Sombra de ti
by Hikari-letal-blood
Summary: La vida de un vampiro es bastante llamativa para muchos, ser considerados seres lujuriosos y llenos de misterios obviamente llama la atención de cualquiera, pero esa vida no es del todo perfecta, siempre hay algo que simplemente va mal! creanme!ZeroxOC
1. El comienzo

**HOOOLAAAA!! bueno para comenzar esta es la primera vez que publico algo en español a pesar de ser mi lengua materna, me siento mejor cuando escribo en inglés, no me pregunten por qué, debe ser que ya estoy acostumbrada a que todas mis historias sean en ese idioma, sé que no es mucha la gente que lee historia en español sobretodo si tiene OC's pero igual me arriesgare, de todos modos solo quiero decir que lo único que me pertenece de esta historia es el personaje principal y la trama como tal, de resto todo le pertence a Matsuri-sama! GRACIAS!!^^**

**Por favor R&R se supone que lo quiero hacer como un one shot, pero obviamente quedaria muy largo por lo tanto decidi dividirlo en tres capitulos, mientras la imaginación va y viene en mi mente, fue un momento de inspiración y es algo que le debo a mi mejor amiga, entonces disfrutalo Mina-chan!! ^^ (Nightlotus)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**El Comienzo  
**

_Un infierno. Esa era la simple frase con la que describían el estilo de vida de un vampiro; no poder disfrutar de la luz del día tan tranquilamente como lo haría un humano, tener que usar la sangre de otros para mantenerse vivos y ser considerados como seres lujuriosos y crueles al mismo tiempo, pero eso no era del todo malo, al menos no para los vampiros, después de todo, nacieron para eso._

Nuestros colmillos brillando a la luz de la luna mientras nuestros ojos penetran el alma de nuestra víctima, hacen de esa experiencia algo encantador, claro, sé que lo que están pensando, pero cuando te acostumbras a este estilo de vida te das cuenta que lo que es cruel para un humano es maravilloso para un vampiro, nada como probar la fruta prohibida mientras está te observa con frialdad y temor al principio, pero una vez que decides perforar su cuello delicadamente lo único que piden es que nunca la dejes.

Suspiré- ¡Ahhh! Los humanos, tan ingenuos, seres efímeros, ni siquiera sé porque hay unos que caen de rodillas ante ellos. Patético, un insulto a nuestra especie, deberían arrancarles la cabeza…- dije mientras observaba desde mi ventana como la luna hacia posesión de la insignificante villa a unos kilómetros de casa; di media vuelta sobre mis pies descalzos, acababa de levantarme, una pijama cómoda y simple me cubría el cuerpo mientras sobre mis hombros caía como cascada una cabellera de fuego.

-Señorita Akako, su padre la necesita- escuché a Hisoka tocar a mi puerta varias veces, tonto mayordomo, un vampiro de nivel-E, inestable al principio, la verdad no sé como mi padre fue capaz de controlarlo tan rápidamente, otro simplemente lo habría matado; su historia era larga y aburrida lo único que sabía era que sentía un enorme respeto hacia mi padre por haberlo ayudado y ahora trabajaba para él, como un perro faldero.

_Ojala eso fuera cierto, a veces dudo de mi padre, ni siquiera sé porque lo odian tanto…_

- Enseguida voy…-respondí en un tono ronco, que probablemente lo hizo suspirar enojado por mi actitud perezosa, pero en realidad me fastidiaba la idea de tener que verlo al salir de mi habitación esperándome recostado contra la pared. Por supuesto, ¡adivinaron! Mi padre lo tenía como mi guardaespaldas, para mí era como tener a un bebe cuidando de un soldado, simplemente era algo que no se podía aplicar a la vida cotidiana, pero mi padre no me escuchaba.

Me cambie de ropa, si iba a ver a mi padre tenía que estar presentable, sobretodo sabiendo que posiblemente me daría la oportunidad de salir de esas cuatro paredes a las que siempre tenía que observar con detenimiento día tras día para encontrar algún tipo de diversión, por lo menos hasta que se acabara la _cena_ de mi padre y pudiera ir a visitarlo. Un vestido negro al estilo victoriano me llamaba desde mi guardarropa; mire con orgullo el encaje que llevaba en el pecho, era simple, neutral justo para mí ya que no era del tipo de querer mostrar mucho, y eso no era todo, en el vestido las formas abombadas para ampliar los volúmenes en las mangas y los vuelos de las faldas, simplemente ¡no existían!, eso era libertad, podría caminar cómodamente sin tener que preocuparme por pisar la tela e irme contra el planeta sobre mi cara.

Le pedí ayuda a una de las mucamas para que amarrara el corsé, lastimosamente cuando salí de mi habitación me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

-

-

- Padre….- un tono neutral escapó de mis labios mientras me dirigía al vampiro sentado en el comedor; por sus labios caía una gota de sangre, _Genial, ¡espero no ser el segundo plato!-_pensé por un momento mientras disimulaba mi inconformidad con su aspecto. Su mano pálida en la cual descansaba su rostro tembló por unos segundos, mi vista estaba clavada en la puerta detrás de él, medio abierta. ¿Cómo era posible!? ¿Me creía estúpida?, se podían escuchar claramente los murmullos de las victimas que le habían conseguido, todas asustadas, solo unas pocas se sentían tranquilas en aquella situación, pude visualizar todo en un simple segundo.

Una habitación oscura, un olor putrefacto que viajaba rápidamente a sus pulmones tanto por la ansiedad, el miedo y el asombro como por el frio viento que entraba por la ventana, las cortinas parecían olas iban y venían como si estuvieran bailando. Había todo tipo de mujeres, bajitas, altas, pelo largo o corto, eso no importaba, lo que en verdad tenía importancia era el sabor que tenía su sangre. Ya se podían ver algunos cuerpos botados sobre la fría baldosa de la habitación, cuerpos sin vida, pálidos y aún más fríos que el de un vampiro, sus ojos totalmente en blanco pero sus expresiones tranquilas, como si haber muerto en las manos de un vampiro hubiese sido su mayo sueño.

_¡Asqueroso!_

Estiré mi brazo como si fuese a tocar alguno de esos cuerpos, la verdad ni siquiera sabía si aún estaba alucinando o si simplemente el olor de la sangre me había hecho entrar en la habitación. Todo, todo, absolutamente todo se veía tan real, tan cercano que se me hacía imposible el hecho de estar alucinando, pero fue en ese momento cuando iba a tocar a aquella mujer de cabellera negra y larga que mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente por el súbito apretón en mi brazo.

¡OUCH!- grité desesperada por zafarme de aquel dolor que corría por mi extremidad- ¿QUÉ HACES?- pregunté en tono brusco al sentir que cada vez el dolor era más fuerte, me moví en varias direcciones intentando encontrar una salida de la horrible llave que me estaban haciendo, ¡ni siquiera podía ver bien! No era una pelea justa, al menos no para mí.

De repente todo se detuvo.

Parpadee perpleja ante la situación, ¿qué había sido eso?, todo estaba dando vueltas, simplemente estaba muy confundida y eso no me gustaba, fue en ese momento que sentí mi brazo adolorido un poco más relajado, aún podía sentir el apretón pero al menos el dolor estaba disminuyendo conforme los segundos pasaban- ¡Bien! ¿Qué acabó de suceder exactamente?- pregunté esperando que alguien me diera una respuesta completa pero lo único que conseguí escuchar fue una risa malévola a unos cuantos pasos de mi, una voz de terciopelo resonaba en la habitación, ¡era tan incómoda!, ya que esa risa solo le pertenecía a alguien.

-¡Padre! Lo que acabas de hacer no me pareció chistoso, deberías considerar el hecho de que hasta ahora estoy desarrollando mis habilidades y no necesito que alguien me revuelva la mente mientras estoy en ese estado…- Señalé firmemente mientras me acomodaba el vestido, pero aunque mis palabras fueron dichas en un tono agresivo y demandante, mi esfuerzo no valió la pena, esa risa seguía resonando en la habitación como si nada.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- Mi padre pregunto asombrado por mi expresión, ahora estaba enojada, mi frente se arrugo mientras fruncía el ceño y lo fulminaba con mis ojos azules. Una camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo, el cuello abierto y los primeros botones sin abotonar realzaban la buena figura del viejo, _no tan viejo en realidad, solo unos cuantos siglos y ya; _pero algo que me hizo reír entre dientes por la vergüenza fue la capa negra que llevaba en los hombros, le daban un estilo más vampírico, lo cual era encantador, sin lugar a dudas su tez pálida y el extraño color en sus ojos; uno rojo y el otro azul hacían del viejo un ser bastante llamativo sin mencionar que su pelo castaño oscuro y largo que le llegaba a por encima de los hombros lo hacía ver bastante juvenil, lo cual atraía aún más. Sus facciones eran perfectas, pero _¡OHHH! ¡DETENTE!, no puedes pensar así de tu padre ¿o sí?, no claro que no, es tu ¡PADRE!_

Había olvidado mencionar que aquel vampiro con la mirada clavada en mí desde hace un buen rato, era nada más ni nada menos que- Kuran Rido.

Si, un ser despreciado por muchos vampiros especialmente por algunos miembros de la familia Kuran, pero aún así, a pesar de saber que esta ha sido una pelea que ha durado siglos, sigo sin entender el porqué del odio hacia mi padre, o hacia mi supuesto padre, ya que por simples leyes en la genética, no nos parecíamos en nada, ni siquiera podía sacar como excusa el color de sus ojos; "!Tengo el pelo rojo por su ojo rojo y los ojos azules por su ojo azul!", eso sí era algo patético.

_¡No puedo creer que lo haya dicho de niña!_

-

-

-

**Próximo cap.**

_Pero si eso era un infierno entonces no podía imaginarme el cielo. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por todo mi cuerpo mientras el dulce aroma de su sangre me llevaba a un mundo de éxtasis, mis ojos se tornaron carmesí al ver su cuello totalmente despejado, no había nada que lo cubriera ni siquiera la bata negra que llevaba sobre los hombros me impediría admirar aquella pieza tan exquisita. _

_-_

_-_

**Listo! eso fue todo por hoy! jaja algo corto pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, no es la gran cosa lo sé! soy una principiante hasta ahora, y a pesar de ser mi segunda historia con vampiros....bueno! mejor dicho, seguire intentando a ver que tal me va! jejejeje =P**

**Thanks for your support! xD**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! ^^  
**


	2. Y empiezan los problemas

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!! XD**

**Bueno, primero quiero agradecer a:**

**Sayuki-Uchiha**

**JackySparrow**

**Erk92**

**EtsukoDaishi **

**Por su apoyo!! y por los reviews!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! ^.^ Son Geniales!! xD**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Matsuri-sama pero la trama y el OC son míos!!! ^^**

**Espero que disfruten de este capítulo! la verdad creí que podría llegar solo a los tres capítulos pero la historia parece que se va alargar un poco más!! aún asi espero que siga siendo de su agrado!! R&R! xD**

**-**

**-**

**Y empiezan los problemas....**

**-**

**-  
**

Mi mente seguía dando vueltas con lo del asunto de Rido; si era mi padre o no, o en realidad ¿quién era mi familia? Es decir todos queremos saber quiénes son nuestros padres o como eran, ya que por más de que tengas una familia en este momento si no conocías a tus padres lo más probable es que sientas un vacio, hay algo en tu mente que simplemente hace que esas tontas preguntas aparezcan en los momentos más inoportunos. Ugh.

Espero que ningún vampiro este escuchando mis pensamientos, ¡me sentiría fatal! Sobre todo si es Rido.

Mi mirada estaba pérdida, vacía, sin vida, el aire en mis pulmones no era suficiente, definitivamente odiaba tocar el asunto de mi familia, es decir, se supone que debería sentirme satisfecha con la familia que tengo ahora, aunque no lo crean Rido ha sido un gran padre y Hisoka a pesar de ser molesto, torpe y muchas veces preferiría que no existiera también ha sido muy amable conmigo y en ciertas situaciones, tengo que admitir que le llego a tener un poco de aprecio, es decir, todos tenemos algo bueno ¿no?

Está bien, debería dejar este tema para otro momento.

Mi cuerpo se relajo automáticamente y mientras recobraba la compostura sentí la mirada de Rido en mi rostro ¿Qué expresión tenía en este momento mí cara?, nunca he sido buena para controlar mis emociones y cuando las quiero esconder mi mente parece entenderme pero mi cuerpo no; debo parecer como si me estuvieran torturando ya que los extraños ojos de mi viejo simplemente no parecían querer mirar otra cosa y extrañamente estaban opacos no tenían ese brillo de malicia con el que siempre brillaban ni con ese sentimiento de padre que a veces parecía ocupar su mente, este último muchas veces molesto; esta vez sus ojos parecían estar llenos de curiosidad pero como si alguien lo hubiese lastimado al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté en tono apagado, eso me sorprendió un poco por lo que mis ojos se abrieron como platos por unos cuantos segundos, el viejo ni siquiera pareció percatarse de que le había preguntado algo simplemente seguía observándome como si fuera algún ratón de laboratorio o no sé algo curioso, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa que en lo único que ayudo fue en agravar el problema; siguió observándome detenidamente pero esta vez había algo raro, sus labios estaban entreabiertos dejando ver parte de sus colmillos perfectos, ladee la cabeza a un lado confusa y todo se detuvo, como en una película.

Ahhh- las palabras no querían salir de mi boca de la forma en la que quería, por eso me limite a hacer ruidos extraños con mis cuerdas vocales para intentar romper el hielo. ¡MUY BIEN! Fue un intento fallido desde un principio, ni siquiera sé porque lo seguía intentando.

El viejo sí que sabia jugar con el silencio, era ¡FASTIDIOSO!, no soportaba esos momentos de silencio incomodo, habían momentos en los que prefería que todo el mundo se callara y dejara de hablar solo porque sus voces lastimaban mis oídos o porque era demasiado intolerante y no quería saber nada, pero ¿esto?, esto ya era demasiado, esta vez si quería hablar, escuchar su voz de terciopelo malévola resonando en la habitación con comentarios con los que solo él se reía, quería que no me siguiera observando porque después de un momento de meditación sabia que lo único que Rido tenía era…

_Sed._

¡NO! Esto es terrible, no quería ser el segundo plato, él sabía que el hecho de ser mordida me hacia estremecer y temblar de miedo, es decir, sí lo sé soy un vampiro debería ser normal para mi, todo eso de 'yo te muerdo tu me muerdes' pero para mí eso solo lo podía hacer con el supuesto 'amor de mi vida' el cual parece que nunca voy a encontrar; la verdad es que nunca he mordido a nadie, no he probado la sangre de humano en mi vida, y la de vampiro lo he hecho, la de Rido en especial pero nunca lo he mordido, él viejo siempre supo que me daba pánico llegar a morderlo sabiendo que de pronto perdería el control y lo mataría drenándole su sangre, que por cierto, era exquisita; pero eso no era todo, Rido solo me dejaba probar su sangre en ciertos momentos, cuando él sabía que definitivamente necesitaba beber sangre, cuando mi cuerpo colapsaba porque no había bebido nada en meses, solo ahí, en ese momento yo podía llegar a probarla; el viejo purasangre quería que tuviera ese instinto bajo control y no que cayera en la locura como él.

Eso sí que era raro, es decir, Rido es conocido por ser uno de los vampiros a los que se les hace imposible, no está en su vocabulario y es físicamente improbable la aplicación de la palabra 'control'; el viejo siempre tenía que beber sangre humana o de vampiro le daba igual, para él el hecho de poder morder cuellos parecía emocionarlo tanto que a veces olvidaba que yo estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo y que el olor a sangre era insoportable hasta el punto de hacerme llorar porque no tenía como hacer lo mismo que él, era frustrante.

Mi cuerpo tembló, cerré los puños al punto de enterrarme las uñas, tenía que controlar el miedo o lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo en este momento, después de todo a pesar de ser alguien muy cercana a Rido, no podía declarar con total seguridad que no llegaría a hacerme algo.

Tienes sed ¿no es cierto?- Su voz sonó como un ronroneo, me sentí totalmente relajada bajo su forma de control, esa voz que parecía llegar a mis oídos como una dulce armonía me estaba revolviendo la mente, pero extrañamente se sentía muy bien, mis ojos se clavaron en su cuello.

_¡Un momento!, ¿no era ÉL y NO YO quien tenía sed?_

_Un Infierno. Un Infierno. Un Infierno. ¡No quiero vivir en un infierno! _Mi mente decía a gritos mientras mis sentidos empezaban a dominarme lentamente.

Pero si eso era un infierno entonces no podía imaginarme el cielo. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por todo mi cuerpo mientras el dulce aroma de su sangre me llevaba a un mundo de éxtasis, mis ojos se tornaron carmesí al ver su cuello totalmente despejado, no había nada que lo cubriera ni siquiera la bata negra que llevaba sobre los hombros me impediría admirar aquella pieza tan exquisita.

_¡CONTROL! ¡AKAKO TIENES QUE CONTROLARTE!!!!!!!!! _

Jadeé confundida por la voz que había escuchado, sentí mis ojos volviendo a su color original mientras mi mente se revolvía en confusión.

No, estoy bien- dije mientras desviaba la mirada y observaba con gran interés las baldosas; control, control, control, esa era la palabra que tenía que aplicar en este momento, no podía dejarme llevar por este loco instinto, Rido solo me estaba probando, al menos eso creo.

Ven…- El viejo me ordenó, levante mi rostro lentamente solo para encontrarme con el suyo a unos cuantos centímetros, ¡ohhhh no! Esto ya era demasiado, tenerlo tan cerca y con ese olor a sangre impregnado en su cuerpo me hacia estremecer.

Detente- Le suplique mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza en un intento por controlarme-Por favor Rido, sabes que no me gusta cuando juegas así conmigo, se supone que eres mi padre, deberías tratarme como una hija no como un experimento…

Se rió, nuevamente pude escuchar esa voz de terciopelo malévola resonando en la habitación y esta vez no me pareció incomoda, al contrario, hizo que las comisuras de mis labios se curvaran en una gran sonrisa y mis ojos parecían brillar con alegría porque con esa simple frase había logrado que el viejo me entendiera.

O eso creí.

No estoy jugando- La cercanía de sus labios en mi oreja me hizo temblar por un momento; y fue en ese instante que descubrí que la única que tenia presente esa visión de que los dos éramos familia, era yo. Yo era la única que lo trataba todo el tiempo como un padre, ¿pero él?, él tenía actitudes diferentes conmigo, a veces me trataba como su hija, otras como su víctima aunque no hacía nada pero a veces pensaba que estaba en ese momento de seducción lo cual no es muy normal dentro de mis parámetros, pero él siempre me decía que sus hermanos se habían casado entre ellos y que me debería parecer normal que él pensara algún día hacer lo mismo conmigo.

_¡IMPOSIBLE! _Eso era lo que siempre gritaba mi mente, no me iba a casar con mi propio padre, ¡Ahhh no! Eso nunca, ya estaba enlistada en la categoría de vampiros raros por el color de mi cabello y de mis ojos, no iba a subir más en esa lista casándome con mi propio/supuesto padre, por más llamativa que pareciera la idea de casarse con un purasangre yo no iba a hacer eso con él, prefería casarme con Hisoka.

Bueno está bien, creo que no puedo ver el tema tan grave como para casarme con Hisoka, y por muchas veces que haya escuchado de otros vampiros que Rido en realidad no era mi padre sino alguien que supuestamente decidió hacer caridad como pago a sus pecados dentro de la sociedad de vampiros, no puedo aceptar la idea tan fácilmente como él quisiera; ni siquiera sabía que existían pecados dentro de nuestra bolita de cristal.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de mi boca mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo- Padre, sabes que aún no han pasado los meses necesarios para que pueda volver a beber sangre—justo antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra más, el fascinante purasangre sello mis labios con su pálido dedo índice, mostrando sus colmillos de forma amenazante mis ojos se abrieron como platos chocando con sus ojos de iris roja y azul brillando mientras amplificaban el más tenue rayo de luz aumentando su visión, ya sabía lo que estaba viendo Rido en ese momento, sus ojos recorriendo tanto mi rostro como mi cuello veían el incontrolable ir y venir de la sangre a una velocidad increíble, todo por la tonta adrenalina que aceleraba el latir de mi corazón hasta el punto de sentir mi pecho a punto de estallar.

¡Tengo que irme!-grité, mientras sacudía mi cuerpo para alejar cualquier ser cerca de mí y dispersar mi mente, afortunadamente mi pequeño ataque de pánico logro percatar a Rido, quien se alejo de mi a paso lento; mientras sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa; de nuevo bajé la mirada hacia las baldosas de color crema debajo de mis pies y cubrí mi rostro con la cabellera de fuego que caía sobre mis hombros; mi respiración era rápida y no parecía llenar mis pulmones como quisiera, empecé caminar lentamente hacia la puerta sin levantar la vista y con la espalda encorvada.

¿Y adónde iras? – preguntó Rido sabiendo ya la respuesta por lo que su tono fue agrio y sarcástico; me detuve y lentamente mientras recobraba la buena postura di media vuelta para enfrentarlo. Bien, ya sabía yo que no podía irme a ningún otro lugar que no fuera mi habitación y las no sé cuantas habitaciones que hay en esta mansión salida de una historia de terror, el viejo era bastante estricto a la hora de dejarme salir, ni siquiera conocía a la supuesta familia Kuran de la que tanto hablaba Rido a veces con desprecio y a veces con lujuria cuando tocaba el tema de su hermana, _¡raritoooo!, _pero más allá de eso ni siquiera conocía la villa o la academia de la que hablaba Hisoka con gran admiración, dice que ahí se puede encontrar tanto humanos como vampiros conviviendo gracias al gran Kuran Kaname, ¿quién rayos era ese? ¿Algún intento de vampiro o algo así? Que yo sepa no hay vampiro que se resista a la sangre tanto tiempo, ni siquiera yo, que solo prueba la sangre cada muchos meses, la verdad es que pierdo la cuenta, sé que sería aún más traumatizante el hecho de contar los días que faltan y eso para beber sangre, prefiero que la situación venga por sí sola.

A mi habitación Rido, no creo que pueda ir a ningún otro lado ¿no es cierto?- dije mientras mis ojos azules fulminaban a aquel vampiro sediento y antojando mis sentidos al mismo tiempo, su media sonrisa se torno una sola mientras sus elegantes zancadas lo acercaban nuevamente a mi; parpadeé solo para encontrar su cuerpo a un lado del mío; le di la espalda completamente mientras su mano se acomodaba a la redondez de mi rostro, sus fríos dedos en mi barbilla me obligaron a llevar mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando mi cuello al descubierto, mi nuca cayó sobre su clavícula y sentí como su espalda se encorvaba mientras su rostro se acercaba a mi cuello lentamente, mis labios se partieron dejando escapar un grito ahogado.

_¡NO! ¡SEGUNDO PLATO NOOOOOOOO!_

Su sedoso cabello castaño rozó mis labios dándome cosquillas, por fortuna fui capaz de contener cualquier tipo de reacción que pudiera ser malinterpretada por aquel vampiro pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles al sentir la punta de su nariz subiendo y bajando por mi cuello mientras inhalaba como su estuviera captando mi olor a perfume; no sé si era eso o si creía que olía mal ya que el tiempo paso lento como si estuviera pensando en algo; apreté mis párpados, no quería abrir los ojos, de verdad nunca pensé que Rido llegaría tan lejos, en serio ¡Iba a morderme! No quería eso, no quería sentir sus colmillos en mi cuello o escuchar la supuesta dulce melodía de sus labios bebiendo de mi sangre mientras mis sentidos se van apagando dejando al final solo un sentimiento de culpa y placer.

Rido…- susurré, en un intento por detenerlo, pero mi tono no fue demandante sonó más bien como uno placentero ¡Maldita sea! De verdad iba a morderme y no había hecho nada para detenerlo; extrañamente mis mejillas se sentían calientes, y fue en ese momento que descubrí que estaba ruborizada, ¡Ohhhh genial! Lo que faltaba, ¡estar ruborizada!, no podía seguir con esto, no quería ser mordida sin siquiera haber conocido antes el mundo exterior, si esta era la forma en la que Rido quería cerciorarse de que siempre estaría a su lado, la verdad es que no era para nada divertida. Y si algo no es divertido entonces simplemente ¡NO me interesa!

Ya es hora…- Esas palabras hicieron que mi respiración agitada se detuviera abruptamente, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras intentaba zafarme del fuerte brazo con el que Rido me sostenía; sabía que mi mente estaba en blanco pero mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar por instinto, era algo parecido al "instinto de supervivencia" que tienen todos los seres vivos, por más de que tu mente no procese como normalmente haría, instintivamente tu cuerpo hace cosas que si estuvieras bajo tu total control no haría, este era mi caso, saqué fuerzas de donde no había y luché como si mi vida dependiera de ello, bueno, en realidad así era.

Quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas, y sabía que Hisoka era el único en casa además de nosotros dos; recordé que una vez Rido le advirtió que me ayudara en el momento en el que él perdiera el control, abrí mi boca para gritar;

¡HISOK---- Sentí como la fría mano de Rido cubría mi boca con dureza, una mano firme pero gentil al mismo tiempo; no me estaba lastimando pero era su forma de decirme "Necesito hacerlo..." y eso me asustaba aún más, la fuerza en mi cuerpo parecía desvanecerse rápidamente para mi desgracia y mis ojos parecían llorar inconscientemente, sentí las cristalinas gotas de lamento ahogando mis ojos mientras una por una corrían por mi rostro.

_No lo hagas Rido, por favor, no lo hagas_

Mi mente decía una y otra vez como si él fuera a escucharme, pero supe que todo había acabado, que mis intentos ya no valdrían la pena una vez que sentí su delicado órgano gustativo dejando rastro en mi cuello y por último dejando un pequeño beso en mi mentón.

No te hare daño…- que frase tan irónica la que pronuncio Rido en ese momento, ya me había hecho daño solo con su actitud ahora solo pretendía "curarme" con sus acciones. Por un momento llegue a pensar que haber adoptado esa posición de que nunca encontraría mi media naranja fue lo que me puso ahí, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podía ser tan dura conmigo misma, al fin y al cabo siempre quise saber más de mí y mi familia antes de arriesgarme a buscarla, pero desde que Rido decidió quedarse conmigo no he podido ver las estrellas desde un lugar que no sea una habitación con una pequeña ventana.

Sentí la punta de los afilados colmillos del purasangre en mi cuello, la posición perfecta para empezar a deleitarse con la sangre de su víctima, el tiempo pasaba lento por mi mente y eso hacía de la tortura algo insoportable, quería morirme en ese momento y revivir una vez terminada la sesión, pero sabía que eso no era posible, aún podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas aunque estuviera llorando podía sentirlo y eso hacía que me odiara a mi misma aún más ¿qué hice para merecer esto?

-

-

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-

-

¡Ugh! Gruñí fastidiada por el tenue rayo de luna que llego a mi rostro sin ningún aviso; para nosotros la luna era como el sol para los humanos y por supuesto al ver que la noche había tomado parte del mundo de nuevo me di cuenta de que en realidad ya no estaba en los brazos de Rido estaba justo en mi habitación.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grité mientras me cubría el rostro con la almohada para evitar que alguien escuchara, apretándome fuerte contra ella mis ojos viajaron por la habitación de color azul noche que no tenía nada de especial, una cama, un escritorio al frente, el guardarropa escondido cerca de la pequeña ventana y un violín apoyado al lado derecho de la puerta de madera vieja. ¡Sí! Mi habitación era aburrida pero era lo único que Rido me dejaba tener ahí ya que pensaba que me la pasaría todo el día encerrada si me daba libros o algo así para matar el tiempo.

Y hablando de Rido, justo cuando mis ojos se clavaron en las sabanas blancas que cubrían mi cuerpo mis manos dejaron caer la almohada y rápidamente toque mi cuello cubriéndome la herida que Rido me había dejado; quise sentir los dos agujeros que sus colmillos perfectos habían formado con tan poca delicadeza para cerciorarme de que en realidad eso no había sido un sueño por más que quisiera que lo fuera. ¡Era absurdo! No quería averiguar sí en realidad eso había pasado pero mis manos no dejaban de buscar las heridas como si eso me fuese ayudar en mi salud mental.

N-No…. ¿No están?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos al no sentir nada en mi cuello; toque mi frente para ver si tenía fiebre o algo por estilo o si simplemente esto era parte de una alucinación, pero no, en realidad todo era real no había nada, ni una señal de su mordedura.

_Entonces….eso quiere decir que las heridas ¿Sanaron?_

No le encontraba una explicación más lógica a esto, después de todo tenemos una habilidad para curarnos a una velocidad inimaginable, pero pensé que por ser la primera vez entonces duraría más tiempo. Suspiré aliviada como si me hubiesen liberado de una carga pesada y me reí entre dientes antes de levantarme de la cama de un solo brinco dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de mi habitación con gran rapidez. Rido tenía que darme una explicación, que él me mordiera no había sido para nada normal sobre todo después de haber tenido la oportunidad de beber sangre de no sé cuantas humanas a su total disposición.

Se preguntaran por qué estoy tan tranquila después de haber sido mordida por mi viejo, pero en realidad la respuesta es simple ¡No tengo ni idea! Creo que el simple hecho de llegar a deprimirme por eso le permitirá a Rido aprovechar más la situación y eso es algo que no le puedo dar el lujo de obtener, además, no quiero sentirme mal con algo que está en mi naturaleza, al final, mordernos unos a los otros para beber sangre y seguir viviendo es algo natural en nosotros y tengo que aprender que mi vida ya no será igual después de esto.

Pero mientras eso sucede….

¡RIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grité en un tono ronco y enojado por los rocosos pasillos de la mansión, mi voz resonaba en eco mientras mis pasos de elefante hacían temblar el lugar. Quiero aclarar que yo tengo ese tipo de personalidad en la que parezco un desastre natural al estar enojada y ese simple hecho me ponía en la lista de seres con temperamento de los mil demonios.

Lo cual era un halago.

De veras me sentía enojada por haber sido participe de ese acto, era algo que no quería volver a vivir en los años de vida que me esperaban los cuales eran demasiados y a veces me ponía a pensar ¿Qué voy hacer durante esos años? … no quiero ser de las que nunca va a los bailes de cortesía ni nada de eso pero tampoco me quiero quedar en ese mundo, me gustaría, aunque suena imposible en mi situación….salir al mundo exterior, viajar, conocer a otros como yo y en lo posible encontrar a mi familia.

_Bien, que hermoso sueño, ¡de vuelta al mundo real pelirroja!_

¡OHHHH señorita Akako! Por fin la encontré- Mis pies se detuvieron en ese instante mientras mis ojos se cerraban abruptamente en un intento por calmar mi enojo.

Hisoka- dije entre dientes mientras me volteaba lentamente para enfrentar a mi mascota guardaespaldas- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunté en un tono enojado que se reflejaba en todo mi rostro al mismo tiempo, fulmine al perrito guardián con mis ojos azules y este retrocedió unos pasos.

Ehhhh, Er- Levanté una ceja al notar que los ojos marrones de Hisoka estaban clavados en el suelo; su cabello corto, castaño y sin forma tapaba un poco su mirada asustada como una cortina, pero lo más cómico de su imagen era su postura; una espalda encorvada y sus puños sudorosos a los lados, intento levantar la cabeza pero cuando noto mis pies descalzos al frente de los suyos se limito a mirarme por la cortina de su pelo.

¿Y bien?- Mi tono demandante definitivamente lo estaba asustando, su cuerpo temblando y su cabeza agachada hacia de la situación algo muy divertido. ¡Era muy cruel! Pero en realidad sabía que estaba descargando todo mi enojo en él, por eso, al paso de unos minutos y sin respuesta, me relaje e intente hacer de mi tono algo más alegre y normal para el tonto de Hisoka, tal vez así dejaría de impregnar los pasillos con ese olor a sudor tan fastidioso que lastimaba mis sentidos.

Bien, en serio, ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunte amablemente recostándome contra la pared de forma relajada, informal y poco femenina para muchos, pero eso no me importo, quería que Hisoka saliera de mi vista rápido antes de que en serio me enojara con él y descargara toda mi rabia como si fuera una pelota anti estrés, espere pacientemente por una respuesta rápida y sin rodeos.

Alguien la está buscando- Hisoka, por fin, después de que sus neuronas empezaron a trabajar por primera vez, respondió recobrando la compostura; arqueé una ceja confundida ¿alguien buscándome? ¿Quién podrá ser? Hisoka era muy malo para dar recados ¡Que inútil!

¿Quién es genio? No crees que deberías aprender de una buena vez a dar bien los mensajes…- Mi sugerencia pareció lastimarlo profundamente pues sus ojos intentaron fulminarme ¡Ohhhh si las miradas pudieran matar! Creo que eso era en lo que estaba pensando después de todo había algo entre nosotros que simplemente nos hacia odiarnos, era como una obligación como si nos levantáramos y dijéramos " ¡TENGO QUE ODIARL!" que horrible situación.

Alguien que viene de parte del señor Kaien Cross la busca…- Hisoka hizo una pausa, como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción de mi parte la cual no obtuvo, porque mis ojos se abrían y cerraban rápidamente mientras mis neuronas intentaban captar el mensaje; el tonto de Hisoka decidió continuar, para mi desgracia mis oídos parecieron taparse porque no entendía nada de lo que me decía, podía estar insultándome y mis ojos solo estarían observándolo.

Pero después de unos minutos de que me diera cuenta de que se había callado porque sus labios se sellaron en una fina línea y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme con curiosidad decidí que era momento de actuar.

¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES ESE TAL KAIEN?- Pregunté en un tono alto y agudo el cual molesto a Hisoka, quien al escucharlo tapo sus oídos rápidamente y me miro enojado.

Kaien Cross es el director de la Academia Privada Cross, pero alguien más vino en su lugar un joven llamado Kyriuu… Er, no quiso decir su nombre- dijo mi guardaespaldas señalándome el camino hacia la sala, donde asumí, me estaba esperando aquel Kyriuu sin nombre, Hisoka se quedo esperando a que asintiera y me fuera como una buena niña, me acaricie la barbilla de forma pensativa y después de un rato decidí seguir sus "ordenes" lo cual pareció emocionarlo ya que antes de que me volteara por completo noté como esbozaba una gran sonrisa y me miraba con ojos brillantes.

_Lidiare con Rido después…_

Le recomiendo que no se demore, parecía molesto cuando lo deje entrar- Hisoka grito a lo lejos a lo cual yo simplemente levante mi mano en entendimiento y seguí caminando dirigiéndome hacia la sala, en pijama y con los pies descalzos; ¡bien! Se iba a tener que acostumbrar a recibirme en ese estado, solo me ponía presentable ante seres que valieran la pena, y por lo que me dijo Hisoka, este tal Kyriuu no me daba una buena impresión.

_PERDEDOOOOOR…._

Esnifé de forma afanada mientras me acercaba a la sala por los incómodos pasillos que lastimaban los pies, un increíble olor a humano se podía percibir, pero no era molesto más bien era algo agradable, pero aún así que un humano se arriesgara venir hasta acá daba mucho que desear….

Por alguna extraña razón al abrir la puerta de madera gigante por mi mente se cruzaron las palabras con las que me había despertado el otro día _Un infierno. Esa era la simple frase con la que describían el estilo de vida de un vampiro… _No tenía ni idea de por qué se habían cruzado por mi mente, pero decidí seguir, la sala era demasiado grande para mi gusto e incluso tenía un ventanal por eso no la usaba, solo un masoquista como Rido lo haría; la luna se veía hermosa en todo su esplendor, unos sofás rojos acomodados en forma de cuadrado junto a la chimenea tenían a alguien por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentado sobre ellos; por la luz que me otorgaban tanto las llamas como la luna me di cuenta de que aquel individuo tenía una tez bastante pálida pero que hacia juego con su cabello de plata.

Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE ERA RARA…

Deje que la puerta se cerrara por si sola mientras me dirigía con elegantes y largas zancadas al lugar en donde se encontraba mi huésped pero mis pies chillaban cuando hacían contacto con la madera y a pesar de que estuviera haciendo mucho ruido aquel individuo ni siquiera se volteo a mirarme, aunque prefería que no lo hiciera ya que su olor era exquisito, un perfume que traía mil emociones y me hacia ruborizar como una loca maniática y fanática del amor. Me acerque lentamente al ser que vestía de gabán negro con el cuello hacia arriba, tenía el pelo corto bueno ni tanto le llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de las orejas y lo llevaba "peinado" de forma rebelde sin forma alguna pero que igual hacia juego con su belleza.

Decidí sentarme en el sofá frente a él, acomode mi cuerpo en una posición elegante y femenina, las llamas me daban suficiente luz para poder ver a aquel joven pero además de eso de esconder mi rostro. La madera saltó mientras las llamas la consumían lentamente; fue ahí cuando aquel joven decidió levantar la mirada que termino por hacerme desfallecer mentalmente al chocar con sus ojos; como una flama violeta el iris en sus ojos invadía mi alma de forma abrupta pero placentera, sentí de nuevo mil emociones, ¡definitivamente era atractivo! Bueno, tenía que admitirlo, no todos los humanos eran malos…. pero al ver su expresión seria, mientras fruncía el ceño y me fulminaba con la miraba, decidí despertar de mi sueño.

¿PERO QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? – Grité mientras me levantaba de un brinco sobre mis pies y lo señalaba con mi pálido dedo índice; aquel joven simplemente me miraba con desprecio, asco, no sé; pero más allá de eso me di cuenta de que en realidad sus ojos guardaban odio y rencor, una mirada que invadía tu cuerpo pero que al mismo tiempo le abría las puertas al suyo, se podía ver claramente que yo no era su tipo. ¡Lástima! De verdad logro gustarme, pero si yo no le gustaba nada que hacer.

De todos modos había algo que me decía que tenía que sacarlo de aquí rápido, algo que me decía que era _peligroso_.

Está bien, no soy tu tipo, puedes irte, ve a buscar a otra- Dije en un tono triste mientras señalaba la puerta débilmente, pues mi bajo de ánimos hizo que mi cuerpo pareciera un espagueti al moverse; pero no hubo reacción alguna, recobre la compostura y noté como aquel joven de ojos violeta se levantaba rápidamente como si algo en el sofá le diera asco, no le di importancia a eso pero sí a su altura, era más alto que yo, como Rido o al menos eso creo, debajo de ese gabán negro llevaba puesto algo como un uniforme; negro con rayas blancas y una camisa blanca con el cuello levantado al igual que su gabán, su cuello tenía algo raro en el lado izquierdo, parecía un tatuaje. _Ohhhh con que somos de los rebeldes ¿no?_

Pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma; una expresión totalmente seria y fría y sus ojos llenos de odio, de rencor y de asco pero al mismo tiempo secos y opacos, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo antes de notar que su mano estaba sacando algo de uno de los bolsillos internos del gabán, lo enfrente tomando una posición de defensa mientras él desviaba la mirada como si al verme hubiese visto algo desagradable, fue en ese momento que mi paciencia llego a su límite.

¿QUÉ TIENES AHÍ?- Grité mientras me abalanzaba hacia él agarrando su brazo en un fuerte apretón, su mirada confundida y enojada me obligo a reírme entre dientes mientras nuestros cuerpos chocaban dejándome llenar mis pulmones con su olor tan exquisito.; desafortunadamente mi victoria no duro mucho tiempo, Kyriuu simplemente movió su brazo hacia adelante, empujándome y obligándome a soltarlo para no caerme; ahora sí parecía molesto, su frente marco algunas arrugas a lo cual yo retrocedí unos pasos.

¡No me toques!- Esas palabras, tan cortantes, tan frías; como si un músico se quedara sordo, algo horrible y que lastimó mis sentimientos; era un humano bastante arriesgado para llegar a usarlas en contra de un vampiro, mis ojos viajaron por todo su rostro enojado y terminaron interesados en la madera debajo de mis pies, ¡bien! Definitivamente fue un mal comienzo, llegue a sentir miedo, era como tener a Rido pero con un aspecto más inocente y unas palabras más hirientes, nadie antes me había hablado en ese tono tan violento y directo y para estar aún más confundida tengo que admitir que no podía enfrentarlo con mi temperamento pues su mirada era intimidante, daban ganas de cambiarla a una más alegre, de verlo sonreír o al menos verlo siendo amable, si alguien vivía con él tenía que tener mucha paciencia.

_¡NO TE DEJES PELIRROJA!_

Eso era lo que gritaba la vocecita en mi cabeza; y después de meditarlo un poco, cuando el silencio volvió a invadirnos me di cuenta de que tenía razón, no podía dejar que un humano me intimidara de esa forma, es decir ¡SOY YO LA QUE DEBERIA INTIMIDAR! ¿Desde cuándo un humano intimida a una Diosa? Gruñí enfurecida y señale con malicia al humano que estaba al frente mío tratándome con frialdad como si fuera un simple humano.

¡NO CREAS QUE PUEDES VENIR A MI CASA CON ESA ACTITUD!- Grité haciendo que mi voz resonara en toda la mansión en un tono enojado y lleno de rencor; Kyriuu ladeo la cabeza a un lado frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, enojada por su actitud tan degradante me acerque a él intentando molestarlo, ya no me importaba nada más solo fastidiarlo, pero nunca pensé que al acercarme él llegaría a apuntarme con un arma.

Su pistola plateada apuntando a mi cabeza hizo que me detuviera mientras la sangre se me congelaba y mi cuerpo temblaba con rabia y frustración.

_¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIA TRATARME CON RESPETO!!_

¡Atrás purasangre! Solo vine a traer un recado por parte de Kaien Cross- Una hermosa voz de terciopelo escapó de los perfectos labios del joven humano con cabellos de plata, habría sido una imagen perfecta de no ser por el arma y su actitud fastidiosa. Dejé que mis oídos se deleitaran con su melodiosa voz antes de asentir lentamente y retroceder unos pasos como entendimiento a su amenaza, ¡la cual sí me asustaba!

¡Bien!- asentí nuevamente antes de fulminarlo con mis ojos azules- Ya puedes guardar tu juguete- le sugerí mientras desviaba la mirada y me sentaba en el puesto que había ocupado antes, definitivamente teníamos que hacer esto de forma civilizada para terminar rápido, sentí mi garganta quemándose al verlo nuevamente, en realidad sabia que la sed me estaba invadiendo y no quería terminar muerta si llegaba a perder el control con él aquí; al ver que su cuerpo no se movía supuse que en realidad no le agradaban los vampiros ni nada que tuviera que ver con ellos, lo cual hizo que le quitara puntos en actitud pero en físico aún tenía su 10 completo.

_¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en eso?_

Kyriuu pareció relajarse por un momento mientras guardaba su pistola en el bolsillo interno del gabán, pero su mano siguió ahí por unos cuantos minutos más, moviéndose, como si estuviera buscando algo; mis oídos lograron captar un sonido muy parecido al del papel, lo cual me dio a entender que lo que me enviaba ese tal Kaien probablemente era una invitación a lo cual no le di mucha importancia, pero aún así intente mostrarme interesada. Un sobre blanco con un símbolo rojo para sellarlo en el medio, fue lanzado de forma abrupta sobre la mesa de madera en medio de los sofás, mis ojos rápidamente se clavaron en el sobre mientras escuchaba la fría y melodiosa voz de Kyriuu nuevamente.

Necesita una respuesta en 1 semana- Dijo Kyriuu mientras nuestras miradas chocaban, nuevamente desvió la mirada con desagrado a lo cual respondí refunfuñando y volviendo la mirada hacia el sobre, lo tome con delicadeza y lo volteé para ver que tenía escrito, unas letras cursivas en negro tenían seis palabras que hicieron que mis venas se estremecieran fastidiadas, me acaricie la sien con mi mano libre y miré a Kyriuu con el ceño fruncido.

¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

Dice "_Invitación a la Academia Privada Cross"_ ¿esperan qué asista a ese tipo de lugar? ¡Están locos!- dije en un tono enojado esperando que el joven humano entendiera que no me gustaba la idea _¡A nadie le gusta estudiar! _ Sus ojos violeta me fulminaron nuevamente; fue ahí cuando descubrí sus verdaderos sentimientos frente a los vampiros. Por su mirada y su actitud tan fría y violenta pude ver con claridad que él solo nos veía como seres despreciables, chupasangres y sin escrúpulos, éramos simples bestias para él.

_Creo que has leído muchos libros de fantasía amigo…._

Nuestras miradas chocaron de nuevo antes de que Kyriuu decidiera desviar la mirada y dirigirse en largas zancadas hacia la puerta, sus pasos hacían eco en toda la habitación y yo solo me limité a observarlo, tal vez no había tomado mi comentario en serio, o solo quería que lo pensara un poco, o tal vez quería que fuera hasta la Academia para darle mi respuesta al tal Kaien, pero sin siquiera decir "Adiós" el rebelde de ojos violeta se marcho rápidamente cerrando de un portazo y dejándome sola en la sala…. de pronto las preguntas que no se me habían ocurrido antes empezaron a aparecer en mi cabeza.

¿Cuál era su nombre?

¿Cómo supieron que vivía aquí?

¿Cómo es posible que Rido no haya aparecido?

¿Quién era él en realidad? ¿Un cazador o algo así? Su arma era aterradora.

¿Cómo fue que me dijo? ¿Purasangre? ¿Acaso él sabe algo que yo no?

Todas estas preguntas solo me dirigieron a una respuesta y mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis rodillas y observaba las llamas con detenimiento mi mente solo pudo decir con total seguridad que….

_¡SOLO A MI ME PASA ESTO! ¡TANTOS PROBLEMAS A LA VEZ, NO PUEDO CREER QUE SOLO YO TENGA ESTE ESTILO DE VIDA, DEFINITIVAMENTE EL MUNDO NO ME QUIERE DEJAR TRANQUILA!!!! _

Y bueno además de eso también pude pensar en que…

_Tenía que ir a la Academia, nuevamente mi vida esta vuelta un desastre… tantas cosas, tantas preguntas y sigo estando tan lejos de la respuesta, es frustrante. ¿Qué dirá Rido? Tenía que enfrentarlo, pero no sabía si mi mente tan débil sería capaz de hacerlo…._

_-_

_-_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

_¿QUIÉN SOY? ¿Y QUÉ SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE HACER?_

_-_

_-_

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, quiero disculparme tambien por haber publicado este capítulo tan tarde, pero espero que lo largo que quedo haya servido de compensación! jejeje xD**

**Muchas GRACIAS por su apoyo!! ^^**

**R&R**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**

**Dedicado a: Mina-chan (NightLotus)**


	3. Libertad

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Bueno primero los agradecimientos:**

**Sayuki-Uchiha**

**JackySparrow**

**Erk92**

**EtsukoDaishi **

**Katina-12**

**NightLotus**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo!! ^^ me alegra mucho que la historia sea de su agrado!! y quiero disculparme si este capítulo esta como mediocre o algo, pero en estos momentos estoy un poco enfermita por lo tanto no es que le haya dedicado mucho tiempo para escribirlo, de todos modos hice mi mayor esfuerzo dentro mis limites de fortaleza jajajajaja! xD**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Matsuri-sama pero la trama y el OC son míos!!! ^^**

**Dedicado a: Mina-chan (NightLotus)  
**

-

-

**Libertad**

-

¡! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!- Grité cuando vi al purasangre con los cables cruzados caminando lentamente hacia mí, mi viejo en pocas palabras, vestido en su usual ropa negra con la bata sobre sus hombros me miraba de forma posesiva, sus colmillos brillando a la luz de la luna me hicieron temblar, mientras mis pies chillaban a medida que los arrastraba por las baldosas en un intento por moverme pero mi cuerpo no quería moverse, aunque mi mente diera las órdenes para hacerlo, allí, en la sala donde me había mordido por primera vez, Rido me estaba acorralando como si fuese su presa, sus pálidas manos intentando alcanzar mi rostro me hicieron gritar con fuerza.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡AKAKO!- Escuché una voz gritando en mi oído con muy poca delicadeza mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía de un lado a otro, sentí aquellas manos sujetándome fuertemente, _¡Muerdeme de una vez y déjame tranquila!_ Pensé mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, sentí que iba a explotar en cualquier momento; espere, espere y espere pero no sucedía nada, no sentí a Rido hundiendo sus colmillos en mi cuello o susurrando palabras de consuelo.

Quería llorar, salir de la tortura, pero parecía que nuevamente iba a tener que soportar el dolor y después sufrir la culpa de haber dejado que mi viejo bebiera de mi sangre. Mi vida era un completo desastre, ser un vampiro apestaba tanto como ser un humano en este momento, prefería estar muerta y reencarnar en una mejor vida, pero no lo iba a lograr con la sobreprotección de aquel masoquista que me sujetaba entre sus brazos e invadía mi cuello con su aliento.

¡OUCH! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?-abrí los ojos sorprendida mientras mis pulmones intentaban llenarse de aire, respire de forma afanada y entrecortada, mi mente daba vueltas rápidamente, un dolor que me quemaba la mejilla derecha me hizo chocar la mirada con los preocupados ojos marrones de Hisoka, quien al ver mi rostro asustado se echo a reír a carcajadas mientras sus manos me soltaban lentamente y dejaban caer mi cuerpo sobre el colchón.

Una pesadilla, hace mucho tiempo no tenía una, desde que era niña no había tenido una pesadilla tan pesada como esta.

Parpadeé perpleja, pase mi mano sobre mi frente intentando concentrarme y descubrir que había sucedido, mis ojos no querían cerrarse de nuevo pero permanecían abiertos como platos mientras mis labios intentaban formular alguna pregunta coherente, lamentablemente la risa de Hisoka era lo bastante molesta como para hacerme levantar mi espalda y quedar sentada sobre el colchón, observe con detenimiento como aquel perro faldero se burlaba de mi antes de que mi paciencia llegara a su límite.

¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA?- Grité enojada mientras golpeada al alegre y torpe perro faldero con la palma de la mano detrás de su cabeza, Hisoka respondió a mi ataque de rabia con una mirada fulminante dirigida directamente a mis ojos azules mientras acomodaba su cuerpo al borde de la cama, lo mire confundida mientras me cubría con las sabanas nuevamente.

Jajajajaja- Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Hisoka en segundos cuando notó mi confusión y mi cansancio, recostando mi cabeza en la almohada lo fulmine con la mirada e hice una mueca que lo calló por unos instantes antes de levantarse rápidamente y dirigirse hacia la cabecera.

Hora de levantarse…- Dijo mi guardaespaldas con un tono bastante alegre para mi desgracia, gruñí fastidiada por sus palabras mientras el atrevido me arrebataba las sabanas de las manos y me hacía señas con sus dedos para que me levantara, arqueé una ceja mientras me sentaba sobre la cama y observaba con detenimiento como mi mascota arreglaba mi cuarto alegremente.

_¿Qué lo pico? Acaso… ¿Estoy a punto de morir y está haciendo esto porque no me va a volver a ver en toda su vida?...Sí, debe ser eso…_

Pensé mientras una media sonrisa curvaba una de las comisuras de mis labios, el vampiro de nivel E se meneaba de un lugar a otro con gran destreza mientras organizaba mi cuarto y preparaba todo para que yo pudiera alistarme, bueno, al menos estaba haciendo algo bien antes de morir, tal vez lo hacía para que no me llevara a la tumba una mala imagen de él y así poder descansar en paz o cerciorarse de que no lo estaría acechando como fantasma.

¡Ni loca lo haría, suficiente con verle la cara en vida!

¿Me pregunto a qué se debe tanta alegría?- La verdad es que tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que se traía Hisoka entre manos, tanta alegría y cordialidad no era porque había decidido ser amable conmigo, tenía que haber algo más; desvié la mirada hacia la pequeña ventana que me dejo contemplar con delicadeza el hermoso cielo estrellado y aunque solo pude observar la luna llena por unos instantes antes de que las nubes escondieran su magnífica belleza, me sirvió lo suficiente para meditar acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

¡MALDITA SEA!-mi voz resonó en la habitación de forma aguda y cortante lo que hizo que Hisoka se cubriera sus oídos rápidamente dejando caer el trapo con el que estaba limpiando el polvo de mi armario; se volteo con una mirada fulminante la cual esquive al salir de la cama y dirigirme hacia la puerta cerrando de un portazo, logré captar una pequeña risita viniendo de mi mascota al salir de la habitación, la ignore y me dirigí a la sala en largas zancadas.

Por favor que no sea cierto, que no sea cierto- supliqué mientras abría la puerta doble de madera y abría paso por la madera de aquella habitación deshabitada, esta vez la chimenea no estaba funcionando y las nubes que cubrían al satélite natural hacían de la sala un lugar bastante oscuro y tenebroso, afortunadamente los vampiros tenemos esa habilidad para ver de noche y aunque en realidad no quería ver nada tenía que hacerlo.

Allí justo donde la había dejado, arrugada y completamente vulnerable a los ojos de cualquiera, se encontraba la invitación que tenia para ir a la Academia Cross, suspiré antes de acariciarme las sienes con mis manos y dirigirme a paso lento hacia la mesa. _Odio esto_, pensé al detenerme junto al sofá rojo, observe con detenimiento y fastidio la carta, tenía hasta dibujos con caritas felices, ¡Que falta de seriedad! ¿Y pretenden que vaya a ese tipo de lugar? No quería hacerlo, esa parte de mi que decía a gritos que no lo hiciera solo porque iba a tener que estudiar parecía desvanecerse cuando mi otra mitad suplicaba por una salida a esta vida de encierros al lado de Rido, pero eso era lo que me daba temor, ¿Qué pasaría si al salir descubriera que mi vida era mejor cuando estaba al lado de Rido? Sé que suena loco, pero vamos…. todos tenemos miedo de enfrentar una nueva vida solos, además ni siquiera sé cómo hará mi viejo para sobrevivir o, bueno, mejor dicho para aceptar la idea de que su pequeña (amada) se va de casa.

¡Hisoka!- Temblé al oír la seductora voz de Rido llamando a mi perrito guardián desde la puerta de la sala, ¡Que idiota! Había olvidado que mi viejo tenía invitados esta noche, vampiros con el instinto alborotado, a los cuales Rido les había preparado todo un festín, de nuevo podía escuchar los murmullos de aquellas victimas bajo el encanto de mi viejo, mi padre era un vampiro bastante aterrador y creo que esa razón es suficiente como para que me vaya de casa, pero no sabía cómo decirle…..Tengo miedo de que al contarle se moleste y quiera beber de mi sangre nuevamente.

Debo admitir que esta no era mi noche, todo estaba en mi contra….

Maestro Rido ¿qué se le ofrece?- Respondió Hisoka con una voz temblorosa, ¡Ha! El tonto no ha superado el temor que le tiene a mi padre cuando está a punto de beber sangre, ya podía imaginarme la escena; Rido mirando a Hisoka hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras una sonrisa malévola cruza sus labios y el perrito faldero con la cabeza agachada, temblando como una maraca y sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras sus oídos están a la espera de las órdenes de su maestro.

Hubo una pausa por parte de Rido antes de que la puerta de la sala empezara a chillar a medida que la abría con delicadeza, ¡Diablos! Tenía que salir de ahí sin que Rido supiera que estaba escondiendo algo, tomé la arrugada nota con mi mano y la doble lo suficiente como para esconderla en mi pijama ¡No pregunten donde la puse! Mi respiración se acelero a medida que escuchaba los pasos de Rido acercándose, al menos había logrado esconder la invitación antes de que se diera cuenta….o eso creo.

Akako…- Mi corazón se detuvo al sentir los labios de Rido tan cerca de mi oreja, podía sentir su cuerpo musculoso acercándose a mi espalda mientras su mano rodeaba un lado de mi cuello con delicadeza; para ser sincera creo que nunca voy a conocer a un vampiro que le haga competencia a Rido en cuestiones de seducción…. ¡Era molesto!, y todo porque en realidad los demás somos lo bastante ingenuos como para caer bajo sus encantos.

Ridoooo- Mis labios pronunciaron su nombre como en una melodía mientras daba una zancada hacia delante y me volteaba para enfrentarlo, una sonrisa falsa curvando las comisuras de mis labios hicieron que aquel vampiro a quien acababa de rechazar me dedicara una pequeña sonrisa, me reí entre dientes antes de acercármele lentamente, ¡Ohhh vaya! Nunca pensé que en realidad viviría lo suficiente como para ver la expresión de asombro de Rido; sus ojos me miraban con la curiosidad de un niño, mientras su mandíbula caída y totalmente relajada dejaba ver sus perfectos colmillos; era la primera vez que iba a usar lo que muchos llamarían "mis encantos" para salir de la cárcel de mi padre, mi estomago revolviéndose a medida que me acercaba a mi viejo me dio una mala señal pero decidí continuar.

Hice una pequeña mueca, casi imperceptible para que Rido no descubriera mis verdaderas intenciones, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, ¡está bien! Le estaba dando a Rido todas las señales de que me parecería bien si me volvía a morder o de que en realidad quería algo con él, pero no tenia alternativa era eso o arriesgarme a decirle las cosas como una niña malcriada; créanme antes de que pudiera terminar la frase de "Por favor déjame ir…" Rido estaría mordiéndome con muy poca delicadeza o encerrándome en alguna habitación soleada por un tiempo.

_Prefiero usar…..ugh!....es asqueroso…pero prefiero usar…la seducción…o parte de ella…._

Y bien…. ¿Quiénes vienen hoy?-pregunté en un tono de interés aunque en mi mente solo estaba gritando _¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! ¡CORRE! ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA! _Escondí mi rostro en su pecho mientras esperaba su respuesta, sentí como aquel purasangre inhalaba el aroma de mi cabello y acariciaba mi cabeza lentamente, uno de sus brazos rodeo mi cintura y me acerco más a él, ¡MALDICIÓN, FUE UNA MUY MALA IDEA HACER ESTO!, pero ya era tarde ya había comenzado no había marcha atrás, de todos modos no iba a hacer nada con él, ¡Es mi PAPÁ! No voy a cometer ese acto con mi propio padre, no me importaba si era adoptada o no, papá es papá.

Son unos invitados especiales, aunque prefiero que por esta noche te quedes en tu habitación- _¡SI! ¡SI! ¡LO HICE! _Gritó la vocecita en mi mente mientras en mis oídos resonaban las palabras que había pronunciado Rido con tanta delicadeza; una sonrisa curvo mis labios por completo dejando que toda la alegría se mostrara en mis ojos, levante mi rostro para observar los ojos de mi padre de forma inocente, le dedique una tierna sonrisa a lo que él respondió con un beso en mi frente.

¡Bien! Había malinterpretado las cosas….no había sido seducción….era más bien un acto infantil… al menos al final lo fue…

¡Está bien! Entonces iré a recostarme otro rato-asentí lentamente antes de alejarme de Rido y dirigirme en largas zancadas hacia la puerta que tanto me llamaba como si estuviera diciéndome ¡CORRE! Suspiré como si me hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de encima al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, apoyé la espalda en la vieja madera que me separaba de mi vejo y cerré los ojos por un momento.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Rido me estaba escondiendo algo….

Cuando abrí los ojos decidida a alistarme para poder irme y nunca volver, me encontré con el perro faldero de Hisoka quien me miraba con ojos vigilantes, le dedique una media sonrisa mientras arqueaba una ceja; creí que eso haría que despertara de su estado de perro faldero pero en realidad el tonto asistente se me acercó con una pequeña nota entre sus dedos; la observe con detenimiento mientras se acercaba, eso era para mí, estaba segura, pero ¿qué diablos era? La situación con Rido había sido tan confusa que en este momento recibir aún más información solo me serviría para marearme aún más.

La mano temblorosa de Hisoka me pasó la nota en lo que pudo ser una eternidad, la tome rápidamente antes de mirarlo con curiosidad y preocupación, Rido ya lo había dejado en paz y aún seguía temblando, eso no era bueno, no era una buena señal para nada; los ojos marrones de mi guardaespaldas atentos a cualquier acción de mi parte me dieron la señal perfecta para captar de que se trataba todo esto.

Rido ya sabía todo…

¡Maldita sea!-dije entre dientes mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la nota que tenia entre mis manos y la abría de forma apresurada, ¡Genial, ahora si sería el ejemplo perfecto de esclavitud en la época moderna! Mis posibilidades de salir así fuera al jardín de esta gran mansión se reducirían a nada y mi esperanza de vida se acortaría porque terminaría siendo el festín de todos los días de mi viejo.

¡Que vida tan grandiosa! Seré la envidia de todos…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver las palabras escritas en aquel pedazo de papel blanco; la perfecta letra cursiva se robo mi atención por unos instantes antes de volver a la realidad cuando sentí a Hisoka dándome un súbito apretón en el brazo y señalándome la entrada de la mansión con la cabeza, ¡Era una locura! Una completa locura, Rido era el vampiro más aterrador…y ahora….

_Akako:_

_Regresare por ti_

_-  
_

Y ahora no cabía duda de que en realidad yo había sido escogida como su presa.

-

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

-

Abrí mis ojos después de un largo viaje a la Academia Cross; el carruaje iba demasiado lento, bueno después de haber salido disparado de la casa de Rido era obvio que los pobres animales estuvieran cansados y un poco inquietos por mi presencia; Hisoka me había ayudado a escapar o bueno a salir de la mansión sin que los demás vampiros se dieran cuenta o armaran alboroto, después de todo justo cuando recibí la nota, los invitados especiales de mi viejo empezaron a llegar en manada; vestidos al estilo victoriano cubrían las hermosas figuras de las vampiresas que me alcanzaron a observar con gran interés, me encogí de hombros al notar que algunas de ellas no dejaban de observarme mientras sus narices intentaban captar mi olor; podría decirse que al no tener mucho contacto con la sangre puedo llegar a disimular un poco mi olor a vampiro, aún así, no pude contemplar al resto de los invitados por la forma en la que Hisoka me llevaba del brazo de forma desmesurada; sentía que podía tropezarme en cualquier momento.

Al llegar a la entrada de aquella vieja mansión mi corazón acelero su ritmo sin ningún aviso, mi alma parecía cantar con gran alegría al ver que muy pronto no estaría rodeada por esas cuatro paredes de mi habitación y que en realidad podría ir a descubrir el mundo, sentí la fría brisa de la noche, refrescante y chocante contra mi piel mientras mis ojos observaban con alivio el carruaje negro esperando en frente de los barrotes de hierro que me separaban de mi libertad; Hisoka me sacó de la mansión a una velocidad impresionante, no sabía que los vampiros nivel E tuvieran esa velocidad, pero aún así sabía que yo era mucho más veloz que él, a los pocos segundos de haber contemplado el carruaje desde la entrada ahora me encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de el, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a los hermosos caballos negros inquietarse por mi presencia, relincharon con gran fuerza mientras su dueño intentaba calmarlos y me dedicaba miradas de curiosidad….era la primera vez que alguien me hacia sentir diferente con respecto a mi especie, la primera vez que alguien con solo mirarme me decía que no era alguien normal…claro, mi primera vez sin contar a Kyriuu, quien obviamente ya sabía quien era.

Mi perro faldero abrió la puerta del carruaje y me ayudo a entrar, justo antes de que pudiera darle las gracias o al menos decirle que había sido una gran mascota, cerro de un portazo y le dio órdenes al señor del carruaje, mire a mi alrededor los cómodos asientos del carruaje cubiertos en terciopelo vino tinto, a mi lado noté mi equipaje, ¡así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo Hisoka cuando me levanto!, me reí a carcajadas con todas las cosas que se me vinieron a la mente, al final el tonto estaba feliz porque no tendría que volver a "protegerme" bueno me servía de consuelo que al irme de casa le había hecho un favor a alguien.

El carruaje acelero su paso, las rocas del camino nos hacían dar grandes saltos que lastimaban mis riñones y me hacían gruñir enfadada; pero todo cambio cuando moví la pequeña cortina que tenia la ventanilla y observe como cada vez me alejaba más de aquel lugar que fue mi hogar por 14 años, había estado allí desde los dos años y nunca antes me había sentido tan lejos de casa como en ese momento, y eso que estaba solo a unos cuantos kilómetros; mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que no permití que recorrieran mi rostro, sonreí y me regocijé en lo que fue la mejor experiencia vivida en años.

Por fin había conseguido mi libertad.

-

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-

Y ahora me encontraba en la villa; no me atrevía a mirar por la ventanilla estaba haciendo un día bastante soleado y no me quería quemar, pero aún así podía escuchar perfectamente los pasos de la gente, las voces de niños gritando alegremente, carruajes pasando a nuestro lado e incluso autos a paso lento, podía oler los diferentes aromas de los humanos y aunque ninguno me parecía agradable sentí un gran alivio al saber que no habían vampiros entre ellos, al menos no por ahora; abrí mi equipaje, no me acordaba que había estado en pijama todo este tiempo, ¡que vergüenza!, Hisoka, amablemente guardo todos mis vestidos, decidí sacar aquel vestido sencillo al estilo victoriano sin ningún tipo de estilo abombado de color azul noche; tengo que admitir que me encantaba ese color y que necesitaba salir del negro; intente varias veces cambiarme dentro de aquel espacio tan pequeño pero solo lograba improvisar cada vez que el carruaje se detenía lo cual era…nunca.

Me las ingenie para vestirme y quedar arreglada o al menos presentable, me cepille el cabello con los dedos, afortunadamente solo me llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, lo recogí en una cola de caballo dejando mis flequillos por fuera los cuales me acomode de medio lado, sentía que estaba lista, ahora solo me quedaba llegar a aquel lugar que sería mi nuevo hogar.

¡DEMONIOS!-Grité cuando mi cabeza choco con el asiento que estaba en frente mío; sentí un dolor recorriendo mi nariz mientras me la acariciaba con delicadeza y escuchaba voces fuera del carruaje, todo se había detenido, ¿había llegado? ¿Tan pronto? Aún no estaba lista, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, ya saben.... meditar un poco pensar en cómo me presentaría y esas cosas y sobretodo como haría para superar mi alergia al estudio. Me acomode en el asiento nuevamente y espere a que el señor del carruaje me abriera la puerta, escondí mi rostro, asi cuando él abriera la puerta solo se vería mi vestido y mis manos; noté como los rayos de sol iluminaban mi vestido escondí mis manos mientras sellaba mis labios con fuerza para evitar un grito ahogado, una mano de tez morena se asomaba por la puerta esperando a que me apoyara en ella para poder salir, pero algo me decía que tenía que esperar, la mano se veía impaciente ya que noté un par de ojos verdes observándome con impaciencia, suspiré.

¡UN MOMENTO! EL NO SABE QUE SOY VAMPIRO….

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al notar a aquel impaciente hombre a punto de sacarme a la fuerza, afortunadamente Hisoka había sido lo bastante inteligente como para dejar guantes entre las cosas que había guardado en mi equipaje; los guantes blancos, mis favoritos parecían estar esperándome con ansias, los agarré rápidamente antes de acomodarlos entre mis dedos y salir del carruaje con elegancia, tenía que dar una buena impresión, sobre todo si no quería ser la mascota de algún vampiro sabelotodo; al tocar el cemento como una bailarina profesional levante mi rostro lentamente, el sol alcanzó a molestarme de forma abrupta, sentí mis mejillas encendidas, era horrible, pero todo paso después de un rato, después de todo ya se estaba escondiendo aquella estrella tan molesta, un cielo gris empezó a cubrirnos mientras observaba con detenimiento a aquellos individuos en uniforme.

Ehhhh- tartamudeé- Señor, creo que nos equivocamos, se supone que tengo que estar en la Academia Cross, no en una escuela de raritos-mi tono tan grosero como siempre hizo que uno de los individuos me dedicara una mirada fastidiosa, tragué saliva antes de fulminarlo con la mirada y hacer una mueca, la persona que había estado acompañándome durante el viaje parecía mudo, pues no pronunciaba ni una palabra y solo se limito a dejar mi equipaje a un lado, lo mire con curiosidad mientras realizaba sus tareas, extrañamente los caballos estaban calmados.

¡Bienvenida Akako!- escuché una melodiosa voz pronunciar mi nombre de forma bastante cordial, desvié la mirada para enfrentar a aquel individuo que había pronunciado mi nombre y de quien podía escuchar sus pasos lentos y elegantes acercándose a mí, solo para encontrarme con un personaje bastante parecido a alguien a quien no quería ver en estos momentos.

¡MALDITA SEA SE PARECE A RIDO!

Sí, mi vida era un completo desastre, debo ser la envidia de muchos, apuesto a que en estos momentos alguien quiere cambiar de puesto conmigo, estoy dispuesta a cualquier cambio…

-

-

**Bien! eso es todo por hoy! gracias por su apoyo!! en serio muchas gracias!! espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado!! y lamento mucho que haya quedado tan corto....^.^ espero que el próximo cap. quede más largo! voy a intentar hacer la publicación de cada cap. durante el transcurso de cada semana, no hay día exacto pero voy a intentar que la publicación no pase de las dos semana o algo!...  
**

**R&R!!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD  
**


	4. Compañeros

**BUEEEEEEEEEEEEENO!! se supone que este es el momento en el que tengo que pedir disculpas por haber publicado este capitulo hasta ahora!!....y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer!!....LO LAMENTO!!! EN SERIO!! LO SIENTO!!! no fue mi intención demorarme tanto en publicar este capítulo pero por diferentes razones (Universidad, trabajo, tiempo etc) me vi en grandes apuros y no pude escribir nada hasta ahora, aún asi espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, y me disculpo de antemano si este capítulo no es tan bueno o no es bueno para nada como esperaban...pero ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que escribi algo que no fuera para la universidad y por eso mismo creo que he perdido un poco de práctica! pero estoy dispuesta a recuperar mi toque! jajajaja xD....no los demoro más!**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo!!^^**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri-sama, pero la trama y los OC's son completamente MIOS!! ^^**

-

-

**Compañeros**

-

-

¡MALDITA SEA SE PARECE A RIDO!

Mi mente no podía gritar otra cosa, ¡muy bien pequeño individuo encerrado en mi cabeza acabas de señalar algo demasiado obvio!, sentí que estaba insultando mi propia inteligencia al estar gritando esa frase tan absurda y molesta en mi cabeza, después de todo, se podía ver ese rostro tan parecido al de mi padre a kilómetros; aunque aún habían algunas diferencias, su pelo era castaño oscuro (¡bien! Primer parecido) pero era lacio, no tenia esas ondas perfectas que meticulosamente le daban más volumen al de Rido, además tenía algunos flequillos cubriéndole el rostro, los de Rido no eran muchos pero se notaba más por ser ondulado, cabe agregar que aquel vampiro tenía una mirada fría, triste, llena de lamentos mientras la de Rido….digamos que era seductora, y de masoquista. Sinceramente me daban ganas de abrazar aquel vampiro de rostro inocente y decirle "Todo saldrá bien".

¡UN MOMENTO! No puedo pensar en cosas cursis ¡ASCOOOO! debo tener alguna enfermedad, ¡Ohhhh lo sabia! Ese ser humano me contagio de alguna extraña enfermedad que afecta el cerebro.

Me sentí observada, los ojos de mis nuevos compañeros vigilantes ante mis movimientos me pusieron nerviosa.

Suspiré para poder calmarme, ¿Cómo es posible que haya pensado algo así? ¡Odio estar loca o estar enferma con algún virus extraño de los seres humanos!, noté como aquel vampiro de tez extrañamente no tan pálida se acercaba cada vez más hacia mí, retrocedí unos pasos con los ojos como platos, el parecido que tenia con Rido me traía malos recuerdos e inconscientemente no podía dejar de alejarme: sus ojos llevaban el color del vino, mirarlos era como embriagarse con el dulce aroma de una rosa- y sus rasgos, esos rasgos tan perfectos que me recordaban aún más a mi viejo, esa mandíbula fuerte y esa forma de corazón en su rostro me dieron un golpe en la cabeza.

_¡AHHH NO PUEDE SER! ¿ÉL ES KANAME KURAN?_

No podía haber otra explicación, ese parecido y esos rasgos perfectos que uno odia tanto solo por ser perfectos y atraer la atención de cualquiera solo podían ser compartidos entre familiares. ¡Estúpida genética!

Me acordé que aquel vampiro aún estaba al frente de mí, hice una pequeña reverencia como toda una dama a quien quieren sacar a bailar, al enderezar mi espalda me di cuenta que una extraña sonrisa curvaba los labios del vampiro; era una sonrisa que también se mostraba en sus ojos ya que estos brillaban con una extraña sensación de tristeza y melancolía pero con un pequeño toque de alegría, como si acabara de encontrar algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo…. Era extraño, pero me sentía un poco como él, sentí que había algo que nos unía pero no sabía que era, algo que me hizo dedicarle una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

_¡Bien estoy oficialmente enferma!_

Ahhh, ¿tú eres Kaname?- pregunté para cerciorarme de que mi suposición había sido correcta, todos sabemos que nací siendo una genio a la cual nunca le explotaron sus habilidades, por lo tanto me toco descubrir cuáles eran totalmente sola. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al darme cuenta de que se formo un extraño silencio entre nosotros, aquel vampiro me miro con detenimiento haciéndome sonrojar por la vergüenza ¡No me gusta que se queden mirándome! Es incomodo, sin mencionar que al no saber que están pensando no sabes qué hacer.

Todo estuvo en silencio, no desviamos la mirada en ningún momento, sentí que la suya estaba intentando decirme algo, pero intente ignorar aquel mensaje y decirle a mi mente que esto era una competencia de quien dejaba de ver al otro primero. Los demás vampiros, quienes supuse eran como sus perritos guardianes me observaban con detenimiento, pude identificar que una vampiresa de cabello castaño bastante claro- daba la sensación de ser de un color rosa combinado con castaño, aún así era hermoso, largo y con ondas perfectas que realzaban la hermosa forma de corazón de su rostro con rasgos tan delicados que realzaban su tez pálida y sus ojos grandes del color de la miel….Sí, una vampiresa que se puede ver tan calmada y serena a distancia, en realidad me estaba fulminando con la mirada.

Le devolví la mirada llena de odio y envidia que me estaba enviando con una llena de alegría para hacerla sentir mal, bufó en el instante que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mientras volvía la mirada al vampiro mudo a unos cuantos pasos de mi, sentí como una de mis manos era levantada de forma delicada y gentil; unos labios suaves y fríos se posaron en mis nudillos con una ternura que me hizo estremecer.

_¡OHHHH QUIETO AMIGO!_

Pensé en la ternura que escondían sus ojos vino por un instante, antes de darme cuenta de que debía tener una expresión bastante soñadora ya que me observaba con curiosidad.

Tenía que parecer ruda…o…fuerte…o al menos tenía que disimular mis reacciones ante sus actos.

No has contestado mi pregunta-dije en un tono brusco mientras retiraba mi mano rápidamente de la suya y desviaba mis ojos azules del vino, aterrizando en el suelo debajo de mis zapatos, no quería dejarlo ver mis mejillas ruborizadas por sus actos ni ser grosera, pero eso era algo que no podía controlar y simplemente actuaba de forma tímida.

Akako- sus labios pronunciaron mi nombre en un breve suspiro que aumento la temperatura en mis mejillas, esa voz de terciopelo no tan demandante como la de Rido daba la sensación de estar volando por un hermoso jardín, me hizo levantar la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa curvando las comisuras de mis labios.

_¡OHHHH DEMASIADO CURSI AKAKO! ¡CONTROLATE!_

Sí, mi nombre es Akako y el tuyo es Kaname, ¿Correcto?-pregunté mientras lo señalaba con mi dedo índice y hacia una pequeña mueca, sentí como si estuviera hablando con alguien que tenía problemas de concentración, pero intente disimular mi tono molesto y fastidiado que a veces escapaba de mis labios, después de todo no sabía si en realidad era aquel purasangre de quien Hisoka una vez hablo.

Kaname asintió lentamente mientras me tomaba del brazo de forma delicada y se acomodaba a mi lado dejándome ver a todos los demás vampiros con más detenimiento, sus labios se partieron lentamente mientras mis oídos se deleitaron con su melodiosa voz-Todos los que estamos aquí, estamos comprometidos a crear un mundo en el que humanos y vampiros puedan vivir juntos-las palabras de Kaname; serias y sinceras, llegaron a mis oídos de forma abrupta y cortante, ¿HUMANOS? ¿VIVIENDO JUNTOS CON LOS VAMPIROS?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la loca idea que pasaba por la cabeza del gentil vampiro.

_¡En serio tenía problemas!_

Sonreí de forma delicada al notar como mi silencio había despertado la curiosidad de todos, bueno, al menos estaban cumpliendo con su palabra, ninguno tenía el olor de la sangre impregnado o al menos no era tan fuerte, solo logre captar un olor viniendo de la vampiresa de ojos miel, la cual, avergonzada, posó su mano sobre el lado derecho de su cuello y desvió la mirada mientras dejaba que los demás vampiros la taparan.

Jadeé la cabeza a un lado, eso me dio una mala espina, aquella chica no parecía estar cumpliendo con el supuesto compromiso, dejarse morder también era una falta, estabas alimentando el instinto de los demás vampiros, sin mencionar que era muy mal visto, sobre todo si eras un vampiro de alto rango- _¡DIABLOS!_ los recuerdos pasaron por mi mente rápidamente, mi mano cubrió mi cuello inconscientemente lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos y apretar los párpados mientras intentaba calmarme.

_¡Rido eres un idiota! Tu recuerdo me seguirá por siempre…._

Sentí como Kaname apretaba mi brazo sin lastimarme lo que me hizo subir la mirada para ver qué era; el vino de nuevo me embriago, esta vez con una dulce sensación de tranquilidad, le dedique una sonrisa; Kaname, era como un hermano, alguien que te trata como si te estuviera protegiendo desde un principio, lo cual era encantador y me hacía sentir segura.

_¡INVENTATE ALGO JOVENCITA!_

Fue un viaje bastante largo, solo estoy cansada-mentí mientras corría mi mano lentamente hacia mi nuca simulando un poco de dolor, no podía hablar de la situación con Rido, sabía que si me presentaba como su hija sería mi fin y si ya lo sabían me habrían matado, todos saben que Rido es un vampiro bastante buscado pero nunca ha sido atacado por miedo, ya que es el peor purasangre, hasta su propia hija le tiene miedo ¡Eso tiene que decir mucho! Y la razón para matarme es muy simple…..podría terminar como él en un futuro.

_Aunque tal vez, por haber estado escondida tanto tiempo, tal vez, sol tal vez ellos no sepan de mi existencia, aún así…. ¿cómo supieron que era un vampiro?_

La cabeza me dio vueltas antes de notar la mirada delicada de Kaname sobre mí, era tan encantador, definitivamente el hermano perfecto; lástima que se parezca a Rido, eso me perturba.

Shiki deberías comer algo- una voz ronca pero delicada y fría pronunciando aquel nombre que se me hacia tan conocido capto mi atención por completo, giré mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz… ¿Dónde he visto ese nombre?, esa pregunta apareció en mi cabeza varias veces; mientras el grupo de vampiros abría espacio para que pudiera ver a los dos personajes que estaban discutiendo, Kaname delicadamente me arrastro hacia el lugar; mi mirada pérdida como siempre, trato de memorizar los rostros que me observaban con tanto detenimiento. _¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIA SENTIRME EN FAMILIA, PERO ESTO SE SIENTE COMO SI FUERA UN RATÓN DE LABORATORIO!!!!..._disimule mi descontento con la constante observación con una media sonrisa….pero mi ceja parecía actuar por sí sola, ya que sentí como se enarcaba cada vez que cruzaba miradas con algunas compañeras celosas.

Y mientras nos acercábamos me tome el tiempo para observar mi nuevo hogar; parecía un lugar bastante tranquilo, un bosque con los tonos más hermosos y el olor más exquisito hacían del sitio uno bastante placentero, me di cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de la villa, quedaba en las montañas; aunque debo admitir que tenía una vista maravillosa, un castillo de torres grandes y pequeñas construido con ladrillos de colores opacos escondía el misterio de toda una generación de vampiros y humanos y a pesar de que me desagrada la idea de compartir un techo con aquellos seres inútiles, tengo que admitir que, el simple hecho de ahora estar rodeada por algo más que solo cuatro simples paredes me hace sentir una felicidad infinita.

_¡ESO ES!....YA SÉ QUIEN ES SHIKI…_

¿Tu eres Shiki Senri?-pregunte mientras con mis movimientos me zafaba del brazo de Kaname, quien observaba la situación ahora con ojos fríos y opacos; aquel vampiro de tez pálida se volteo rápidamente mientras su compañera; una joven de cabellos rubios encendidos levanto la vista para mirarme; ¡increíble! Tengo que admitir que su tez blanca la hacía ver como una muñeca de porcelana, mientras sus ojos azul claro le daban un toque frio pero encantador al mismo tiempo, sin mencionar que el hecho de que llevara ese hermoso cabello recogido en dos colas de caballo le daban ese aire infantil que simplemente te da ganas de abrazarla.

Pero mi atención fue robada una vez que mis ojos chocaron con aquellos luceros aguamarina, y tan solo pensar que ese extraño tono en su cabello tan sedoso y rebelde, ese purpura imperial que simplemente te cautivaba hacían juego tan fácilmente, me ponían celosa; una tez pálida y suave a simple vista, definitivamente Shiki Senri….me dejaba sin aire.

¡! NO PUEDO CREERLO DE VERDAD ERES TU- Grité de la emoción; para ser sincera Shiki Senri era un modelo a quien admiraba mucho, pero nunca dije una palabra sobre eso, ya que por obvias razones siempre creí que era humano, no pensé que los vampiros entraran a ese loco mundo de la farándula, pero ahora sabiendo que Shiki en realidad era un vampiro no me importaba parecer una fanática cuando lo viera; lastimosamente aquel vampiro solo me observaba con los ojos como platos mientras rápidamente me abalanzaba hacia él y lo rodeaba con mis brazos.

A lo que muchas de mis compañeras respondieron….

¡OYE! DEJALO EN PAZ SHIKI ES MIO- gritaron algunas de mis locas compañeras mientras el ignorarlas se convertía en mi prioridad, no iba a dejar que esta oportunidad se me escapara de las manos, estamos hablando de un súper modelo, no siempre vas a poder cruzar caminos con alguien así de famoso.

¡Oye Shiki!- Su compañera hablo de nuevo; al parecer ese tono frio y tenebroso era algo normal y alcanzaba a robar mi atención-¿La conoces?- la chica pregunto mientras su cuerpo se mantenía en una posición tan elegante y educada que hasta me hizo sentir mal.

_Creo que exagere un poco….regla nº 1 Dejar a un lado el fanatismo…_

Me detuve una vez que el silencio volvió a rodearnos; di un paso hacia atrás y con un gran peso sobre mi espalda decidí hacer un reverencia- Espero que puedas perdonar mi comportamiento hace un instante- me disculpe mientras se enderezaba mi espalda y mis labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa; el vampiro se arreglo la camisa color curuba que le había arrugado, lo que me hizo sonrojarme por la vergüenza, pero sus ojos aguamarina y sus labios me dejaron tranquila una vez que me dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Es una vieja amiga- Shiki respondió con esa voz tan melodiosa y delicada que me dejo como una tonta al oír sus palabras, acortando la distancia entre los dos, el modelo se acerco hacia mi mientras tomaba mi mano.

_¡Siento que puedo morir en cualquier momento!...._

Es bueno volver a verte- Fue ahí cuando entendí el juego, en realidad él no sabía quién rayos era yo, pero se dio cuenta que las miradas con instinto asesino de mis compañeras no me dejarían viva mucho tiempo; por eso decidió hacerse pasar por un conocido; sonreí con más confianza mientras nuestro saludo de manos se volvía más amistoso.

Gracias…- susurre una vez que terminamos de saludarnos y volvimos nuestra atención a los demás vampiros; una vez que Kaname se puso a mi lado noté como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo cada vez más, los demás vampiros entraron a la Academia mientras mi nuevo hermano y yo nos quedamos atrás un momento.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunte sabiendo que era el momento perfecto ya que nadie podía escucharnos.

Tienes que conocer al Director y después te presentare a los demás- asentí una vez que Kaname termino de hablar, la verdad no me interesaba conocer a ese humano y menos suponiendo que la idea de llegar a convivir con los vampiros probablemente había sido idea suya, pero de todos modos; una vez dentro tienes que acoplarte a las reglas; me voltee por un momento para ir por mi equipaje lastimosamente no había nada detrás de nosotros, solo un camino rocoso y vacio oscurecido por la noche.

¿Dónde---?

Akatsuki se tomo la molestia de llevarse tu equipaje, sígueme- Kaname me interrumpió mientras una media sonrisa curvaba una de las comisuras de sus labios, asentí, pero me sentí confundida ¿Quién es ese? Rápidamente borre aquellos pensamientos de mi mente y seguí a Kaname hacia la oficina del director mientras nos rodeaba el silencio nuevamente, por fortuna, aprendí a disfrutar de aquel momento, después de todo, tantos años sin poder hablar con alguien cómodamente te enseña a disfrutar del silencio como si en realidad estuvieras en una conversación.

_Me pregunto…. ¿Cómo estará el viejo?_

_-_

_-_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

¡HISOKA!-el grito más espeluznante que el sirviente haya podido obtener de su amo hizo temblar toda una mansión y mientras sus piernas se **E**movían por si solas hacia la oscura habitación de su señor, el resto de su cuerpo temblaba mientras su mente gritaba y luchaba por encontrar una salida a este infierno….uno que ni la misma Akako había conocido.

Se-Señor Kuran, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- Pregunto el pobre sirviente mientras se arrodillaba ante su amo e intentaba calmar sus nervios; aquel vampiro que sonreía de medio lado, poso su rostro sobre su mano que descansaba en el brazo del sillón, observando con detenimiento a aquel inútil sirviente al frente suyo decidió reírse con malicia ante su ineptitud.

HAHAHAHA- la sonrisa plasmada en los labios de su amo hizo que el pobre sirviente agachara la cabeza rápidamente para evitar cualquier contacto visual, pero todo termino una vez que la enorme puerta de madera vieja se abrió lentamente.

Rido- Una voz delicada pronunciando el nombre de aquel purasangre detuvo toda controversia mientras los dos vampiros observaban con detenimiento la figura femenina que se acercaba a ellos.

Prepara mi habitación Hisoka- Una vez que su amo pronuncio esas palabras, el sirviente rápidamente se levanto y sin si quiera mirar a la joven salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba, pero mientras la puerta se cerraba por si sola y sus pasos hacían eco por el pasillo, aquel sirviente solo podía pensar….

_Es bueno que ahora estés lejos…._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Esto es todo por hoy! espero que haya sido de su agrado...lo sé! lo sé! no es grandioso pero hice el intento o no?...sé que aún me faltan personajes por incluir y que tengo que aclarar algunas cosas, pero es necesario que entiendan que todo lo hare a su debido tiempo, no me gusta poner a todos los personajes en una sola situación, por eso ire introduciendo al resto con el tiempo y para que sea más fácil identificarlos según las circunstancias.....**

**Gracias por su apoyo! xD**

**R&R**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood!^^  
**


	5. Nueva formula: Pelirroja igual Problemas

**Hola! Hola! de nuevo un poco tarde con el capítulo pero aún así decidida a presentarles algo que espero les agrade.**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri-sama los OC's y la trama son totalmente MIOS.**

**No tengo nada en contra de los personajes(excepto con Yuuki lo siento fans de Yuuki); por eso no se tomen a pecho si llego a insultar a alguno, es solo parte de la historia. En realidad amo a los personajes de Vampire Knight, solo quiero dar un punto de vista más comico de las cosas, y espero estar cumpliendo con eso. **

**DISFRUTENLO!!**

-

-

**NUEVA FORMULA**

**PELIROJA = PROBLEMAS**

-

-

-

**TIK-TAK-TIK-TAK-TIK-TAK**

**¡BANG!**

El gran impacto contra la base de madera ocasiono un giro de cabezas. Los ojos de todos los vampiros; desgraciadamente curiosos, observaron con detenimiento a la persona que se estaba acariciando su frente mientras se quejaba del dolor.

"¡OUCH! ¡DEMONIOS ESO DUELE!"

Quién diría que esa persona…….era yo.

_¡TE FELICITO AKAKO! BUENA FORMA DE IMPRESIONAR…_

El sarcasmo es un gran amigo ¿Lo sabían?....

Le permití al individuo encerrado en mi cabeza, curiosamente muy parecido a mí; golpearme, dentro de mi loca imaginación; mientras mi mano acariciaba la mancha roja en mi frente causada por el impacto contra la tonta base de madera….también conocida por el horrible nombre que simplemente me trae pesadillas—

P-u-p-i-t-r-e.

Pero este no era un pupitre exclusivo para una sola persona, era gigante y lo compartía con varias personas, además el lugar en el que me encontraba daba la sensación de estar inclinado; una fila de pupitres que iban hacia arriba aumentando su número; y para desgracia de muchos cada fila tenía una diferencia de altura, por lo tanto no había forma de no ver aquella base verde llena de jeroglíficos y lenguaje probablemente alienígena o al profesor.

Y lo mismo pasaba con nuestro docente…**.alias: NEMESIS**.

Podía ver todos y cada uno de nuestros movimientos_…. ¡ODIO ESTUDIAR!_

Cuando mi mente grito esa simple frase, mis ojos parpadearon una y otra y otra y otra vez; mis mejillas se enrojecieron, sentí como se calentaban poco a poco, incluso llegue a pensar que estaba encerrada en un horno y esta era una simple ilusión de un salón de clase—por desgracia…..no era así.

Los ojos curiosos de mis compañeros vampiros me observaban con tal detenimiento que parecían estar leyendo mi mente; era como si cada vez que pensara saliera un letrero gigante encima de mi cabeza, tragué saliva en ese instante, mi mundo se opaco por completo.

_¡Siii lo sé! Me quede dormida y ¿qué? Cualquiera puede aburrirse…._

Aún podía sentir un poco de dolor en mi frente….nadie quería voltearse y seguir como si nada_…. ¡IDIOTAS!_

Ya podía visualizar mi forma de escape; me levanto rápidamente y usando mi súper velocidad me dirijo a la puerta y no vuelvo a este lugar por lo menos en cien años.

_Tienen que admitirlo…. ¡Eso si era un plan!_

¿Algún problema señorita?-escuche una voz resonando en el salón antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el tablero verde, parpadeé nuevamente y pude notar como una silueta y unos ojos carmesí me observaban fríamente.

_¡GENIAL ¡ NEMESIS ATACA…._

Por un momento, sentí como se me ponía la piel de gallina, pero un pequeño suspiro salió de mis labios antes de levantarme de mi puesto con las manos sobre la mesa, mi asiento chillo por el contacto con el piso de madera y mis compañeros con problemas para observar, olvidar y retomar el trabajo que estaban haciendo seguían observándome; esta vez sentí mis orejas calentándose, una extraña sensación tomo total control sobre mí, mientras mi ceja formaba un enorme arco.

_¡AKAKO! ¡AKAKO! ¡AKAKO!.... ¡CONTROLATE! NO VAYAS A CHOCAR…. ¡OHH NO! VAMOS EN PICADAAAAA…._

Pero para ser sincera, ya era tiempo de ignorar al individuo en mi cabeza; estaba cansada, sentí el peso del viaje en mis hombros y para colmo el Director no me hizo pasar un rato muy agradable.

Mis ojos se llenaron de ira y mis manos se convirtieron en puños.

¿QUÉ ESTAN MIRANDO?- Esa pregunta tan descortés, tan antipática, llena de una extrema intolerancia, opacando la gentileza y la delicadeza de una dama…..escapo de mis labios en forma de grito y se dirigió a los sensibles oídos de mis compañeros quienes cambiaron sus miradas de curiosidad a unas de total ofensa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; fue en ese momento que me di cuenta…

_Creo que metí la pata._

_¿Crees? ¿Crees? ¡LO HICISTE Y MUY FEO!_

Pero pensándolo bien; en realidad no hice nada malo, todos estaban observándome sin mencionar que estaban totalmente mudos ¡Al menos digan algo! Ni que tuvieran problemas para hablar… cabe agregar que ese profesor parecía estar al tanto de mi situación, sabía que me había quedado dormida en su tonta lectura y quería dejarme en ridículo pero—

¿Adivina qué Némesis? No pienso dejarte hacer eso.

El ambiente se puso tenso, se podía sentir fácilmente el peso de la ofensa en mis compañeros, algunos decidieron voltear la cabeza y continuar pero no sin antes dedicarme unas cuantas miradas llenas de rabia, noté como mis compañeras celosas intercambiaban palabras en un tono bastante bajo, algunas alcanzaron a reírse entre dientes antes de dirigir la mirada nuevamente hacia mi; me eche para atrás unos centímetros antes de recobrar la compostura y leer sus labios.

¡Que tonta! Ni que fuera tan importante- gruñí al entender el mensaje; estaban intentando lastimarme, pero por desgracia no soy una persona fácil de lastimar, al menos no lo demuestro; dedicándoles una media sonrisa malévola cause curiosidad en ellas, nuevamente dirigí la mirada hacia mi profesor quien ahora me observaba con ojos marrones y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el libro que estaba leyendo con tanta pasión y aburrimiento (al menos para mí) estaba abierto entre sus dedos, noté como sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa….

Y para no ser descortés también le dedique una igual.

¡Lo lamento! Fue un pequeño desliz- Me puse la mano sobre la cabeza de forma infantil y me reí tímidamente, ¡Vaya! Que cambio de humor. Muchos dirían que soy bipolar, pero en realidad no es así, solo que no estoy brava por mucho tiempo al menos de que sea algo verdaderamente importante….como cuando se comen tu comida.

- ¡La espero en la oficina del Director al terminar la clase! Esta castigada-

**Castigada.**

**C-a-s-t-i-g-a-d-a.**

**CASTIGADA.**

**C-A-S-T-I-G-A-D-A**.

_¡Increíble…este tipo me entendió! Por primera vez en mi vida estoy—_

Mi cuerpo tambaleo por unos instantes antes de que mis labios produjeran un enorme grito que dejo a media clase con problemas de oído, algunos alcanzaron a cubrirse.

¿QUÉ? ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE!?!?!?!- mi dedo índice reacciono instantáneamente al señalar a aquel delincuente manipulador de mentes de forma amenazante, por favor, ¿castigada? Ni siquiera Rido pronuncio esa palabra los años que viví con él, pero amenazaba con usarla…Aún así, me parecía totalmente injusto, fue un desliz inocente, cualquiera se queda dormido con una lectura tan aburrida, hasta Hisoka; un adicto maniático y fanático de los libros, se quedaría dormido.

Gruñí. Hice una mueca. Arqueé una ceja.

_Te diría "Te lo dije" pero…mejor te digo… ¡AKAKO! EN SERIO METISTE LA PATA._

Mi cabeza giro a un lado antes de tomar asiento con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, fruncí el ceño con tal profundidad que pensé que mi frente se quedaría arrugada por el resto de mi vida; inflé los cachetes por unos instantes mientras mis uñas se enterraban en mis brazos en un intento por controlar mi enojo.

¡Bien como quieras Némesis!- Susurré dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi archí enemigo; quien al parecer no se vio afectado por el apodo, simplemente asintió con su enorme cabeza alienígena y abrió su libro de nuevo; mis compañeros parpadearon y me observaron con ojos saltones, pero la atención recibida se esfumo una vez que escucharon a aquel manipulador aclarar su garganta y seguir con la lectura.

Suspiré.

_¡TOTALMENTE INJUSTO! ¡ESTÚPIDA ACADEMIA!_

La primera clase en toda mi vida y ya estoy castigada, eso definitivamente no se iba a ver bien en mi reporte.

La lectura continúo por otra hora, me esforcé lo suficiente para no quedarme dormida nuevamente; decore las hojas en mi puesto con pequeños dibujos, incluso practique varios peinados con mi cabello (¿Qué? No me culpen, a poco no está muy aburrida esa clase…era sobre cómo funciona el consejo y eso…).

_En realidad Akako, esta materia te sirve de mucho, pronto saldrás al mundo a buscar cómo sobrevivir, trabajar con el consejo no es tan malo. _

_Silencio Akako # 2, estoy intentando la cola de caballo de medio lado en mi cabello. _

Todo iba de maravilla, estar en la última fila tenía sus ventajas, por desgracia mi compañero de al lado; un chico rubio con ojos tan azules, impactantes y hermosos como el océano me dedicaba miradas serias y fastidiosas que llegaban a intimidarme, eran un intento de "¿Puedes quedarte quieta?" o "¡Ohh vamos! ¿De nuevo? Haz intentado ese peinado unas cinco veces", ojala pensara como la última frase, pero apuesto a que era la primera lo que se cruzaba por su mente; lastimosamente, para él, lo único que recibía de mi eran medias sonrisas.

No puedo creer que sea la protegida del Señor Kaname- Una voz tan dulce pero que pronuncio aquellas palabras de forma tan agria llego a mis oídos e interrumpió mi sesión de peinados, que para ser sincera no estaba dando muchos resultados; mire por el rabillo del ojo hacia mi izquierda, no había sido el chico, no, la voz era femenina, fingí estar escribiendo unas cuantas notas en las hojas, a pesar de no tener espacio debido a mis dibujos. El chico rubio rápidamente volteo la cabeza hacia el lado y susurro unas palabras que no logre captar.

Seguí escribiendo.

Solo mírala Aidou, es un completo desastre- Así que el chico se llama Aidou, debo admitir que el vampiro era apuesto; su rostro mostraba simpatía y sus ojos grandes daban una extraña sensación de alegría que parecía opacar cualquier mal, sin mencionar que ese cabello que parecía estar bañado en oro, peinado de forma rebelde, era bastante impactante.

_¿Cómo se lo peina? Tengo que saber su secreto. _

Sacudí la cabeza.

Estaban hablando sobre mí, era obvio ¿no?, aquellas palabras que pusieron a hervir mi sangre solo podían estar dirigidas a mí y por alguien que parecía estar loca por Kaname; sobretodo que mis compañeros obviamente no fueron a clase de_ disimulo_, ya que solo era el chico quien quería que su compañera bajara la voz pero ella hacía caso omiso a su solicitud.

_Creo que reconozco un olor…_

Si pudiera me levantaría a gritarle, suelo ser bastante impulsiva, pero esta vez sí tenía que controlarme no podía ganarme otro castigo, al menos no con este profesor.

Ruka, es suficiente, si estas tan molesta ve y habla con él al respecto- Dijo Aidou de forma cortante antes de cruzar los brazos detrás de su cabeza e inclinarse sobre el asiento; no me atreví a mirar más allá de él, me daba miedo encontrarme con una vampiresa tan vil y cruel que con solo verle me arrancaría la cabeza o simplemente me humillaría ante todos.

Suspiré.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto falta para que se acabe esto?_

Pasé una mano por mi cabello y lentamente enderece mi espalda, mis ojos azules parecían estar perdidos en aquel tablero verde sin razón alguna; parecían no querer ver otra cosa, pero incluso si no entendía nada, cualquiera que me echara un vistazo pensaría que estaba totalmente concentrada en la lectura.

Mi mano empezó a temblar.

Fue en ese momento que recordé mi situación con el Director.

-

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

* * *

-

-

El trato silencioso que me daba Kaname era tan molesto como ver su pelo perfectamente peinado y compararlo con el mío en las mañanas.

Suspiré una vez que caminamos por los pasillos y la luz de la luna era nuestra única iluminación, los pasos de Kaname eran tan largos y elegantes como sus piernas; mientras que los míos eran cortos a pesar de no tener mala estatura; simplemente estaba nerviosa, de un momento a otro pase de una vida al lado de un padre a una vida con vampiros desconocidos sacados de una historieta en la que luchan por el bien de la humanidad.

_¡Que asco! ¿Cómo se pueden rebajar a eso?_

Aquellos pasillos rocosos, me hacían sentir como en un castillo; este lugar podía tener más años que cualquiera de nosotros y parecía esconder secretos que iban más allá de cualquier entendimiento, sin mencionar que al estar rodeado de una hermosa zona verde llena de árboles increíblemente altos y de un aroma tan delicioso como comerse un dulce, era como estar en un cuento.

Desafortunadamente ese hermoso sueño desapareció una vez que recordé el por qué estoy aquí.

**Estudiar.**

_¿No podían ser vacaciones?_

Por un instante deje de escuchar las zancadas de Kaname, levante el rostro lentamente, solo para estrellarme con su espalda.

¡DIABLOS! ¡ESO DUELE! ¡MI NARIZ!- Gruñí mientras me acariciaba mi nariz y miraba la espalda de Kaname de forma cortante.

El vampiro sangre pura se volteo lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.

No es gracioso- Dije levantando el rostro para enfrentarlo, pero él, él parecía no molestarse con mi comentario; sus ojos vino me hicieron dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa mientras de forma relajada sacudía mi mano-Bien, tranquilo, te perdono ¿feliz?-me reí unos instantes, ya que aún no podía creer que Kaname no hablara para nada.

_¡OHH POR FAVOR SÉ SINCERA! TE DAN GANAS DE DARLE UNA BOFETADA…_

_¡SILENCIO #2!!!!...no le hagan caso, está loca…_

Los labios de mi hermanito vampiro se partieron lentamente_._

Deberías estar caminando a mi lado- ¡Ohh vaya! Aquellas palabras que llegaron a mis oídos con esa voz aterciopelada me cogieron desapercibida por unos instantes. El tiempo se detuvo. El viento soplo. Unas hojas cayeron de los árboles y yo parecía no respirar todavía.

_¡DESPIERTAAAAA!_

¿Huh?- Mire confundida a Kaname quien me miro con simpatía- ¡Oh! Claro, ya entiendo- me reí tímidamente antes de dar un paso hacia adelante. Ahora al estar al lado de Kaname sentí que el ambiente había cambiado, antes al estar detrás de él, sentí un enorme vacío, uno tan profundo como no saber nada sobre mi familia.

Pero ahora, de pie junto a él, sentí que ese vacío no existía, que en realidad estaba en ese lugar por una razón.

Sé lo que piensan "¡Ohh por favor solo avanzaste un paso!" pero en realidad ese cambio, de caminar junto a alguien a quien aprecias, es bastante alentador.

Bien, espero no ser una molestia en este lugar- Empecé a hablar, estaba aburrida del silencio, tenía que cambiar esa actitud de "Ya estoy acostumbrada" a una de "¡SI! USA LO QUE TIENES", todos saben que no podía quedarme con ese pesimismo para siempre; sé que soy una vampiresa positiva, impulsiva y muchas otras cosas, pero además de eso soy alguien que sabe que está en este mundo para algo grande.

_Si tú no te quieres….nadie más lo hará…alguien tiene que hacer el cambio. _

Exacto.

No, estoy seguro de que le vas a agradar a todos- Levante la mirada sorprendida por las palabras de Kaname, sentí que mis ojos brillaban como estrellas de la alegría que me dio escuchar eso; la sonrisa de Kaname se volvió más sincera cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, salte de la alegría lo cual lo hizo reírse entre dientes y posando su mano sobre mi cabeza seguimos nuestro camino hacia la oficina del Director.

No es por nada Kaname, pero tu mano es enorme- ¡Por favor! Tenía que decir eso, me lo estuve guardando durante todo el camino.

-

-

**Tok-Tok**

Los golpes delicados de Kaname en la puerta de madera, hicieron que mi estomago tuviera retorcijones.

_¡Oh los nervios! Los detesto…_

No pasaron dos minutos y las ganas de salir corriendo parecían apoderarse de mis piernas, tragué saliva con gran esfuerzo y por el rabillo del ojo noté que Kaname había cambiado su mirada a una más fría y seria.

Una que simplemente me sorprendió…. y me dio mucho miedo.

Supongo que debe estar en el baño, mejor vengo después….- Mi tono dejo en claro que estaba totalmente desequilibrada, a pesar de no titubear, la forma en que mis ojos miraban de un lado a otro y como mis manos parecían no encontrar forma alguna de quedarse quietas, hicieron de mi tono uno poco creíble.

Kaname permaneció en silencio, solo bajo la mirada un momento y antes de que me diera cuenta una media sonrisa curvó una de las comisuras de sus labios, pero esa sonrisa parecía invisible a distancia.

**Click.**

Ese diminuto y molesto ruido de una puerta abriéndose, me dieron ganas de cogerla y cerrarla de nuevo rápidamente; baje la mirada, podía ver como esa puerta se abría cada vez más dejando salir una luz amarilla, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ilumino nuestro espacio.

_Akako, no es por nada, pero te recuerdo….ES UN HUMANO….UN TONTO Y SIMPLE HUMANO ¿Cómo puedes sentirte nerviosa con eso?_

Si, era un humano, un ser efímero, de poca capacidad intelectual y cuyas metas me daban nauseas. Ni en un millón de años puede haber tolerancia entre humanos y vampiros, empezando por ese chico de cabellos de plata.

¿Cómo se llamaba?

¡Oh! Es cierto, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre solo "Kiryuu"…Kiryuu el patético-_De ojos tan profundos como una aurora boreal, ese violeta que parecía ver a través de mis ojos hasta alcanzar mi alma y—_

_¡SUFICIENTE! Ya entendimos el mensaje. _

Parpadeé.

Supongo que mientras mi mente le daba vueltas a los hermosos genes del humano Kiryuu, me perdí la parte en la que Kaname entro a la oficina del Director, cuyo tono tan serio como el de Kaname me dejo atónita.

¡Vaya! El tonto siente respeto por mi hermanito.

Buenas noches- Saludo Kaname de forma tan cordial que me hizo arquear una ceja. Mis ojos se desviaron por la habitación; una biblioteca de madera rodeaba la pared del lado izquierdo, había un tipo de candelabro colgado en ese lugar pero no estaba funcionando ya que el Director prefería usar la electricidad de la lámpara sobre su escritorio de madera fina ubicado al fondo, por el lado derecho había una ventana en forma de cuadrado; mis ojos llegaron al cerrojo y notaron que esa ventana era muy fácil de abrir.

_Me pregunto….por qué pienso en eso…_

No sabía la razón, pero no me atrevía a mirar al Director, sabía que al verlo miles de cosas se cruzarían por mi mente, pero—

Fue en ese momento que escuche una voz, no la voz de mi #2. No. Era otra voz.

_¿Quieres saber quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué saben que tu no? Vamos, pregunta, haz todas las preguntas que quieras, ellos de seguro tienen la respuesta. _

Eso era, la verdadera razón por la que me encontraba en ese lugar, no era para estudiar, ni para escapar del psicópata seductor Rido (Bueno tal vez un poco) pero más allá de eso, era por el simple hecho de saber quién soy y qué se supone que tengo que hacer.

Apenas tengo vagos recuerdos de mi niñez y por alguna extraña razón siento que hay alguien que siempre estuvo pero cuyo rostro….no puedo ver ni recordar.

Kaname-kun, ¿está bien?-pregunto el Director cuya voz me sorprendió un poco y me hizo tambalear al despertar de mi sueño despierta; desvié la mirada hacia Kaname cuyos ojos me inundaron de calma, pero había algo en ellos, algo en esos ojos color vino que parecían preocupados.

Ah, eh—_sí, estoy bien_—Respondí rápidamente al encontrarme con unos ojos extrañamente color piel con un toque de naranja en ellos, su piel era pálida y sus rasgos eran finos también, pero había algo en él que se me hacia conocido.

Su cabello.

¡Eso es! Tenía un parecido con el color de cabello de aquella vampiresa del olor a sangre. Pero no. Había algo diferente también, aquellos ojos se escondían tras unas gafas circulares, y su cabello, tenía cierto toque rubio en el o más bien era un poco más pálido que el de mi súper amiga; lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo dejando sus flequillos por fuera para darle un toque más moderno.

_El viejo sabe peinarse…._

Lo único que me dejo perpleja….. Fue su ropa.

Parecía una ancianita debajo de ese chal verde que cubría sus hombros y el saco azul oscuro cuello tortuga; su pantalón era café supongo, no pude distinguir bien el color.

¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!—_EL DIRECTOR ES UN TRAVESTI—_

¿QUÉ? ¡NO! TACHEN ESO…. NUNCA DIJE ESO…

Lo que quiero decir es que ¡No puedo creerlo! Una persona tan joven en apariencia, vistiéndose a la antigua ¡Por favor! Hasta Rido que tiene no sé cuantos siglos de viejo se viste como un adolescente, no puedo creer que no aproveche esa apariencia.

_Aunque pensándolo bien, Rido es caso aparte. _

¡Akako-chan!—Aquella voz, aquel tono tan descortés, aquel sufijo utilizado después de mi nombre y aquella persona que osó a utilizarlo hicieron que mis orejas se calentaran poco a poco y que mis venas empezaran a brotar en mi frente, mis manos se cerraron creando puños y escondiendo la mirada al bajar la cabeza solo pude pensar en una cosa.

¡VOY A MATARTE SI VUELVES A USAR ESE TONO CONMIGO!—Dije enfurecida mientras fruncía el ceño y golpeaba el escritorio del director con uno de mis puños, lo cual, sin lugar a dudas hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, mientras su cuerpo contorsionado se encontraba estático sobre el asiento reclinable.

Lo-lo-lo siento—Rápidamente el director recobro la compostura y mientras unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente me dedico una sonrisa nerviosa que parecía tener un tic en una de las comisuras de sus labios. Gruñí y por el rabillo del ojo noté como Kaname suspiraba de forma decepcionada, aún así su mirada se encontraba perdida en el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana.

Ya estoy aquí, y quiero tener respuestas a lo que estoy a punto de preguntar—Mi tono serio y decidido hizo que el director se acomodara en su silla, sus lentes brillaron con el reflejo de la luz y noté como Kaname ahora se encontraba observando la situación detenidamente.

Akako, no creo que—

Un momento, me llamaron hasta aquí por una razón ¿no es cierto? Quiero saber cuál es, además de eso tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes dos saben quién soy—Decidí interrumpir al director rápidamente para demostrarle de que no podía jugar conmigo, al terminar, señalé a los dos individuos que se encontraban conmigo.

Primero, quiero presentarme soy Kaien Cross, sé que Kaname ya te comento acerca de su compromiso, espero que estés dispuesta a cumplirlo—No era un pregunta lo que me estaba formulando el tal Kaien pero se sentía como tal, fruncí el ceño nuevamente e hice una mueca.

Si, entiendo y sí pienso cumplirlo—Kaname asintió levemente dando a entender que todos esos puntos ya estaban claros.

Ahora, volviendo a mi tema….—Quise proseguir con la búsqueda de mi identidad pero todo pareció opacarse ya que Kaien no parecía muy contento con la situación y Kaname decidió tomar asiento, me quede de pie frente al escritorio del ser humano y con un leve suspiro decidí continuar.

Quiero saber todo lo que sepan sobre mí, estoy dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa, no vine a jugar vine porque sé que ustedes tienen información sobre mi familia, lo presiento…—El silencio pareció volverse nuestro mejor amigo en ese momento, ya que al terminar de hablar solo podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón junto con el reloj colgando en la pared.

Mis ojos se cerraron y por un momento pude visualizar la mirada de preocupación de Kaname junto con la de Kaien, quien no se atrevía a levantar la vista.

No van a decirme nada ¿no es cierto?—Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no deje caer, definitivamente no iba a llorar; antes de las lágrimas viene la guerra.

Y esta actitud significa…… **¡GUERRA!**

**TIK-TAK-TIK-TAK-TIK-TAK.**

-

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

* * *

**-**

**-  
**

**TIK-TAK-TIK-TAK-TIK-TAK.**

-Oye ¿Estás bien? La clase ya termino—Una voz fría pero relajada y hasta cautivadora hizo que mis ojos se abrieran rápidamente después de dar un brinco desde mi asiento.

¿Huh?—Mis ojos viajaron por aquel salón de clase en el que me encontraba, aquellas paredes rocosas y aquellos puestos totalmente vacios me hicieron bajar la mirada nuevamente.

Sentí las lágrimas inundando mis ojos.

Pero no, no las iba a dejar caer.

_¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?_

Sentí un peso en mi hombro que me hizo sacudirlo rápidamente—Lo siento—Dijo de nuevo la voz, esta vez escuche unos zapatos arrastrándose por el suelo.

Levante la mirada y con los ojos como platos me di cuenta de que alguien demasiado alto se encontraba a mi lado; era un chico joven pero su altura y su cuerpo intimidaban demasiado, podía notar sus músculos marcándose en aquel uniforme blanco.

_Lindos músculos. _

_¡AGH! NO ES MOMENTO DE DECIR ESO. _

Ehh, gracias—Fingí sonreírle, no me quise fijar en sus rasgos ni siquiera querer reconocerlo, por la voz ya sabía que no era Shiki, por eso no tenia los ánimos de saltarle encima como la fan #1 que soy.

Un momento, ¿qué dijiste?—Pregunté cuando una pequeña realidad se cruzo por mi cabeza.

Nada….—respondió aquel chico, rápidamente me levante de mi asiento y acariciando mis sienes decidí hacer otra pregunta, una que si fuera capaz de responder aquel despistado.

¿La clase ya termino?—Mi corazón se acelero rápidamente y la impaciencia me puso más intolerante de lo que soy—Responde rápido—le ordené sin mirarlo, sentí como el chico miraba hacia el lado irritado y aburrido y después de un suspiro respondió.

Si—Por alguna razón sentí que esa respuesta no era la que quería escuchar, no porque quisiera estudiar, ¡No! No estoy tan enferma, pero porque tenía que ir a encontrarme con mi archí enemigo….porque estaba….

**C-A-S-T-I-G-A-D-A**.

¡MALDICIÓN!! TENGO QUE IRME ¡DIABLOS! ¿DÓNDE QUEDA ESO? ¡NO! NO PIENSES SOLO CORRE Y SIGUE TU INSTINTO….. ¡ESTO APESTA!!!!!!—Mis gritos mientras hablaba conmigo misma hicieron que aquel chico arqueara una ceja, lo mire unos segundos antes de cogerme la cabeza desesperada.

Si quieres yo te puedo decir donde---

Detuve sus palabras mostrándole la palma de mi mano.

No, yo puedo sola, gracias amigo gigante de músculos perfectos—Y antes de recibir un "pero" por parte de mi nuevo compañero súper amigo (esta vez sin sarcasmo) decidí usar mi súper velocidad, la cual no controlo muy bien, para salir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de ese salón.

-

-

-

¡DIABLOS! ¡MALDITA SEA! ESTOY PERDIDAAAAAAAAAAA--- Grité en el instante en el que descubrí que me encontraba en medio de la nada al lado de un pequeño río.

**Whoosh-whoosh**.

Un ruido en los arbustos me dejo helada y sin querer voltearme un dedo, decidi esperar a que fuera lo que fuera saliera; de repente mi nariz descontrolada capto un olor bastante familiar que me hizo estremecer, mis manos se convirtieron en mis puños pero los mantuve a los lados.

Y esta vez sin pensarlo dos veces decidí voltearme para enfrentar a un rival que era peor que Némesis…..ya que este era….

**SUPER NEMESIS**…._Lo siento la mente creativa de apodos no está trabajando en este momento…._

¡SAL DE AHÍ CHICO DEL CABELLO DE PLATA O COMO TE LLAMES… ¡KIRYUU!ESO ES ¡KIRYUU!....—Mi dedo índice señalando el lugar me daba cierto aire de superioridad, pero en un momento supe que eso….

No duraría por mucho más tiempo.

**-**

**-**

**Bueeeeno!! eso es todo por hoy!! Gracias por su apoyo!!....lamento cualquier error. **

**La verdad es que para ser sincera Yuuki no va a entrar en esta historia. Lo lamento por sus fans pero creo que simplemente no la quiero tener en cuenta. **

**Por otra parte, tanto misterio con los demás personajes espero resolverlo pronto, ya saben me gustan que las cosas vayan despacio, despues todo parece ir muy rápido y pienso que dañaria la historia, mejor ir desenvolviendo el personaje de Akako poco a poco. Las descripciones de los personajes no quieren decir que ella este enamorada de todos, es solo una forma de demostrar la admiración que siente por ellos. Shiki es caso aparte...jajajajjaja xD es broma!  
**

**Nos vemos!!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD  
**


	6. Relaciones Peligrosas

**HOLA!! HOLA!! Bueno NUEVAMENTE me quiero DISCULPAR por haber publicado este capítulo hasta ahora pero por diversas razones me vi en crisis y solo pude hacer algo hasta hoy. También quiero aclarar que de ahora en adelante los ****capítulos**** en TODAS mis ****historias**** van a ser publicados a PASO de TORTUGA porque la UNIVERSIDAD APESTA (bueno no en realidad....la verdad es que AMO a mi Universidad) y no entiende que TENGO UNA VIDA XD. **

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri-sama, la trama y los OC's son TOTALMENTE MIOS!! Esta historia esta dedicada a NightLotus: Mina-chan. **

**Agradecimientos especiales: ¡ UDS SON GENIALES!**

**Le recomiendo a los demás echar un vistazo a las historias que tienen algunos de los que están en esta lista, son buenos escritores y tienen temáticas interesantes que pueden llamar su atención!! **

**katina-12 **

**Juliet-whitlock**

**ninnia depp**

**EtsukoDaishi **

**Sayuki-Uchiha**

**JackySparrow**

**Erk92**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado!! Y muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo que me han dado, es un honor saber que mi historia esta teniendo buenas criticas y espero que con el tiempo puedan perdonar mi lentitud con los capítulos!! :c**

**Disfrútenlo ^^.**

**-**

**-**

¡DIABLOS! ¡MALDITA SEA! ESTOY PERDIDAAAAAAAAAAA--- Grité en el instante en el que descubrí que me encontraba en medio de la nada al lado de un pequeño río.

**Whoosh-whoosh**.

Un ruido en los arbustos me dejo helada y sin querer voltearme un dedo, decidí esperar a que fuera lo que fuera saliera; de repente mi nariz descontrolada capto un olor bastante familiar que me hizo estremecer, mis manos se convirtieron en puños pero los mantuve a los lados.

Y esta vez sin pensarlo dos veces decidí voltearme para enfrentar a un rival que era peor que Némesis…..ya que este era….

**SUPER NEMESIS**…._Lo siento la mente creativa de apodos no está trabajando en este momento…._

¡SAL DE AHÍ CHICO DEL CABELLO DE PLATA O COMO TE LLAMES… ¡KIRYUU! ESO ES ¡KIRYUU!....—Mi dedo índice señalando el lugar me daba cierto aire de superioridad, pero en un momento supe que eso….

No duraría por mucho más tiempo.

-

-

**Relaciones Peligrosas**

**-**

**-**

El tiempo se detuvo en el instante en que noté como mi mano empezó a temblar, sentí la adrenalina del momento corriendo por mis venas mientras mi mente daba vueltas.

Esnifé de nuevo captando olores mientras la brisa de la noche acariciaba mi piel suavemente- El olor, sin lugar a dudas tenia cierto parecido al del humano Kiryuu, incluso podía ser él, pero había algo…..algo que simplemente lo hacia distinto.

La luz de la luna me dejo ver como unos cabellos de plata se asomaban lentamente entre los arbustos.

No desvié la mirada, no podía hacerlo, aquel chico era tan peligroso o aún más peligroso que Rido, al menos mi viejo no llevaba consigo un arma mortal solamente mordía, torturaba un poco, volvía a morder y ¡Ohh sorpresa! Amanecías vivo al siguiente día solo para tener que vivir lo mismo.

_¿Y eso no es ser 'peligroso'?? ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que compartir un cerebro contigo ya era malo pero veo que el viejo sabe como llevar a alguien a la locura…_

_¡SILENCIO #2! Rido nunca hizo eso conmigo…..por fortuna me quería lo suficiente…eso solo lo hacia con humanos…_

_¡Tranquila! Solo era un comentario…aunque te recomiendo que pongas atención en la persona que va a aparecer….algo me dice que no esta bien…_

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos una vez que noté, dentro de mi loca imaginación como mi #2 se esfumaba dejando solo una pequeña nube de polvo; mi mirada cortante se dirigió al peligro.

Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente dormido; aquella cabeza de plata se acercaba cada vez más hacia mi lugar, pero aún no podía ver su rostro.

¡DEMONIOS! ESTO NO ES UNA CEREMONIA…. ¡APRESURATE Y APARECE!-Grité desesperada, quería salir de esa situación tan rápido como me fuera posible, ya hasta me había olvidado de mi castigo, incluso de que pude haber utilizado mi velocidad para salir de ahí, pero ¡Nooooo! Akako se tenía que quedar….

Cerré mis ojos, apretando fuertemente mis párpados, mi mente estaba dando vueltas incontrolables; mis ideas no llegaban a nada y mi cuerpo temblando como una maraca no me daba buena espina; debí haber escuchado a mi amigo de músculos perfectos cuando me dijo que él podía acompañarme.

_Pelirroja…Eres una tonta… ¡ABRE ESOS OJOS!_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso; ¡No! simplemente no podía quedarme quieta y esperar a que ese humano hiciera lo que quisiera, recobre la compostura, enderece mi espalda y deje que el sonido del agua me calmara lentamente; aquel humano ya estaba a unos pasos de mí, las hojas de los arbustos caían de su cuerpo lentamente mientras su bata negra bailaba con el viento y sus manos pálidas se mantenían a su lado. No había señales de un arma pero no me atrevía a subir la mirada para ver su rostro, sus ojos….

_Me daban miedo…pero seguían siendo hermosos…_

¿Estas perdida?- Escuché una dulce voz masculina pronunciar esas palabras que por un momento me dejaron sin habla; ¡Vaya! Si me pidieran señalar a alguien que tuviera doble personalidad definitivamente le daría el primer lugar a ese tal Kiryuu, pero ya que su voz había sido tan amable decidí levantar mi cabeza de forma orgullosa y con una media sonrisa responder a su pregunta.

OBVIAMENTE…..-

Pero el tiempo se detuvo un instante en el momento en el que mis ojos se conectaron con aquellos luceros violeta; mi mandíbula caída y mis ojos azules ahora del tamaño de dos enormes platos, me dejaron como una tonta ante los ojos del humano que tenia en frente y las palabras que pronuncié no fueron las que había pensado darle como respuesta…

¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TU?- Fruncí el ceño al ver un rostro igual al de Kiryuu, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferent, observándome de forma soñadora y amable, esos ojos, los ojos de chico malo; cortantes y fríos que llamaban tanto mi atención ahora eran amables y cálidos. Hice una mueca, ese no podía ser Kiryuu, no lo conocía pero perfectamente solo con haber visto esa mirada llena de asco una vez, podía decir con total seguridad de que un cambio tan radical llevaría mucho tiempo; nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana, especialmente alguien que parece esconder un odio infinito hacia los vampiros.

Aquel humano seguía observándome amablemente y de alguna forma su mirada me molestaba, era tan cálida que incluso la mirada de mi hermanito vampiro se quedaba en ceros comparada con la del humano, pero algo me decía que esto era una broma. Me estaban tomando del pelo. Alguien quería verme molesta y alguien iba a verme muy molesta. No por algo pequeño Rido me puso un apodo que no me había atrevido a usar antes….uno que según mi viejo describía perfectamente mi temperamento….

_El Demonio Rojo. _

¡Oye te hice una pregunta!- Sentí como una vena gigante aparecía en mi frente mientras mi cejas se unían cada vez más y mis puños temblaban de la emoción de ¡PEGARLE A ESTE IDIOTA!

Lo siento, pero tú tampoco respondiste a mi pregunta- Me calme, recobre la compostura mientras mis labios dejaban que el aire saliera lentamente. ¡Buen punto! Sonreí tímidamente mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

_¡SÉ SERIA PELIRROJA!_

Esta bien….-suspiré- ¡Si! Estoy perdida totalmente perdida…. ¿Ahora vas a responder a mi pregunta?- Lo miré de forma cortante lo cual lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. Una media sonrisa cruzó mis labios al notar que su cuerpo no era como el de Kiryuu, él parecía más delicado, más débil incluso podría decir que se veía frágil como una muñeca, aunque obvio era un hombre pero sus facciones eran suaves y delicadas.

Definitivamente no era_ Kiryuu. _

Una sonrisa infantil cruzó los labios pálidos del humano- Soy _Ichiru_- Definitivamente el parecido con Kiryuu no era normal, podían ser clones; lo que los diferenciaba además de que Ichiru era suave y delicado era que este humano tenía su cabello de plata más largo, incluso lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo pequeña, su pelo parecía llegar unos cuantos centímetros sobre los hombros y la cinta que envolvía su pelo llevaba consigo un cascabel.

¿Ichiru eh?- Pregunté como una forma de aprenderme su nombre o más bien para cerciorarme de que había entendido bien; asintió y volvió a sonreír; levante una ceja ante su actitud y pronto se dio cuenta de que había algo en él que no me gustaba y agacho la cabeza. Me hizo sentir culpable el muy tonto, por lo que me acerque lentamente y puse una mano en su hombro, su rostro pareció iluminarse de un momento a otro pero eso no me hizo sonreír lo seguía mirando de forma fría y despreocupada.

_Se parece a Hisoka… como un perrito._

Parece que los dos estamos perdidos, estoy buscando la oficina del Director de esta jungla….- Dije, mientras me alejaba de él y daba media vuelta. Me acerque al río un momento y supuse que podía seguirlo para llegar a algún lado, irme por el bosque no era una opción, incluso quedarme ahí hasta que amaneciera podía ser de gran ayuda, sin embargo la luz del sol me molestaría bastante y me sentiría débil a la hora.

Conozco la ruta… ¡Vamos!- Por un momento una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de mis labios en el momento en el que Ichiru pronuncio esas palabras ¡ERA MI SALVACIÓN! ¡Chico, eres mucho mejor que Hisoka! Pero esa felicidad se fue en el momento en el que sentí como su cálida mano sujetaba mi brazo y me llevaba con gran fuerza hacia el bosque.

¿¡NO ME DIGAS QUE VAMOS A ENTRAR AHÍ!?-Grité mientras mis piernas hacían resistencia a su fuerza y eran arrastradas con gran esfuerzo por el barro; mis manos sujetaron el brazo con el que me estaba cogiendo y rápidamente su cabeza se volteo para verme con ojos amables pero fríos.

Tragué saliva lentamente.

Entre más rápido lleguemos mucho mejor, así no tendrás que quejarte una vez que la luz del sol te empiece a debilitar…-Dijo en un tono demasiado amable que no iba con la mirada que me estaba dedicando; mis ojos se abrieron como platos y pronto hice que mi cuerpo se pusiera tan duro como una roca. Me detuve haciendo que Kiryuu tropezara pero sin caerse, se volteo rápidamente para enfrentarme mientras soltaba mi brazo y me observaba de forma delicada.

¿Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta? No llevas un uniforme puesto pero tu olor es indiscutiblemente el de un vampiro….- Mi mirada se torno fría y entrecerrando mis ojos lo observe a través de mis pestañas, con una pequeña mueca el humano retrocedió unos pasos pero no mostraba ningún temor.

¿Qué quieres?- Pregunté, era un humano, definitivamente ayudar a un vampiro; un ser que se alimenta de sangre de _SU_ sangre, no estaba dentro de sus reglas de supervivencia. Ichiru solo sonrío.

Nada, solo ayudarte- Respondió lo cual si fuese otro vampiro tal vez me habría hecho suspirar aliviada, pero al contrario, solo me hizo dudar más.

¿Qué escondes?- Pregunté, me sentí como en un interrogatorio, pero era la única forma de averiguar si este humano era confiable o no.

De nuevo, Ichiru solo sonrío.

¡DEMONIOS! No hagas eso, es molesto- Señalé, mientras sus ojos mostraban curiosidad. En realidad me había dado cuenta de que no podía hacer nada, de que de alguna u otra forma tenía que seguirlo si quisiera lastimarme ya lo habría hecho tuvo todas las oportunidades del mundo además parecía que no le molestaban los vampiros y de cierta forma eso me daba curiosidad.

_Me pregunto…si así es como sonríe Kiryuu también…_

¿Vienes?-

Suspiré antes de asentir con la cabeza mientras lentamente seguí a Ichiru conservando cierta distancia, él no retrocedía para caminar a mi lado y yo no avanzaba para caminar a su lado, sentí que él sabía que aún no tenía mi confianza y que si quería ganársela tendría que sacarme de esta jungla.

_¡MALDICIÓN VOY A MATAR A NEMESIS ALGÚN DÍA POR HABERME CASTIGADO Y HABERME METIDO EN ESTE LÍO! ¡SOLO ES UN INÚTIL MANIPULADOR DE MENTES NO HARA FALTA EN ESTE MUNDO!_

Gruñí fastidiada ante la idea de mi castigo y estar en medio de la nada con mi vestido favorito lleno de agujeros y rotos por las ramas y los árboles y además de eso con los pies apunto de estallar del cansancio y un humano que parecía no tener otro pasatiempo más que voltearse a verme.

¿Algún problema?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido e inflando los cachetes enojada.

No, ninguno- Ichiru solo siguió caminando y noté como se encogía de hombros cuando decidí patear una roca que paso por el lado de su cabeza y termino enterrada en el tronco de un árbol.

_¡Vayaaaa! ¡Buen tiro pelirroja, eres buena!_

¡ODIO ESTE LUGAR!-Grité.

-

-

-

-

-

_Una Luna llena._

_Un bosque lleno de misterios._

_Un humano de guía._

_Los sonidos de la naturaleza resonando en mis oídos._

_Una jaqueca formándose lentamente. _

_Y una respiración rápida, llena de fatiga._

Bien, hasta aquí llego, no aguanto más- Dije mientras me detenía en el camino y observaba como la espalda de Ichiru se alejaba lentamente. Suspiré frustrada, me sentía torpe, no sé cuanto tiempo llevábamos caminando pero definitivamente parecía una eternidad.

_El Demonio Rojo fue derrotado…_

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ESO NUNCA!-Grité con todas mis fuerzas con llamas formándose en mis ojos mientras una extraña energía recorría mi cuerpo, sentí que había recobrado mis fuerzas y que podía seguir caminando, pero mi motivación se desvaneció cuando recordé que mis pies en realidad no aguantaban más.

Estaba agotada, corrí por horas intentando encontrar la oficina del Director sin mencionar que llevaba un peso invisible del paseo hasta la academia que parecía agrandarse a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Cerré mis ojos, por unos instantes extrañé mi hogar, extrañé estar encerrada en mi habitación leyendo libros o tocando el violín, como extrañaba la sensación de deslizar mis dedos por la madera antes de acariciar sus cuerdas con el arco para tocar melodías que según Hisoka eran _"Hermosas para provenir de una niña malcriada con temperamento de los mil demonios" _

Una vena apareció en mi frente al recordar sus palabras, la última vez que las dijo termine pateando el estuche de mi violín haciéndolo estrellar contra su rostro mientras Rido tomaba té y esperaba pacientemente para que comenzara de nuevo.

Para ser sincera fue la primera vez que vi a Rido mostrando su lado más cálido con una sonrisa pequeña pero llena de amabilidad.

No sé como fue que esos días terminaron, aún era pequeña pero recuerdo muy bien como mi viejo parecía más tranquilo cuando los demás vampiros no visitaban la casa, de un día para otro la locura se apodero de él y con el tiempo se volvió frío y dejo de disfrutar de una vida tranquila, su sed de sangre era insaciable y pronto deje de saber lo que era estar a su lado como antes.

_No llores pelirroja…_

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? No estoy llorando- Dije mientras abría mis ojos y vi a Ichiru de pie frente a mí, observándome con ojos tristes, fruncí el ceño.

_¡Ohh lo sabia…es un INUTIL! _

Si estamos perdidos date por muerto- Lo señale de forma amenazante hasta que sentí una gota recorriendo una de mis mejillas lentamente. Me sorprendí, mis ojos estaban formando lágrimas y simplemente no podía contenerlas, parecían no querer detenerse y pronto sentí como mis ojos se inundaban y hacían mi visión cada vez más borrosa.

¿Qué--- ¿qué me pasa? Yo no soy así, ya deja de llorar, Akako eres una tonta- Susurré mientras mis lágrimas caían al suelo como gotas de lluvia, cada vez que intentaba limpiarme las mejillas, más lágrimas se formaban. Sabía que algún día esto pasaría, pero no quería que fuera frente a un humano.

Miré a Ichiru para ver su reacción, probablemente por dentro se burlaba de mí, de lo patética que me podría estar viendo o de como los vampiros somos en realidad unos bebes llorones; si era así, si de casualidad veía en sus ojos un aire burlón, no me molestaría pegarle como le pegue a Hisoka con el estuche.

Mi mandíbula caída probablemente era la única señal de que estaba sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que veía que un humano se acercaba a mí con una expresión llena de dolor; sus ojos mostraban compasión y sus facciones se habían vuelto aún más suaves y delicadas. Con una sonrisa reconfortante pero que no pareció suficiente sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Tranquila, ya vamos a llegar a la oficina del Director, falta poco, no llores….- Su voz era melodiosa y tranquila, cerré mi ojos por un momento antes de que una vena apareciera en mi frente y mis ojos se abrieran nuevamente con llamas de fuego en ellos.

¡IDIOTA!- Grité enojada mientras mis pálidas manos se convertían en puños y con uno de ellos golpeaba su mandíbula con gran fuerza- ¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO POR ESO!- Las lágrimas desaparecieron cuando saque la fuerza para golpearlo, obviamente no esperaba que supiera porqué estaba llorando, pero sus palabras no servían de nada.

_¿Y QUÉ SI LLEGABAMOS A LA OFICINA DE ESE DIRECTOR RARO? Ya había tenido suficiente tortura por un día. _

Ichiru retrocedió unos pasos acariciando su mandíbula y tratando de volver a ponerla en su puesto mientras sus ojos me observaban con curiosidad y miedo. El pobre niño temblaba pero hacia todo lo posible por recobrar la compostura y lidiar con el dolor ocasionado por mi furia.

¡AHORA MUEVETE! Quiero salir de aquí rápido…- Era hora de un cambio, ahora quien iba a mandar no iba a ser Ichiru ¡Nooo! ¡Ohh claro que no! iba a ser yo, porque simplemente las palabras que había pronunciado solo tenían un mensaje detrás.

_¡AHORA YO SOY LA LÍDER!_

Hohohohohoho- La risa de niña rica que tanto asustaba a Hisoka ahora tenía un nuevo destino, llegar a los oídos de Ichiru, quien…No se vio afectado por ella. El tiempo se detuvo.

Hice una mueca.

¡Genial! Solo vámonos ¿quieres?- Asintiendo con la cabeza y riéndose un poco Ichiru pronto empezó a caminar, pero esta vez a mi lado, lo mire por el rabillo del ojo mientras arqueaba una ceja-Ese no es tu puesto- dije.

Ahora lo es ¿Cómo te llamas?- Ichiru tenia algo que lo hacia infantil y arrogante, pero al mismo tiempo amable; en sus ojos pude notar que habían secretos que no quería que nadie supiera y un poco de enojo pero su personalidad cálida hacia mi le ganaban a eso.

Akako- Respondí fríamente mientras aceleraba el paso para alejarme de su lado, pero el chico parecía no querer alejarse.

_Olvídalo pelirroja, te toco estar con el perrito al lado. _

Ya veo…- Susurró, lo mire nuevamente y deje que mis párpados taparan la mitad de mis ojos haciendo de mi mirada una cortante pero antes de que él se dirigiera a mi nuevamente, desvié mis ojos azules hacia el frente e hice algo de lo que me arrepentí al instante.

Oye….Ichiru- Llame su atención y pronto su rostro se ilumino- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Eso estaba mal muy mal, quería que esto no fuera más que un simple intercambio de nombres pero ahora este humano puede pensar que quiero ser su amiga y empezar a intercambiar información con alguien como él no esta en mi naturaleza.

No quiero que piense mal…pero algo impide que no le haga preguntas….

Tengo un hermano…- Mi curiosidad despertó, su mirada se tornó seria y pronto el enojo escondido en sus ojos salio a flote.

¿Un hermano? –Pregunté, mientras el cielo se aclaraba ante nosotros ¡Diablos! Va a salir el sol…

Si, su nombre es Zero…- Asentí en entendimiento pero la verdad no le puse atención al resto de la historia; incluso las partes en las que mis oídos captaban algo parecía estar contando detalles superficiales, solo el nombre de su hermano me causo curiosidad, pero pronto mi atención fue robada por el cielo al amanecer.

Esto iba a ser un problema…UN ENORME PROBLEMA.

-

-

-

-

_Oye pelirroja… ¿qué parte de la historia me perdí?_

_No lo sé…_

La verdad es que yo también me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta; hacia unas horas estaba hablando con Ichiru acerca de su hermano….Zero o como se llame y ahora estoy en el edificio de la Clase Nocturna, encerrada en la biblioteca con Kaname sentado en un sillón rojo con un tablero de ajedrez en frente y una mirada cortante…dirigida a mi y solamente a mi; todavía era de día pero por fortuna las cortinas de color vino impedían que cualquier rayo de luz entrara en la habitación.

Pero yo seguía perdida en el hilo de la historia.

_¡DEMONIOS! _

¿Cómo termine aquí?

**Click-**

Alguien había entrado y ahora éramos tres en la biblioteca, la puerta se cerro lentamente y pronto vi como alguien pasaba por mi lado derecho y se dirigía hacia Kaname con unos papeles; mi hermanito vampiro no desvió sus luceros color vino de mi rostro y asintió a lo que aquel vampiro le estaba diciendo mientras esté dejaba los papeles a un lado; era rubio y por unos instantes dirigió su mirada hacia mi; retrocedí un paso, sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas y a diferencia de los demás su pelo parecía estar más bien peinado como un buen caballero, era joven y aparentemente no parecía tener problemas para hablar con Kaname ya que incluso era informal y reía alegremente. Arqueé una ceja cuando volvió a mirarme y sonrió. También era un vampiro apuesto y con etiqueta, parecía del tipo de _"Príncipe Azul"_ del tipo que desde hace mucho tiempo saque de mi categoría porque no creo en eso.

Suspiré.

Akako- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando escuché la voz de Kaname llamándome con un tono enojado.

¿Si?- Pregunté con tono arrogante, esperando que captara el mensaje de que no me gustaba que usaran ese tono conmigo. El vampiro de ojos esmeralda volvió a sonreír al verme, como si de cierta forma le agradara que hiciera eso con Kaname. Lo miré arqueando una ceja y pronto me vi en la necesidad de darle la espalda a los dos vampiros y salir de ahí, tan solo volvería cuando uno de ellos no estuviera de mal humor y el otro dejara de sonreír por todo.

_Tranquila pelirroja.... Algo me dice que no esta enojado contigo…_

_Algo me dice que voy a terminar pateando a alguien…._

Él es Takuma Ichijo vice-presidente de la Clase Nocturna y tu tutor….- Kaname habló sin levantarse de su sillón mientras su compañero me saludaba haciendo una pequeña reverencia, automáticamente respondí con una reverencia también.

Por una extraña razón podía escuchar a Hisoka detrás mío gritándome que tenía que agacharme más, apreté los puños mientras una vena aparecía en mi frente.

¡Demonios! Ese perro faldero se esta apareciendo mucho en mi mente últimamente…

Al enderezar mi espalda noté que la expresión de Ichijo cambio a una seria y pronto volvió a hablar en secreto con Kaname, me acaricié las sienes lentamente.

¿Algún problema?-Pregunté, los dos vampiros me observaron- Si eso era todo….eso quiere decir que puedo irme…- No era una pregunta, pero ambos la tomaron como tal y cruzaron miradas, Kaname nuevamente con su mirada fría y cortante me observó con detenimiento.

Llévatela…- Ordenó con su melodiosa voz, el vampiro de ojos esmeralda asintió rápidamente mientras mi rostro se contorsionaba en una enorme mueca de curiosidad. Ichijo me tomo del brazo mientras me sonreía y a su alrededor aparecían estrellas que lo hacían demasiado brillante para mi salud mental.

_Mi #2 estaba enloqueciendo. _

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DEMASIADO BRILLANTE….NO PUEDO VER ¡AHHHHH! ME QUEMO. _

¡Oye un momento! ¡SUELTAME!-Grité enfadada mientras miraba a Kaname y como una media sonrisa curvaba una de las comisuras de sus labios, pero la brillante personalidad de Ichijo me dejo ciega por unos instantes y cuando abrí los ojos la puerta de la biblioteca estaba muy lejos de nosotros.

¡DEMONIOOOOOOS! KANAME ESTAS MUERTO- Gruñí mientras fulminaba la puerta de la biblioteca con mis ojos azules y daba patadas a un ser invisible.

Caminando por el pasillo alegremente, Ichijo no conocía la ley "NO TOCAR" que obviamente pasaba a través de mis ojos cada vez que cruzábamos miradas, al contrario las estrellas que lo rodeaban a él y su sonrisa infantil parecían volverse más brillantes dejándome cada vez más ciega.

¿Adonde vamos?- Pregunté entre dientes mientras mis ojos se entrecerraban y mi rostro parecía estar cubierto por una cortina de aburrimiento.

Ya lo veras…- La voz de Ichijo tenia un tono bastante alegre y que daba mucha curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo hizo que mi cuerpo automáticamente se detuviera.

¡! NO QUIERO VER AL DIRECTOR- Grité con todas mis fuerzas ¡Vaya! Si que tengo resistencia últimamente estoy gritando mucho. La risa de mi compañero Niño Etiqueta, hizo que detuviera mi acto infantil. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo.

Su aura de niño rico y educado me molestaba un poco, pero parecía ser un buen vampiro.

Ayer fuiste a su oficina….- Mis ojos se abrieron, esperando más información- Destrozaste su oficina…- Mi boca se abría y se cerraba como la de un pescado, no me salían palabras.

¿Qué yo hice qué?-Pregunté sorprendida ¡Bueno! Sé que estaba cansada, pero no era para tanto además estaba bien cuando hable con Ichiru en el camino.

_¡ICHIRU! ¿Qué paso con él?_

Cuando te mencionó algo sobre el castigo su escritorio termino quebrado en dos por culpa de tus puños….- Ichijo parecía estar divirtiéndose con la historia pues sus ojos solo mostraban alegría y el tono con el que decía las cosas era burlón y un poco degradante.

_Me hacia ver como una salvaje…. ¡TE ODIO NIÑO ETIQUETA!_

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero él no se vio afectado.

No te preocupes- Sonrió- No paso nada, Kaname esta enojado pero cuando supo lo que habías hecho y fue a buscarte- Hubo un pequeño silencio-….definitivamente fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que vi felicidad en sus ojos.

Las palabras de Ichijo me reconfortaron y una sonrisa curvo las comisuras de mis labios. Kaname era un vampiro muy triste incluso se parecía en eso a Rido, los dos guardaban mucha tristeza y ver que uno de ellos aún podía volver a sonreír me da tranquilidad.

_¡Un momento! ¿FELICIDAD? ¿CÓMO? ¿POR TENER QUE CONTROLAR A UNA PELIRROJA SALVAJE?... VOY A MATARLO. _

Gruñí.

Y me detuve.

Ahora la pelea era entre Ichijo y yo nuestras miradas se cruzaron como cuando dos vaqueros están alistando sus pistolas para disparar.

_¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! VAMOS PELIRROJA…._

_¡NO ME ATRAPARAS NIÑO ETIQUETA ESTA GUERRA ES MIA!_

Pronto me encontré corriendo con todas mis fuerzas cogiendo cualquier cosa que se me pasara por el frente y lanzándoselo para que no me alcanzara mientras recorríamos los pasillos del dormitorio de la Clase Nocturna mientras él con su aura feliz intentaba alcanzarme y evitando que lo que yo lanzara se rompiera.

Akako necesitas un baño, tu uniforme, descansar y ponerte al día con los estudios…-El niño etiqueta definitivamente sabia como tocar los puntos débiles de una pelirroja agotada como yo, pronto me detuve y di media vuelta para enfrentar a un Ichijo totalmente serio con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un aura estricto.

¡Bien! Como quieras…- Susurré mientras deslizaba mis pies lentamente por el pasillo acercándome cada vez más hacia él; noté como una sonrisa brillante y cegadora curvaba sus labios cuando quedamos frente a frente.

Yo la ayudare con eso…- Una voz fría y femenina, llena de veneno pronuncio esas palabras que me dieron escalofríos, su tono me recordó a la vampiresa vil y cruel de la clase, que hablaba con ese tal Aidou.

Pronto noté que aquella vampiresa ahora se encontraba mi lado, los ojos de Ichijo cambiaron y se volvieron fríos. Esto no era bueno.

Aquella chica era la delicada…

Ruka…- Ichijo la saludo dejándome boquiabierta y con ganas de salir corriendo, lo miré por unos instantes antes de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la vampiresa de cabello ondulado, de ojos miel y de piel pálida.

_La vampiresa del olor a sangre…_

La dejo en tus manos…- Pronto Ichijo se volteo rápidamente después de dedicarme una de sus sonrisas y desapareció en el pasillo, pero mis ojos seguían observando ese pasillo con la esperanza de que aparecería de nuevo.

_¡ES UN VAGO! ESTA PERMITIENDO QUE OTROS SE ENCARGUEN DE SUS DEBERES…._

_ESTOY MUERTA….ESTA VAMPIRESA ME VA A MATAR…._

_Tranquila pelirroja…tenemos nuestra arma mortal…_

_¿Cuál es?_

_¡CORRER!_

Que te quede claro que esto no lo hago por ti o por querer ser tu amiga, lo hago por el Señor Kaname…- Los ojos miel de la vampiresa eran tan desafiantes que sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago en ese instante, pronto mis pulmones no tenían aire y mi cuerpo se quedo estático.

¡Pero no era miedo!

¡No! Ella no me podía dar miedo.

Mis ojos azules empezaron a desafiar a la miel- pero por dentro mi #2 temblaba de miedo- ¡ESTAS LOCA AKAKO! LOCA-

El silencio entre las dos parecía ser nuestro mejor escenario, de alguna forma esta vampiresa se mostraba fuerte pero era muy manipulable cuando se trataba de Kaname, mi mente maestra y malévola me daba ideas respecto a eso y pronto sentí que tenía la ventaja.

¿Comenzamos?- Pregunté mientras una sonrisa falsa curvaba mis labios, Ruka me dedico una media sonrisa mientras me entregaba el uniforme de la Clase Nocturna.

Comencemos…- Dijo en un tono frío mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia los dormitorios, la seguí, manteniendo cierta distancia entre nosotras. Los pasillos que quedaban cerca a los dormitorios me daban curiosidad ya que estaban bastante iluminados, los rayos de sol me dieron a entender que era un día hermoso, lástima que el sol y yo seamos enemigos.

_Ichiru…_

Una voz pronunciando el nombre de aquel humano llegó a mis oídos, definitivamente eso no venia de mi mente, miré hacia la ventana y noté como dos cabezas con cabello de plata se acercaban uno al otro en el jardín que rodeaba una pequeña fuente. Uno de ellos llevaba un uniforme negro con rayas blancas y el otro tenia puesto una bata negra que hondeaba con el viento.

¡Era Ichiru!

Extrañamente me sentí aliviada al saber que estaba bien, como Ichijo nunca lo menciono al contarme lo que había pasado en la oficina del Director me sentí un poco preocupada pero ahora que estaba bien podía seguir tranquilamente.

Suspiré, los dos estaban frente a frente pero el del uniforme le estaba dando la espalda al edificio por lo que no podía ver su rostro parecía un poco molesto pues movía sus brazos y se negaba con la cabeza; me quede observando la situación que me estaba causando tanta curiosidad ignorando los llamados de atención de Ruka.

Ichiru también parecía molesto, incluso señalaba a la otra persona de forma amenazante mientras su frente se arrugaba con enojo. Un grito ahogado se escapo de mis labios cuando me di cuenta que la mirada de Ichiru había cambiado a una más amable porque ahora me estaba observando desde el jardín, quería esconderme pero cuando iba a hacerlo la otra persona ya había cruzado miradas conmigo, al parecer la distracción de Ichiru le había causado curiosidad y quiso ver qué o quién había captado su atención.

Kiryuu….- Susurré al identificar esa mirada llena de enojo y esos rasgos fuertes del humano; me sentí atraída hacia el chico de aura negativa, había algo en él que incluso me hacia olvidar que era un simple humano, pero no podía mostrar eso tal vez solo era sed de sangre lo que me invadía.

Entonces…El nombre de Kiryuu es ¿Zero?...Pues se parecen bastante, será que son ¿gemelos? No le veo de otra…sus rasgos son idénticos… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?.

Pensé, mientras los dos individuos me observaban, que personalidades tan diferentes uno de ellos parece no tener problemas con nosotros mientras el otro nos odia tanto que no soporta ni siquiera pisar el mismo suelo. Me reí por un momento pero me detuve cuando la mirada de Zero se tornó más oscura e incluso apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza.

La extraña sensación de que alguien estaba a mi lado hizo que mi cabeza girara a un lado, solo para ver ahora con los ojos como platos como Kaname se inclinaba hacia adelante con una expresión fría y desafiante dirigida a Zero.

Creo que Ruka te esta esperando…- Kaname simplemente parecía tener una rivalidad con aquel humano, lo podía sentir desde su expresión hasta su tono de voz, ese humano parecía ser el único que podía sacarlo de sus casillas y pronto al escuchar sus palabras me vi en apuros, asentí rápidamente, di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la habitación donde Ruka me esperaba con un ceño fruncido, le dedique una media sonrisa a la vampiresa y antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mi, noté como Kaname apretaba sus puños y fruncía el ceño lentamente.

¿Por qué Shiki y yo tenemos que estar aquí?- La voz fría de la vampiresa que parecía una muñeca me distrajo de mi curiosidad hacia la actitud de Kaname, me di cuenta de que esta habitación tenia tres camas enormes decoradas como en la época Victoriana y que en una de ellas Shiki: el súper modelo de cabellos púrpura imperial y de luceros aguamarina que me dejaba sin aire, estaba sentado mirando a su alrededor de forma despreocupada.

!¡ SHIKIIIIIIII!-Grité mientras rápidamente dejaba el uniforme en el suelo y corría hacia Shiki, quien ahora me observaba con los ojos como platos.

Necesito arreglar ese problema…- Ruka me señalo mientras la otra vampiresa asentía lentamente y tomaba una tasa de té entre sus dedos solo para observar la situación despreocupada.

-

-

_**Bieeen, eso es todo por hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y lamento si no lo fue. **_

_**Pido disculpas nuevamente por haber publicado este capítulo hasta ahora pero la Universidad me tenia muy ocupada por lo que estaba entregando trabajos finales y presentando parciales, además estaba teniendo la DETESTABLE enfermedad contagiosa de los escritores….PATÉTICO ¬¬**_

_**Odio cuando simplemente me bloqueo y no puedo escribir nada .**_

_**Muchas Gracias a TODOS por su APOYO!! Son geniales….**_

_**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**_


	7. El Despertar del Recuerdo

**HOLA!!! HOLAAAAAAAAA!!! **

**Bueno de mi para todos uds un nuevo capítulo de "Sombra de ti", esta es una pequeña vuelta en el tiempo, tomenlo como relleno si quieren! xD aunque desde mi punto de vista sigue siendo igual de importante a los otros. De nuevo, quiero dejar en claro que la publicación de los CAPITULOS en cada una de mis HISTORIAS serán a PASO DE TORTUGA. Pero espero que aquellas publicaciones que logré realizar a ese paso lento, sean de su agrado y daré lo mejor para que sean de buena calidad! así que no se preocupen podrá ser tarde pero no malo....o al menos espero que ninguno les parezca malo! jajajajaja xD En este capítulo hay un cambio en el tipo de narración! ^^ cualquier duda con gusto me envían un mensaje y espero poder darles una pronta respuesta! :)  
**

**En fin, no quiero demorarlos más...**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:Como siempre espero que revisen los perfiles de algunos de los que estan en esta lista, podrán encontrar historias muy buenas!! :)**

**katina-12 **

**Juliet-whitlock**

**Dulcesiita  
**

**ninnia depp**

**EtsukoDaishi **

**Sayuki-Uchiha**

**JackySparrow**

**Erk92**

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT le pertenece a MATSURI-SAMA la trama y los OC's son TOTALMENTE MIOS!!  
**

**Esta historia esta dedicada a NightLotus: Mina-chan. **

**Disfrútenlo!!!! :)**

**-**

**-**

**El Despertar del Recuerdo**

**-**

**-  
**

Una pequeña vuelta en el tiempo, aquel camino que una vez recorrimos-que, sin mirar atrás, fuimos dejando sin dar pasos lentos-decide volver para interponerse…

_Por desgracia, no soy tolerante…_

_Así que TIEMPO ¡te lo advierto no vayas a---!_

_¡Ugh! Akako, por favor, ¿podrías-por una vez en tu vida-DEJAR ESO A UN LADO?, arruinaste el discurso._

_¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!...continuemos…._

La temperatura se vuelve más fría, poco a poco las caricias del viento se vuelven el roce de un cubo de hielo y después de mucho tiempo las verdes hojas que adornan aquellos gigantescos troncos amarronados se tornan amarillentas, el tiempo las seca y las fuertes ventiscas muy pronto se las llevan....

El reloj de los recuerdos decide atrasarse unos cuantos segundos, minutos, horas y luego…..

_¿Y luego?.... ¡HOLA! ¡AKAKO INTOLERANTE LLAMANDO A ESCRITORA! ¡APRESÚRATE!_

Y luego….Años…

_¿QUÉ?_

_¡YA CALLATE!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Una bebe de apróximadamente dos años, su cabello del color de la pasión, de la sangre o del amor, un rojo tan intenso que era imposible no encontrarlo…pero contrastaba con algo más tranquilo y puro…un color que reflejaba el frío….iris en sus ojos que reflejaban el azul del mar.

Según Rido, fue en una tarde en el mes de otoño, las hojas amarillentas y amarronadas caían de los árboles lentamente y la fría temperatura le permitía salir al aire libre con tranquilidad. Su sirviente, un vampiro de nivel-E mejor conocido como 'El Perro Faldero Hisoka' también le servia de acompañante pues a pesar de que tenia mucamas en la mansión no tenía con quien compartir las experiencias de la vida inmortal.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Hisoka en realidad fue un gran amigo para el pura sangre, no es fácil convencerlos, todos saben que Rido es bastante complicado, pero aquel perrito escuchaba todas y cada una de las cosas que Rido tenía para decir; desde su sed de sangre hasta la felicidad que le daba saber sobre sus hermanos- a pesar que en el fondo se moría de envidia y rencor-. Obviamente aquel nivel-E no decía ni una palabra pues sabia que su misión para permanecer vivo era sellar sus labios y servir.

_Recuerdo que el tonto siempre lloraba cuando le preguntaba sobre su relación con mi viejo….parece que el perrito tiene sus sentimientos de amistad bastante definidos…._

Los dos vampiros se encontraban caminando por el jardín tranquilamente, Rido disfrutaba bastante de esa estación, incluso su expresión seria y malévola se relajaba y parecía más serena. Hisoka con sus ojos marrones mirando hacia el suelo, seguía sus pasos con lentitud y pocas veces levantaba la mirada solo para encontrarse con la espalda del Kuran. De repente sus oídos captaron un sonido, el Kuran se detuvo rápidamente mientras que su sirviente se estrellaba con su espalda y caía al suelo.

_BWAAAAA BWAAAAA_

El purasangre pareció molestarse con el ruido pero tampoco es que tuviera ganas de moverse y averiguar que lo estaba ocasionando, simplemente giro sobre las suelas de sus zapatos negros, mientras arqueaba una ceja elegantemente.

Hisoka, averigua qué esta sucediendo, ese ruido lastima mis oídos….- el vampiro de nivel-E asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba a su jefe mirando hacia todos lados, sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

Enseguida Señor…- El purasangre, cuyos ojos ahora brillaban en un tono carmesí, mostró sus colmillos antes de sellar sus labios en una fina línea, el sirviente sintió escalofríos al instante.

¡Deja de perder el tiempo inútil!- El tono de Rido se hizo más brusco y demandante mientras Hisoka se preparó para salir corriendo, al principio se tropezó pero al ver que el purasangre ni siquiera le dedico una sonrisa burlona, decidió desaparecer de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El viento sopló fuerte, y justo en frente de aquella fortaleza rodeada de barrotes de hierro y arbustos gigantes, alguien había dejado algo. Hisoka se acerco a paso lento y precavido, sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron y observaban con curiosidad aquello que estaba cubierto en sábanas blancas. El nivel-E esperaba de todo, incluso que aquel paquete fuera la nueva colección de revistas para adolescentes en la que sale su súper modelo favorita, o algún paquete de sus familiares humanos o algo de una vampiresa loca por el Kuran.

Pero no fue así.

Aquel vampiro abrió la gigantesca puerta de hierro y justo cuando su mirada se clavó en aquellas sábanas blancas se encontró con el rostro de un bebe.

Este es el momento en el que todos se preguntarían-¿Qué hace un bebe aquí?- pero en realidad eso no fue lo que dijo Hisoka, las primeras palabras que escuchó nuestra pelirroja después de mucho tiempo….fueron las que la motivaron a…

¿QUÉ ES ESO? ¡SEÑOR RIDO UN SER EXTRAÑO Y DEMASIADO ROJO EN FORMA DE ENANO FUE ABANDONADO!- Gritó, sus ojos clavados en la criatura.

Sí, ahí lo tienen….fueron las palabras que la motivaron a odiarlo a pesar de ser solo una bebe, una indefensa criatura cuyos padres no sabe si la abandonaron o murieron….o si el destino cruel le preparó tan horrible encuentro….una pelirroja destinada a ser tantas cosas en esta vida….una bebe que terminó en la casa de un perro torpe y escandaloso y un purasangre masoquista….escuchó esas palabras tan ofensivas.

_¡Genial! Díganme si eso no le da celos a alguien…_

_Se supone que no debes estar aquí Akako…_

_¡OH! Lo siento…continua…_

Hisoka se acercó lentamente, el ruido que había molestado a Rido no era más que el llanto de la bebe, pero no la podían culpar, dejo de sentir la familiaridad de unos brazos que la rodeaban con ternura a escuchar la escandalosa voz de Hisoka…todo paso de una hermosa melodía y sueños rosa a un desafinado cantante.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó mientras se agachaba a su lado.

_Como si fuera a responder esa pregunta…AKAKO YA CALLATE AÚN NO ES TU TURNO…_

La destapó un poco para verla, una sonrisa llena de nostalgia cruzó sus labios mientras la levantaba del suelo con delicadeza, sus brazos a comparación de los que la habían sujetado anteriormente….no eran nada….solo los de un extraño….solo eso.

No me agradas…- suspiró.

_¡QUE BIPOLAR!!.... _

_¡AKAKO ES TU ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!_

Hisoka levantó la mirada que rápidamente se tornó seria y sumisa, justo al frente de él se encontraba un purasangre tan atemorizante que la tensión que lo rodeaba sofocaba a la bebe, aquel vampiro emanaba un aura aplastante. Sus ojos vigilantes e indiferentes observaron detenidamente a su sirviente y pronto se escucharon sus pasos lentos acercándose. El nivel-E agachó la cabeza mientras dejaba caer a la pelirroja en los brazos de su amo.

Los ojos de la pequeña empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero su mejilla sintió las frías caricias que aquel vampiro le hacía con las yemas de los dedos, por un instante dejó de extrañar los brazos de aquel familiar porque siendo sincera sentía sus caricias como las de alguien cercano. Una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios. Y Rido, aquel masoquista la miró con ternura.

Para Hisoka, fue la primera vez que vio a aquel purasangre mostrando compasión ante otro ser, incluso era la imagen más tierna que había visto en toda su vida, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse lágrimas y pronto rompió en llanto…

-Debe tener dos años….- Dijo el Kuran.

¡SEÑOR RIDO! NO SABÍA QUE QUERIA SER PADRE…- El purasangre frunció el ceño.

Hisoka….YA CALLATE- Bufó al instante- ¿cuándo en su sano juicio, Rido había aceptado a este escandaloso en su casa?-.Y sin darse cuenta la bebe también rompió en llanto, al ver que en realidad no tenia experiencia con personajes tan pequeños Rido rápidamente le entregó la bebe a Hisoka, su desesperación le causó curiosidad al sirviente quien le dedico una mirada llena de confusión

-Haz que se calle…no la soporto…- dijo el Kuran mientras le daba la espalda a su guardián.

¿Piensa quedarse con ella?- Preguntó Hisoka, sus brazos arrullando a la criatura que simplemente…no se callaba. El Kuran lo miró por encima de su hombro fulminándolo con sus ojos.

Somos de la misma especie…- Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Hisoka antes de que el purasangre desapareciera de su vista.

Claro, me deja todo el trabajo a mí....-En tono de aburrimiento, el nivel-E se quejó, pero su paciencia parecía estar sobrepasando el límite, pues múltiples venas aparecieron en su frente mientras su ojo izquierdo comenzó a moverse en una contracción nerviosa.

¡POR FAVOR ENANA HAZ SILENCIO!!!-Gritó.

Pero eso solo ayudo a aumentar el llanto.

-

-

-

Creo que cuando mis ojos azules se conectaban con los ojos de Rido al despertar de mis sueños, eran la mejor sensación de tranquilidad. Sí, así es, esta parte de la historia la contaré yo.

_¡HA! Llego la verdadera protagonista de esta historia… ¡quítate escritora!_

_-¿qué?_

_-¡MUEVETE!_

_-¡OUCH!_

_*esta parte fue censurada por violencia xD*_

Rido no siempre fue un padre devoto, bueno, no siempre estaba en casa y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba acompañada por Hisoka a pesar de que nos fulminábamos con la mirada cada cinco segundos. Mi viejo, era, sin lugar a dudas un vampiro extraño, cada vez que lloraba por una pesadilla o porque me lastimaba, él estaba ahí para darme ánimos…o eso creo….

-

_¡OUCH!- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras inhalaba lentamente para evitar el llanto. _

_¡Levántate, no tolero a los débiles!- Mi mandíbula termino en el suelo al oír esas palabras de Rido, me acabé de golpear un dedo viejo, por lo menos actúa preocupado. _

_-  
_

Ven a lo que me refiero…pero a pesar de que muchas veces dijo cosas duras también tenía su lado amable, él fue quien decidió que mi nombre seria 'Akako' por el color de mi cabello, la verdad no entiendo porqué Rido quiso que me quedara bajo su cuidado, lo único que sé, es que Hisoka tuvo momentos difíciles cuidándome….ya saben…pañales, levantarse temprano para darme de comer-porque cuando somos bebes no nos afecta tanto el sol-. Incluso tuvo que aguantarse las rabietas de Rido.

-

_BWAAAA BWAAAAAAAA_

_¡Hisoka!- Gritó Rido mientras rompía la puerta de la habitación del nivel-E con una patada, el sirviente que se encontraba profundo saltó de su cama y cayó al suelo golpeándose la frente en el proceso. _

_¡OUCH!- A Hisoka le toco quejarse del dolor en su mente pues además del ruido ocasionado por la pelirroja aquel purasangre no iba a tolerar otro llanto. _

_Se-Señor....-bostezó- Rido… ¿en qué puedo servirle?- El purasangre levanto una ceja, mientras se pasaba una mano por su sedoso cabello. El nivel-E aprovechó el momento para acariciarse la frent._

_BWAAAA BWAAAAA_

_Akako esta llorando… ¡HAZ ALGO!- Bufó. Rido no era un vampiro con paciencia, y menos cuando tenía una criatura bajo su cuidado que no sabía controlar. _

_¿AKAKO?- Preguntó Hisoka un poco confundido, pues aún no conectaba la idea de que ese era un nombre femenino y que Rido estaba hablando sobre la pelirroja. Se levantó del suelo mientras se arreglaba el gorro en su cabeza con el que dormía además de esconder la revista para adolescentes de la vista de Rido, pues siempre decía que el purasangre tenía algo en contra de esas revistas._

No le digan a nadie, pero fuentes cercanas… (Es decir Akako #2)…me han dicho que es simplemente una meta frustrada del viejo….nunca pudo ser modelo… ¡vaya! habría tenido éxito…pero… ¡NO TANTO COMO SHIKIIII!

!AKAKOOOOOO!

Volviendo a la historia….

_¡Si! Así se llama….ve a calmarla antes de que decida desaparecerte…-el purasangre no estaba de buen humor, es más, era la primera vez que Hisoka lo veía con ojeras, incluso su ojos hacían evidentes el cansancio y estrés…se le veían pequeños y las líneas de expresión ya empezaban a aparecer…!OH la vejez!_

_Ser padres es duro. _

_Una vez que Rido decidió apretar sus puños en señal de que en realidad tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo polvo, Hisoka salió corriendo por los pasillos de la gran mansión, la luz del sol que entraba por aquellos gigantescos ventanales, lo cegaban al instante, incluso tropezó varias veces, pero eso no le impidió llegar a su destino. _

_La puerta se abrió. La bebe por un instante hipó. _

_La habitación de la pelirroja siempre fue la misma, lo único que cambió fue la cuna por la cama, hasta ya le tenían el violín listo, al parecer era el instrumento que más le agradaba a Rido y como él era quien decidía que hacer con todas y cada una de las cosas de la pelirroja-a pesar de nunca llevarlas a cabo él solo- Hisoka tenía que hacerle caso y alistarlas todas. _

_BWAAAAAAAAAA BWAAAAAAAA AHHH_

_Su llanto resonó en la habitación dejando al pobre Hisoka con sus oídos totalmente lastimados y no fue hasta que él se acercó con gran esfuerzo hasta la cuna y se asomó por los barrotes de madera para verla, que la pelirroja calmó un poco su llanto-el nivel-E levantó una ceja mientras maldecía entre dientes su destino-. Pero algo llamó su atención, los ojos curiosos de la pequeña chocaron con sus ojos marrones-que además le pesaban una tonelada por el cansancio- hicieron que la pequeña extendiera su brazo para intentar coger los mechones de cabello del vampiro. _

_Da-da-dada…- Hisoka nunca dejó de pensar que lo que aquella pelirroja decía era algún tipo de mensaje alienígena con mensajes subliminales, Rido siempre le explicaba que era la forma en la que intentaba comunicarse…y Hisoka por supuesto…aceptaba esa teoría pero añadía que era la forma de comunicarse con alguna familia en otro planeta que les estaba siguiendo el rastro para dominar el mundo. _

_Si, así es, Hisoka leía mucha ficción. _

_Después de pretender jugar con el pelo de Hisoka y arrancar uno que otro cabello por "accidente", la pelirroja volvió a dormirse, afortunadamente su llanto no tenía nada que ver con comida o cambio de pañal, solo fue su rutina diaria para molestarlo, esas fueron las claras señales de que entre ellos dos iba a ver rivalidad de ahora en adelante. Lánguidamente el vampiro arropó a la pequeña y por un momento pasó una mano por su cabeza-era tan pequeña- su tamaño era lo que le impedía no cuidarla-y además, su curiosidad por saber quien era en realidad. _

_Rido sabía más de lo que manifestaba. _

_-  
_

Después de un año bajo el cuidado único y exclusivo de Hisoka, Rido empezó a hacerse más presente, a veces incluso era él el quien se levantaba temprano para calmarme, darme de comer o… ¡OH! No esperen….Rido NUNCA cambio mis pañales, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlos, muchas veces levantó a las mucamas o más bien las arrastro desde sus habitaciones hasta la mía para que ellas hicieran el trabajo sucio, él solo se encargaba de tratarme con cariño, autoridad y disciplina.

_Que aburrido…quisiera ver a mi viejo intentando cambiar un pañal…_

_-  
_

Aprendí a tocar el violín desde los ocho años, nunca fui una genio de la música a pesar de que me gustaba mucho y mi viejo decía que tenía buen oído, pero al parecer la pereza y ver las revistas de Hisoka le ganaban a eso, la curiosidad que me daba el mundo exterior fue gracias a aquellas revistas y las múltiples historias de Hisoka de cuando era humano, de cómo salía a tomarse un café con las chicas que le gustaban, su alergia a los estudios- _que asco, tenemos algo en común…no voy a chocar manos contigo perrito..Olvídalo- _incluso me daba envidia cuando hablaba de su familia, tenía dos hermanos menores, sus padres trabajaban en una panadería famosa, lo que sé de su larga y aburrida historia de cómo se volvió vampiro, es que fue por una purasangre de cabellos de plata, nunca supo su nombre, pero me dijo que era hermosa- al parecer su familia sabía que aún estaba vivo y donde vivía, a veces le enviaban cosas pero nunca iban a visitarlo ya que sospechaban de Rido, pero como Hisoka les daba dinero, no se quejaban de él.

Empecé a beber sangre a los doce años, se supone que debí empezar antes pero ver los colmillos de Rido me generaba desconfianza y eso sirvió para reprimir ese instinto, asimismo a mi viejo nunca le gustó que bebiera sangre tan seguido, a veces duraba seis meses sin una gota, pero ¡Hey! Así era mucho mejor, no me afectaba en nada ya que la casa estaba libre del olor a sangre y Rido prefería ir de noche a buscar a su presa, a veces se llevaba a Hisoka ya que su sed de sangre fue muchas veces incontrolable, tanto, que Rido tenía que darle de su sangre para aplacarlo…o simplemente me pedía abofetearlo.

Fue también a esta edad que vi cambios en Rido, después de recibir una noticia sobre una familia de Cazadores de Vampiros que fue asesinada por una vampiresa sangre pura-no recuerdo su nombre-. Rido comenzó a salir más seguido, y unos años atrás llegó a casa bañado en sangre fue horrible-a los pocos días llegaron con la noticia sobre un Clan de vampiros importante, que había muerto, tenían rumores de que había sido suicidio-. Inclusive, en sueños murmuraba algo sobre su familia...al poco tiempo descubrí que estaba loco por su hermana.

Cuando recibimos la noticia sobre la familia de cazadores los labios de Rido se curvaron en una sonrisa malévola y totalmente desconocida….ya no era el mismo, sus ojos se tornaron carmesí y sus colmillos desesperaron en sed de sangre.

Después de un tiempo Rido no pasaba tiempo en casa, en invierno desaparecía totalmente y nunca se sabía cuando iba a volver, poco a poco Hisoka pudo controlar más su sed de sangre, la sangre de mi viejo lo ayudaba bastante y…mis golpes también.

A medida que fui creciendo las mucamas parecían acostumbrarse más a mi presencia y al hecho de que Rido me tuviera más cariño que a ellas….claro, ellas no entendían que el sentimiento de mi viejo hacia ellas era diferente….las revistas de Hisoka se volvieron cada vez más interesantes, habían artículos que iban desde la nueva moda hasta los mejores modelos y concursos para viajar por el mundo… Créanme participe miles de veces en eso, pero al parecer a alguien le gustaba quemar mis envíos.

Pero fue en una noche estrellada mientras esperaba a Rido para que volviera de su viaje, que vi- justo en la mesa de la sala- una revista que tendría en su portada colorida….a mi amor platónico.

-

-

-

¡AHHHHHHHHHH! HISOKA INUTIL… ¿QUIÉN ES ÉL? ¿QUIÉN ES ÉL?- Grité mientras me abalanzaba sobre el perrito faldero con la revista en mis manos, el nivel-E me miró con los ojos como platos mientras intentaba salvarse de mi apretón.

¡NO PUEDO VER ENANA PELIRROJA!- Gritó enojado. Cuando Hisoka esta limpiando….es peligroso meterse con él.

¡ESTOY A TU ALTURA ASI QUE CALLATE!....ahora- suspiré mientras lo dejaba respirar un poco para que pudiera calmarse y por ende responder a mi pregunta- dime quién es este súper modelo con cabello perfecto y ojos simplemente cautivadores y ¡Oh! Vaya….es tan lindo….- dije señalando al personaje de la revista con ojos como estrellas y por último besando la portada. Mi escenario estaba cubierto por corazones de todos los tamaños y colores.

_¿Quién pudo haber creado a un ser tan perfecto? _

_¡OH NO!...Aquí viene la fantasía…_

_¡Ay eres un súper modelo de cabello púrpura imperial y de luceros aguamarina!__ Nadie podría igualarte.... ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué sea tu novia? ¡OH no podrí---!_

¡ESE ES EL HIJO DEL SEÑOR--!-Hisoka selló sus labios apenas dirigí la mirada hacia él, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras los míos se entrecerraban con curiosidad.

¿Hijo de quién?- Pregunté, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros y amenazándolo con la mirada. Tragó saliva. Lo que me causó aún más curiosidad-Amigo nivel-E creo que acabaste de observar que desarrolle cierta obsesión por este personaje- ¡Oh! Claro que Hisoka había sido testigo de mi nueva obsesión, afortunadamente Rido no estaba, ya podía ver nuestras cabezas volando si supiera. Primero nos torturaría quemando las revistas mientras se ríe de forma maliciosa frente a nosotros.

-

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_-¡NO RIDO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!!!- Suplicó, mientras Hisoka esta sollozando sobre las pocas revistas que aún están intactas. Rido pone su pie sobre la espalda de aquel perrito guardián mientras le grita que se quite del camino y que lo deje disfrutar de su tortura…además de gritarle que se calle. _

_El purasangre se ríe de nuevo perversamente y después todo se vuelve silencio, el único sonido es el de las llamas consumiendo las revistas y los lamentos de Hisoka. _

_Mi viejo me mira con ojos de tristeza. _

_¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ESE ERA MI SUEÑO….- _

_Esta bien, olvídenlo él no diría lo último, pero algo así sería nuestra tortura. _

_-  
_

Sacudí mi cabeza para poder escuchar la respuesta del perrito faldero sobre quién era ese modelo. Tragó saliva y pasó una mano por su cabello castaño.

-¿Y bien?-pregunté de nuevo- ¿Quién es?

- Se llama Shiki Senri, creí que lo conocía pero me equivoque...- respondió Hisoka mirando para todos lados menos a mi. Estaba mintiendo. Pero no importaba, de quién era hijo lo podía averiguar después….de nuestra boda….esta bien, esta bien en la despedida de soltera….mientras tanto me conformaba con el nombre.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SHIKIIIIIII! Que nombre tan perfecto….-

-Estas loca… ¿qué tal que sea humano?- Preguntó Hisoka, arruinando por completo mi sueño de dar un paseo por algún lugar mágico cogida de la mano de Shiki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja curvando mis labios porque no puedo controlar mis nervios mientras él simplemente se ve tan perfecto bajo la luz de la luna. Y los corazones de colores y tamaños aparecen al fondo mientras nos acercamos…

_¡Ohh Shikiii!....UN IDIOTA ARRUINÓ NUESTRA RELACIÓN…._

Sentí como una vena gigante aparecía en mi frente, apreté mis puños con fuerza mientras el nivel-E retrocedía unos pasos temblando como maraca; levante la mirada cubierta por una cortina de enojo, mis ojos azules ahora estallaban en llamas por culpa de Hisoka

- ¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Grité mientras me le abalanzaba, los dos caímos al suelo-rodeé su cuello con una de mis manos y con la otra le daba manotazos en la cabeza.

¡AHHHHHHH SEÑOR RIDO ME MALTRATAN!!!- Gritaba Hisoka mientras mi enojo me cegó por completo y simplemente decidí ahorcarlo cada vez más fuerte-

-¡NO DIGAS ESO DE SHIKI UN SER TAN PERFECTO NO PUEDE SER HUMANO!-

¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Preguntó una voz melodiosa. Nos detuvimos y rápidamente nuestros ojos se clavaron en la puerta de la sala.

_¡OH MALDICIÓN!_

Pensé, mientras soltaba el cuello de Hisoka y me ponía de pie, ayudé al perro faldero prestándole una mano, pero él se levantó solo. Mis ojos nunca dejaron de conectarse con los del vampiro que nos miraba de forma maliciosa.

Nada…solo jugábamos…- Respondí con risa nerviosa.

_Mi viejo…_

Hisoka asintió cuando Rido arqueó una ceja cuestionándolo.- ¿A qué jugaban entonces?-

Tragué saliva. Cruce miradas con Hisoka. Desafortunadamente se le notaba que tenía problemas para planear excusas por lo que decidí respirar hondo y calmarme- A pegarle al tonto…- respondí.

_¡Ouch!_- me pegué en la frente mentalmente_- Que respuesta tan tonta…_

La ceja de Rido ahora tenía el tamaño de un puente, era un arco perfecto, pero en vez de seguir cuestionándonos simplemente nos miró a través de sus pestañas, dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hisoka y yo suspiramos, sintiendo como nuestros músculos se aflojaron al instante.

-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA- Al escuchar esa risa, esa terrible carcajada maligna. Nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos y nos dimos cuenta de que la revista de Shiki era lo último que Rido había visto cuando dirigió la mirada al suelo.

¡MALDICIÓN!!!!!!-Gritó Hisoka mientas sus ojos formaban lágrimas y realizaba varias inspiraciones bruscas.

¡No llores!- Bufé enseguida- Tenemos que salvarlas…-

¿Cómo?-Preguntó intentando contener el llanto.

¡No lo sé!....Aunque no creo que este tan desocupado como para….-

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por un distinguido olor. Esnifé. Al parecer Hisoka ya había descubierto de que se trataba, sus ojos dejaban caer lágrimas como una cascada y la mano en su pecho apretaba su traje como si le doliera.

¡NO SEÑOR RIDO!!!!- Hisoka no lo pensó dos veces, sus pies se llevaron su cuerpo a toda velocidad en un pestañeo mientras yo seguía descifrando cuál era el olor.

_Hmmm…tal vez a carne asada… ¡no! no es comida…es como…papel… ¡si! eso es y algo más…tal vez…lo están quemando…_

OH! DEMONIOS....RIDO NO LO HAGAS!!!!!- Salí corriendo al instante en busca de la salvación de la única cosa que me podía sacar del aburrimiento, además de hacer caer a Hisoka con zancadillas. _  
_

_-_

_-_

_- _

Esa es la historia de cómo conocí a Rido, a mi perrito guardián Hisoka y a mi súper modelo Shiki, fueron muy pocas las veces que Rido me dejó mostrar mi rostro ante otros vampiros adultos. En realidad solo una vez. Mientras se llevaban a cabo dichas reuniones, Hisoka permanecía a mi lado, los dos encerrados en una habitación por horas, escuchando la música que venía desde el gran salón y además fulminándonos con la mirada.

_-Te odio Hisoka…-Susurré frunciendo el ceño. _

_-Yo también Akako…- Respondió aquel insolente. _

_Al ver que no tenía nada que hacer, decidí preguntarle a Hisoka sobre la única cosa que parecía unirnos un poco. _

_-¿Ya salio la nueva edición?- _

_-No…- Cruzamos miradas. Y por un instante una pequeña sonrisa curvó nuestros labios. _

_-Sigo odiándote…- Dije, levantando mi nariz con superioridad. _

_-Yo también Akako…- Suspiró. _

_El resto del tiempo se pasaba en silencio. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ahora a mis 16 años, muy pronto 17 en realidad, estoy encerrada en una habitación con mi modelo favorito entre mis brazos y dos vampiresas observándome como si fuera algún tipo de experimento.

Ruka entrecerró sus ojos miel- Debes controlarte, Shiki necesita estar intacto para sus nuevas sesiones dentro de un mes, no puedes arrojártele cada vez que lo ves…-

Fruncí el ceño. Mis cachetes se inflaron en enojo y por el rabillo del ojo noté como Shiki parecía estar tranquilo pues a pesar de tenerlo entre mis brazos no le molestaba estar en ese estrujón.

-A él no le molesta…- Bufé. Crucé miradas con la otra vampiresa quien seguía observando la situación con ojos fríos.

-Ella tiene razón…- La voz ronca de la muñeca, me hizo pestañear, Shiki y yo cruzamos miradas al instante- A Shiki no le molesta…-

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!!!-Ruka pisoteó el suelo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verla tan desesperada mientras los otros dos suspiraban- Eres un caso perdido, una tragedia!-

_¡OH OH! NO DIJO ESO…._

_¡OH! Si lo dijo…_

_YO DIGO QUE LE DEMOS..... ¡VAMOS PELIRROJA! ¡PEGALE!_

_¡No! #2…la violencia no es buena…somos compañera hay que enfrentar este problema diploma---_

¡No entiendo porque Kaname te tiene bajo su cuidado! Es ridículo, mírate, solo eres buena para destrozar cosas…-

Creo que fue la primera vez que alguien se dirigió a mi de esa forma, mis ojos se convirtieron en llamas, si, era la primera vez…pero eso no quiere decir que iba a aceptarlo…esta vampiresa era bastante atrevida si me lo preguntan, solo mírenla con aire de 'Soy mejor que tu' o algo por estilo…Me levanté del suelo, mientras Shiki me observaba con curiosidad, la otra vampiresa se levantó de su asiento y Ruka arqueó una ceja.

Piensa lo que quieras…- Susurré- te voy a enseñar que soy mejor que tu… ¡EN TODO!-

-

-

-

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado!! ^^ la verdad es que quería dedicarle un momento de ternura y burla a la relación entre Rido, Hisoka y Akako, ya que no quiero tener que estar con flashbacks más adelante para cada ocasión, es aburrido cuando pasas de un momento del pasado a otro y todo el capítulo se la pasa en esas...mejor dedicar uno que otro para eso con eso más adelante lo que se hace es mínimo...jajajaja xD o eso creo...Lamento mucho si les llegaron muchos mensajes de para avisarles que este cap. ya estaba listo!!...pero ¬¬ cada vez que corregía algo...un nuevo error aparecia..y solo lo veía después de haber corregido!!¬¬ :/  
**

**R&R!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!!! EN SERIO MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!! espero que la historia les siga gustando!! :)  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD **


	8. Pelirroja sin vergüenza

**HOLA! HOLA! MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! Lamento mucho la tardanza, sé que no he publicado nada en mucho tiempo pero ahora que estoy libre de deberes en la universidad espero poder dar todo de mí en las historias!**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri -sama, La trama y los OC'S son TOTALMENTE MÍOS! **

**Muchas Gracias por su apoyo, significa mucho para mi y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado! :)**

**katina-12 **

**Juliet-whitlock**

**ninnia depp**

**EtsukoDaishi **

**NightLotus  
**

**Sayuki-Uchiha**

**JackySparrow**

**Erk92**

**Disfrútenlo! ;)**

**Pelirroja sin vergüenza**

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que decidí retar a Ruka por su mal comportamiento y palabras ofensivas, no le conté a Kaname sobre lo sucedido ya que no quería que especularan que por ser la supuesta protegida de aquel purasangre, me aprovecharía de mi posición y lo dejaría lidiar con mis inconvenientes. Para él podían ser temas insubstanciales y prefería ahorrarme sus sermones mientras juega ajedrez.

_Créanme, a nadie le gusta recibir sermones y menos si vienen de un chico demasiado serio jugando ajedrez que se queda media hora pensando que movimiento hará después…sin mencionar que esta jugando solo. _

_Cambiando de tema… ¿qué vas a hacer con TODO eso?_

El comentario de mi número dos me dejó pasmada, observé el escritorio marrón que quedaba justo al frente de mi cama.

¡Ugh!-Un sonido gutural escapó de mi garganta. Cansada, fastidiada y completamente aburrida y enojada ante la loca idea de tener que poner aquella torre de cuadernos, al día, era algo que simplemente no me llamaba la atención. Con el cuerpo tendido, atravesando la cama, observé con recelo aquella torre de libros que solo hacían estorbo, a mi parecer.

Volví a renegar, encubriendo mi rostro entre las sábanas.

_No es justo…debieron pedir que me uniera a esta tonta academia al terminar el año escolar no a 3 meses antes de comenzar las vacaciones de invierno…_

_¡Ohhh! ¡VAYA! son muchos temas los que tienes que poner al día... ¡Cuidado! No vaya a ser que te quedes sin neuronas…_

En mi cabeza noté como mi número dos parecía estar entreteniéndose mientras se mecía de un lado a otro y me exponía las ventajas de ser simplemente un producto de la imaginación, ocasionado por la incomunicación y abandono de tus padres.

_¿Es difícil para ti hacer un poco de silencio?...Tu presencia me da jaqueca…_

_Hmm…ahora que lo mencionas pelirroja, la verdad es que es muy difícil, considerando que somos la misma persona, y por ende ¡SOMOS IGUAL DE RUIDOSAS Y MOLESTAS! ERES UNA GROSERA…_

Sorprendentemente mi número dos se vio totalmente endeble y con un ceño fruncido y arrugado como la frente de una ancianita de 90 años, se esfumó de mi mente, dejando únicamente una nube de polvo.

_¡¿Ahora me van a decir que mi #2 es una Ninja!_

Despegué mi rostro de las fundas mientras mis ojos cerúleos viajaron por la habitación hasta hundirse en la interminable torre de materiales escolares de nuevo, aquel escritorio parecía llamarme, pero no de forma agradable, podía ver una enorme mesa poseída, con ojos saltones y dientes puntiagudos que pronunciaban palabras amenazantes.

¡ESTUDIAAAA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA-

Suspiré. Pasando una mano por mi cabellera de fuego, dejé que mi cabeza se desplomara como una muñeca de trapo sobre las telas.

_¡OWWW! Suficiente con Némesis… NO QUIERO ESTUDIAR_

Recordé a aquel profesor de Literatura, haciendo lecturas aburridas y descaminando la mirada metida en sus libros hacía mí, un par de ojos tajantes que escurrían veneno y me sacaban de quicio. Ansiaba no tener contacto visual con aquel vampiro por mucho tiempo, aunque si la ocasión lo pedía, de vez en cuando le arqueaba una ceja mientras mis ojos enviaban dagas hacia él.

_¡MUERE NÉMESIS MUERE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

¡ARGHHHH!-Refunfuñé, lo he estado haciendo mucho últimamente, me senté en la mitad de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, como si fuese a meditar, pero en realidad recosté mi rostro sobre mi mano mientras mi codo se acomodaba cerca a mi rodilla izquierda. Bostecé y a medida que mis ojos dejaban de formar esas pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de mis ojos, arrugué el ceño al ver nuevamente esa torre de papeles, libros y cuadernos.

Pero había algo más que me tenía de malas, recordé que al salir de la habitación de Ruka después de haberla retado con tanta furia y valentía, he sufrido todos estos días del indiscutible espionaje por parte de un par de ojos miel, amenazantes y homicidas.

_¡Oh! Qué suerte la mía… ¿alguien quiere intercambiar?_

Ruka parecía estar preparando alguna trampa cada vez que pasaba por su lado o cuando por "casualidad" cruzábamos miradas o sentía los pelos de la nuca erizarse por esos escalofríos que recorrían mi dorso cuando sentía sus ojos clavados en mí. Aquella ferviente vampiresa de cabello ondeado ni siquiera me dejaba salir del baño tranquila ya que cada vez que lo hacía podía ver como se escondía en la esquina del corredor, los pequeños demonios que la rodeaban emanaban un aura tan crecido y negativo que lo podía sentir a kilómetros.

_Son como fantasmas pequeños…_

¡Claro! Siempre he sabido que el no medir mis palabras me puede costar el precio de una vida tranquila y pacifica por el resto de mis días, pero nunca pensé que haber dicho que podía ser mejor que ella, la hiriera tanto.

_La próxima vez dile que su pelo es horrible, pelirroja…_

_¡¿ESTAS LOCA! Eso es suicidio…_

_¡Oye Ruka!- En medio del salón decido levantarme en contra de la tiranía de la vampiresa de ojos miel que me mira a la expectativa, mientras sus dedos rodean el lápiz de madera con delicadeza._

_Mis labios se parten lentamente mientras posó mi pierna sobre el escritorio y apunto hacia ella- ¡TU PELO ES HORRIBLE!- Gritó, creando conmoción entre la multitud que deja escapar un grito ahogado y que con ojos saltones dirigen la mirada hacia la desconcertada vampiresa que con su mano desnuda rompe aquel material escolar, mientras sus ojos miel se ahogan en veneno._

_¡Oooops! Nooo, no es cierto….- Trato de reírme de forma inocente mientras vuelvo a mi asiento pero notó como aquella vampiresa se levanta del suyo y prácticamente vuela sobre los escritorios acercándose a mi con sus manos dirigidas a mi cuello…._

_Si…definitivamente esas serian mis últimas palabras…_

Exhalé, no crean que no he hecho nada en estos últimos días, no les había dicho, pero no he podido ir a clase últimamente ya que decidieron que mejor empezaría el próximo año, estos tres meses serán para adaptarme a la rutina y conocer a mis compañeros, y si quiero puedo ir a clase, a la única que tengo que ir por obligación…. Está bien, _castigo _por lo del escritorio del Director y por haber ofendido a mis colegas, _¡SI CLARO! ESTÚPIDOS VAMPIROS ESPERO QUE-_

¡Oh! Perdón, como decía, a la única clase que tengo que ir por compromiso es a la de Némesis. Si, así es, todos en esta Academia me quieren ver muerta…de verdad o del aburrimiento.

Pero he aprovechado el espionaje de Ruka para instruirme con su rutina diaria, ya que necesito saber que clase de vida lleva aquella vampiresa disfrazada de inocencia, pero que en realidad esconde un ser maligno queriendo escapar de las cadenas del destino para coger mi cuello y-

_Ehmmm, pelirroja, no es por nada pero ya te estás poniendo demasiado dramática, solo di que es mala y ya. _

_Lo siento…_

En suma, puedo decir con total seguridad que Ruka es de las vampiresas que más tiempo le dedican a su cabello, y no lo niego, es un cabello grandioso de ondas perfectas, volumen y un color extraño y provocador, pero ¡Vaya! No deja de sorprenderme el tiempo que le dedica a su cuidado, Ruka se levanta en la tarde unas cinco horas antes de comenzar clases, estudia un poco, lee, visita a Kaname, hace propuestas indecentes-

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_Eh, nada, solo que le dice que si Kaname tiene ganas de beber sangre pues ella esta dispuesta a ya sabes…dejarse morder… ¿qué pensabas?_

_Nada._

_Eres una pervertida #2._

Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro, hace propuestas indecentes y luego entra al baño y usa el tiempo que tiene de sobra (el cual es BASTANTE) para emperifollarse, no se me haría raro que piense que el hecho de que Kaname la rechace diariamente lo relacione con su apariencia.

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA _

_¡No te rías #2! No tener genes tan perfectos como ellos nos lástima cruelmente, las vampiresas tenemos que dedicar el doble de tiempo a nuestros aspectos._

_¡PFFF! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…Y se siguen viendo mal de todas formas. _

Una vena apareció en mi frente mientras mi cara modelaba una mueca.

Ahora, ignorando un poco a mi #2 y su pequeña broma, decidí levantarme de mi cama y encaminarme al escritorio a paso acompasado. Suspiré mientras pasaba mis manos por la cubierta de un libro viejo de páginas ambarinas por la antigüedad, lo abrí por curiosidad en su contenido pero al ver que había manchas de tinta y palabras tachadas en algunas oraciones, me senté velozmente en la silla negra reclinable y empecé a hojear.

De repente, mis ojos se abrieron como platos e hice un gesto de descontento.

"¿QUÉ ES ESTO?"

Mis ojos se apartaron del libro cuando mis oídos atrajeron el sonido de la cerradura de mi habitación, clavé mi mirada en aquella puerta de madera vieja abriéndose paulatinamente, mis manos cerraron aquel libro viejo precipitadas y lo escondieron en el primer compartimiento del escritorio. Esos segundos de adrenalina parecían años, pues mis ojos como platos no dejaban de mirar de un lado a otro buscando una salida, sentí una gota de transpiración bajando por mis sienes.

_Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila…._

Mis ojos observaron por un segundo la torre de materiales escolares y rápidamente tomé una libreta que estaba en el medio, la abrí ignorando la interminable torre oscilándose de un lado a otro, y con mis dedos jugué con el primer bolígrafo que encontré, y a pesar de no entender nada de lo que estaba escrito en las páginas de la libreta, intenté actuar natural y como una buena alumna.

_¿Matemáticas?...Pelirroja la próxima vez escoge algo que tu mente si pueda procesar…_

Mi imaginación estaba en otra historia, ni siquiera sabia que era lo que mis ojos veían, solo un montón de jeroglíficos y gráficas que no comprendía, mi cuerpo se estremecía y no sabía el porqué de mi reacción tan descomedida.

Pegué un brinco al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro derecho y mis labios dejaron escapar un grito ahogado.

"Pensé que estabas durmiendo…Disculpa mi intromisión"- La melodiosa voz de Kaname me tomó por sorpresa, meramente asentí esperando que se fuera tan rápido como vino, después de todo, me imaginé que solo quería saber cómo estaba.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"-Preguntó. Tragué saliva y afirmé cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, el peso de su mano en mi hombro se desvaneció.

"Deberías descansar un poco….no te ves muy bien"-Comentó el purasangre-"No te exijas demasiado" Y sentí su mano palpando mi frente.

"E-Estoy bien…"

_¿Ahora conversamos demasiado?... ¿desde cuándo habla tanto el Kuran?_

_No me desconcentres #2_

"Akako…"- Su voz pronunciando mi nombre sonó como una reprimenda y me encogí de hombros al instante, decidí levantarme del asiento cerrando la gaveta en silencio completamente, Kaname se hizo a un lado y mientras me giraba tragué saliva alterada.

"Mira"-Sonreí- "Estoy bien…Estoy bien…"

Aquel purasangre entreabrió sus ojos vino y me miró a través de sus largas pestañas- "¿Qué estabas estudiando?...Puedo ayudarte"

Cuando el vampiro reservado me ofreció su ayuda para estudiar, mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras mis labios se separaron como si fuese a tomar una bocanada de aire.

_¡OH! ESTAS MUERTA PELIRROJA…._

_No me digas….No me había dado cuenta #2…_ Respondí con sarcasmo.

"Noooo, no…"- Sacudí mis manos mientras mi cabeza se negaba a una velocidad impresionante, era terrorífico- "No necesito ayuda… ¡Soy muy lista!"-Me pegué suavemente con mis nudillos en la cabeza mientras sonreí débilmente.

_¡Ouch!... ¿A eso le llamas suave?...Ese golpe hizo que tu cabeza sonara hueca…_

Fruncí el ceño, pero al notar la mirada sospechosa de Kaname volví a sonreír. Las comisuras de mis labios ya me estaban punzando.

"Está bien…"-Kaname volvió a su apariencia serena mientras sus ojos se desviaron hacia la libreta en el escritorio, me puse frenética por aquel libro oculto en la gaveta, no sé si le pertenecía a él. Reposé mi mano izquierda sobre el escritorio creando una distracción para el purasangre ya que su mirada se encontró con la mía.

"Puedo saber… ¿por qué viniste? No he causado ningún problema"- Me reí tímidamente mientras sus ojos vino me observaron con cuidado.

_PEGALE PELIRROJA…_

_¡NO!_

_¡OH! VAMOS…UN POCO DE ACCIÓN…_

_¡UGH!_

"Al parecer Akatsuki tomó uno de mis libros por error y lo dejó aquí…" – Un silencio impaciente cubrió la habitación con ímpetu, por un momento me sentí sofocada con la presencia del purasangre y pude ver con claridad su aura aplastante, igual a Rido.

"Qué extraño….Estaba revisando los materiales hace un momento y no encontré nada diferente…tal vez está en otro lugar"-Respondí, segura de que eso lo haría volver por donde vino.

_Vamoooos Kanameee… ¡Shu! ¡Shu!..._

_Eres una atrevida #2, ¡NO ES UN PERRO!_

_Podría serlo...míralo tiene ojos- ¡Oh no! perdón es más como un lobo… ¡RAWR!_

_Estás demasiado ruidosa hoy…_

"¿Puedo?"-Kaname siempre tan incrédulo conmigo, señaló la pila de materiales escolares con un vistazo mientras yo consentí lentamente.

"Adelante"-Me hice a un lado mientras el purasangre tomó mi lugar frente al escritorio y observó con detenimiento el buró marrón, ni siquiera contempló los libros cuando su mano derecha ya estaba rodeando la argolla de la gaveta donde estaba escondida la libreta.

Pasé saliva.

_Haz algo…haz algo…haz algo…_

_¿Qué hay de interesante en ese libro viejo?_

_Parece un diario…_

_¿Un diario?_

_Si…_

"¡NO!" – Antes de que Kaname pudiera abrir la gaveta, mi cuerpo la empujó, obstruyéndola con fuerza mientras el purasangre me intranquilizó con su mirada cortante, tenía las manos en mi espalda agarrando la manilla con fuerza y la mano de Kaname seguía extendida a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo-"Lo siento"- me disculpé bajando la mirada.

"Tengo algo muy importante ahí y….no puedo dejar que lo veas"- Me encogí de hombros mientras el Kuran suspiraba y pasaba su mano derecha por su delicado cabello.

Los labios de Kaname se partieron dejando al descubierto sus caninos blancos, mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y sentí los escalofríos subiendo por mi espalda, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

"Ya veo…simplemente voy a echar un vistazo, prometo no entrar en detalle"-Comentó el purasangre mientras yo rebatía con la cabeza.

"Es algo MUY íntimo…en serio"-Comenté, esperando que cogiera el mensaje de que posiblemente encontraría prendas de vestir…que…ya saben….son privadas, aunque fuera poco creíble que alguien las guardara en un escritorio.

**Tok-Tok**

Nuestras miradas se extraviaron hacía la puerta de la habitación mientras una voz masculina llamaba desde el otro lado.

"Señor Kaname"- Dicho purasangre se acercó a la puerta ignorando mi exasperada exhalación.

_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?_

_¡Oh! Tenemos a un PERVERTIDO en el dormitorio…._

_¿HUH?_

Al abrir la puerta, observé un cabello rebelde de color naranja claro que hacia juego con un par de ojos de tono rosado, o al menos parecido al rosa. Un vampiro alto y musculoso apoyado en el marco de la puerta hablaba con el Kuran, con una voz que me pareció bastante familiar escapándose de sus labios. Lo miré a lo lejos.

"Hola"-Arqueé una ceja al ver su mano levantada y su mirada dirigida hacia mí, tontamente me señalé con mi dedo índice mientras signos de interrogación se aparecían en mi cabeza.

"¿Te conozco?"- Pregunté mientras acaricié mi barbilla de forma reflexiva.

"Te desperté cuando te quedaste dormida en la clase de Literatura…"- Mis ojos se abrieron casi saliéndose de mi cabeza, alarmada, dirigí la mirada hacia Kaname quién dio media vuelta para observarme con sus ojos vino.

_ESTAS MUERTO-_Pensé mientras el vampiro de cabello naranja descendía la mirada hacia el purasangre notando como entrecerraba sus ojos y dejaba escapar un soplo de decepción.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"-Se preguntó el Kuran mientras mis ojos azules desbastaban en pedacitos al vampiro musculoso.

_¡Un momento!... ESTO TIENE ARREGLO_

_¡Ohh SII!_

"Amigo de músculos perfectos…pensé que no te volvería a ver"- Aquel vampiro de cabellos naranja me miró con curiosidad mientras hacia una mueca, tal vez por el apodo.

"Soy Akatsuki Kain, no 'amigo de músculos perfectos' "-Me corrigió.

"Como quieras amigo de músculos perfectos, y te equivocas yo nunca me he quedado dormida en la clase de Ne—"- Me atajé, la mirada sospechosa de los dos vampiros en la puerta de mi habitación fue para indicarme su total desconfianza ante lo que no había dicho aún.

"No es mi culpa….ES TAAAAAN ABURRIDA Y NÉMESIS….Bueno, el puede morirse…"

"Señor Kaname, encontré el libro que estaba buscando" –Ignorando completamente mi comentario los dos vampiros volvieron a su conversación previa, me senté en la silla reclinable apoyando los pies sobre el escritorio y relajándome completamente.

_Te ignoraron, te ignoraron, te ignoraron LA LA LA LA…._

"Si no les molesta….TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR"- Ilustré, dándole la espalda a mis compañeros de dormitorio, empecé a hojear la libreta descomedida, esperando a que la puerta de mi habitación volviera a estar cerrada, y en efecto, así fue, después de unos minutos de silencio los dos vampiros abandonaron mi morada dejándome completamente sola.

Pero no sin antes darme una jaqueca.

"Akako, después hablaré contigo sobre la clase de Literatura"-La voz de Kaname tan armoniosa ahora mareaba, era demasiado estricto este purasangre. Asentí lentamente, y sin darle la cara, denigré entre dientes su comportamiento.

"Puedo oírte"-Comentó antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Jejejeje"-Me reí hurgándome la cabeza – "Sin rencores Kaname"-dije entre dientes.

Y después de un rato….Dejé caer mi cabeza contra la libreta, golpeándome la frente e ignorando el dolor.

_Esto no puedo empeorar…_-

"KYAAA"

No sé, por cuantas horas me había quedado dormida con mi rostro sobre la libreta, pero al abrir los ojos y pestañear un poco sentí una corriente de dolor corriendo por mi nuca debido a la posición en la que había estado. Curioseé por la ventana que tenía al frente hacia el jardín del dormitorio y noté a un grupo femenino de estudiantes cuchicheando, evitando ser percibidas.

Sus uniformes eran negros con rayas blancas, llevaban un blazer que les llegaba hasta la cintura, una camisa blanca de manga larga debajo, que llevaba un listón rojo en el cuello y una mini falda negra, demasiado corta en realidad, que no cubría sus piernas por completo, eran sus medias negras hasta la mitad de sus extremidades lo que las ayudaba con el frío. El uniforme se me hacía conocido, especialmente los accesorios, como las botas de cuero agamuzado color marrón con cordones que simulaban unas para usar en las montañas o hasta en algún desierto.

_Se parece al nuestro pelirroja…solo que el nuestro es blanco con rayas negras…_

¡Claro! Ellas deben ser de la clase Diurna. Seguí prestando atención al grupo de niñas aventureras, eran muy arriesgadas al acercarse a los dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna. Algunas se veían asustadas, y otras simplemente no podían esconder su regocijo pues sus rostros tenían sonrisas de oreja a oreja que parecían irreales.

_¡QUE BIEN! AMIGAS NUEVAS…_

_OLVÍDALO SON HUMANAS…._

_¡OH!... ¿entonces?... ¿qué hacemos?_

_Sacarlas por supuesto…_

Me acerqué un poco más a la ventana en un intento por captar bien sus apariencias, la luz de la luna era la única coloración. Era extraño que nadie pasara por los corredores en ese momento, descarrié la mirada hacia el reloj de la torre más alta de la Academia Cross y a pesar de ya haber notado que estaba oscuro no sabía que en realidad era demasiado tarde, los vampiros no demorarían en cruzar las puertas del dormitorio y encontrarse con las pequeñas traviesas.

Habían aprovechado la soledad en los dormitorios para entrar y esconderse un buen rato solo para volver a ver a sus ídolos. Me enteré de una de mis compañeras en Literatura que la Clase Diurna moría por los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna, pero a nadie se le permitía entrar a los dormitorios de la otra clase, estaba prohibido por obvias razones. Y como no queremos accidentes, decidí salir a dar un paseo por los corredores.

"No puedo creer que en realidad estemos aquí"

"Lo sé, ¿no es increíble?"

"¿Qué haremos si nos descubren?"

Encubierta entre los arcos de los corredores que rodeaban el jardín de flores y árboles de todos los tamaños, decidí esperar a que las 3 aventureras hicieran silencio para aparecer, escuché su conversación y podía sentir sus cuerpos palpitantes y ansiosos, como si estuviesen a mi lado. Recosté mi cabeza en la pared de concreto mientras jugaba con las mangas de un saco gris y largo que Rima me prestó junto con otra ropa en reemplazo a la que usaba anteriormente, maravillosamente todo me quedaba aunque al no estar acostumbrada a usar ropa tan moderna, regateaba con todo.

_Pelirroja se escapan…_

Me escondí entre los arbustos mientras una de las chicas de cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo le echaba un vistazo al reloj que llevaba puesto en la muñeca izquierda, las demás la observaron impacientes mientras se tomaban los brazos entre ellas en un intento por luchar contra las frías corrientes de viento que las empujaban ferozmente.

Una chica de cabello negro y corto de ojos marrones ojeó a su alrededor espantada mientras su amiga rubia la tomaba del brazo con fuerza. Suspiré, en serio pensaban quedarse, no eran de esas que llegaban y se arrepentían al instante, querían verlos y por un momento sentí pesar por ellas, pero no podía hacer nada, tenían que irse o todos estaríamos en problemas.

Me levanté ligeramente y justo cuando iba a gritar, nos dejaron sordas las palabras de una voz masculina enojada.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí?"-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer la voz y ágilmente volví a mi escondrijo en el seto mientras las niñas traviesas se congelaron en sus posiciones, gotas de sudor recorrieron sus cuerpos, lentamente sus pieles bronceadas se volvieron cadavéricas.

_¡Están muertas!..._

Unos ojos de iris violeta les fulminaban la espalda mientras su blazer negro y totalmente abierto ondeaba con el viento, dejando al descubierto su camisa blanca desabotonada en los primeros botones, por fuera de su pantalón negro.

Su cabello de plata brillaba a la luz de la luna y lánguidamente las chicas decidieron enfrentarlo con expresiones de culpa y sollozo en sus rostros empalidecidos.

"Ze—Zero-kun"-La chica de cabello negro hizo una postración pidiendo disculpas pero aquel humano ignoró por completo su intento y las exterminó con la mirada, extrañamente no se percataron de mi presencia, pero decidí mantenerme lejos de cualquier problema con el humano.

"Vuelvan al Dormitorio"-Ordenó el peliplata con ojos bravucones. Las 3 rebeldes se encogieron de hombros mientras maldecían la existencia del humano entre dientes.

"No es justo"

"Estuvimos tan cerca"

"Siempre es lo mismo con él, es un verdadero fastidio"

Musitaban las estudiantes de la Clase Diurna mientras Zero las seguía por el pasaje que daba hacia la entrada principal de acero gigante por donde salían y entraban todos los vampiros, para certificarse de que no se quedarían dando vueltas en el recinto de la Clase Nocturna y se irían directamente a sus habitaciones que en realidad quedaban muy lejos.

Aliviada de que la situación se hubiera solucionado, decidí voltearme aún en cuclillas y dirigirme a mi habitación, sin embargo al oír que las suelas de sus zapatos pasaron por mi lado me giré un segundo para asegurarme de que no era mi imaginación que en realidad se estaban retirando, y justo cuando lo hice, mis ojos azules se enlazaron con los cortantes y enfurecidos ojos violeta del humano Kyriuu.

_PEGALE PELIRROJA….PEGALE…YO DIGO QUE LE DEMOS…._

Desvié la mirada avivadamente y me dirigí sublevada y con la frente en alto hacia los corredores pero no sin antes voltearme una vez más y sacarle la lengua al humano antipático, quien alcanzó a notar mi expresión de descontento pero al parecer no le dio importancia.

"¡Argh!"-Gruñí fuerte y claro para incomodarlo, aunque era yo la que más se había ofendido.

Al perderlos de vista bajé la mirada-¿_Por qué nos odiara tanto?_

Me quedé un rato recorriendo el pequeño jardín, siempre había tenido que verlo de lejos pero ahora éramos sólo los dos. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de mis labios mientras me acercaba a unas sillas a un lado de las rosas blancas, elevé la mirada para notar que mi habitación se veía perfectamente desde ese asiento.

_No puedo creer…que este tan lejos de casa…_

_Pelirroja…tenemos compañía…_

Dirigí la mirada hacia el pasaje rocoso para darme cuenta de que el humano de cabellos de plata estaba firme y observándome con ojos maliciosos.

"No estoy haciendo nada malo… no veo razón para que me mires de esa forma"-Le comenté indiferente y sin mirarlo a los ojos, mantuve mi mirada en unas flores amarillas que quedaban justo al frente de mi asiento y me abrasé cubriéndome con el saco gris un poco más.

El silencio parecía ser el mejor amigo de Zero, pues sus ojos violeta se cerraron un instante, por un momento creí verlo vulnerable y sereno pero decidí evitar observarlo por mucho tiempo ya que no toleraba su presencia ni él la mía.

_Y no porque no esté muy lindo…ese 10 perfecto en apariencia sube al número 100… ¡La luz de la luna lo favorece pelirroja!..._

Dejé escapar una risita entre dientes que captó la atención del humano, sus ojos lívidos me observaron por un rato hasta que decidí aplacarme, sacudí mi mano ignorando sus miradas venenosas.

"¡Oh! Vamos…cambia esa cara, te verías mejor si te alegraras como tu hermano"-Mis ojos azules lo fulminaron con la mirada y noté cierta tensión en sus músculos, aquel comentario pareció atraparlo desapercibido, sus cejas se juntaron a medida que su mirada violeta se tornaba más encolerizada.

"¡Ooops!"- Me tapé la boca con la mano, dramatizando la situación, me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí, ahora sí, sin distracciones hacia los arcos, los vampiros no demorarían en llegar y no quería que Kaname pensará que estaba dando vueltas por ahí o que estaba buscando problemas, como siempre.

Mis pasos se hicieron rápidos, pero más que la presencia de aquel humano era su olor lo que no toleraba, podía sentir como mis colmillos anhelaban un poco de su sangre y simplemente no me podía dar ese lujo, tenía que resistir.

Pero su olor era tan exquisito, la fruta prohibida parecía aclamarme.

_Y está si que es una fruta prohibida atractiva….Pelirroja yo de ti lo muerdo…_

_Suenas como una pervertida #2… ¿Qué pensaran de mí los que leen mis pensamientos?_

_Muérdelo, muérdelo_

_¡SILENCIO!_

Antes de poder entrar a los corredores de forma sosegada, sentí un súbito apretón en mi brazo derecho, cerré los ojos por el dolor que recorrió mi brazo y al abrirlos sentí mi espalda contra la fría pared peñascosa de los arcos.

"¡Hey! Tranquilo, solo fue un comentario"- La mano que sostenía mi brazo dejó de apretarlo lentamente y después no sentí su fuerza, al frente mío se encontraba el peliplata con ojos retadores, mis ojos cerúleos lo observaron con frialdad escondiendo la fugaz ansiedad que me producía su olor.

"Aléjate de Ichiru"- Sus palabras eran como si una espada cortara el viento, amenazantes y rápidas. Sonreí de medio lado empujándolo hacia atrás con mis manos cubiertas por las mangas del saco.

"¿Y QUÉ SI NO LO HAGO?"-Pregunté, retando al humano, sus ojos me miraron con odio y rencor mientras sus manos temblaron con ansia.

Una fuerte corriente de viento hizo que mi cabello se revolviera completamente cegándome por unos instantes, abrí los ojos al sentir que se había calmado la ventisca y noté que el humano había sacado su arma plateada y gigantesca. Su pistola que tenía unos cordones rojos colgando de la manilla apuntaba hacia el cielo mientras su expresión permanecía escondida entre las sombras, su lobreguez cubrió mi cuerpo mientras tragaba saliva nerviosa.

_¡Oh! Mami, papi, lo siento mucho fui una tonta desde el principio, siempre supe que mi gran bocota me llevaría al más allá antes de tiempo…_

_¡CALLATE #2!_

_¡OH! Y LAMENTO TENER UNA #1 TAN TORPE Y REBELDE…_

_Ahora me estas asustando no empieces a pedir perdón todavía…_

_¡LO SIENTO SHIKI! NUNCA PUDE TOMARTE LAS FOTOS MIENTRAS DUERMES, COMES O ESTUDIAS. LO SIENTO PERRO FALDERO NUNCA PUDE PATEARTE DE NUEVO, LO SIENTO RIDO NUNCA PUDE….EHH- CUALQUIER COSA, LO SIENTO KANAME NUNCA PUDE DECIRTE QUE ERAS MOLESTO Y ESTRICTO PERO UN BUENO HERMANITO Y LO SIENTO RUKA NUNCA PUDE HUMILLARTE._

_¿QUÉ?_

El humano bajó su pistola rápidamente en el instante en el que apuntó hacia mí, mi cabello se fue para atrás como si el viento lo ondeara, el brazo de Zero estaba extendido a un lado de mi rostro mientras la pistola permanecía apuntando contra la muralla rocosa detrás mío, un dolor punzante atravesó mi mejilla y sentí una gota bajando lentamente, me toqué sorprendida por la herida pequeña que me había causado su arma.

"Uh"-No podía hablar, limpié la sangre con mi mano mientras fruncía el ceño, enfurecida. Mi frente dejó florecer venas gigantes a medida que mi cuerpo temblaba con furor.

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LA CARA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PELIRROJA YA TE TIENES QUE HACER DOBLE CIRUGIA PLÁSTICA…_

"Haré caso omiso a las reglas de esta Academia"- Aquel humano me amenazó sin pensarlo dos veces, al decir eso capté de inmediato que me mataría, después de todo era un cazador, entre menos vampiros mejor.

"¡ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAAAA!" –Grité con mis manos convertidas en puños del tamaño de un guante de boxeador, el humano permaneció indiferente ante mi reacción pero no bajaba la guardia y justo cuando pretendí atacarlo con mis manos una voz masculina nos dejó pasmados.

"¿A qué se debe todo esto?"-Preguntó mi hermanito vampiro mientras su grupo de guardianes se acomodaba detrás de él con expresiones serias pero igualmente serenas.

"Akako-chan"-Ichijo me miró con ojos sorprendidos al ver mi expresión desconcertada.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"-Preguntó Kaname fulminando a Zero con la mirada, desvié mis ojos azules para contemplar al humano quien estaba más enojado que nunca, apretando sus dientes con fuerza su ceño fruncido y mirada asesina me hacían ignorar un poco el hecho de que su cuerpo temblaba vehemente.

Tragué saliva.

_Ahora si está de malas pelirroja…_

_Creo que ahora si ¡ESTOY MÁS QUE MUERTA!_

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado! xD **

**R&R! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS SON GENIALES!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**_  
_


	9. Pelirroja con SUERTE

**HOLA! HOLA! MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! Lamento mucho la tardanza :C espero que no me maten por eso! jajajaja xD se que no! se que no O_O**

**Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Sombra de Ti" espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten mucho.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: Muchas Gracias por su apoyo, significa mucho para mi! LOS ADORO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! sus reviews me llenan de alegría! y me dan energía para seguir esta historia como se debe! :)**

**katina-12 **

**Juliet-whitlock**

**Criistii206  
**

**Dulcesiita  
**

**ninnia depp**

**EtsukoDaishi **

**NightLotus  
**

**Sayuki-Uchiha**

**JackySparrow**

**Erk92**

**Historia dedicada a: Mina-chan a.k.a NightLotus :)**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri-sama, la trama y los OC's son TOTALMENTE MIOS! :O YEAH!  
**

**En fin, no quiero demorarlos más...**

"¡ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAAAA!" –Grité con mis manos convertidas en puños del tamaño de un guante de boxeador, el humano permaneció indiferente ante mi reacción pero no bajaba la guardia y justo cuando pretendí atacarlo con mis manos una voz masculina nos dejó pasmados.

"¿A qué se debe todo esto?"-Preguntó mi hermanito vampiro mientras su grupo de guardianes se acomodaba detrás de él con expresiones serias pero igualmente serenas.

"Akako-chan"-Ichijo me miró con ojos sorprendidos al ver mi expresión desconcertada.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"-Preguntó Kaname fulminando a Zero con la mirada, desvié mis ojos azules para contemplar al humano quien estaba más enojado que nunca, apretando sus dientes con fuerza su ceño fruncido y mirada asesina me hacían ignorar un poco el hecho de que su cuerpo temblaba vehemente.

Tragué saliva.

_Ahora si está de malas pelirroja…_

_Creo que ahora si ¡ESTOY MÁS QUE MUERTA!_

_**Pelirroja con SUERTE**  
_

Aún estando arrinconada por el humano, mi cuerpo permaneció estático, preferí ahorrarme cualquier intento de escape y quedarme tranquila en mi puesto, incómodo ¡claro! pero igualmente seguro, el humano Zero no renunciaba al contacto visual con aquel purasangre de ojos vino que además de reservado simplemente emanaba ese aura de ser un vampiro calculador y extremadamente peligroso.

_El perrito tiene rabiaaaaa….RAWR_

_¡CALLATE NÚMERO DOS!... En serio, ¿en qué momento apareció esa loca en mi cabeza?_

El tiempo paso lento, la respiración del humano se alteró, estaba intranquilo, pensé que tal vez podría escabullirme entre los arbustos y de alguna forma desaparecer del lugar sin ser salvada por Kaname ni castigada ¡Por supuesto! Pero las posibilidades de pasar inadvertida eran nulas Y justo cuando pensé que podía pasar desapercibida_, ¡Sigo sin entender cómo!,_ mis ojos cerúleos se encontraron con los ojos miel de la vampiresa más molesta de todas.

"Ruka…"-Suspiré frunciendo el ceño y recostando mi espalda plácidamente contra la muralla, ¡Oh por supuesto!, no podía faltar la súper fastidiosa-"Soy Dueña de Todo"- mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa burlona curvando sus labios. Obviamente, después de este incidente un vampiro _sobreprotector_ me iba a dar un sermón, pero ella….ella iba a restregarme por el resto de mis días esta situación tan humillante. ¡Genial!

_Se supone que nosotras deberíamos tener esa expresión pelirroja ¡NO ELLA!... ¡Haz algo!_

_Lo sé, número 2….pero tranquila, no te preocupes….tengo un plan…_

_¿UN PLAN? ¿TU?... JAJAJAJAJAJA…..Más te vale que sea bueno. _

Mientras mi número 2 desaparecía dejando una nube de polvo en mi mente, desvié le mirada de la vampiresa hacía el sobreprotector purasangre, por alguna razón me daba la ligera impresión de que estaba DEMASIADO disgustado y enfurecido, y ¡claro!, no podía permitir que el humano me metiera en más problemas además de los que ya tenía por culpa de la Literatura.

Exhalé, sintiendo como mis músculos parecían consumirse en lo que fue una gran sensación de relajamiento y descanso, la situación con el humano me había puesto tensa y ahora con tantos vampiros alrededor era aún más abrumador.

"Bien. Suficiente"-Dije, mientras mi mano despejaba mi rostro de los cabellos rebeldes que se movían con el viento congelante. El humano me observó con sus pupilas lila y noté su incomodidad ante mi presencia, le sonreí de medio lado y me negué con la cabeza-"No era necesario tanto espectáculo…."-Mi comentario brusco pero sincero llego a sus oídos en un leve cuchicheo. Tomé el brazo con el que sujetaba su arma y lo moví con cuidado.

Noté como Kaname me observaba con detenimiento, mientras la mirada de los demás vampiros se tornaba desinteresada, después de todo, ninguno veía problema entre el humano y yo. Ichijo me sonrió, mientras me hacía a un lado.

"Lo siento, creo que hice enfadar a este cazador, pero ya no hay problema…"-Con una sonrisa falsa, encaré al grupo de vampiros, la tensión empezó a desvanecerse a medida que cruzábamos miradas, pero Kaname era el único incrédulo que no se atrevía a simplemente asentir y dejar las cosas como estaban.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…SHUUU SHUUU KANAME…_

_QUE NO ES UN PERRO NÚMERO 2, MUESTRA UN POCO MÁS DE RESPETO_

_Hmph….Kaname no me agrada cuando es tan serio…ABURRRE_

Arrugué el ceño, aquel purasangre podía sacarme de quicio en cualquier momento, sus zancadas tan elegantes como siempre me tomaron desapercibida pues sólo las noté después de que él le entrego sus materiales escolares a Ichijo y pasó por mi lado sin dirigirme la mirada. Observé la situación por el rabillo del ojo, ya que Zero solo estaba unos centímetros atrás.

Kaname se acercó al humano, indiferente como siempre, sus ojos vino se enlazaron con el iris violeta del cazador, quien gruño rechinando los dientes mientras guardaba el arma de fuego plateada en su pantalón negro. Bostecé.

_Esto apesta…._

"Kaname, no paso nada, déjalo tranquilo…"-Musité.

Al no oír respuesta alguna por parte del vampiro, di media vuelta para afrontar a los dos chiquillos, solo para tropezarme con la mirada cortante de un par de ojos vino y una furibunda del peliplata.

_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? MALDICIÓN ESTÓS DOS SON UN PROBLEMA…._

_SON MÁS PERFECTOS DE LO QUE PENSÉ PELIRROJA….CUANDO SON TAN SERIOS SE VEN MEJOR….AHORA TIENEN UN 100 PERFECTO EN FÍSICO…_

_ERES UNA PERVERTIDA…._

_¿ACASO NO TE GUSTA LA MIRADA DE CHICO MALO QUE TIENEN?... ¡VAYA! ES MEJOR QUE PEGARLE A HISOKA…_

Por un momento logré distraerme por el comentario. _LINDOOOOS…._

Pero sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. _¡DESPIERTA AKAKO TIENES QUE PONERTE SERIA!_

_YO DE TI SIGO SOÑANDO ESTOS DOS ESTÁN MUY BIEN…._

Los tres cruzamos miradas por un buen rato, mi ceja formó un enorme arco a medida que notaba cierta corriente eléctrica formándose entre las miradas del peliplata y el purasangre.

Suspiré-"En serio Kaname, ¿podrías solo darme el sermón de siempre y dejar esta situación como esta?"-Pisoteé en el espacio ente los dos jóvenes rivales y sus miradas se clavaron en mí en ese instante, me encogí de hombros al notar sus auras negras envolviéndome.

"Conoces las reglas Kuran….Esta estudiante pretendía acercarse a unas alumnas de la Clase Diurna…"-Juro que de no ser por esas palabras habría mostrado un poco de emoción al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Zero, le agradaba estar en silencio por mucho tiempo y era bastante incomodo parecer estar platicando sola todo el tiempo-Arqueé una ceja, una vena gigante apareció en mi frente y palpitó, ¡Ohhh ya podía sentir mis puños golpeando a este inútil!

_¿Nos está culpando de algo que ni siquiera se nos había ocurrido? Que decepción…_

_FUE ÉL QUIEN SE PUSO VIOLENTO CON SU HERMANO…. ¡ES UN BEBE!...PEGALE PELIRROJA DALE EN EL LUGAR DONDE NO LLEGA EL SOL…_

_O_O_

Me volteé rápidamente para enfrentar al peliplata quien alcanzó a abrir los ojos sorprendido por unos segundos -"¿QUÉ MENTIRA ES ESA? ATREVETE A DECIRLO OTRA VEZ HUMANO…"-para cuando recobró la compostura yo lo sostenía del cuello de su camisa con mis dos manos. Lastimosamente la escena no se veía tan amenazante como mis palabras, tuve que ponerme en puntillas para llegar a su altura, arrugué mi nariz con la peste a humano que olí cuando lo acerqué a mí, pero eso solo hizo que mi expresión se viera aún más exasperada, pero aún así había un nuevo olor en él, uno que me recordaba al perrito Hisoka.

Logré escuchar unos gritos ahogados entre los vampiros que aguardaban en el pasillo. Las luces de los dormitorios se encendieron y noté que ahora no solo estaba el grupo de guardianes de Kaname entre la audiencia sino los demás inmortales que se encontraban en las habitaciones. Desesperada por pegarle al humano, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Zero frunció el ceño y sus ojos violetas se conectaron con los míos gracias a los relámpagos con los que nos fulminábamos.

"¡Suéltame!"

Apreté los puños y dejé que mis labios soltaran un gruñido.

_¡WOW! ERES COMO UN TIGRE PELIRROJA….RAWR_

_Vuelve a identificarme con un animal…Y TE BORRO DE MI MENTE…_

_¡AHHHHHH!...NO PELIRROJA… ¿HAS OLVIDADO TODOS ESOS MOMENTOS DE FELICIDAD JUNTAS?_

_¡TAL VEZ!_

La tensión nos había envuelto totalmente, las miradas de odio que nos dedicábamos eran infinitas y el silencio entre los dos solo era señal para decir que el próximo en hablar daría comienzo a una pelea, no de palabras ofensivas sino de cuestión física. Si este humano quería matarme, debía conseguirse una mejor razón para hacerlo, su hermanito estaba lo bastante mayor como para escoger solo sus amistades, pero Zero parecía no querer entenderlo.

"Que forma de esconder lo de tu hermano ¿no?...Bebe llorón…"-Mascullé, mientras mi pie se acercaba al suyo y lo aplastaba.

_QUE PATOTA PELIRROJA….PARECES ELEFANTE…_

Zero me observó con ojos fríos mientras una sonrisa de medio lado curvaba sus labios-"Conozco a los de tu clase, siempre se van por las presas jóvenes… ¿qué pensabas hacer con ellas? ¿Volverlas tus amigas y después matarlas?..."-Sentí su pie aplastando el mío, fruncimos el ceño al mismo tiempo mientras nuestros cuerpos se balancearon y recobraron posiciones.

_Bueno, lo de volvernos amigas tal vez sea cierto…estuviste cerca humano sexy._

_¡NÚMERO DOS!...haz silencio…_

_¡ES VERDAD!_

_Solo….cállate…_

Sentí que mis puños se apretaban cada vez más, incluso me dolían las manos de tanta fuerza que estaba poniendo para sostener su camisa. Sonreí de medio lado, mis ojos cerúleos se cerraron.

_¡VAMOS PELIRROJA! ¡PEGALE PELIRROJA!...ERES GENIAL P-E-L-I-R-R-O-J-A…._

Los gritos de guerra de mi número dos me daban energía, sentí que podía dar el primer golpe y por un segundo cerré mis ojos.

_¡VAMOS PELIRROJA! ¡PEGALE PELIRROJA!..._

_3…..2…..1…_

""-

"¿Huh?"

Me abrace el estómago, mientras me ponía en cuclillas en el barro, el humano retrocedió unos pasos al darse cuenta de que estaba libre de mi apretón, pasé una mano por mi cabellera de fuego a medida que mis ojos creaban gotas en las esquinas de los ojos.

""

_PELIRROJA…..PELIRROJA…. ¿ESTAS BIEN?... ¿QUÉ PASO?_

Y mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con mi dedo índice, dirigí mis ojos cerúleos al humano estupefacto-"Que arrogante…."-Le sonreí y me dedicó una mirada llena de odio y confusión.

Ladeé mi cabeza hacia atrás para observar la reacción de Kaname, quien me dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado pero sus ojos mostraban asombro, desvié la mirada rápidamente intentando calmar mi respiración agitada y algunas risitas se seguían escapando de mis labios.

"En serio eres sorprendente…."-Dije, mientras me ponía de pie y lo señalaba con mi dedo-"Tienes una visión errada de nosotros… ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Alguna versión de tus libros de fantasía?"- Pregunté, mi mirada de niña-sabelotodo captó la atención de los vampiros presentes y justo cuando pensé que podía salir victoriosa de esta contienda sentí como alguien me levantaba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Grité-"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?"

Parecía esa escena en la que los personajes de repente se vuelven chiquitos y tiernos, alguien me sujetaba desde atrás, del cuello de mi saco gris como si tuviera 5 años, noté la mirada en blanco con la que me observaba el humano y me sentí aún más humillada, me crucé de brazos y por un segundo me pareció ver a todos los vampiros más grandes que yo.

"Debiste hacer eso antes Kuran…"-Zero me señaló indiferente mientras un gigante me sostenía en el aire.

_Awwww….ERES UNA CHIBI AKAKO…_

_¿QUÉ? ESTO NO ES UN PROGRAMA TONTA…_

_Como quieras…_

El Kuran asintió lentamente -"Me haré cargo de hablar con el Director para escoger su castigo…"- a medida que el humano desaparecía por el camino rocoso, como cascada de dibujos animados las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

" VUELVE AQUÍ LLORÓN ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA…"-Estiré mi pequeña mano para alcanzarlo.

_Un momento…. ¿desde cuándo eres tan pequeña?_

_Creo que tenías razón número dos…soy una chibi…_

"Akako…"-Mi mirada de perrito regañado se conectó con los ojos vino del purasangre, suspiró y cubrió su rostro con su mano mientras seguía su camino por el pasillo.

_¡Genial!...HORA DEL SERMÓN..._

Ichijo me dedicó una sonrisa pero sus ojos esmeralda estaban llenos de preocupación, de repente los vampiros se adelantaron, Ruka paso con zancadas elegantes y mirada indiferente pero noté su sonrisa malévola formándose en sus labios, le mostré la lengua y refunfuñando volteé mi cabeza para ver a Shiki y a Rima caminando al mismo compás, hacían una hermosa pareja pero mis ojos se volvieron cuchillas al verlos juntos.

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….CREO QUE HABRÁ UNA VAMPIRESA MENOS ESTA NOCHE…_

_¡NO!..Rima es mi amiga…_

_¡Oh vamos pelirroja!...ALGO DE ACCIÓN POR FAVOR… ¿ES MUCHO PEDIR?_

Después paso Aidou, con sus ojos azules brillando en admiración, seguí su mirada llena de estrellas y luces brillantes y cegadoras solo para encontrarme con la espalda del Kuran. _¡NO ES EN SERIO! ¿KANAME? ASÍ QUE AIDOU ES HOMO- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!...TACHEN ESO…._

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Suspiré frustrada por no poder caminar, todavía el gigante me sujetaba en el aire y me llevaba por los pasillos del exterior hacia el dormitorio.

"Nos volvemos a ver amigo gigante de músculos perfectos…"-Sonreí e intente hacer contacto visual con el vampiro de imagen salvaje, pero el gruñido que escuché en respuesta a mi comentario hizo que una cremallera apareciera en mi boca y la cerré rápidamente.

_¡Ohhh vamos!...Ese apodo no es tan malo…_

Mis ojos desorbitados, captaron la presencia de alguien más entre el séquito del purasangre, entre las sombras una vampiresa de ojos lila y cabello del mismo color que hacían juego con su piel pálida me observó por unos instantes, sus ojos eran grandes pero rasgados y daban esa sensación de oscuridad y misterio, como si siempre vigilara a los demás de forma sospechosa, tenía el cabello corto, le llegaba hasta la barbilla y parecía ser bastante ágil, ya que se deslizaba entre las negruras como un fantasma.

Le sonreí mientras mi cuerpo se balanceaba en el aire y desapareció.

_Nunca pensé que tu sonrisa espantara….pero ella sí que tenía una expresión de horror cuando te vio…_

_No es cierto…_

_Si lo es…despareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…deberías dejar de sonreír…JAJAJAJAJA_

El comentario de mi querida conciencia hizo que mi sonrisa se esfumara de mis labios, mis cerúleos notaron que la puerta hacia los dormitorios ya estaba cerca, el grupo de Kaname entró a paso acompasado y durante todo el trayecto ninguno hizo siquiera una mueca o cuchicheo, lo cual me dio la sensación de vacío en el estomago cuando las suelas de mis zapatos tocaron el suelo de la escalera. La puerta del dormitorio de la Clase Nocturna se cerró detrás de nosotros al mismo tiempo.

"Aerolíneas Amigo Gigante de Músculos Perfectos, por favor vuelva pronto…"-Dije en tono de burla mientras mi amigo salvaje suspiraba derrotado.

"Eres imposible…"-Masculló.

Me reí entre dientes y esperé a que los vampiros subieran las infinitas escaleras que daban hacia las habitaciones, pues aún tenía una cuenta pendiente con el Kuran.

"Señor Kaname…"-La melodiosa y MOLESTA voz de Ruka captó mi atención, era la única que no había subido las escaleras y observaba con ojos cálidos a mi hermanito vampiro.

"Creo que voy a vomitar…."-Murmuré, sujetando mi estómago con fuerza, pero al darme cuenta de que Kaname me dirigió una mirada cortante y que Ruka me asesinó con la suya recobré la compostura y me reí tímidamente.

Comencé a dar vueltas por el lugar, en la entrada del dormitorio, en el primer piso se podía encontrar una sala al lado de las escaleras, sillones blancos que hacían juego con la pintura de colores pastel en las paredes, no habían cuadros ni nada por el estilo, era un dormitorio demasiado sencillo y eso lo hacía aburrido pero elegante. El piso parecía de cristal y por un instante me pareció divertido hacer muecas, como si fuera un espejo.

Los dos vampiros conversaban estoicamente, rara vez modelaban una mueca o una expresión de asombro, era como ver dos estatuas moviendo la boca sin poder leer sus labios. No querían que supiera de qué trataba su conversación, pero se les olvidaba el pequeño, mínimo e insignificante detalle de que somos de la misma especie y por tanto tener un buen oído era algo que no podía controlar.

Disimulé mi atención en su conversación jugando a hacer muecas en el cristal que tenía por suelo.

"Señor Kaname debería dejarla bajo la custodio del Director, se ha metido en muchos problemas y ni siquiera ha comenzado clases formalmente…"

Gruñí e ignoré las miradas de curiosidad que me dedicaron los dos vampiros.

"Ruka, entiendo tu preocupación, pero Akako es nueva en todo esto, deberíamos darle tiempo además el Director no podría con ella…"

"Con todo respeto pero suena como si estuviera interesado en ella…"

"No es lo que piensas..."

La vampiresa de ojos miel suspiró aliviada mientras una risita se escapaba de mis labios, me tapé la boca con mi mano y los salude con la mano libre.

"Ella… fue una gran amiga…."

"Se-Señor Kaname…."

"Ruka, es suficiente, puedes retirarte…"

"Si…"-Ruka hizo una pequeña reverencia y subió las escaleras rápidamente, por un instante noté sus ojos llenos de tristeza y enojo pero ignoré su comportamiento y dirigí la mirada hacia el purasangre.

"Hora del sermón ¿eh?"-Tomé asiento en uno de los sillones blancos mientras Kaname se acercaba en largas zancadas a mi puesto, suspiré.

"Por qué siento que sabes más de mi, de lo que aparentas…"-Pregunté, notando cierta tensión en los músculos del purasangre aunque su expresión permanecía fría e imperturbable.

Sin tomar asiento, Kaname me observó con ojos cálidos cuando le sonreí de medio lado-"Escuchaste nuestra conversación…."-Asentí, aún sabiendo que no había sido una pregunta su comentario.

"Ruka resulta ser una vampiresa muy disimulada…."-Dije en tono sarcástico mientras el purasangre reía entre dientes, tomó asiento ágilmente sin perder la elegancia y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

"Este sermón apesta….."- Mascullé.

La mirada de Kaname se tornó seria y fría, sus ojos vino me observaron con recelo, me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada hacía la interesante puerta del dormitorio. Suspiró.

"Sabes que no siempre estaremos ahí…."

"Lo sé…"-Asentí e hice una mueca-"Y también sé cuidarme sola…."-fruncí el ceño, pero no en enojo sino en tristeza.

Kaname permaneció en silencio.

"¿Y bien?"-Quería que la parte del sermón pasara fugaz, y que como siempre entrara por un oído y saliera por el otro, tuve un padre que siempre me enseñó a ser fuerte, no creía necesario los sermones de otro vampiro en mi vida en este momento, después de todo, siempre dicen lo mismo.

"Solo espero que comprendas que mientras estés en esta Academia, tendrás que vivir bajo mis reglas, no eres la dueña de este lugar no te comportes como tal, eres una estudiante..."-Un repentino escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, la voz de Kaname tenía ese tono de enojo que me hacía sentir pequeña a su lado, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo ya que aún no me decidía si enfrentarlo o no.

"Akako…"-Su llamado me hizo pegar un brinco sobre el asiento-"Kiryuu Zero es un cazador…."

"¡NO ME DIGAS! Eres un genio…."-Aquel comentario en tono sarcástico se escapó de mis labios, los comentarios obvios siempre me activaban ese mecanismo de responder groseramente, tapé mi boca avivadamente con mis dos manos mientras mis ojos cerúleos se abrían como platos.

_¡OH MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA!_

_OHHH METISTE LA PATA PELIRROJA….AHORA QUIÉN SABE COMO REACCIONE ESE PERRITO PERVERTIDO…._

_NO ES UN PERRO….Y NO ES UN PERVERTIDO….En serio ¿te pegaron en la cabeza o algo?_

Kaname suspiró y se levantó del asiento, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar a medida que se acercaba, me encogí, abrazando mis rodillas con uno de mis brazos y escondiendo mi rostro entre ellas mientras una de mis manos seguía cubriendo mi boca.

Esperé lo peor, ya podía ver mi cabeza volando por el dormitorio o corriendo por los pasillos tratando de salvar mi vida o a Ruka burlándose de mi desgracia.

_Un momento… ¿Por qué la imagen de Ruka haciendo eso?...que loca imaginación pelirroja…_

_Hmm no lo sé…tal vez porque ella sería la PRIMERA en salir de su habitación para verme sufrir_

_Buen punto…._

Los segundos de espera se hicieron eternos, mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y por un instante pude ver la sombra del purasangre cubriendo mi cuerpo.

_YA ESTA AQUÍ…YA ESTA AQUÍ…._

_EMPIEZA A PEDIR PERDÓN NÚMERO DOS….A ESTO SI NO SOBREVIVIMOS…_

_¡OH!...PAPI, MAMI LO SIENTO SIEMPRE FUI-_

El tiempo se detuvo, la mano gigante del purasangre en mi cabeza me hizo levantar la mirada mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Él….ese vampiro serio, frío, calculador, sobreprotector y rígido, estaba sonriendo, tenía una sonrisa tierna y cálida cruzando sus labios, una sonrisa que simplemente me daba esa sensación de tranquilidad que Rido me dio una vez.

_De veras estaba sonriendo…._

Me quedé boquiabierta, podía sentir mi mandíbula tocando el suelo, mientras mis ojos se abrieron como platos y observaban incrédulos al purasangre.

_Que colmillos….yo digo que vaya al odontólogo…_

_._

_¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE?_

_¿QUÉ? MIRALO…parece un…..lobo… ¡hmph!... neh, mejor un perro…. ¡Ven aquí pequeño! FUU FUUU…._

_DEJA DE SILBAR….eres molesta…Y MUESTRA RESPETO NÚMERO DOS…._

"Akako….No has cambiado en nada…."-Murmuró, dándome unas palmadas suaves en la cabeza, mi mirada seguía extraviada y distraída mientras mi mente procesaba sus palabras, cerré mi boca lánguidamente-"Por más de que piense que no debería preocuparme tanto, siempre haces imposible no hacerlo…."

"Ah…"-Balbuceé.

"Solo sé un poco más precavida. No te daré un castigo, pero espero que no te confíes tanto la próxima vez…."

Kaname me dejó pasmada sobre el asiento, se retiró del lugar y se dirigió a su habitación mientras sentí como una jaqueca se formaba en mi cabeza.

Me di una palmada en la mejilla para despertarme.

_¡Ouch!...no la mejilla que te lastimo Zero ¡TONTA!_

Pegué un brinco de felicidad-"SIGO VIVA…. ¡ESTOY VIVA! ¡ESTOY VIVA!"- y alegremente empecé a celebrar que aún era de carne y hueso, no polvo-"AKAKO ACABA DE SALIR VIVA DE DOS….DOS SITUACIONES DE VIDA O MUERTE…"-Me reí, mientras saltaba sobre el sillón y dejaba toda tensión disiparse.

_Tal vez venir a esta Academia….me enseñé a ser un poco más prudente…_

_¡SI CLARO!... ¿Cuándo HACEMOS FIESTA?_

_NO TE PASES….ESTÁS DEMASIADO ACTIVA ÚLTIMAMENTE NÚMERO DOS._

Y pensar que la jaqueca solo era el comienzo.

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado! **

**R&R! Muchas GRACIAS por ese apoyo que me han dado mis queridos lectores, en serio es muy gratificante saber que les gusta tanto la historia, y espero que les siga gustando! :) Muy pronto empezaré con los capítulos cuando Akako empieza las clases formalmente y con eso no sobra decir que la trama se volvera aún más problematica ya que no solo tendrá que lidiar con la clase Nocturna sino que probablemente uno que otro tropiezo con la clase Diurna lleve a la pobre Akako a hacer cosas como...UNA OBRA DE TEATRO! O_O QUÉ DEMONIOS?**

**Jajaa! Nos vemooos!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD  
**


	10. Pelirroja Imán de Peleas

**HOLA! HOLA! MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, ESTE CAPÍTULO TOMO MÁS TIEMPO DE LO ESPERADO, y estuve ocupada en estos días :C**

**Pero espero que lo que haya hecho para entregarles hoy les guste! :D **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: Muchas Gracias por su apoyo, significa mucho para mi! LOS ADORO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! Y perdón por no responder a sus reviews individualmente con un mensaje, espero que me perdonen! :) de todas maneras los tengo muy en cuenta! y me encanta leerlos! :D Me siento muy halagada! GRACIAS! :D  
**

**Juliet-whitlock  
**

**Criistii206**

**katina-12 **

**Dulcesiita  
**

**ninnia depp**

**EtsukoDaishi **

**NightLotus  
**

**Sayuki-Uchiha**

**JackySparrow**

**Erk92**

**Historia dedicada a: Mina-chan a.k.a NightLotus :)**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri-sama, la trama y los OC's son TOTALMENTE MIOS!**

**Disfrútenlo! :)**

"_¿Ya sabes?"_

"_¿Qué?"_

Los vampiros existen.

"_Hay una nueva estudiante"_

Son criaturas que beben sangre

"_Se unió a la Clase Nocturna" _

"_¡QUE ENVIDIA!"_

Disfrazadas de humanos.

"_Debe venir de una familia adinerada"_

Comparten sentimientos al igual que ellos.

"_Escuché que su pelo es demasiado rojo"_

Pueden pasar desapercibidos con su apariencia

"_Apuesto a que no es natural, pero dicen que es muy bonita"_

"_Solo espero que Idol-sempai no se fije en ella"_

Y por eso la mayoría no se da cuenta de que existen.

"_Acéptenlo chicas, estamos fuera de lugar contra ellas"_

Los vampiros reinan entre ustedes. ¿Lo sabías?

"_No es justo, no tenía idea, ¿cómo se enteran de tantas cosas?"_

Y tú puedes ser su próxima víctima.

_**Pelirroja Imán de Peleas**_

_**Estudiar...Nunca Fue tan problemático.**_

Se supone que debería sentirme feliz, pero no era así. ¿Me preguntan por qué? Bueno, hace unos días se terminaron las vacaciones de invierno, este año los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna se quedaron en la Academia, no querían arriesgarse a que me fuera sola con alguno de ellos. Según algunos de mis compañeros, probablemente no regresarían a la Academia cuando terminaran las vacaciones, ya que me estarían buscando en algún lugar de nuestro pequeño planeta azul.

¡Sí! Así es, pensaban que si me iba con ellos a alguna de sus residencias terminaría fugándome.

_Y lo pensamos seriamente pelirroja…_

Suspiré, ¡Si lo sé! Pensé varias veces en formas de escaparme de cada una de las casas. Les pregunte cómo eran sus mansiones toda una semana, creo que fue por eso que me descubrieron.

_¡OBVIO! Preguntabas hasta cuántas ventanas tenían disponibles las habitaciones para los huéspedes, creo que fuiste DEMASIADO OBVIA…_

_¡Que bien! Entonces dime SEÑORITA DISIMULO… ¿Cómo pretendías que hiciéramos el plan "Huída de la Pelirroja Explosiva" ah? _

_No lo sé….PUDISTE ESPERAR A QUE ESTUVIERAMOS ALLÁ….PERO NOOOO, TENÍAS QUE METER LA PATA, ¡PIDIENDOLE MAPAS MENTALES A TODOS!_

Hice una mueca. Lo juro, mi número dos me da miedo, a veces tiene planes que no sé cómo los piensa, se supone que compartimos todo, pero parece ser que ella es el lado prudente y calculador de mi personalidad, mientras yo soy…la explosiva, gritona y poco eficaz en procesos mentales.

Deben admitirlo, hablar sobre una número dos en tu cabeza, también da miedo.

Mientras mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas, mi cuerpo se encontraba recostado sobre la cama de tamaño gigante en mi habitación, la torre de libros de mi escritorio ya había desaparecido, solo quedaban mis cuadernos que estaban organizados alfabéticamente, ¡Sí! Estuve muy aburrida estas vacaciones, no pude acosar a Shiki porque él si se fue a su casa con Rima, insistí en acompañarlos pero….ya saben la respuesta.

"_¡SHIKI! ¡SHIKI! ¡SHIKI!"-Era un día como cualquier otro, excepto que en vez de estar en una hermosa cabaña durante el invierno, estaba en una academia rodeada de vampiros aburridos._

_Emocionante, ¿no lo creen?_

_Bajé las escaleras corriendo, mis pulmones ya estaban sin aire y mis pies suplicaban por un buen masaje, una de mis compañeras en el pasillo había tocado a mi portón, me levanté contenta, después de todo era un día más, al lado de mi amado Shiki, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta de mi habitación me encontré con un rostro empalidecido y abatido y una frase que dejó mi rostro sin vida. _

"_Akako, Shiki te está esperando, quiere despedirse antes de marcharse…."-Mi compañera Hana, tenía cabello corto unos centímetros debajo de las orejas y blanco, su piel pálida hacía juego con un par de ojos ambarinos, era muy hermosa, pero me disgustaba un poco su personalidad demasiado tierna y sumisa, daba la sensación de que hacia todo lo que le pedían sin debatir y me preocupaba el hecho de que alguien se aprovechara de eso. _

"_¿Irse? Estás loca, Shiki no puede irse, se supone que todos ustedes deben quedarse en la Academia durante las vacaciones… porque Kaname es un aguafiestas…"-Hice una mueca, mientras lograba que mi amiga de cabello blanco dejara escapar una risita. Me reí entre dientes, hasta que me miró de nuevo con esos ojos ambarinos llenos de tristeza. _

"_¡OH VAMOS!"-Me quejé moviendo mis brazos, mientras mis ojos cerúleos viajaban por su rostro-"¿Qué pasa Hana?" –La vampiresa se quedo en silencio por unos segundos. _

"_Ya te dije, Shiki quiere despedirse, bueno más bien el Señor Kaname lo está obligando, dice que si no lo hace, cuando te des cuenta de que se fue, estarás llorando el resto de tus días…"-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos- "Y nadie quiere eso…"_

_**Porque ya eres una pelirroja molesta sin llorar….**_

_**Silencio número dos, no pedí tu opinión…**_

"_¡Esta bien! Como quieras…ya bajo..." –Suspiré, cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto delicadamente, me acerqué a la cama, de repente sentí un vacio, ¿Shiki se iba? ¿Qué pasaría después? Tal vez Rima también se iba y no iba a tener a nadie, Hana era una compañera cercana, pero su grupo de amigas eran como veneno, estaban más obsesionadas que Ruka con Kaname. Me estremecí al sentir los escalofríos recorriendo mi espalda. Me puse el saco gris que Rima me había dado, cada vez me gustaba más vestirme con su ropa. _

_Abrí la puerta de mi habitación para encontrarme a Kaname hablando con Hana en tono apagado, sus ojos vino eran cortantes, la pobre Hana simplemente asentía con sus ojos ambarinos pegados al suelo, la alfombra del pasillo resultaba interesante en ocasiones como esta. Me acerqué a ellos, Hana me dedicó una sonrisa tímida y se retiro rápidamente mientras mi hermanito vampiro se quedo de pie esperando algún comentario de mi parte. _

"_Entonces es cierto…"_

"_Así es, espero que entiendas que no puedo dejarte ir con ellos, pero tampoco puedo permitir que no los dejes ir…"-Arqueé una ceja. _

"_¿Ellos?"-Pregunté, esperando que me dijera que Ruka era quien se iba con Shiki, no me importaba tenerla lejos unos días, además le caería bien un poco de sol en su piel. _Asentí lentamente mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos.

**El sol nos debilita ¡GENIO!**

**POR ESO…. ¡GENIO! Entre más débil, más fácil será humillarla MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…**

**O.O Pelirroja ¡ERES UNA PSICOPATA!...ME GUSTA…**

_La mueca que estaba haciendo debió dejar a Kaname impresionado, me miraba con esos ojos grandes llenos de curiosidad, mientras en mi mente aparecía en un escenario con la luz enfocándome y una expresión maligna en mi rostro. _

"_OHOHOHOHO"-Me reí. _

"_Akako…"-Pero la forma en la que Kaname dijo mi nombre me ayudó a descubrir que me estaba riendo en voz alta y no en mi mente como había pensado. _

_Me reí tímidamente-"Ajaja, no estaba pensando en una tortura para Ruka ni nada de eso"-Agaché la mirada mientras jugaba con los cabellos sueltos de mi cola de caballo._

_**Aún sigo pensando que no es mala idea lo del sol…**_

_**¿Cierto? Es grandiosa….**_

"_Shiki y Rima se tienen que ir, ve a despedirte"-Me ordenó Kaname con voz tierna, me encogí cuando sentí su mano sobre mi hombro derecho. Sus palabras habían llegado sueltas a mis oídos, como si ninguna concordara con la otra. _

**Shiki y Rima….se….tienen….que…ir…**

**Shiki y Rima….se….tienen….que…ir…**

**Shiki y Rima….se….tienen….que…ir…**

_¿Se tienen que ir? ¿Quiénes? ¿Shiki y Rima? ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Despedirme? ¿De quién?_

"_Kaname es suficiente…."-Dije, mientras movía su mano de mi hombro-"Deja de jugar, ¿desde cuándo haces bromas? En el fondo eres un chiquillo"_

_**Y P-E-R-V-E-R-T-I-D-O**_

_**¡AGH! NÚMERO DOS….NO ES UN PERVERTIDO…**_

_**Entonces es un perrito…Ven aquí chiquito…**_

_**Olvídalo, no voy a discutir contigo. **_

_El purasangre suspiró mientras cubría su rostro con su mano, lo observé fisgoneando un poco en su expresión, una risita entre dientes se escapó de sus labios, arqueé una ceja apretando la mandíbula. _

"_¡OH DEMONIOS! EN SERIO SE VAN"- ¡Claro! Esa risita era sarcasmo puro, podía ver que en el fondo se burlaba de mis palabras de niña despistada que había pronunciado hace poco, mis ojos se pusieron como platos gigantes, mientras partía mis labios para que pronunciaran el único nombre que me daba aliento para seguir en esa Academia. _

"_SHIKI, SHIKI, SHIKI, NO TE VAYAS"-Y ahí fue cuando salí corriendo como el viento, tropezándome con algunos compañeros que iban caminando por los pasillos, dejando una nube de polvo detrás y sin pedir disculpas, seguí mi camino hasta bajar por las escaleras corriendo y gritando su nombre. _

_Los ojos de mi vampiro de cabello purpura imperial se abrieron como platos mientras su compañera fría me miraba despreocupada, el séquito de Kaname permanecía sentado en los sillones al lado de la escalera mientras mi cuerpo se abalanzaba contra el súper modelo. _

"_NO ME DEJES, PROMETO SER DISCRETA PERO NO ME DEJES ENTRE ESTOS VAMPIROS ABURRIDOS, GIGANTES Y LOCOS"-Mis brazos rodearon el cuello de Shiki, mientras mis ojos dejaban caer cascadas de lágrimas, lo miré con ojos de perrito regañado y desvié la mirada hacia los demás vampiros acomodados en la sala para que me apoyaran, pero solo me encontré con tres vampiros enojados._

_Les sonreí. _

_**¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre!**_

_**¿Y YO SOY LA PSICOPATA? MIRATE..**_

_**Por si no lo sabes, aunque creo que es demasiado obvio, ¡SOMO LA MISMA PERSONA! ¡TONTA!**_

_**En serio debería desaparecerte…. Debe haber un método para hacer ctrl+alt+supr en mi mente**_

_Ruka me acuchilló con su mirada, como si eso nunca pasara, mientras mi amigo de músculos perfectos y el alegre Aidou fruncían el ceño y sentían venas brotando en sus frentes. _

"_Aburridos…"-Gruñó Aidou con sus ceja dorada moviéndose en una contracción ocasionada por el enojo y la molestia._

_Tragué saliva. _

"_Gigantes… ¿Desde cuándo es un problema ser alto?"-Masculló Akatsuki, relajando su cuerpo sobre el sillón pero mirándome con el ceño fruncido. _

_Reí tímidamente-"No olvides, musculoso"_

"_¿Locos?"-Preguntó Ruka, mientras sus ojos miel escurrían veneno._

_Levantándose de su asiento, Ruka me señalo con su dedo índice-"Que yo sepa la única niñita gritona y escandalosa es una pelirroja de ojos azules"- mis ojos cerúleos se abrieron como platos, liberé a Shiki de mi estrujón en su cuello mientras sus ojos agua marina me observaban inquietos. Rima puso una mano en su hombro y se negó con la cabeza. _

"_Deberías quitarte del camino…"-Dijo la vampiresa-"Van a pelear de nuevo…"_

_Arqueé una ceja, notando unos cuantos escalofríos recorriendo las espaldas de mis compañeros vampiros y antes de que pudiera gritar para callar a la molesta vampiresa de ojos miel, Ichijo se puso en medio de nosotras. _

_**¿Por qué siempre aparecen de improviso?**_

"_Oigan, no peleen, se supone que son compañeras…"_

"_Lo siento pero en ninguno momento acordé ser su compañera…"-Mascullé, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. _

_Ichijo suspiró, una sonrisa cegadora curvó sus labios. _

_**¡OH NO! DEMASIADO BRILLANTE….**_

_Cerré los ojos por un momento al ver que Ichijo irradiaba exorbitantes lucecitas resplandecientes con su apariencia. _

_**¡WOW! EFECTOS ESPECIALES…. ¿PUEDEN HACERME CRECER?**_

_**No, número 2…ya averigüé, solo tienen iluminación, NO hacen MILAGROS….**_

_**¡Ow! Que aburridos….**_

"_No te preocupes Ichijo, no pienso perder mi tiempo con una chiquilla gritona que no sabe cuál es su lugar…."-Ruka movió su cabello ondulado de su hombro, mientras sus ojos miel me observaban con malicia. _

_Hice una mueca- "¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?"-Grité, apretando mis puños y dando un paso hacia adelante a lo cual Ichijo reaccionó acercándose a mí disimuladamente. _

_Ruka suspiró molesta-"No gastes el aire….No es necesario gritar"_

_Fruncí el ceño y luego me reí entre dientes, su mirada se tornó confusa al igual que la del resto-"Entonces, Ruka, dime, ¿Cuál es mi lugar exactamente?"-Pregunté, sonriéndole a la vampiresa de ojos miel, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de ganas de cogerle ese cuello y torturarla un poco. _

_Ruka me miró con ojos astutos de nuevo- "¿Qué pretendes?"_

"_No pretendo nada, es solo curiosidad…"-Arqueé una ceja- "Lamento no tener conocimiento sobre mi pasado, tal vez ustedes también saben algo y no quieren decirme…"- Posé una mano en mi cintura, mientras esperaba algún comentario, pero todos los vampiros se miraron unos a otros con inquisición. _

_**No saben nada pelirroja…**_

_**Estos vampiros tienen la cabeza hueca… excepto Shiki, Rima, Akatsuki, Ichijo…Aidou tal vez un poco…**_

_**¿Y Ruka? No digas que todos tienen la cabeza hueca si vas a poner excepciones….**_

_**La de ella no tiene neuronas….**_

_Gruñí. _

"_Muy bien, como no saben nada, no pueden decirme cual es mi lugar exactamente ¿o sí?"-Sonreí sagazmente-"Que lastima, Ruka creo que te tocara aceptar el hecho de que estoy un paso más adelante que tu…"-Pegué un brinco, cuando el silencio rodeo el lugar, y rápidamente me volteé para abrazar a Shiki y sofocarlo en un estrujón. _

_Rima me miró con los ojos en blanco mientras Shiki intentaba respirar. Ignoré el hecho de que Ruka apretaba los puños y los demás estaban intentando calmarla. El pito de un carro se escuchó a la entrada de los dormitorios y las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos cuando escuché a Rima decir…_

"_Shiki, ya tenemos que irnos…"-Los miré con inocencia en mis ojos cerúleos mientras Shiki se arrastraba hasta la puerta, ya que me tenía encima de él. _

"_Volveré pronto…"-Asentí pero me negaba a soltarlo._

_Rima, esperaba en la puerta, aún era de día, y por eso la vampiresa de cabello rubio sacó una sombrilla de tela blanca con encajes para cubrirse- "Akako, yo te regalare las fotos que le tomen..." –Levanté la mirada sorprendida-"Para tu álbum…"_

_Esnifé-"¿De veras?"_

"_Lo prometo…"_

_Al oír esas palabras de la fría y hermosa Rima mis brazos dejaron de sofocar al modelo Shiki solo para engancharse en el cuerpecito de la vampiresa de ojos azules-"RIMA ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA"-La vampiresa me miró con los ojos en blanco. _

"_¡Oh!"-En tono apagado, la rubia simulo sorpresa, mientras mis brazos la rodeaban con alegría. _

_El pito del carro se escucho de nuevo. Hice una mueca, Shiki salió de los dormitorios con las maletas mientras Rima me daba suaves palmaditas en la cabeza. _

_La solté y observé como mis dos compañeros se iban del lugar a paso acompasado. _

"_LLEVENME CON USTEDES"-La conductora del carro me miró sorprendida y pegó un brinco al verme pegada a su ventana. _

"_¡ESTA LOCA!"-Gritó, y tomo el volante con fuerza, esperando a que los dos modelos se subieron al auto negro, observé el medio de transporte con curiosidad, sin importar que el sol me estuviera robando energías, parecía una niña en una dulcería. _

"_¿Puedes llevarme?"-Le pregunté a la mujer que estaba al volante, sus ojos negros me observaron con curiosidad por el retrovisor mientras arreglaba su cabello castaño. _

"_¿Nunca has-?"- Y antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta, insistí pegando brincos._

"_¿puedes? ¿Puedes?"-Shiki y Rima se montaron al auto, mientras mis ojos cerúleos seguían empeñados en convencer a la mujer castaña, arqueé una ceja y noté que me había ignorado, y estaba buscando algo dentro del auto. Hice una mueca. _

"_¿Ese es tu color natural?"- Me preguntó, miré hacia el lado tratando de captar sus palabras-"Me refiero a tu cabello..."-Arqueé una ceja, mientras Shiki y Rima me observaban por la ventana, sus ojos igual de curiosos a los de la mujer. _

_Asentí-"¡Increíble!"-La mujer aplaudió, mi ceja se movió en una contracción nerviosa. _

"_Es muy rojo, pareces un tomate…"-La miré con ojos saltones, ya que su comentario causo la risa de algunos chismosos que aún se encontraban dentro de los dormitorios. _

_Una vena gigante apareció en mi frente- "¿Tomate?"-Inquirí, apretando mis puños. _

"_Eh, creo que mejor nos vamos, se hace tarde…"-Dijo la mujer, mientras arrancaba el carro, el ruido del motor logró que mi gruñido no fuera escuchado. _

"_¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TOMATE? VUELVE AQUÍ TE VOY A MOSTRAR QUIEN ES UN TOMATE CUANDO TE ESTRANGULE"- Tomé bocanadas de aire al terminar de gritar a los cuatro vientos, el carro ya había arrancado dejando una nube de polvo detrás, Ichijo salió de los dormitorios y al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de salir corriendo detrás del auto, me sostuvo de los brazos y pegó mi espalda a su pecho. _

_**¡MATALA PELIRROJA! MATALA, AHORCALA, HAS QUE SUFRA….**_

_**ESO INTENTO **_

"_Akako ¡tranquila!"-El niño etiqueta me sostenía con fuerza mientras mis pies le daban patadas al aire y mis brazos se movían de un lado a otro. _

"_SUELTAME VOY A MATARLA"- Sentí como Ichijo se encogió de hombros, pero aún seguía sin soltarme-"QUE ME SUELTES ICHIJO O ¿QUIERES MORIR?"-Mi mirada se oscureció, y nos quedamos quietos, empecé a temblar, Ichijo me miró con ojos curiosos. _

_**¡NOS DIJERON TOMATE! ¿VAS A DEJAR LAS COSAS ASÍ? **_

_**¡NO!**_

_**¿VAS A DEJAR QUE SE BURLEN DE TI?**_

_**¡NO!**_

_**¿VAS A DEJAR QUE HISOKA Y RIDO SE ENTEREN Y TE LLAMEN ASÍ?**_

_**¿QUÉ?**_

_**¡Solo quería poner más drama!...AHORA VE Y HAS LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER**_

"_¡HA! ¡SUELTAME!"-Me zafé del estrujón haciendo fuerza con mis brazos empujando los suyos, mi cuerpo se encendió en llamas mientras mis ojos parecían linternas. Ichijo se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió. _

"_Siempre tan llena de energía…"- Murmuró mientras mis pies daban pasos de elefante hacia él. _

Bueno, solo quiero decir que Akatsuki termino en el suelo, ¡Sí! No fue Ichijo, mi amigo de músculos perfectos intento detenerme al ver que estaba a punto de darle una golpiza con mis puños descomunales al niño Etiqueta, y al final lo golpeé a él, fue un accidente, pero el AGUAFIESTAS Kaname decidió aparecer en el momento más inoportuno solo para castigarme.

"_Fue un accidente… ¡Vamos Kaname! No seas cabeza dura…"_

"_Golpeaste a un compañero y amenazaste a un humano de asesinarlo…"_

"_Me dijo tomate"-Hice una mueca._

_Suspiró-"No es excusa"-Y noté una pequeña risita tratando de escapársele, se contuvo. _

"_Hmph"-Desvié la mirada enojada e inflando los cachetes-"Cabeza hueca…"-Murmuré y arqueó una ceja. _

"_No vas a descansar hasta poner todos tus deberes al día"-Me ordenó._

"_¿Y si no lo hago qué?"-Pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. _

"_Yo me voy a encargar de que lo hagas"-La mirada cortante del purasangre me hizo tragar saliva. _

_Suspiré-"Solo lo hago porque no quiero problemas con los profesores…"-Balbuceé y me sonrió de medio lado- "Es en serio…"_

_**¡GALLINA! PEGALE A ESE PERRITO…**_

_**¡UGH!**_

Finalmente, obtuve mi castigo, creo que organicé esos cuadernos unas veinte veces, en diferente orden; alfabético, por colores, por tamaños, por clase, por horarios, por días. ¡QUE ABURRIDO! De todos modos logré darle a Kaname uno que otro dolor de cabeza con mis quejas.

"_No quiero estudiar más…"_

"_Llevas cinco minutos Akako"_

"_Por eso…"-Sonreí. _

"_Vamos, sigue estudiando…"-Suspiró mientras no despegaba sus ojos vino del libro en sus manos. _

"_OLVÍDALO, ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER SI NO ESTUDIO? ¿EXPULSARME? ADELANTE"-Le dediqué una sonrisa de medio lado. _

"_No, no voy a expulsarte, pero sufrirás las consecuencias"- Me miró con ojos serios y cortantes. Suspiré. _

"_Aún así no quiero"-Me crucé de brazos. _

"_No seas arrogante"- Cerró el libro y se acomodo en el sillón. _

Y así durábamos horas y horas discutiendo, pero siempre era yo quien salía ganando, la última vez logré que me trajera galletas, me quejé tanto de que tenía hambre que no resistió verme desparramada contra los libros en el escritorio, y unos días antes logré que saliera a caminar conmigo, insistí tanto que no soporto mis empujones con el dedo en su hombro o en su cabeza.

¡Soy buena para convencer!

_¡NO! Solo eres intensa pelirroja… ¡UNA PELIRROJA INTENSA, INTENSA, INTENSA!_

_¡Claro que no! Solo me gusta molestar…_

**TOK-TOK**

Tocaron a mi puerta despertándome de mis sueños despierta, me levanté de mi cama rápidamente con mis cuadernos en mano y abrí la puerta velozmente.

"Ya es hora de ir a clase"

"Que buen gesto venir a avisarme la hora de salida…"-Sonreí-"Lastima que la persona que lo hace no es tan buena…"

"¡Calla! Esto solo lo hago por-"

"Si, ya sé, solo lo haces por Kaname"-Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí-"No te preocupes Ruka, no tienes que repetirlo"

La vampiresa de ojos miel sonrió de medio lado, pero arqueó una ceja al ver mi expresión seria. Caminamos por los pasillos de los dormitorios en total silencio y en las escaleras nos encontramos con el resto del séquito del Kuran, quien apareció unos segundos después entre el grupo.

Ruka se apartó de mi lado para hacerse detrás del Kuran, escuché unos pasos detrás de mí.

"Akako, ¿feliz por tu primer día?"-Hana apareció a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro, le sonreí, desconociendo el silencio del grupo al frente mío, las dos bajamos las escaleras alegremente mientras respondía a su pregunta.

"¡Claro que no! Esto es desastroso…"-Hice una mueca y apreté los cuadernos contra mi pecho, Hana me miró por el rabillo del ojo con curiosidad en sus luceros ambarinos.

Una melodiosa carcajada me hizo mirar a mi compañera con ojos saltones-"¿Sabes?"-arqueé una ceja en expectativa -"Desde que estas con nosotros, todo es más divertido"- continuó, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Solo les he traído problemas…" –Murmuré y noté como su mirada se afligía-"Pero supongo que eso es lo que lo hace divertido…"-Me reí, mientras Hana me daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

"No puedo creer que te le hayas burlado en la cara a Kiryuu Zero"

"No puedo creer que nadie lo haya hecho hasta ahora…"-Las dos soltamos una carcajada, el grupo de vampiros bajó las escaleras a paso acompasado. Al llegar a la puerta esperamos a que el grupo se nos uniera, cruzamos miradas por unos segundos.

Salimos del dormitorio de la Luna todos juntos, al parecer ya era costumbre que todos salieran al mismo tiempo, como mis clases de Literatura eran muy tarde en la noche, nunca pude salir con el grupo en el ocaso, el cielo tenía un hermoso color naranja y los rayos amarillos de la no tan querida estrella, que atravesaban las nubes le daban al momento misterio pero igualmente tranquilidad, se podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ellos. Los árboles que rodeaban el camino rocoso bailaban con el viento, mientras el sonido de la naturaleza se iba opacando con las múltiples conversaciones entre los vampiros.

Suspiré y agaché la cabeza fastidiada, era tan fácil arruinar un momento de tranquilidad, el Kuran y sus seguidores iban adelante, mientras Hana y yo nos habíamos quedado unos pasos atrás por mis pasos lentos-"¿Estás bien? Debes estar nerviosa, yo me sentí igual en mi primer día, no te preocupes"

Observé a Hana por el rabillo del ojo-"Estoy bien"-Le aseguré.

No estaba cediendo a los nervios hasta encontrarme frente a frente con el portón de acero gigante, pero ya sentía los retorcijones en mi estómago, y podía sentir cierta tensión en mi cuerpo.

El paseo hasta el portón se hizo lento, pero al llegar podía escuchar ciertos gritos de una multitud, especialmente una multitud femenina.

"KYA IDOL-SEMPAI"

"KYA WILD-SEMPAI"

Me reí entre dientes solo para recibir dos pares de miradas cortantes-"¿Algún problema?"-Pregunté, sonriendo de medio lado, el grupo de vampiros me miró unos instantes y antes de que Hana pudiera pedir disculpas en mi lugar, arqueé una ceja-"No está prohibido reírse ¿o sí? Por favor, si es así, ¿pueden enviar el reglamento a mi habitación más tarde? Creo que olvide ese detalle…"-Los vampiros se voltearon rápidamente con miradas cortantes y los labios arrugados en señal de enojo, Kaname me observó unos segundos hasta que decidí saludarlo con la mano.

Hana me dio un pinchazo en el brazo- "¡DEMONIOS!"-Grité enojada mientras me acariciaba el brazo con la mano, la vampiresa me miro con ojos preocupados.

"Sé más respetuosa, te vas a meter en problemas si sigues así…"

"Amiga estas olvidando algo…Akako es igual a problemas, está en mi naturaleza"-Sonreí, y luego fruncí el ceño al sentir el dolor de su pellizco de nuevo. Los gritos de la masa femenina seguían llegando a mis oídos, parecía que podían derribar el portón de acero en cualquier momento.

"OIGAN MOCOSAS VUELVAN AL DORMITORIO, ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SOPORTAR SUS GRITOS TODO EL MALDITO DÍA? ¿POR QUÉ?"

La voz masculina en tono antipático que gritaba con fuerza y enojo me dejo pasmada, la reconocía, ¿cómo no? Le pertenecía al peliplata con el que había peleado hace unos meses y me dio cierta alegría escucharla, después de todo no lo había vuelto a ver desde el incidente. Una vena gigante apareció en mí frente al recordar lo patética que me debí haber visto.

_¡TE ODIO ZERO! _

_Pero sigues con tu 100 perfecto en físico…. _

_Número dos, se supone que debes apoyarme…_

_Lo siento, pero no puedo enojarme con alguien TAN APUESTO…._

_¡Ugh!_

**-Click-**

El sonido del portón me hizo levantar la mirada, no pude ver nada pues el grupo de vampiros que tenía enfrente eran un poco altos para mi gusto, pero podía escuchar los chillidos que provenían del gentío de la Clase Diurna, molesté con la mini falda de mi uniforme blanco, era muy bonito, pero me incomódaba tener que caminar con medias hasta la mitad de mis extremidades cuando podía simplemente ponerme una falda más larga.

Hana cuchicheó al sentir que mi cuerpo se ponía rígido-"Todas se mueren por ellos, no te preocupes, pasaremos desapercibidas"-Me sonrió y asentí lentamente.

"¿Segura?"-Pregunté, para cerciorarme de que lo que había dicho era verdad, sus ojos ambarinos se quedaron fijados en el camino que teníamos al frente, mientras por alguna extraña razón, podía escuchar música clásica de fondo y unos cuantos suspiros de niña enamorada.

_¿Son los de efectos especiales?_

_Eso parece…pero me dijeron que solo eran buenos en iluminación…_

_Bueno, entonces explícame como es que ELLOS tienen MUSICA CLASICA DE FONDO…._

_¡OYE NO ES MI CULPA!_

Las jovencitas estaban totalmente formadas en fila a los dos lados del camino, sus uniformes negros totalmente perfectos, aunque no brillaban tanto como el de Ichijo, todas observaban con los ojos como corazones al grupo de elite de la clase Nocturna, mis cejas se levantaron en asombro, mientras el grupo daba largas y elegantes zancadas por el camino rocoso.

"¡Buenos días chicas! Veo que están tan hermosas como siempre"-Aidou saludó a las estudiantes alegremente mientras su expresión se tornaba infantil, alegre y tierna, sus ojos azules brillaban y lo único que se escapada de los labios de las chicas eran suspiros.

Las jovencitas rompieron en llanto de alegría al escuchar las palabras de Aidou quien le susurró a Kain que no se preocupara, ya que él también tenía sus fans, pero cuando las chicas gritaron el apodo de Akatsuki….

"WILD-SEMPAI KYA"

Aidou no soporto la competencia y simuló un disparo con su mano, las chicas se desmayaron aún con sus ojos como corazones gigantes-"BANG"

"YO TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE ME DISPARE"-Las locas humanas gritaron de emoción y rodearon al vampiro quien fingía disparos hacia cada una de las estudiantes.

"Voy a vomitar…"-Susurré al verlas a todas tan locas por el vampiro de cabello dorado. Tenía mi atención clavada en el séquito de vampiros a quienes todas admiraban, noté como Akatsuki marchaba indiferente o como Shiki ansiaba pasar inadvertido, Kaname sonreía delicadamente, pero posiblemente era una sonrisa falsa, Ichijo las saludaba a todas como todo un caballero, me sorprendía que las que pasáramos desapercibidas fuéramos nosotras.

_¡OH PELIRROJA ESO ES UN GOLPE BAJO!_

_¡CLARO QUE NO! ES SOLO LA VERDAD_

La verdad no sé cuánto tiempo me quede de pie en el portón, simplemente los pies no querían dar ni un paso y mis ojos abiertos como platos estaban sorprendidos de ver tanta admiración, cuando Hisoka me dijo que los humanos veían a los vampiros como seres naturalmente perfectos, creo que estaba hablando en serio.

Tragué saliva, no creo que pueda con tanta presión, todo este tiempo me he ido comportando según lo indique mi personalidad, pero estos vampiros parecían estar actuando en una mala obra de teatro. Yo no podía tratar bien a los humanos, no había tenido contacto con ellos, excepto por Zero e Ichiru, pero las locas que estaban aquí vestidas en uniformes negros eran una especie desconocida.

_Nos encontramos en la selva educativa, una nueva especie ha sido descubierta, se caracterizan por sus alaridos y ojos extrañamente deformados como un corazón._

¡Si algo así!

Perdida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que Hana no estaba a mi lado sino hasta que noté que la multitud femenina se había callado. Apreté los cuadernos contra mi pecho mientras una mirada violeta me fulminaba la espalda. Miré por encima del hombro hacia atrás solo para encontrarme con el peliplata.

_Zero…_

"Muévete, la clase está empezando"-Me ordenó en tono enojado, su ceño fruncido me hizo arrugar los labios.

"Yo camino al ritmo que quiera"-Alegué y le mostré la lengua, su frente se arrugó, mientras me volteaba rápidamente para evitar el contacto visual por más tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, me detuve, la multitud femenina me inspeccionaba con ojos entrometidos, era peor que cuando había llegado a la Academia, evité el contacto visual, el grupo de vampiros me esperaba al otro lado, ambos grupos vigilaban mis movimientos.

_TODO ESTARA BIEN SI NO TE CAES AKAKO ¡TRANQUILA! ¡TRANQUILA!_

_¡PELIRROJA POR FAVOR NO TE CAIGAS! NO SOPORTARIA VIVIR EN LA MENTE DE ALGUIEN QUE SE CAYÓ EN MEDIO DE UN GENTÍO…._

_¡NO ME VOY A CAER!_

_YA PUEDO VER EL GOLPE EN TU CARA…_

_NO ESTAS AYUDANDO NÚMERO DOS…._

_YA PUEDO VER LAS RISAS…_

_¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE?_

Intenté dar largas zancadas pero la presión me estaba matando, mis pasos eran cada vez más lentos, miré por el rabillo del ojo a las humanas que hablaban en secreto entre ellas.

"Mira su cabello"

"Es tan rojo como dijiste"-Las dos jovencitas dejaron escapar unas risitas.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿es natural?"

Suspiré. ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?

"No lo creo, tal vez lo tiene de ese color para llamar la atención…"

"¿Quién haría eso? Ha de estar muy desesperada…mírala, ese color es demasiado fuerte"

Apreté los puños al escuchar eso, y una vena gigante apareció en mi frente. ¡No de nuevo! No iba a soportar un comentario más sobre el color de mi cabello, Rido amaba este color y me enseñó a quererlo, no iba a permitir que un par de niñas entrometidas crearan rumores de que este era un color falso. Me detuve a mitad de camino y di media vuelta para afrontar al grupo humano.

Las fulminé con la mirada y las jovencitas se encogieron de hombros al instante.

"Da…..miedo"

"Es peor que ver a Zero cuando está enfurecido…"

Arqueé una ceja. ¡Genial! Ahora iba a ser conocida como la gruñona pelirroja.

"Akako…"-La melodiosa voz de Kaname dijo mi nombre, ágilmente me giré para enfrentarlo mientras mi expresión cambiaba a una sonrisa.

No iba a causarle molestias, podía ver su estrés a kilómetros.

"Ya es hora…"-Asentí lentamente, rápidamente exterminé al grupo de nuevo con la mirada, y caminé hacia el grupo de vampiros, Hana me saludo con la mano, hice lo mismo, pero al notar sus ojos ambarinos abriéndose como platos, me giré rápidamente para ver qué era lo que ella estaba viendo detrás mío.

_¡OH DEMONIOS! MALDITA SEA…._

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a unas cuantas jovencitas con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, gruñí fastidiada ante la idea de que yo sería la única culpable, me volteé para ver cuál había sido la reacción de los vampiros, pero solo encontré caras largas, una expresión de decepción y una sonrisa burlona.

_Ruka…._

Gruñí.

"No es en serio…."-Murmuré y arrastré mis pies hacia el grupo de humanas-"Oigan…."

"¿Qué te pasa? No hemos dicho nada malo sobre ti"-Una jovencita de cabello castaño en dos trenzas me fulminó con sus ojos cafés. Retrocedí un paso, mientras el grupo se acercaba cada vez más hacia mí. Dirigí la mirada un momento hacia el peliplata que estaba ahora a unos pasos del grupo, pero mi distracción fue interrumpida por el acercamiento de las chicas.

_APESTA A HUMANO…._

_ME VOY A ENFERMAR…._

_QUIERO VOMITAR…._

_¡OYE PELIRROJA! ME GUSTA UNO DE LOS PERFUMES, PREGUNTA CUAL ES…._

_¡SI CLARO! Espera un momento…. ¿ESTAS LOCA? QUIEREN MATARME_

"Vamos, dinos cuál es tu problema"-Insistió la niña de cabello castaño, me quede en silencio.

_Pelirroja…. DI ALGO…_

_¿PARA QUÉ?_

_COMO QUE PARA QUÉ….TIENES QUE CALLARLA TU NO ERES ASÍ…._

"¿Mi problema?"-Pregunté y la humana asintió lentamente, mientras sus compañeras se consolaban unas a otras.

Me quedé en silencio y noté que Zero se estaba acercando hacia el grupo, al parecer se había puesto más molesto, Kaname también se acercó cuidadosamente.

_¡DILO PELIRROJA! DILE QUE TE MOLESTAN SUS COMENTARIOS… ¿O PREFIERES GOLPEARLAS?_

_¡NO! Tengo que ser diplomática…o mejor las ignoro y me voy…_

_¡GOLPEALAS! _

_¡NO! La violencia no es buena…_

_No empieces, has golpeado a todo el que se te cruza por el camino…_

_UGH, es verdad…._

Observé a las jovencitas por un rato, mientras mi mente daba vueltas y solo pude escuchar algunos comentarios más de ellas.

"Pero si lo miras bien es un color bonito"

"¿Qué le pasa? Se quedo muda…"

"Tal vez es tímida…"

"Ugh"-Gruñí enojada, ante la idea de no poderlas golpear, mi cabeza daba vueltas y ahora con tantos testigos el número de problemas se triplicaría si llegaba a ofenderlas de alguna forma, decidí resistirme las ganas que tenía de ponerlas en su sitio para no causarle problemas a Kaname, me volteé ignorando totalmente sus comentarios, alegando sobre mi conducta, resolví seguir mi camino. Crucé miradas con el cazador peliplata, que al parece no tenía problemas para controlar a la población femenina, pues parecían tenerle miedo y odiarlo. Le sonreí a lo cual el respondió con una mirada cortante.

"Que arrogante…"-Caminé.

Y seguí empeñada en no caerme mientras me observaran ambos grupos. Todo iba bien hasta ahora, aunque seguía siendo una especie desconocida gracias al color de mi cabello, no me sentía intimidada, ese camino estaba despejado solo para que yo caminara a través de el, era algo ¡estupendo! Y NO PODÍA CAERME….HARIA EL RIDICULO y conozco muy bien a los humanos no olvidan cuando alguien fue humillado y los vampiros…. NI SE DIGA, viven mucho tiempo….ellos tampoco olvidan nada.

Por desgracia….

"Disculpa…."-Una voz femenina grito a lo lejos mientras yo seguía mi camino, era como estar caminando en un jardín de flores.

_LA LA LA LA LA_

"Disculpa pelirroja…"-Me detuve, la única que me decía así era mi número dos y por alguna extraña razón sentía una voz dirigiéndose a mí con ese sobrenombre en la vida real. Me volteé rápidamente solo para encontrarme con una cabezota del tamaño de un balón de fútbol estrellándose contra mi frente.

"¡DEMONIOS!"

_¡NOOO! ¡NOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PELIRROJA NO PODÍAS CAERTE…NO PODRÉ SOPORTAR LA HUMILLACIÓN…._

_¿CAYENDO? ¿QUIÉN SE ESTA CAYENDO? YO ESTOY BI-_

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, mi cuerpo se había estrellado con una estudiante de la clase Diurna, su mano sostenía mi cuaderno, pero pronto lo soltó y este cayó al suelo, regando las hojas sueltas en el camino, mi cuerpo estaba cayendo lentamente….

Lentamente…..sentí como si estuviera flotando….

Como una pluma….Lentamente caía al suelo….

Ya sabía lo que se venía, dolores de cabeza, un dolor punzante recorriendo mi cuerpo, un montón de niñas preocupadas tratando de ayudar, una vampiresa de ojos miel riéndose a carcajadas….

_¡DEMONIOS! TODO MENOS UNA CAIDA FRENTE A RUKA…. ¿CÓMO PUEDO PARAR EL TIEMPO?_

_¡NO TENEMOS ESA HABILIDAD PELIRROJA!_

_¡MALDITA SEA! DEBERIAMOS TENERLA…. ¡ESTO APESTA! ¡NO PODRÉ SOPORTAR LA HUMILLACIÓN! _

La jovencita de la clase Diurna cayó al suelo pero antes de que yo pudiera apreciar el mismo dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo, sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo.

"Akako, deberías ser más cuidadosa…"- Una dulce voz masculina me susurró al oído mientras ágilmente sus brazos me elevaban en el aire.

"¡DEMONIOS!"-Me asusté al sentir que mi cuerpo era mecido de un lado a otro como una muñeca de trapo, volteé mi rostro para observar con sorpresa al humano que me tenía en sus brazos.

"¿ICHIRU?"-El humano sonrió.

_MALDITA SEA…. _

_¿QUÉ PASA PELIRROJA?_

_MÁS PROBLEMAS…_

**O_O OH! Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, espero que haya sido de su agrado!**

**R&R! Su apoyo significa mucho para mi! y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, la cual, increiblemente se ha prolongado bastante, pensé que podía hacer un one-shot sobre Zero y un OC pero en realidad me parecio divertido hacerlo como lo estoy haciendo ahora jajajaja xD y espero que tambien les guste a ustedes! :D**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! *abrazo*  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD  
**


	11. Pelirroja Atrapada

**HOLA! HOLA! MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA :C**

**Pero espero que lo que haya hecho les guste! :D **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: Muchas Gracias por su apoyo, significa mucho para mi! LOS ADORO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! GRACIAS! :D**

**Juliet-whitlock**

**katina-12**

**Criistii206**

**Dulcesiita  
**

**ninnia depp**

**EtsukoDaishi **

**NightLotus  
**

**Sayuki-Uchiha**

**JackySparrow**

**Erk92**

**Historia dedicada a: Mina-chan a.k.a NightLotus :)**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri-sama, la trama y los OC's son TOTALMENTE MIOS!**

**Disfrútenlo! :)**

La jovencita de la clase Diurna cayó al suelo pero antes de que yo pudiera apreciar el mismo dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo, sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo.

"Akako, deberías ser más cuidadosa…"- Una dulce voz masculina me susurró al oído mientras ágilmente sus brazos me elevaban en el aire.

"¡DEMONIOS!"-Me asusté al sentir que mi cuerpo era mecido de un lado a otro como una muñeca de trapo, volteé mi rostro para observar con sorpresa al humano que me tenía en sus brazos.

"¿ICHIRU?"-El humano sonrió.

_MALDITA SEA…. _

_¿QUÉ PASA PELIRROJA?_

_MÁS PROBLEMAS…_

**Pelirroja Atrapada**

La pregunta del día debería ser ¿!QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE ICHIRU AQUÍ! Sí, lo sé, debería estar agradecida con él por haberme salvado de aquella posible situación humillante, pero ahora me había ganado algo diferente al dolor de la caída.

Un grito ahogado se escapo de los labios de la multitud femenina, una chica se acercó a su amiga derrumbada en el suelo, su ojos cafés se toparon con los míos, su expresión abatida me hizo ofrecerle una sonrisa de medio lado que al parecer la ayudó a sentirse mejor, me sonrió, sin embargo unas cuantas miradas indiscretas, me hicieron volver a la realidad rápidamente.

Suspiré. Créanme de todas las cosas vergonzosas por las que he pasado, esta podría llegar a tener el primer puesto. Levanté la mirada, por alguna extraña razón el humano peliplata no me dejaba poner los pies sobre el suelo, me tenía cargada como un bebe y me apretó contra su pecho.

_UN PRINCIPE AZUL PELIRROJA…. Y tú tratando de convencerme de que no existe tal cosa…MENTIROSA_

_¿MENTIROSA? ÉL NO ES UN PRINCIPE AZUL…_

_¡Claro que sí! Míralo, es perfecto…además aguanta tu peso…INCREIBLE_

_¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?_

_Nada…_

Una vena apareció en mi frente mientras cerraba los puños, pero ignoré el comentario. Ichiru bajó la mirada para chocarse con la mía, fruncí el ceño cuando me dedicó una de sus muecas de felicidad.

"No me mires así, deberías agradecerme"-Susurró.

_Tiene razón…_

Tragué saliva y en un tono de voz poco perceptible decidí corresponderle, deletreando la palabra-"G.R.A.C.I.A.S"-Hice una mueca cuando levantó sus cejas sorprendido y un tanto disgustado, debió pensar que le daría mis agradecimientos de otra forma.

"¿Qué más quieres?"-Pregunté-"Te la puedo deletrear de nuevo si quieres"-Hice una mueca gruñona, no estaba acostumbrada a dar las gracias, y menos a un humano.

Jadeó la cabeza a un lado mientras una carcajada intentaba escaparse de sus labios. Me mordí el labio inferior y entrecerré los ojos

_SOLO QUIERO QUE ME BAJES…. ¡ENTIENDELO YA!_

_Pues dile … ¿O quieres pegarle mejor? Algunos entienden a los golpes…_

_¡Ugh!_

Sin mirarlo, le dije lo que quería.

"Si no te importa, no quiero seguir siendo el centro de atención…"-Sentí que su brazo derecho con el que soportaba mi espalda se movió un poco-"Ya puedes bajarme"

Por un momento me percaté de que estaba acomodando sus brazos para dejarme en el suelo, pero algo nos interrumpió.

Sentí dos corrientes eléctricas dirigiéndose a nosotros, una desde atrás y la otra, la cual era muy obvia de localizar, que le pertenecía al peliplata insoportable, llamado Zero que estaba frente a nosotros, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un aura negro, sus ojos lila me exterminaron unas, no sé, tal vez cien veces, y no estoy exagerando, parecía lanzar dagas con sus hermosos luceros. Los pasos que daba para acercarse a nosotros eran retadores y no perdían la elegancia. Ichiru arrugó el ceño.

_¡GEMELOS!...SEXY_

_Número dos, este no es momento para-_

_¡Es como un sueño, no quiero que me pellizquen, SON PERFECTOS! KYA_

_ERES UNA PERVERTIDA…_

_Soy un producto de tu imaginación colega. Si yo soy pervertida tu también lo eres. _

_¡Oh! Lo que me faltaba…_

A medida que se fue acercando, noté como las estudiantes de la Clase Diurna abrían los ojos como platos, pero sobretodo como sus miradas parecían clavarse en Ichiru, como si no creyeran lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, estupefactas y anonadadas con los dos humanos de cabello plateado, solo unas cuantas tuvieron la fuerza para suspirar y observar con corazones a los gemelos.

_Creo que número dos no es la única que piensa que esto es un sueño. _

Volví la mirada hacia Ichiru, quien tenía la mirada clavada en Zero, sus ojos revelaban desagrado pero eso no impidió que me dedicara una pequeña sonrisa cuando sintió que lo estaba mirando inquieta por la situación o más bien porque me bajara rápido.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-Preguntó Zero en tono autoritario, desvié la mirada hacia él y luego hacia Ichiru para ver su reacción, aún me tenía en brazos, por lo que me sentí como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared.

"¿No sabes?"-El tono del peliplata fue contento y un tanto burlón, arqueé una ceja, pero pronto sentí como Ichiru dejaba que las suelas de mis zapatos tocaran el suelo.

_¡SI! POR FIN_

Hice una fiesta en mi mente mientras los gemelos se acercaban más. Ahora solo estaban a unos centímetros del otro, ¿cómo lo sé? Porque era yo quien marcaba esa diferencia, con mi cuerpo.

"Oigan, si van a pelear no lo hagan conmigo en medio"-Dije, Zero me fulminó con la mirada, me encogí de hombros. Ichiru se rio entre dientes, volteé mi rostro para enfrentarlo y me encontré con algo que había pasado por alto hace un rato.

"Tienes puesto un…"

"Uniforme"-Zero completo la frase por mí. Los dos nos quedamos observando al gemelo, sorprendidos, aunque la mirada de Zero mostraba más enojo que sorpresa, arrugó la frente enseguida, su cuerpo se puso tenso, y sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

"¿Qué planeas Ichiru?"-Preguntó Zero y aunque su apariencia manifestara fiereza, su tono de voz se volvió tranquilo e incluso sonó un poco nostálgico, como si aquel jovencito que tenía delante, todavía tuviera 5 años.

"No es algo que tenga que contarte"-Contestó Ichiru con una sonrisa curvando sus labios, lo observé a través de mis pestañas con intriga en mis facciones. Esa no era una sonrisa de felicidad, ni siquiera era de esas falsas que a veces Kaname usaba para distraer, no, esa era una sonrisa llena de malicia, sus ojos vislumbraban envidia, se habían oscurecido, no eran esos ojos lila con los que sonreía siempre, no tenían ese centelleo de amabilidad que lo distinguía tanto.

_Qué curioso… siento que he visto ese tipo de sonrisa antes. _

Me quedé como estatua por un tiempo, hasta que volví a sentir una corriente eléctrica dirigiéndose a nosotros. Tragué saliva, definitivamente no quería saber a quién le pertenecía aquella mirada cortante y letal, aunque su aura ya me decía quien era.

"Acaso ella…."

Ichiru soltó un carcajada interrumpiendo a Zero, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no estaban hablando de mí ¿cierto? Espero que no, sin saber cuál había sido la razón de su risa, noté cierto disgusto en la cara del peliplata amargado mientras su hermano seguía riendo.

_Lo juro pelirroja….el chico es BIPOLAR._

_Yo también opino lo mismo._

_Su hermano debe ser igual ¿será algo genético?_

_Supongo. _

"Ichiru"-Indignado, Zero intento poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su gemelo, pero este se echó para atrás evadiendo cualquier contacto físico con su hermano. Arqueé una ceja cuando el gemelo le dedico una mirada de antipatía a Zero. Me hice a un lado rápidamente, no quería terminar en medio de su pelea.

"Ya no soy el niño frágil que solías proteger, sé lo que hago"-Ichiru frunció el ceño-"Pronto sabrás el motivo de mi estadía"- bajó su mirada.

Levanté mis cejas extrañada- "La cual no tiene nada que ver conmigo"-Refunfuñé, interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas venenosas entre los gemelos- "¿Cierto?"- Ichiru arqueó una ceja- "No tengo nada en contra tuya Ichiru pero prefiero ahorrarme una bala en la cabeza, aclara esto de una vez"-Dije, esperando alguna respuesta coherente por parte del humano.

Escuché un gruñido-"No te metas, esto no es asunto tuyo"- Bufó Zero, nos fulminamos con la mirada.

"¡Claro que es asunto mío idiota!"-Le contesté-"No quiero que me disparen por algo que no hice"

La población femenina dejó escapar un grito ahogado al unísono.

"¿Dispararle?"

"¿A quién van a matar?"

"Sabía que Zero era peligroso pero ¿un asesino?"

Tragué saliva.

_¡Ooops!_

_¡Siempre metes la pata pelirroja! PERO QUE TORPE ERES_

_¡OYE!_

¡Genial! Ahora todas se habían enterado de la situación, las preguntas siguieron saliendo de la nada, y cada vez se veían más rostros aterrorizados, los ojos de las chicas se cargaron de pena y temor y noté que algunas estudiantes iban retrocediendo paulatinamente, como si les fueran a hacer daño.

"No, es broma, es broma"-Intenté reírme para aquietar la situación pero solo recibí miradas curiosas y sospechosas, refunfuñé.

Zero gruñó enfadado- "Ellas no saben nada, ¿siempre tienes que abrir la boca?"-Hice una mueca ante su comentario.

"Fue tu culpa"-Murmuré cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras me imaginaba que el humano se convertía en un saco de boxeo y yo lo golpeaba.

_TOMA ESTO Y ESTO Y TOMA UN POCO MÁS DE ESTO _

_¡DALE PELIRROJA, TU PUEDES!_

_Y TEN EL HONOR DE RECIBIR LA SÚPER PATADA DE LE PELIRROJA PELIGROSA ¡HYA!_

¡Oh! La imagen resultaba bastante reconfortante. Sonreí.

Escuché a Kaname pidiéndole a mis compañeros vampiros que se retiraran, el lugar se quedo en silencio, y escuché sus pasos acercándose.

_¡OH OH! Tenías que abrir la bocota pelirroja_

_¡Si, tenía que ser una bocona! Esto apesta._

_No te preocupes, con tal de que no te disparen, todo saldrá bien. _

_¿Es lo único que te preocupa?_

_Tal vez… Si tú mueres, yo también muero, y créeme tengo muchos planes para el futuro.. _

_Gracias, es bueno saber que solo estas siendo utilizada. _

_De nada. _

Zero dio la orden para que las estudiantes volvieran a los dormitorios, sin quejarse todas se fueron a paso acompasado, el espectáculo que habíamos dado, ya se había terminado, al menos para ellas.

"Nos vamos"-Lo escuché dándome una orden.

Me volteé- "Kan-"-Intenté pronunciar su nombre pero se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cuando está tan tranquilo, se vuelve sospechoso.

"Puedo hacer que Seinen les borre la memoria"-Dijo el Kuran, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Zero, quien frunció el ceño, Ichiru estaba en silencio, el humano se negó con la cabeza.

"Consúltalo con el Director Kuran"-El purasangre asintió.

_¡Oh la diversión termino! _Hice una mueca cuando mi pelea imaginaria se esfumo de mi mente.

Caminé hacía el Kuran, ignorando por completo las miradas de los gemelos, bajé la vista cuando noté que Kaname me esperaba pacientemente. Me detuve un momento, mi pie había arrugado una hoja de mi cuaderno.

_Genial, también tengo todas mis notas regadas por el lugar…._

Me agaché, empecé a recoger las hojas regadas en el camino y entre dientes maldije mi situación, ¿Acaso nunca existiría el día en el que no tuviera problemas? Parecía un sueño imposible si me lo preguntan.

Seguí recogiendo los papeles, suspiré y arrugué la frente, levanté la vista al ver que alguien me estaba ofreciendo una mano.

Hice una mueca, abultando los cachetes.

"¿Estas bien?"-Me preguntó Kaname, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando las comisuras de sus labios, me negué con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Acabo de salir de una pelea para meterme en otra, esto apesta"-Bufé.

"Supongo que no fui tan rápido como él, te habría ahorrado muchos problemas"-El purasangre dirigió su mirada hacia el peliplata que me había salvado de la caída, él y Zero estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Le sonreí cuando se volvió hacia mí.

"Mentiroso"- Arqueó una ceja ante mi comentario-"Siempre traigo problemas así estés ahí"

Me levanté del suelo sujetando su mano-"Debí ser más rápido"

"No te preocupes, eso habría ocasionado más de un corazón roto, aquí siempre malinterpretan las cosas"-Le aseguré, aún si soltar mi mano, Kaname dirigió la mirada nuevamente hacia los gemelos, observé su rostro y noté cierta tensión, escuché unos pasos acercándose, eran rápidos y ligeros.

"Akako"-La voz me hizo voltear la cabeza para enfrentar la fuente de la voz, el humano dirigió una mirada asesina hacia Kaname, quien sujeto mi mano con más fuerza, bajé la mirada cuando lo hizo e intente mover mi mano en un intento por zafarme disimuladamente, pero el purasangre descubrió mi intención y en vez de soltarla la encerró aún más.

"Kana—"

"Agradecemos tu ayuda pero ya es momento de retirarnos"-El Kuran me corto antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre completo. Aquella melodiosa voz masculina dejó al humano estupefacto, pero ahora los dos se fulminaban con corrientes eléctricas ensamblando sus miradas-"Vámonos Akako"

Antes de que Kaname y yo pudiéramos seguir nuestro camino, la mano de Ichiru me tomo el brazo. Nuestras miradas chocaron, por un instante sentí como el tiempo se detuvo.

"Aún no"-Dijo.

_¡KYA! Esto parece una telenovela…triangulo amoroso, pelirroja no pierdes el tiempo. _

_¡CLARO QUE NO!_

_¡Oh perdón! No hay que olvidar el amor no correspondido hacia Zero. _

_¿QUÉ! ¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?_

_¡Oh! Y SHIKI_

_¡DEMONIOS! ¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?_

_¡VAYA! ¿Cuántos más? Que mala reputación._

_¿QUÉ? MALDICIÓN, NO HABLES._

Arqueé una ceja al sentir la fuerza con la que sujetaba mi brazo, pero antes de que mi mente formulara alguna pregunta para que me soltara, la mano de Kaname rodeó su antebrazo.

"No queremos problemas Kyriuu-kun"

La seriedad con la que Kaname miraba a Ichiru me dio desconfianza, su expresión era tranquila, sus labios formaban una línea perfecta pero sus luceros vino, eran otra historia. Por alguna extraña razón parecía como si no quisiera que yo hablara con el humano.

"¡Suéltalo Kuran!"-Dicho purasangre suspiro, y una media sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Observé con los ojos como platos al humano apuntando el arma hacia la sien de mi hermanito vampiro -"No hay necesidad de ponerse violentos"- dijo el Kuran.

Arrugué los labios y me sacudí en un intento por zafarme de todos los estrujones en los que me encontraba, si Zero quería dispararle a Kaname tendría que ser sobre mi cadáver.

"No te metas Zero"-Bufó Ichiru frunciendo el ceño, pero su hermano lo ignoró y acerco el arma más hacia Kaname.

"No te atrevas a disparar, te matare si lo haces"-Gruñí. El humano bajo el arma cuando Kaname soltó a su hermano. Ichiru retrocedió, dejé de sentir su apretón mientras Kaname se volvió mi escudo. Fruncí el ceño, y en un meneo rápido quedé frente al purasangre.

"¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?"-Grité. Revelándole mis puños gigantes a Zero, la vena en mi frente cada vez se volvía más grande.

"Akako, no te preocupes"-Kaname puso una mano sobre mi cabeza intentando calmarme, hice una mueca.

"Este peinado me tomo mucho tiempo Kaname"-Dije apuntando a mi cabeza.

_Bueno en realidad no. _

_Solo tienes el pelo suelto pelirroja, de veras tienes problemas, ¿qué dificultad hay en soltarse el pelo? _

Ignoré el comentario y levanté la mirada para fulminar a Zero, quien sorprendentemente tenía una media sonrisa curvando sus labios. Creo que es lo máximo que voy a poder ver de una expresión de "felicidad" viniendo de él. Arrugué los labios.

"¿TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI? TE VOY A GOLPEAR HASTA QUE LLORES"-El humano se puso serio de nuevo, su mirada violeta me hizo sentir escalofríos recorriendo mi espalda.

_¡ESO PELIRROJA! GOLPEALO_

_¡SI! HASTA QUE LLORE_

_Pero no le vayas a golpear la cara. _

_¿QUÉ?_

_¡OYE! No se puede golpear a alguien TAN apuesto en la cara, es un CRIMEN. _

_¡UN CRIMEN QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE COMETER! Voy a borrarle esa sonrisita._

_¡Si lo lastimas, te mato!_

_¡Tonta! Si yo muero, TU MUERES. _

_¿Y tú qué sabes? No todo es lo que parece._

_¿HUH?... Bien, bien, como quieras, todo menos la cara, entendido. ¿Contenta?_

_¡Así me gusta pelirroja! Ahora si puedes pelear, tienes mi permiso. _

_¿Desde cuándo te pido permiso para hacer las cosas?_

"Suficiente. Creo que ya fueron incontables disputas por hoy"-Señaló Kaname descendiendo la mano que tenía en mi cabeza para apoyarla en mi hombro cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarme hacia el humano.

Suspiré- "Bien, como quieras"- Volví a suspirar mientras enderezaba mi espalda- "Pero si vuelves a apuntar esa cosa hacia Kaname…"-Fulminé al humano con la mirada, lo señalé con mi dedo índice- "Te matare"- Sin embargo, mi amenaza pareció no afectarle, guardo su pistola y en un movimiento rápido y elegante, se adentro en el bosque que rodeaba la academia.

"Entonces voy a tener que deshacerme de ti antes de hacerlo"- Zero desapareció de nuestra vista con esas últimas palabras. Gruñí.

_Ese idiota…_

_¡DEBISTE GOLPEARLO!_

_¡AHHH! JURO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE LO VEA LO VOY A GOLPEAR. _

Pisoteé el suelo como si mi pie pesara una tonelada.

"Vámonos Akako"-Me volteé para enfrentar a Kaname y me fui caminando con él, pero había alguien a quien había ignorado, hasta que volvió a pronunciar mi nombre.

"Akako"-Di media vuelta, Ichiru me miraba con ojos compasivos, le sonreí de medio lado, pero Kaname nos interrumpió el intercambio de miradas cuando dio un paso delante de mí.

"Las relaciones entre cazadores y vampiros están prohibidas"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos- "Oye, espera un momento Kaname, Ichiru es mi-"-Me cubrí la boca con la mano cuando Kaname dio media vuelta para dedicarme una mirada letal.

_¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía, en serio pensaba que Ichiru era mí-_

_¿Amigo? Creo que si pelirroja… ¡Aunque para mi sigue siendo un PRINCIPE AZUL! KYAAA_

_¡HAZ SILENCIO! ¿QUIERES?_

"Ya no…"-Me ordenó Kuran. Fruncí el ceño y dirigí la mirada hacia Ichiru, sus ojos se habían entristecido.

"No pienso hacerle daño Kuran, que Zero sea un cazador no quiere decir que yo también lo sea"- La voz de Ichiru sonaba tranquila e incluso sus palabras lograron convencerme de que era diferente a su hermano, pero la mirada del Kuran decía otra cosa.

"No puedo confiar en tus palabras"-Kaname lo observó a través de sus pestañas, el humano retrocedió unos pasos.

"Estoy diciendo la verdad"-Ichiru dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Kaname se giró, tomo mi mano y me arrastró con pasos vertiginosos por el camino rocoso hacia las aulas de clase.

_¡OH OH! Este aguafiestas está que arde. Pelirroja siempre lo haces enojar._

_¿YO? NO HICE NADA_

_¡NO! Solo abriste tu ENORME BOCA y dijiste cosas que eran SECRETAS_

_¡Ooops!... ¡HEY NO ES CIERTO!_

"Espera Kaname"-Supliqué, el Kuran observaba con el ceño fruncido el camino que tenía delante, giré la cabeza para observar al humano que aún permanecía de pie en la mitad del camino, las puertas del dormitorio de la Luna cerrándose detrás de él.

"No vuelvas a hablar con él"-Me ordenó el Kuran, giré hacia él, elevando las cejas extrañada.

"No te entiendo, ¿acaso crear lazos entre humanos y vampiros no es la misión de esta Academia?"-Pregunté. Kaname se detuvo de forma abrupta, me quede esperando con mis ojos cerúleos clavados en su espalda, soltó mi mano y giró de medio lado para afrontarme.

"No con ellos"- Arqueé una ceja mientras sellaba sus labios.

"¿Por qué?"- Inquirí, demostrando que no me había persuadido con su respuesta.

Kaname suspiró y con su mano acarició mi mejilla- "Confía en mí, es lo mejor"- Me dijo, su tono de voz armónico como siempre, pero con un roce de tristeza, lo miré confundida.

"No es razón suficiente"- Señalé-"Ya te dijo que no era un cazador ¿Por qué no le crees?"

"¿Tu le crees?"- Kaname me devolvió la pregunta, bajé la mirada- "Después de siglos de guerras entre cazadores y vampiros ¿vas a creerle?"- Contemplé el suelo por un instante y suspiré derrotada.

_Yo si le creo pelirroja, un príncipe azul no puede ser malo. _

_¡ESTE NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS!_

_PODRIA SERLO, ¿por qué arruinas todo?_

"Supongo que tienes razón"-Dije sonriendo, tratando de expresarle que estaba enteramente convencida, pero por dentro sentí que me habían clavado un puñal. ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Debe ser porque muy dentro, yo si pretendía creer en Ichiru.

"Además no me agrada la relación que tiene contigo"-Kaname interrumpió mi distracción con sus palabras, lo miré sorprendida.

"¿De qué hablas?"-Pregunté, me quede boquiabierta un rato esperando su contestación, pero el purasangre tenía un expresión de arrepentimiento en su rostro y al final, no dijo nada. Inflé los cachetes.

_¿Por qué nunca me dice nada?_

Levanté la mirada y con ojos bravucones miré al grupo de jovencitas-"Que ruidosas"- Susurré mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Aidou. Las clases no comenzaron hasta que Kaname y yo entramos al salón, el Kuran se sentó al lado de la ventana, gracias a las múltiples quejas correspondientes a mi rápida distracción, estaba prohibido que tomara asiento al lado de las ventanas, mi puesto quedaba en el centro del salón, parecía un florero, si no es por Aidou habría sido la evidencia perfecta de uno.

"Akako, ¿qué tal estuvo el sermón esta vez?"- Aidou llamó mi atención mientras con mi lapiz tomaba notas en mi cuaderno. Me reí entre dientes.

"No hubo sermón esta vez"- Giré la cabeza hacia el rubio y levanté las cejas en movimientos consecutivos, el vampiro arqueó una ceja.

"No lo entiendo, siempre está pendiente de ti…"-Aidou frunció el ceño- "Y de ese…cazador, es fastidioso"- Noté que el rubio estaba rayando las hojas de su cuaderno, alargué mi cuello para echar un vistazo y descubrí….algo aterrador.

_¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡AHHHHHHHH! *explosión al fondo*_

_¡OH SI PUEDE SER!_

"¿TE GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES?"- Grité, el vampiro me miro con los ojos como platos cuando las palabras se salieron de mi boca y rápidamente me la cubrió con su mano.

_Lo sabia ¡ESTO VA A SER UN CHISME BOMBA PELIRROJA!_

_¡OH! Pobres humanas…. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

"¿De qué hablas?"- Me susurró el vampiro cuando noto que nuestros compañeros habían interrumpido sus tareas para observarnos. Lo miré a través de mis pestañas y señalé su mano en mi boca.

Cuando me dejo en paz, tome una bocanada de aire, cogí su cuaderno entre mis manos y lo sostuve frente a sus ojos azules- "Tienes dibujos de él en todas las hojas"- Bufé.

"¡ES SOLO PORQUE LO ODIO!"- Hice una mueca, el rubio me arrebato el cuaderno de las manos.

"Si tanto lo odias por qué lo dibujas"-Crucé los brazos, en un movimiento rápido Aidou me tenía debajo de la mesa.

"Zero es un tipo destestable, dibujar, es una forma de canalizar el enojo para mí, lo sé porque soy un genio"- Arqueé una ceja y con expresión aburrida volví a mi asiento.

"Eso no es interesante, eres aburrido, sería mejor si te gustaran los hombres, habría ganado mucho dinero con ese chisme"- Me reí a carcajadas de niña rica con la nariz creciendo como la de pinocho. El rubio me observó sorprendido y antes de que pudiera empezar una pelea….alguien, no muy agradable nos interrumpió.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Eso no te interesa"-Respondí. La ferviente vampiresa de ojos miel estaba de pie junto a mi escritorio, Aidou se levantó del suelo y le dedicó una mirada fulminante a la chica. Había notado cierta tensión cuando entré al salón de clase, los vampiros estaban desilusionados por mi comportamiento hacia las estudiantes de la Clase Diurna y Ruka era quien más había expresado su enojo, a pesar de que ella también tenía sus ideas en contra de la relación que se quería establecer en la Academia entre humanos y vampiros, la vampiresa no demostraría su disgusto como yo y menos frente a Kaname.

"No creas que saldrás de esto fácilmente, todos estamos haciendo un esfuerzo, deberías intentarlo también…"-Ruka selló sus labios por unos instantes, los demás vampiros me observaron impacientes.

"No quiero…"-Dije en tono arrogante, la vampiresa abrió los ojos enojada.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?"-Me preguntó avanzando un paso y quedando a la cabeza del grupo que se había formado detrás de ella, agaché la mirada y sentí que ella estaba pensando que me había rendido ante su pregunta, pero para desgracia de ella, me reí entre dientes.

"Nos vas a poner a todos en peligro por tu arrogancia, que egoísta eres…"-Señaló Ruka antes de que pudiera formular mi frase, entrecerré los ojos para obsérvala a través de mis pestañas.

"Tranquila, pueden deshacerse de mi si les apetece…no me molestaría que me expulsaran solo porque no pienso intimar con ellos…"-Le sonreí al grupo de vampiros.

"Suficiente"-Interrumpió Kaname, los vampiros se quedaron estupefactos- "Ya son bastantes peleas en un día"- El Kuran entrecerró los ojos.

"Si Ruka, déjame descansar, después peleare contigo"- La vampiresa de ojos miel dejo escapar un leve gruñido y volvió a su asiento.

Cuando por fin logré relajarme en mi puesto.

"¡AKAKOOOOO-CHAN!"-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos de forma abrupta, dirigí la mirada hacia la puerta del salón, y créanme no me gusto lo que vi. Apreté los puños, una sombra cubrió mi rostro y una vena gigante apareció en mi frente.

"¡DIRECTOR! ¡DEMONIOS! ¿AHORA QUÉ?"

**O_O OH! Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, espero que haya sido de su agrado!**

**R&R! Su apoyo significa mucho para mi! y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia! Lamento mucho si el capítulo estuvo más serio que los anteriores, pero prometo que el próximo el cual ya estoy escribiendo jujuju! xD será muchos más divertido, además va a ser un cap. dedicado a Zero y a Akako! YAY! por fin un momento a "solas" entre los dos polos opuestos! jajajajaja xD  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! *abrazo*  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	12. Pelirroja Negada

**HOLA! HOLA! MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA :C**

**Pero espero que lo que haya hecho les guste! :D **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: Muchas Gracias por su apoyo, significa mucho para mi! LOS ADORO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! GRACIAS! :D**

**Juliet-whitlock - Gracias por tus reviews! me llenan de energía! jaja xD Espero que la historia te siga gustando más y más! jajajaj xD la verdad es que no tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecida que estoy contigo! :D  
**

**Criistii206- Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. anterior! No me gusta dar spoilers pero creo que a veces es bueno! jajajja xD Rido saldra en el próximo capítulo y te entiendo a mi tambien me gustan los malos! toca ver qué pasa!  
**

**katina-12- Desapareciste un buen tiempo! pero me alegro que te hayan gustado los capitulos que actualice hasta ahora! :) :)**

**A los demás muchas gracias por poner esta historia en sus favoritos o en alertas, o incluso ponerme a mi entre sus listas de escritores favoritos! me siento halagada! GRACIAS!  
**

**Dulcesiita****, ninnia depp, EtsukoDaishi, NightLotus****, Sayuki-Uchiha, JackySparrow, Erk92.**

**Historia dedicada a: Mina-chan a.k.a NightLotus :)**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri-sama, la trama y los OC's son TOTALMENTE MIOS!**

**Disfrútenlo! :)**

_/xoxox/_**  
**

"Tranquila, pueden deshacerse de mi si les apetece…no me molestaría que me expulsaran solo porque no pienso intimar con ellos…"-Le sonreí al grupo de vampiros.

"Suficiente"-Interrumpió Kaname, los vampiros se quedaron estupefactos- "Ya son bastantes peleas en un día"- El Kuran entrecerró los ojos.

"Si Ruka, déjame descansar, después peleare contigo"- La vampiresa de ojos miel dejo escapar un leve gruñido y volvió a su asiento.

Cuando por fin logré relajarme en mi puesto.

"¡AKAKOOOOO-CHAN!"-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos de forma abrupta, dirigí la mirada hacia la puerta del salón, y créanme no me gusto lo que vi. Apreté los puños, una sombra cubrió mi rostro y una vena gigante apareció en mi frente.

"¡DIRECTOR! ¡DEMONIOS! ¿AHORA QUÉ?"

**Pelirroja Negada**

Si, ahí estaba él, con cara de niñito asustado y tiritando como maraca. No, no hablo de Hisoka, era ese director con ideales sacados de un cuento de hadas, que me observaba a lo lejos a través de sus lentes. Aidou me dedico una mirada llena de intriga, encorvando una de sus cejas doradas, ya que por alguna extraña razón le parecía anormal que ese señor se apareciera por aquí, desvié la mirada hacia Kaname quien simplemente observó la situación por el rabillo del ojo tan reservado como siempre. Suspiré…y de repente una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza.

¿Quién dijo que tenía que hacerle caso a ese Director?

"¿No vas a ir?"- Me preguntó Aidou mientras seguía con sus dibujos de niña de colegio enamorada en su cuaderno, me negué con la cabeza cuando me miró por unos segundos.

"¿A dónde?"- Pregunté, el rubio dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa, cruzó los brazos y se relajó sobre su asiento.

"Puedes ser torpe pero no sorda, Akako"

Lo fulminé con la mirada-"No sé de qué hablas". _¡Voy a matarte!_

_Calma pelirroja…calma, aún es muy pronto para ¡GOLPEARLO! ¡YA NO RESISTO! ¡DALE DONDE NO LE LLEGA EL SOL!_

_Creí que habías dicho que era muy pronto._

Aidou se acercó a mi rostro entornando los ojos como si su vista se agudizara, sus ojos azules y fisgones se clavaron en los míos -"¿Ahora qué hiciste? De repente ignoras cualquier comentario o mirada"- Se acercó más intentando desenmascarar algo. Mi ceja se movió en una contracción nerviosa mientras me esforzaba por sonreír pero su acercamiento me perturbaba cada vez más.

"¿Qué haces? No vas a lograr nada observándome de esa forma, soy inocente"- Suspiré, acariciándome las sienes para apaciguar el fastidio.

"¿Entonces por qué el Director esta aquí?"- Me preguntó.

Encorvé una ceja-"No lo sé, solo ignóralo y quítate"

"Hanabusa…deberías…obedecer"- Rima estaba sentada detrás de nosotros, no la había notado por lo que se me abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar su fría voz.

"No quiero"- Respondió el rubio orgulloso. Desvié la mirada hacia el vampiro a la izquierda de Rima, Shiki dormía sobre el pupitre, tenía el rostro más inocente y su expresión solo sumó motivos a mi obsesión por él.

Rima persiguió mi mirada y descubrió que mis ojos se habían clavado en Shiki.

"¡KYAAAAAA!"-Sentí que los latidos de mi corazón se escuchaban fuerte y claro.

"¿Quieres que le tome fotografías?"- Me preguntó la modelo, la miré perpleja.

"Eh…"

"Tengo cámara"-La vampiresa de cabello rubio encendido sacó una cámara fotográfica de su bolsillo, su mirada fría como siempre se conecto con la mía mientras sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa, Aidou y yo la observamos boquiabiertos.

_¡Vaya! Parece de esas chicas que tienen bolsillos secretos…_

Rima acercó el objeto a su rostro inocente simulando tomar fotografías, incluso se tomo la molestia de hacer el sonido del flash.

"Flash-Flash-Flash"

Aidou cruzó miradas conmigo, estábamos completamente maravillados-"¿CÓMO LA CONSEGUISTE?"- Preguntamos…a gritos y con ojos radiantes.

La vampiresa se giró hacia Shiki y oprimió un botón, una luz brillante y cegadora apareció por unos instantes y luego volvimos a la oscuridad- "Un….regalo"- Respondió y me mostró el aparato.

Sentí que mis ojos se habían agrandado, centelleando de felicidad-"AHHH!"- Suspiré.

"Luego…te las doy"- Asentí lentamente mientras la vampiresa se dispuso a fotografiar cada ángulo del rostro de mi súper modelo.

"Gracias Rima…Kyaa! ¿Escuchaste Aidou? Me las va a regalar"

Pero la felicidad se fue cuando giré hacia Aidou nuevamente, todavía estaba muy cerca de mi rostro.

Se acarició la barbilla con ojos calculadores, me retraje alargando mi cuello hacia atrás- "Es en serio Aidou, si no quieres que te golpee, apártate"- Lo amenacé, pero el rubio desconoció mis palabras.

Empezó a hacer ruidos, gemía con la boca cerrada como si estuviera pensando, una vena GIGANTE apareció en mi frente mientras veía muñequitos pequeños parecidos a él rodeando mi cuerpo, apoye mi peso sobre las patas traseras del asiento y me eché para atrás, pero Aidou seguía arrimándose y envolviéndome con sus enanitos.

_¡AHH! PELIRROJA NUESTRA BURBUJA PERSONAL ESTA SIENDO ATACADA_

_Enanitos Aidou: "AHHH! ¡AKA-CHAN! __DIME QUÉ HICISTE, QUÉ HICISTE!_

_¡RETIRADA! ¡RETIRADA!_

"¡Aja! Ya sé porque está aquí el director, tienes algo con ese cazador Ichi-"

"!TE DIJE QUE TE QUITARAS!"- Grité con todas mis fuerzas cortando al vampiro, no sé de donde saqué el equilibrio para sostenerme sobre el asiento, apliqué la fuerza de mi enojo para aventarlo hacia atrás con la suela de mi zapato aplastando su rostro infantil, el vampiro salió a volar con una marca roja en todo su cara.

Un gritó ahogado escapó de los labios de mis compañeras mientras mis compañeros chiflaban sorprendidos.

"OWWWWWWWW!"

"AHHHH!"

**¡CRASH!-** Algunos alumnos se levantaron asustados cuando el cuerpo de Aidou cayó al suelo destrozando algunos pupitres en el proceso. Una cortina de humo rodeo el salón por unos segundos.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia mí, mientras me acomodaba nuevamente. De mi pie salía humo. Mi respiración era lenta y pesada y por las expresiones que vi en los rostros de mis compañeros debía tener una cara de niña perversa.

"Vaya Akako-chan, tienes mucha fuerza"- Escuché una voz masculina detrás de mí, gruñí y me giré sobre el asiento para enfrentarlo.

"¡Director! ¿Qué demonios quiere?"- Pregunté exasperada y apretando los puños mientras sentía como mis orejas se calentaban, me levanté del asiento dando pisotones, mientras el cuatro ojos estiraba el cuello hacia adelante tratando de captar una mejor imagen de las consecuencias de lo sucedido.

"Alguien va a tener que pagar por los daños ¿sabes?"

Gruñí.

El hombre de gafas se giró y me miró con ojos enternecidos-"Akako-chan"- Y me saludó con una luz brillante a su alrededor, parecía tener florecitas y corazones rodeándolo. Hipé. _¡EEK!_

_¡ahhhhhhhh! Me quemo pelirroja es muy brillante…aunque me gustan las flores…_

_¡ugh!..._

_¡Ay mira! Una rosa… ¡oh! También tiene ositos a su alrededor…_

Kaien extendió los brazos y en un baile muy parecido al ballet, dijo-"Decidí venir por ti, porque me estabas ignorando"-Dio un giro poco masculino y se detuvo cuando puse una mano en su hombro. Mi ceja se movió en una contracción nerviosa.

_Aww pelirroja ¿por qué lo detienes? tenía ritmo…_

_¡Claro que no! _

"No siga…"- Le susurré y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_¡EEEK!_

_¡YA NO RESISTO! SAQUENME DE AQUÍ, PREFIERO ESTAR CON RIDO_

_¿Estás hablando en serio?_

_¡SI! Al menos Rido y Hisoka eran normales… ¡BUAAA!_

_No llores pelirroja, estoy segura de que ese masoquista y su perro faldero aparecerán pronto…_

"Akako… ¿Dónde….aprendiste…a….pelear así?"- Rima me preguntó, giré hacia ella desorientada y con una cascada de lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas. Esnifé.

"¿Cómo?"

Pero antes de que la vampiresa pudiera mostrarme las fotos que había tomado de la situación, sentí una mano en mi hombro, levanté la mirada para ver a Kaien sonriéndome con ese peculiar brillo a su alrededor.

De repente todo paso en cámara lenta, sentí que mi cuerpo era arrastrado por los escalones del salón y que mis compañeros no sabían si reírse o seguir observando la situación con expresiones boquiabiertas.

Kaname se había levantado de su asiento y observaba la situación inquieto, sus ojos vino se clavaron en mis ojos cerúleos y llorosos.

"¡NO! ¡NO! NO DEJEN QUE ME LLEVE"- Grité cuando me di cuenta de que nadie haría nada, el director sostenía mi blazer del cuello, parecía una muñeca de trapo siendo arrastrada por una niña en la calle.

Ruka sonrio de medio lado.

_¡ES HORA DE LA VENGANZA PELIRROJA!_

_Estoy segura de que no voy a salir viva de esto pero-_

_Alguien tiene que hacerlo pelirroja…_

Tomé una bocanada de aire ya nos estábamos acercando a la puerta.

"¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME! ¡SOY INOCENTE! ES RUKA LA QUE ESPIA A KANAME NO YO, TIENEN A LA PERSONA EQUIVOCADA"

Kaname desvió la mirada hacia la vampiresa de cabello perfecto, pude ver que su expresión había cambiado de reservada a desconcertada. La vampiresa de ojos miel conectó miradas conmigo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos su expresión de asombro y sus mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza me hicieron olvidar lo que estaba pasando conmigo.

_¡HA! PELIRROJA LO HICISTE_

_¡Me van a matar! ESTOY MUERTA_

_No me digas que no te gusto…_

_¡Ohohohohoho!_- En mi mente aparecí sentada sobre un altar, toda la iluminación sobre mi mientras me reía malignamente como una niña rica-_Ohohoho, pobre Ruka, quedo en ridículo_.

La escena se desvaneció.

_En realidad… aún me inquieta lo que va a pasar, algún día intentará asesinarme…_

_Bueno, procura dejar testamento, no quiero compartir tus cosas con nadie._

_¿QUÉ?_

Me quede observando a Ruka, ignoré las expresiones de mis colegas pero el ambiente era tenso sin embargo aún siendo arrastrada le sonreí campantemente a la vampiresa mientras me despedía sacudiendo la mano, una forma de revestir mi nerviosismo por su expresión de asesina en serie.

"Maldita-"- Gruñó la vampiresa antes de que cruzara la puerta.

Un grito ahogado se escapó del cuerpo estudiantil y unos cuantos alaridos también.

_¡Ooops!_

_/xoxox/_

"Muy bien… ¿quieres saber por qué estás aquí?

"Si digo que no, ¿puedo irme?"

"No…"

Gruñí. El director podía ser tan intenso a veces. Me crucé de brazos mientras Kaien cerraba la puerta de su oficina y se acomodaba en su sillón, suspiré.

_GOLPEALO COMO EL ELEFANTE QUE ERES PELIRROJA Y SAL CORRIENDO_

_¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?_

_Nada ¡oh! Vamos no te pongas pesada, Ichiru es el único que aguanta tu peso…pero no tienes que agregar más kilos con tu actitud. _

_¡ESTAS MUERTA! TE VOY A ROMPER EL CUELLO_

_¡AHHHH!_

"Akako… ¿me estas escuchando?"

Sacudí la cabeza intentando despejar la mente, noté que el director me observaba a través de sus lentes con una mirada llena de curiosidad, arqueé una ceja.

"Si…si…Lo estoy escuchando…"- Respondí rápidamente sacudiendo las brazos. Suspiró.

"Entonces dime qué te estaba diciendo…"

Gruñí-"¡Ay! yo qué sé…"

_¡PERO QUE TORPE PELIRROJA! TE MERECES UN GOLPE EN ESA CABEZOTA_

_¿Y AHORA QUÉ HICE?_

"Akako, necesito que vayas en una misión"- El tono de Kaien era grave, su expresión cambio de infantil y femenino a una totalmente formal y determinado.

"¿Misión? ¿Acaso quiere jugar a los espías?"-Pregunté acomodándome en el asiento negro que estaba frente al escritorio del director-"Porque si es así Ruka es experta en espionaje"- Me reí entre dientes al recordar mi grito hace unos momentos.

El humano de ojos miel sacudió la cabeza-"No, no eso"

"¿Entonces qué?"- Posé mi codo sobre el escritorio irritada, mientras apoyaba mi rostro sobre la palma de mi mano, nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, solo cruzando miradas.

**Click-**

La puerta se abrió.

Giré mi cabeza para ver quién era, hasta que una corriente de aire me lo dijo.

"Demonios…"- Mascullé.

"Kyriuu-kun llegas a tiempo"-El director se levantó de su asiento mientras yo quería que el mío me tragara, me desparrame sobre el sillón negro, mientras el humano se acercaba a paso acompasado.

"Dijo que me necesitaba urgente, ¿qué pasa?"- Preguntó con voz fría el peliplata, se detuvo detrás de mi sillón, su sombra cubrió mi cuerpo por unos segundos. Me estremecí.

Me crucé de brazos y bajé el rostro. El director volvió a tomar asiento y empezó a sacar unos papeles y acomodándolos sobre el escritorio, parecían formularios.

"Ahora que Akako ha comenzado clases formalmente necesito que le des información sobre el otro trabajo de los vampiros…"- Los humanos conectaron miradas, un gruñido se escapo del peliplata.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, golpeé la base del escritorio con las palmas de las manos-"¿MÁS TRABAJO? MALDICIÓN SI APENAS PUEDO ESTUDIAR MEDIA HORA SIN QUEDARME DORMIDA"- Grité.

_Corrección…solo puedes estudiar quince minutos sin quedarte dormida…_

"Ya tiene una respuesta, ni siquiera puede pasar un día sin problemas"- Masculló Zero con voz monótona e insensible, refunfuñé.

"Lo dice el cazador que es odiado y denigrado por las estudiantes de la Clase Diurna…"

Levanté la vista-"Hasta donde yo sé, siempre te traen problemas también…"- Zero frunció el ceño mientras nuestras miradas se quedaban fijas en el oponente.

Kaien interrumpió nuestra pequeña competencia de miradas aclarando su garganta, nos giramos hacia él-"Veo que no se llevan tan mal después de todo…"- Sonrió.

Una corriente eléctrica volvió a conectar la mirada del peliplata con la mía, me levanté del asiento y quede frente a frente con él-"¡SE EQUIVOCA!"- Grité y los dos refunfuñamos al tiempo, Zero dejó que una media sonrisa curvara una de las comisuras de sus labios, pero no era de comodidad era de malicia.

Apreté la mandíbula por unos segundos, la corriente eléctrica se hizo más intensa y nuestros cuerpos fueron rodeados por un aura negra.

_¡ESTAS QUE ARDES PELIRROJA!_

_¡LO SÉ! OHOHOHO_

"Oigan, no pueden estar hablando en serio, ni siquiera han tenido una conversación"- Dijo Kaien sacudiendo las manos a la defensiva. Fruncimos el ceño, aún más.

"No voy a tener una conversación con un salvaje que apunta con su arma a todo aquel que se le cruza por el camino"-Di un paso hacia adelante.

"Lo mismo digo, quién puede tener una conversación con una chupasangre de cabello raro"-Zero dio un paso adelante.

"El color de mi cabello es irrelevante cazador inútil"- Refunfuñé.

Zero gruñó-"Al igual que tu existencia"

Deje escapar un grito ahogado-"¡Idiota egoísta! Este mundo no es solo para ustedes"

"Pero sería mejor si ustedes no estuvieran"

Apreté los puños y gruñí exasperada.

"¡ES INSOPORTABLE!"

Gritamos al unísono fulminando al director con la mirada y apuntándonos con el dedo el uno al otro. Kaien se encogió de hombros y rápidamente se cubrió de nuestros oculares asesinos con una libreta.

_¿Gritamos al tiempo?_

_¡UWAA! Hasta tienen pensamientos sincronizados pelirroja…ESO ES AMOR_

_Olvídalo prefiero casarme con-_

_¿Hisoka? ¿Rido? ¡AH! Tal vez Kaname o mejor Ichiru…. ¿Cuál prefieres?_

_Prefiero no casarme…._

"Está bien… está bien"- Carraspeó Kaien e intentó recobrar la compostura.

Giré la cabeza a un lado evitando la mirada asesina de iris violeta-"¡Hmph!"- Y en un ágil movimiento volví a sentarme sobre el sillón.

"Pero aún así, Zero, necesito que la lleves a la Asociación"- Arqueé una ceja y me reí nerviosa.

"¿No estarán hablando de la Asociación de Cazadores? ¿O sí?"- Pregunté entornando los ojos, desvié la mirada hacia Zero por unos segundos, su falta de expresión me hizo volver la mirada hacia el director con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno…"- Kaien dudó por unos instantes-"Si…en realidad así es…"

Me quede en blanco.

_¡Qué buen chiste pelirroja! Piensan llevarte a la Asociación…_

_(….)_

_¿Pelirroja?_

_(….)_

_¡OYE CABEZA HUECA! RESPONDE…_

_(…)_

/xoxox/

Sentí que alguien estaba empujando mi cabeza con el dedo, pero la verdad ignoraba cualquier otra cosa que estuviera ocurriendo a mi alrededor, Rido me había hablado de esa Asociación si te llevaban hasta allá siendo un vampiro solo era por dos razones.

Torturarte para conseguir información y después matarte o simplemente matarte.

Según eso, solo se me cruzó por la cabeza que descubrieron que quien me había cuidado todos estos años era el vampiro más buscado de todos. _Genial, ahora si estaba más que muerta._

_Muy bien empieza a pedir perdón número dos…_

_¡MAMI, PAPI…FUI UNA TONTA PELIRROJA SIN VERGUËNZA, ME GUSTABA PELEAR, FUI CAPRICHOSA, EGOÍSTA, UNA COMPLETA BOBA EN LOS ESTUDIOS, ME CAIA CADA 5 SEGUNDOS! FUI UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LA RAZA…NUNCA MERECÍ ESTA VIDA, ESTARAN MEJOR SIN MI. _

_Dije…PEDIR PERDÓN…_

_¡OH! Lo siento…pero tienes que admitirlo como discurso antes de ir al más allá está muy bien hecho…_

_¡Claro que no!_

"¡Despierta!"- Alguien golpeó mi mejilla suavemente, abrí los ojos lentamente, sentí que me pesaban una tonelada los parpados, de nuevo sentí unas palmaditas en mi mejilla, hice una mueca.

Percibí que mi cuerpo era mecido y luego lo acomodaron sobre algo suave.

"Akako, ¿estás bien?"- Escuché una voz a lo lejos-"Despierta…"

"¿AHORA QUÉ?"- Grité levantándome y abrí los ojos completamente, miré a mí alrededor, estaba en el dormitorio de la Luna, en mi habitación para ser más exacta, me toqué la frente, sorprendentemente estaba muy caliente. Desvié la mirada unos segundos para ver por la ventana, era de día, unos tenues rayos de sol ingresaban a la habitación, me eché para atrás y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"- Giré la cabeza hacia el lado para encontrarme con un cuerpo sentado a mi lado elegantemente, levanté la vista.

"Kaname…"- Musité cuando el vampiro movió la mano que tenía en mi frente para poner la suya, estaba fría.

"¿Qué paso?"- Inquirí.

"Kyriuu-kun te trajo, te habías desmayado en la oficina del Director"- Me quede pensando por un rato.

_¿Quién me trajo?_

_Zero…_

_¿Zero?... ¿Es una broma? Me dejaría botada en un callejón si pudiera…_

_Pero no fue así, te cargo hasta acá…Otro que aguanta tu peso ¡INCREIBLE! Esto se pone cada vez mejor_

Gruñí.

"Debe ser una broma…"- Mascullé, Kaname quitó su mano. Alcé los parpados un poco más, el vampiro se había levantado, caminó alrededor de la cama para ponerse de pie a mi lado y ahora estaba acercando su rostro al mío. Observé sus movimientos por unos segundos hasta que sentí que se había acercado demasiado.

_¡OH! PELIRROJA ESTO ES…._

Kaname puso su frente sobre la mía, sus ojos vino me observaban a través de sus largas pestañas mientras que la punta de su nariz casi tocaba la mía, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, quería decir algo pero ni una palabra salía de mi boca, ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente.

_¡KYAAAA! ¡BESO! ¡BESO!_

_NÚMERO DOS CALLATE_

_¡BESO! ¡BESO!_

_¡NO! ¿ESTÁS LOCA? _

_LOCA PORQUE PASE ESO…_

La mano derecha del vampiro descansaba sobre un cojín al lado de mi cabeza mientras que su izquierda estaba tocando mi mejilla, cerré los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño. El vampiro suspiró y de repente deje de sentir su frente sobre la mía, parpadeé.

"Tu temperatura está un poco alta, pero si descansas unos días, te sentirás mejor muy pronto"- Dijo mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa. Levanté la espalda para sentarme correctamente mientras sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban.

"¿QUÉ FUE ESO?"- Grité fulminando al purasangre con la mirada, quien simplemente puso una mano sobre mi cabeza sin mirarme.

"Solo quería medir tu temperatura"- Me contestó en su usual tono reservado, hice una mueca, inflando los cachetes, se sentó sobre las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo…"- Susurré. El purasangre me observó por unos segundos mientras yo seguía sintiendo que mi cara se sonrojaba cada vez más.

Se rió entre diente.

"Hiciste justamente lo mismo en ese entonces…definitivamente no has cambiado"- Levanté la mirada y mi rostro se lleno de curiosidad. El purasangre tenía unos ojos muy melancólicos.

"Fue…la primera vez que nos conocimos"- Susurró el purasangre.

"¿Cuándo fue eso?"- Pregunté y noté que el Kuran frunció el ceño un poco.

"Tienes que descansar, no quiero que algo malo te pase"- El purasangre se levantó, dio media vuelta sobre la suelas de sus zapatos y se dirigió a su dormitorio cerrando la puerta de mi habitación levemente, me quede boquiabierta.

_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?_

_¿CUÁL ES SU PROBLEMA? _

/xoxox/

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que ocurrió….eso.

_¿QUÉ ES ESO?_

_Eso._

_¿Y eso es?_

_¡UGH! Lo que paso con el director, con Zero, con Kaname con todos ellos. _

_¡Ah! Y con Ichiru y con Ruka y con Aidou…_

_Si…si, ellos también. _

Por fortuna no tuve fiebre por más de un día, dicen que mi desmayo debió ser por estrés pero yo dije que Ruka me había hecho una maldición, la mitad de los vampiros no me creyeron la otra mitad simplemente no quería meterse en problemas con Ruka y por eso no dieron su opinión al respecto, me recuperé bastante rápido de lo sucedido y hasta ahora no he tenido encuentros con la vampiresa de ojos miel, especialmente porque Kaname está muy sobreprotector últimamente, teme que me desmaye de nuevo. Cada vez que recuerdo lo que paso…no dejo de sonrojarme, pero es por la vergüenza.

_¡Sí! ¡Sí! Excusas…excusas… ¡me da pena! ¡BAH! No seas mentirosa…_

_¡ES EN SERIO!_

El director me explico sobre mi visita a la Asociación de Cazadores al día siguiente del desmayo, con más tranquilidad, dijo que según el trato que se tiene entre cazadores y vampiros en esta Academia, las criaturas nocturnas deben firmar algo similar a un contrato donde acceden encargarse de exterminar a los vampiros nivel-E que andan sueltos en caso de que un cazador no esté disponible y otras cosas que siendo sincera fueron bastante aburridas por eso no las escuché. Por ser nueva en la Academia y haber entrado tarde me toca ir hasta allá, se supone que deberían traer los papeles hasta acá pero no quieren.

_¡MALDITOS PEREZOSOS!_

_¡PEGALES PELIRROJA! DEMUESTRALES QUIEN MANDA…._

Y por eso Zero decidió que sería mejor ir en el día hasta las instalaciones de la Asociación.

/Xoxox/

"Bien, ya me voy"- Me despedí del grupo dormilón y en pijama con una sonrisa mientras Rima terminaba de recoger mi cabello en una cola de caballo.

"Termine…"-Dijo con su voz indiferente pero con sus ojos llenos de amabilidad. Le sonreí.

"Gracias Rima…"- Bajé la vista un momento, la vampiresa me había prestado ropa de nuevo, un pantalón azul oscuro desgastado entubado, una blusa chal de lana rosa pálido, unas zapatillas blancas que combinaban con la blusita de tiras que llevaba debajo del chal y unas gafas oscuras.

"No hay problema"- Rima sonrió de medio lado mientras los demás esperaban que desapareciera para poder dormir. Me abalancé sobre Shiki al notar su expresión de cansancio.

"Volveré pronto Shiki"- Me reí mientras el vampiro bostezaba y me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

"Ten cuidado"- Me dijo, mirándome fijamente, asentí lentamente, nunca lo había visto tan serio. Aidou ni siquiera me miró cuando se despidió.

"Solo vete de una vez…"- Hice una mueca y fulminé al rubio con la mirada.

"Si, también te quiero Aidou"- El rubio se volvió hacia mí con ojos indiscretos, entrecerré los ojos.

"No me malinterpretes"

"Adiós Akako…"- Dijo mi amigo de músculos perfectos, mientras posaba una mano sobre mi cabeza como si fuera una mascota.

"Nos vemos amigo de músculos perfectos"- Le sonreí. Hizo una mueca y retiró su mano rápidamente. La mirada de Ruka envió escalofríos a todos los vampiros.

"Sé que me vas a extrañar…"- Murmuré y exterminé a la vampiresa con mis ojos cerúleos.

"No lo creo…"- Refutó rápidamente y con una expresión maligna, Kaname interrumpió nuestro pequeño duelo.

"Cuídate, no seas imprudente"- Suspiré cuando vi que sus ojos vino se habían enternecido.

"No te preocupes, usare al humano como escudo si algo pasa…"- Me reí alegremente y sacando pecho como si fuera luchador de boxeo, pero los vampiros solo me dedicaron miradas de preocupación.

"Akako-chan, te estaremos esperando"- Ichijo me dedico una de sus sonrisas cegadoras mientras salía del dormitorio.

"Pelea…"- Susurró Rima antes de cerrar la puerta detrás mi.

_/xoxox/_

Bostecé fuerte y claro mientras acomodaba el abrigo negro que cubría completamente mi cuerpo hasta los pies por el sol-"No lo entiendo… ¿por qué en el día?"- Observé la espalda del peliplata unos pasos delante de mí, también llevaba un abrigo negro pero no lo cubría completamente, solo unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas.

"Solo camina ¿quieres?"- Masculló Zero mientras yo volví a bostezar, íbamos camino a la entrada de la Academia, Kaname había accedido a no acompañarnos ya que confiaba en que el peliplata me traería de vuelta con vida además que no sería bienvenido en la Asociación.

"Si digo que no quiero caminar… ¿me llevas en tu espalda?"- Pregunté tratando de tranquilizar el aura asesino que nos cubría, noté como se encogió de hombros.

"No"- Respondió rápidamente. Suspiré y caminé un poco más rápido.

"Zero…"- Susurré, dudando un poco después de hacerlo.

"¿Qué quieres?"-Me preguntó, seguía caminando lejos de mí,cada uno mantenía cierta distancia, el camino rocoso hasta la entrada de la Academia era largo y aburrido.

Gruñí-"¿Siempre eres tan aburrido?"- Le pregunté entornando los ojos que aún seguían clavados en su espalda. El humano refunfuñó.

"No molestes…"- Musitó-"No estoy aquí para divertirte"

"Eso lo sé…"- Hice una mueca-"Solo quería que dejaras de emanar ese aura asesino…"- Señalé mientras la energía de color negro que lo rodeaba aumentaba, el humano gruñó y dio media vuelta para enfrentarme con una mirada asesina, me detuve y di un paso hacia atrás.

"Solo camina y no hables"- Me ordenó con voz impasible y estoico como siempre, fruncí el ceño.

"No me des ordenes"- Refunfuñé, el humano arrugó el ceño, parecía que podía explotar en cualquier momento por mi culpa, le mostré la lengua alegremente y arqueó una ceja incomodo.

"Acabemos con esto…"- Me adelante con pasos vertiginosos, escuché un leve gruñido de su parte y rápidamente paso por mi lado avanzando unos pasos y dejándome atrás nuevamente, apreté la mandíbula y empecé a caminar más rápido, pero el humano descubrió mi propósito y hábilmente marchaba con el doble de ligereza.

_Es rápido…_

_¡MALDITA SEA! NO LO VOY A DEJAR GANAR_

_Pelirroja…no están compitiendo…_

_¡CLARO QUE SI! Me reto en el momento que quiso adelantarme…. ESTO ES GUERRA_

Rápidamente llegamos a la entrada gigante de barrotes negros de la Academia, al otro lado se podía ver un bosque y un camino despejado. Había un guardia en la entrada que llevaba una armadura de colores oscuros y una lanza, daba la sensación de estar en un castillo antiguo. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas no impidieron que mi cuerpo recuperara energías cuando vi que estaba solo unos centímetros más adelante que él.

"GANÉ"- Grité dando pequeños brincos alrededor del peliplata quien me miraba con ojos indiferentes, lo señalé-"PERDEDOR"- La cola de caballo se movía delicadamente con mis movimientos.

El peliplata sonrió de medio lado y cruzó los brazos-"¿Quién dijo que estábamos compitiendo?"

Me detuve e hice una mueca-"Yo"- Me señalé con mi dedo y arqueó una ceja frente a mi respuesta. El guardia abrió la entrada y se dirigió a Zero con aire de fortaleza.

"Pases…"- Ordenó y nos observó de pies a cabeza con sus ojos negros. El peliplata le entregó una nota al tipo robusto quien la leyó cuidadosamente y simplemente movía su lanza de un lado a otro como si fuera a atacarnos. Me quedé como estatua y esperamos en silencio unos minutos.

Zero cruzó miradas conmigo-"Vamos…"- Me ordenó el humano mientras empujaba mi cuerpo hacia adelante con sus manos, levanté la vista y lo miré confundida.

"¿No se supone que nos tiene que dar la orden?"- Pregunté mientras el humano seguía arrastrando mi cuerpo hacia adelante-"No…"- Respondió e hice una mueca, me puse de pie correctamente para evitar que me siguiera empujando con tan poca delicadeza como lo estaba haciendo.

"Puedo caminar sola…"- Mascullé y empecé a dar pasos de elefante por el camino del bosque, el humano me dedico una mirada indecisa antes de girarme sobre las suelas de mis zapatos.

"Lo que digas…"- Musitó mientras caminaba detrás de mí.

/xoxox/

"¿Sabes a dónde vas?"- Me preguntó el cazador después de haber caminado unos minutos en total silencio, seguí dando tumbos.

"Si"- Respondí enfurecida-"A la Asociación de Cazadores"- Pateé una piedra en el camino enviándola lejos entre los árboles.

El humano dejo escapar un suspiró fastidiado-"¿Sabes dónde queda?"- Me preguntó. Me detuve e intenté esconder un gruñido.

Di un pisotón y giré de medio lado para encontrarme con un par de iris violeta más serenos-"¡NO!"- Respondí orgullosa como si no me importara mi situación y cuando quise acercarme al humano, me tropecé.

_¡OUCH!_

Caí de cara contra un hueco lleno de fango, afortunadamente mi abrigo negro absorbió toda la suciedad, pero mi cara no tuvo la misma suerte que mi ropa.

Hice una rabieta-"MALDITA SEA"- Grité golpeando el barro con mis puños como una niñita, mientras sentí como mi cuerpo se hundia en el hueco, mis ojos formaron lágrimas y giré la cabeza para mirar sobre mi hombro al cazador peliplata.

El humano frunció el ceño y suspiró-"¿Por qué me toco ella?"- Musitó, levanté las cejas sorprendida.

"Deja de decir estupideces…"- Murmuré iracunda-"¡Y AYUDAME!"- Grité golpeando una vez más el fango con mis puños, esperando a que el humano me ayudara ponerme en pie, pero solo vi como pasaba por mi lado a paso acompasado.

"Puedes hacerlo sola…"- Me dijo indiferente, me quede boquiabierta mientras sus ojos violeta se quedaban clavados en los míos.

_NO ES EN SERIO…_

_¡VAYA! QUE GROSERO_

_¡VOY A MATARLO! ¡DE VERAS VOY A HACERLO!_

Golpeé el barro nuevamente e intenté lanzarle un puñado de tierra humeda el cual esquivó con mucha habilidad. Gruñí.

"ZERO INÚTIL"- Chillé, pero luego sentí como unas manos tomaban mi abrigo y me levantaban del fango. Me sorprendí cuando noté la mirada asquienta del peliplata.

"¿A quién le dices inútil?"- Zero me dejo a un lado del camino mientras mis manos intentaban remover el barro de mi rostro. Gruñí cuando mis manos llenas de fango encuciaron más mi rostro.

"Torpe"- Murmuró el humano y sacó un pañuelo de su abrigo negro-"Toma"- Le dediqué una mirada sospechosa.

"No necesito tu compasión…"

"No es compasión, tu torpeza nos atrasa…solo quiero terminar con esto, ahora toma…"- Acercó el pañuelo hacia mí. Renegué en silencio y se lo arrebaté de las manos.

"Gracias…"- Dije entre dientes, quitándome el abrigo y dejándolo en la tierra seca, instantáneamente sentí los rayos de sol sobre mi piel. Usé el pañuelo para limpiarme la cara y las gafas oscuras de Rima.

"Demonios…"- Maldije entre dientes-"Que suerte la mía…"- Levanté la mirada.

El humano me estaba dando la espalda pero se giró un momento-"Tenemos que seguir…"

"Ya voy…Ya voy"- Dije levantándome del suelo, pero ineptamente tropezando de nuevo con mis propios pies. Zero alcanzó a tomar mi mano antes de que pudiera terminar de nuevo en el fango.

"Torpe…"- Siseó, mientras soltaba mi muñeca y empezaba a caminar de nuevo, lo fulminé con la mirada-"Muevete"- Gritó cuando ya había avanzado mucho y yo me encontraba en un intento por limpiar el abrigo.

_¡VOY A MATARLO!_

_¡DALE PELIRROJA TE APOYO!_

_¡ARGHHH!_

_¡Oh! Espera…_

_¿QUÉ?_

_Tienes barro en tu mejilla…._

_¡UGH!_

_/xoxox/_

**O_O OH! Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, espero que haya sido de su agrado!**

**R&R! Su apoyo significa mucho para mi! y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia! Lamento si no fue tan divertido como había dicho que seria! en el próximo cap. habra aparición por parte de Rido y probablemente de Hisoka, Akako necesita descargar su ira con alguien además de intentar ahorcar a Zero, habra un cambio en la narración en algunas partes! ya que todas queremos saber que pasa con Ichiru! jajajaja xD lo descubriremos? y WOW! O.O al parecer Kaname esta cerrando un trato con la clase diurna qué sera?  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! *abrazo*  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	13. Desafío Pelirroja

**HOLA! HOLA! MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA :C EN SERIO! LO SIENTO! T_T**

**LAMENTO TAMBIEN POR HABERLO BORRADO LA PRIMERA VEZ! PERO...QUISE ARREGLAR ALGUNAS COSAS Y AGREGAR OTRAS AQUÍ Y ALLÁ! :D jajaja xD espero que haya quedado bien después de eso... si no... *Echa un vistazo al acantilado que tiene al lado*... NO! No creo que sea capaz... **

**Akako: Es cierto no es capaz... !COBARDE!**

**Número 2: YO DIGO QUE SALTE! SIIIIIIII! VAMOS! SALTA! SALTA! SALTA!**

**Yo: O.o**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**COMO SIEMPRE MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES! SON UNA GRAN FUENTE DE INSPIRACIÓN Y SOBRE TODO MOTIVACIÓN PARA SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA! ESPERO PODER HACERLOS REIR POR MUCHO MÁS TIEMPO! :B jajaja xD espero no perder el toque! **

**Además muchas gracias por poner esta historia en sus favoritos o en alertas, o incluso ponerme a mi entre sus listas de escritores favoritos! me siento halagada! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! :B KYAAA!**

**Juliet-whitlock  
**

**Criistii206  
**

**katina-12**

**A los demás  
**

**Dulcesiita****, ninnia depp, EtsukoDaishi, NightLotus****, Sayuki-Uchiha, JackySparrow, Erk92.**

**Historia dedicada a: Mina-chan a.k.a NightLotus :)**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri-sama, la trama y los OC's son TOTALMENTE MIOS!**

**Disfrútenlo! :)**

**Desafío Pelirroja**

_¡Esto es terrible! Estamos perdidos ¡MALDICIÓN!_

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

Suspiro-"No"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"Que no"

"¿Ya llega-"

"¿Podrías cerrar la boca?"

"Pero solo quiero saber si-"

"¡NO! NO HEMOS LLEGADO"

"Lo sabia estamos perdidos"- Murmuré e hice una mueca. Si me lo preguntan llevamos tres días caminando. TRES. ¡Por favor! Díganme si eso no es estar perdidos.

"No estamos perdidos, el camino es largo torpe"- Masculló Zero sin aquietar sus pasos ligeros y refinados de largas zancadas, mientras su gabán negro hondeaba con el escaso viento que arrollaba nuestros cuerpos. Inflé los cachetes, ya que además de estar exhausta tenía que aguantarme el hecho de que aquel humano iba unos cinco pasos adelante. Créanme no poder perderlo de vista….NO ES NADA DIVERTIDO.

_¡YO DEBERIA IR ADELANTE! _

"Llevamos tres días caminando"- Repliqué enojada

Mis pies estaban inflamados y totalmente debilitados, los arrastraba por aquel camino arenoso rodeado por hermosas viñas con muy escasos árboles que permitían vislumbrar las montañas a lo lejos, mi cabello paso de estar recogido en una cola de caballo perfecta a una sin forma, el chal rosa pálido me colgaba de un hombro mientras mi piel pálida quedaba expuesta al sol, la única protección contra esa estrella de fuego se la llevaban mis ojos cerúleos con las gafas oscuras de Rima.

"No llevamos tres días. Llevamos tres horas"- Refunfuñó Zero observándome por encima de su hombro, elevé la mirada de su dorso a su perfil, seguido por un gruñido y justo cuando mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos colisionaron corrientes eléctricas y descarriamos vistazos apresuradamente.

"Esto es una eternidad"- Me quejé, pero el cazador no se vio perturbado, ya debe estar acostumbrándose a mis lamentos. Arqueé una ceja cuando escuché su tono de voz ronco y agrio.

"Deja de balbucear…"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"No"

"¿Me llevas en tu espalda? Di que sí"

"NO"

Respiré hondo para dar un quejido- ¡SI LLEVAMOS TRES DÍAS! TRES DÍAS SIN VER A SHIKI ¿CUÁNTO MÁS PIENSAS ATORMENTARME ZERO BOBO?"- Mis ojos dejaron caer cascadas de lágrimas.

Zero gruñó-"No llevamos tres días pero habríamos llegado a tiempo de no ser porque _alguien_ quiere descansar cada 15 minutos"

"¡NO ES CIERTO!"-El humano se alcanzó a encoger de hombros por el volumen utilizado en mi nuevo grito y lánguidamente escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

"Aunque podríamos ir más rápido si me llevas en tu espalda"-Sugerí con una sonrisa inocente la cual no podía ver porque me estaba dando la espalda.

"Olvídalo"

Hice una mueca y comprimí los puños-"Te odio"

"También te odio"- Respondió el peliplata estoico como siempre.

Deambulamos por unos cuantos minutos más en absoluto silencio, a ninguno de los dos le emocionaba la idea de entablar diálogo con el acompañante, y no era porque no existieran potenciales tópicos de los cuales discutir como….

_¿Por qué eres tan antipático? ¿Siempre has sido así de gruñón? ¿Por qué tú hermano si es amable? O simplemente preguntar ¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?_

_O ¿Por qué eres TAN SEXY? ¿Viene de familia cierto?_

_¡NO! ESO NO NÚMERO DOS…_

_¿QUÉ? Es un tema interesante…_

_¡CLARO QUE NO!_

En fin, decidimos mantener la distancia de los cinco pasos para evitar problemas, de vez en cuando intentaba volver a preguntar si me podía llevar en su espalda, pero como siempre el humano se negaba sin pensarlo dos veces.

¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, si se preguntan por el abrigo….tuve que dejarlo o más bien me _obligaron_ a abandonarlo.

_¡OH NO! LA PELIRROJA ENTRO EN MODO FLASHBACK_

_¡Este flashback es de lo más deprimente!_

_¡SOLO MUESTRALO DE UNA VEZ!_

_Está bien, está bien…_

_/xoxoFlashbackxoxox/_

"_Muevete"- Gritó el humano cuando ya había avanzado mucho y yo me encontraba en un intento por limpiar el abrigo._

"_Espera un momento Señor Gruñón"-Respondí rápidamente. _

_Escuché un reproche y luego sus paso acercándose. Dichosamente limpiaba el abrigo con el pañuelo que el humano me había prestado, una sonrisa curvó mis labios hasta que…._

"_¡DEMONIOS!"- Grité indignada cuando una mano pálida me arrebato la gabardina de las manos, miré con ojos asesinos al peliplata que me observaba a través de sus largas pestañas con sus iris violeta colmados de irritación. _

"_Tenemos que seguir. No me hagas perder tiempo"- Refunfuñé ante sus palabras y zarandeé los brazos para agarrar el gabán._

"_Ya lo sé"- Hice una mueca, mientras mis extremidades intentaban pillar un extremo del gabán que curiosamente estaba siendo sacudido de un lado a otro-"No seas tan gruñón, solo déjame limpiar el abrigo"_

"_No"_

_Gruñí y por poco me haló los pelos de la desesperación que se estaba fundando dentro de mi mente, pero me sujeté, inhale hondo y aunque mis ojos cerúleos se estaban mareando por la forma en la que Zero sacudía ese abrigo de un lado a otro, muy amablemente dije-"¡MALDITA SEA ZERO! SOLO DEJAME LIMPIARLO ¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?"_

**¡**_**VAYAAAA! Que amable. Eres la Soberana del Formulismo pelirroja….**_

_**No empieces…**_

_El humano arqueó una de sus cejas plateadas para formar un arco perfecto-"Tu eres mi problema…y en cuanto al abrigo…"- Abrí los ojos como platos y observe inquieta la mirada sagaz en los ojos violeta de aquel cazador, que sin cavilarlo dos veces se acercó al hueco lleno de fango donde me había caído, lo miró luego se giró hacia mí y después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…._

_**¡NOOOO!**_

_**¡AHHH PELIRROJA!**_

_Un grito ahogado se escapó de mis labios mientras mi cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente para arrojarse sobre el abrigo-"NOOOOOOO"_

_Mis ojos cerúleos llenos de sorpresa observaron como el peliplata dejaba desplomar el gabán en cámara lenta sobre el fango, fruncí el ceño._

"_ERES UN-"_

_Me detuve. Y observé con ojos astutos al cazador-"Límpialo"- Le ordené orgullosa, especulando que tal vez un estremecimiento de culpa florecería en su infame ser y por ende haría lo que fuera para complacerme después de haber cometido tal bestialidad._

_**Hohohohoho. Muévete Zero yo soy tu dueña hohohohoho…**_

_**Eh, pelirroja… No es una mascota.**_

_**Hohohoho… ¿Eso crees? Te voy a demostrar que este cazador tiene un lado obediente.**_

_**Como quieras…**_

"_Sigue soñando torpe, nunca haré algo por ti"-Zero dejó que sus labios formaran una delicada línea y siguió su camino….pero no sin antes dar un pisotón sobre el abrigo negro para hundirlo más en el lodo-"Muévete. Tenemos que seguir"_

_Me quede boquiabierta. ¡No! Se supone que debe recoger el abrigo y hacer lo que yo diga. Di brincos de niña malcriada y apreté la mandíbula. _

"_¡VUELVE AQUÍ!"- Le ordené, se giró de medio lado y me observó con ojos hostiles, fruncí el ceño e infle los cachetes-"LO NE—CE—SI—TO"- Apunté al irrebatiblemente enlodado gabán que se hundía cada vez más en el fango, el humano bajó la mirada y siguió la dirección de mi dedo índice. _

_Esperé tolerantemente y me reí perversamente en mi imaginación. Una sonrisa traviesa curvando las comisuras de mis labios mientras dejaba caer mis pestañas hasta cubrir la mitad de mis oculares marinos. _

_**Hohohohoho. Ahora si va a tener sentimiento de culpa.**_

_**Er, pelirroja, sinceramente te desconozco. ÉL ES UN CAZADOR. Los cazadores no son sumisos ante nadie.**_

_**Hohohohoho ¿Eso crees? Hohohohoho**_

_**Como quieras pelirroja….A propósito guarda ese látigo. **_

"_Compra otro, ahora ¡camina!"_

"_¿Disculpa?"- Lo miré enfurecida. _

"_Ya me oíste"- Gruño el cazador aguafiestas como siempre. Deje escapar un grito ahogado, mientras mis manos descansaban en mis caderas. _

"_No estás hablando en serio"- Mascullé y di largas zancadas para enfrentarlo más de cerca, el peliplata arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho-"Si no quieres que te mate más te vale que lo limpies"_

_Zero se quedo pensando un rato-"Buena suerte intentándolo"- Me dijo con una media sonrisa sin ningún tinte de felicidad curvando una de las comisuras de sus labios. _

"_¡NO ES JUSTO! ZERO INSERVIBLE ERES UN IDIOTA"- Grité intentando pegarle con mis puños en el torso, pero el humano simplemente suspiró y me detuvo con una mano en mi frente, proyectándome hacia atrás con su fuerza, arduamente mis manos conseguían rozarlo. Gruñí. _

"_VOY A QUEDAR COMO UN CAMARÓN POR TU CULPA"- Volví a gritar mientras intentaba con todos mis nervios avanzar un paso, pero mis pies seguían deslizándose hacia atrás_

_Grité-"SÉ HOMBRE Y DEJA QUE TE GOLPEE ZERO INÚTIL"_

_**UWAAA GOLPE BAJO….**_

_**Apuesto a que ni siquiera es hombre**_

_**¡OBVIO NO PELIRROJA!**_

_**Vaya por fin coincidimos en algo….**_

_**¡SIENDO TAN SEXY! ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER HUMANO?**_

_**¡Qué ilusa!...y pensar que comparto mi mente con esta pervertida.**_

"_No tiene caso"- Susurró el peliplata mientras su mano seguía empujándome la frente. _

_**Mira el lado positivo pelirroja, vas a conseguir un bronceado**_

_**¡Oh! Si….genial- **__Repliqué con sarcasmo. _

_Al final, mi esfuerzo por golpearlo fue inútil…. Aunque algo bueno salió de esa pequeña pelea, decidí simular un desmayo y a pesar de que Zero movió mi cabeza con su ZAPATO varias veces para saber si estaba aparentando, no logro descubrirme. _

_¡HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!_

_Tuvo que llevarme en su espalda por un largo trayecto. Hasta que descubrió que estaba dormida y me dejo caer al suelo intencionalmente. _

_¡QUE GROSERO!_

_/XoxoxFINflashbackxoxo/_

"¿Qué dices Kaname-kun?"

El purasangre se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, mientras sus brazos se relajaban. Una fina línea en sus labios mientras sus ojos vino se desviaban hacia dos estudiantes de uniforme negro que estaban de pie junto al escritorio del Director. Se sonrojaron al instante.

"Po-Podemos….es-esperar a que Aka-Akako-san vuel-vuelva"- Susurró una de las estudiantes bajando la mirada al segundo por la timidez y por haber vacilado tanto. Kaien asintió lentamente en entendimiento y cerró los ojos mientras sus codos se apoyaban en una pila de documentos en su escritorio.

"Pienso que es una buena idea, Akako-chan necesita socializar un poco más con la Clase Diurna"- Las dos chicas de cabello castaño, una de ojos cafés y la otra de ojos ambarinos asintieron cuando el hombre de gafas y ojos miel dio su sugerencia. Pero el Kuran permanecía inmóvil.

"No puedo decidir por ella"

"Kuran-sama…"- Irrumpió la chicha de ojos ambarinos mientras sus pequeñas manos le mostraban una hoja al vampiro-"Esta fue una encuesta que hicimos antes de pedir este favor"

Kaname entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que en aquella hoja de papel había una lista, pero el nombre que más resaltaba, no solo por ser el que estaba escrito en letra más grande sino porque…_inconscientemente_ él lo estaba buscando, llamó su atención.

"Akako-san tiene más de la mitad de los votos"- Señaló la castaña con mucha alegría en su voz.

"Ya veo"-Susurró el purasangre sin desviar la mirada de aquel documento.

"Es perfecta para el papel, tiene la personalidad que exigimos"

"¡Ayusawa tiene razón!"- La mirada chocolate de la estudiante se torno alegre y determinada-"Además ninguno de los chicos de la clase quiere aceptarlo"

La chica de ojos ambarinos golpeó a su compañera con el codo-"No tenía que saber eso"- Murmuró entre dientes.

"Lo siento"

"Se lo haré saber"- Dijo Kaname con voz monótona, mientras giraba sobre las suelas de sus zapatos negros y se dirigía a la puerta de la prefectura.

"Muchas Gracias Kuran-sama"- Dijeron al unísono y en armonía las dos jovencitas con corazones deformando sus ojos. El hombre de ojos miel suspiró y se levantó de su asiento antes de que el vampiro pudiera cerrar la puerta.

"Piénsalo, será también una oportunidad para sumar puntos a su buena imagen como la Clase Elite"

Las chicas asintieron.

"Lo haré"- Respondió Kaname y se despidió-"Con permiso"

Kaien les sonrió a las chicas con sus pulgares en señal de victoria cuando el purasangre cerró la puerta.

_Así que…. ¿es perfecta para el papel?_

_/xoxoxoxoxox/_

La copa de vino cayó lentamente al suelo, la fractura en el hermoso cristal hizo eco en la inmensa habitación ensombrecida por los telones de terciopelo cubriendo los imponentes ventanales.

"Se va a quedar sin copas si sigue así…"- Masculló un castaño, con una gota de transpiración cayendo lentamente por su sien, mientras sus ojos marrones observaban los movimientos de un tipo alto y elegante recostado sobre un sillón rojo, su mano pálida deslizándose por su sedoso y ondulado cabello castaño oscuro.

La imagen era deprimente, ya que no solo había una señal de desolación en las facciones perfectas de aquel ser, sino que además no parecía encontrar en su fiel sirviente un poco de consuelo.

_Esta totalmente desanimado._

"¡Maldición! ¿Cuántas copas llevo?"

"Con esta completa el juego de 10 copas que compré hace dos días Señor Rido y nos estamos quedando sin dinero"

La habitación quedo en total silencio. Solo se escuchaban los sonidos de las ramas de los árboles al colisionar con los ventanales por el viento.

"Tsk"- Gruñó el Kuran mientras se acariciaba las sienes para sosegar el hastío- "¿Vendiste la mesa del comedor?"

"Sí Señor"

"¿Los sillones que estaban guardados en el tercer piso?"

"Justo como me lo ordenó Señor"

"¿Los libros de Akako?"

Hisoka vaciló unos instantes-"Usted me dijo que no lo hiciera…."

"Véndelos"- Ordenó el Kuran mientras mordía uno de sus dedos con sus colmillos y bebía un poco de sangre.

Hisoka hizo una mueca.- _Está desesperado._

"¿Vendiste esos estúpidos cuadros de animales que Akako me hizo comprar y nunca utilizó?"

"¡Claro! Y a muy buen precio, los niños aman esas cosas"- Hisoka se carcajeó tímidamente mientras por su mente se cruzaban pensamientos en contra del purasangre. _Y todo ese dinero se perdió por estar saliendo en las noches con humanas. _

El chiquillo castaño empezó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio que se habían esparcido por la cerámica apáticamente.

"Maldición"- Masculló Rido mientras la idea de quedarse sin dinero se cruzaba por su mente. ¡Claro! El vampiro no tendría problemas para conseguir otro lugar pero…en el fondo aquel purasangre creía que una pelirroja volvería a su lado y no podía irse antes de que eso sucediera.

"Deshazte de todos los vinos Hisoka ya no sacian mi sed"- Rido fulminó a su sirviente con su mirada de iris rojo y azul.

"Pe-Pero…"- El perrito faldero intento intervenir en la decisión del vampiro, pero solo recibió otra mirada tajante. _Compramos demasiados, ¡que desperdicio! Debería tomármelos, ¡No! ¡No! Eso sería una falta de respeto. ¡Voy a venderlos! HOHOHO_

_(No es en serio…. Se ríe como nosotras pelirroja T_T)_

_(NO ESTAMOS EN ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA NÚMERO 2….VETE DE AQUÍ) _

"Tráeme la cena…"- Rido se levantó del sillón en un movimiento apresurado pero igualmente refinado, su camisa negra totalmente desabotonada, permitiendo contemplar su perfectamente modelado cuerpo (jajajaja que pervertida O.O… AKAKO SAL DE AQUÍ)

"Ha bebido demasiada sangre Seño-"

La pierna de Rido golpeó la mesilla casi tumbándola.

"¡MALDITA SEA HISOKA! HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO"- Gritó el purasangre cortando al pequeño individuo, quien cerró su boca como una cremallera y asintió rápidamente, despojando los últimos pedazos de vidrio del suelo.

"Si Señor"

_Descarga su rabia conmigo-_Pensó Hisoka mientras su mano sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón para limpiar las gotas de vino sobre la cerámica y el sillón-_ ¡YO HE CUIDADO DE ÉL TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ¡YO! _

Hisoka aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos a medida que ascendía su infortunio-_¿QUIÉN HA TENIDO QUE AGUANTARSE SUS RABIETAS? ¡SOLO YO!_

Los ojos marrones del sirviente se llenaron de lágrimas que cayeron como cascada_-¿Y QUIÉN HA TENIDO QUE CAMBIAR LOS PAÑALES INDECENTES DE UNA TORPE E INSENSIBLE PELIRROJA? ¡SOLO YO!_

El purasangre percibió que su asistente estaba lloriqueando como cuando encontraba sus revistas de moda y las quemaba frente a él. El Kuran entrecerró los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza del castaño con su zapato.

"Hisoka"

"¿POR QUÉ A MI?"- Clamó el vampiro Nivel-E mientras su cabeza seguía siendo aventada por Rido, pero al parecer el vampiro no sentía dolor, su desgracia ya remordía demasiado.

"Hisoka"

El Nivel-E abrió los ojos como platos y luego su ser se iluminó, parecía tener un aura colorida y llena de figuritas tiernas rodeándolo. Rido hizo una mueca y bufó. _Yo, Hisoka, nací para ser fotógrafo de una revista de moda… ¡Si esa es la vida que merezco!_

Una pregunta. ¿Por qué de la nada salieron angelitos parecidos a Shiki y a Rima alrededor de Hisoka? Rido frunció el ceño.

"Tráeme la cena"

"¡YO NO NACÍ PARA SERVIRLE A UN INSENSIBLE MASOQUIS-"

La ceja de Rido se movió en una contracción nerviosa. Hisoka se detuvo y alzó la mirada para observar al purasangre.

"Termina la frase…"- Ordenó el purasangre con una expresión perversa retorciendo sus labios, Hisoka tragó saliva, su cuerpo tembló y sus cabello corto y sin forma intento cubrir su mirada llena de terror como una cortina y…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA"

¡Oh! Si…Gritó como niña cuando Rido atrapó su cabeza como un balón de fútbol. _Si sigo viviendo prometo decirle que recibí una invitación al baile anual de la Academia Cross en dos meses. _

"¿Qué haré contigo?"- Se preguntó el purasangre mientras observaba de arriba abajo al pequeño Hisoka.

"KYAAAAAAAA"- De nuevo, el perrito faldero gritó como niña.

/xoxoxox/

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- Pegué un estornudo que hizo resonancia en el verdoso campo. Esnifé y recobre la compostura. Deben estar hablando de mí, soy única.

_HOHOHOHOHO_

_¡VAYA! ESTORNUDAS MÁS FUERTE QUE UN PERRO_

_¡HAZ SILENCIO!_

_¡QUE MALOS MODALES! Deberías estornudar como una dama…como Ruka…_

_¡NO LA MENCIONES!_

(**A/N:** En ese momento Ruka estornudó….sin embargo, no fue un estornudo silencioso. El dormitorio tembló O.o)

Nuestros pasos se volvieron más lentos a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ya sentíamos los efectos del agotamiento. Lentamente mi piel se iba acostumbrando un poco a los rayos de sol, favorablemente empezaron a darse ventiscas más fuertes que refrescaban nuestros cuerpos y los acariciaban como seda. Zero se detuvo un momento y giro de medio lado para enfrentarme.

"¿VAS A LLEVARME EN TU ESPALDA?"- Pregunté con ojos irradiando de felicidad. Junte mis manos en un acto pretendiente y dejé que las gafas oscuras se deslizaran hacia abajo para que el humano pudiera ver la alegría en mis oculares cerúleos.

"No"- Masculló Zero, mi felicidad se fue e hice una mueca cruzando los brazos en el proceso.

"Que bien… ¿qué vas a decir?"-Pregunté groseramente e hice una pobre imitación de la voz del humano con un toque de torpeza-"¡Tenías razón estamos perdidos Akako!"

El humano bufó, le mostré la lengua en un acto divertido-"Esta bien…. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya llegamos"

Seguí la dirección que indicaba el dedo índice del peliplata apuntando hacia el oriente, mi mandíbula cayó al suelo mientras mis ojos azules observaban como platos las instalaciones de la Asociación de Cazadores.

"¡MALDICIÓN!"- Di tres pasos hacia adelante-"ES UNA FORTALEZA"

"¿Qué esperabas?"- Bufó el peliplata- "¿Una casita? Sigue soñando torpe"

Una vena apareció en mi frente mientras apretaba los puños al punto de enterrarme las uñas-"ERES UN VERDADERO FASTIDIO"

_/xoxoxoxo/_

"He vuelto"

"¿Cómo te fue?"- Preguntó una dulce voz que provenía de una chiquilla de extenso cabello de plata y ojos aparentemente del mismo color. Su tez pálida cubierta con un vestido rojo la hacía ver como una muñeca incluso era igual de pequeña.

El individuo que había entrado a la habitación se quedó en silencio. La peliplata sonrió inocentemente-"¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?"

De nuevo, quien la estaba acompañando no dijo una palabra. Sus piernas empezaron a balancearse de atrás a delante y su mirada se quedó clavada en el suelo.

"Yo también… quiero hacer amigos"- Una risilla sofocada se escapó de los labios de la pequeña, pero una contemplación de iris violeta se tornó preocupante. La pequeña dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo y se levantó del sillón.

"¿Para qué quieres ir? Yo estoy aquí…"- Preguntó el acompañante, la niña se detuvo y observó disgustada al joven.

"Ichiru…Ya sabes mi respuesta"- La doncella dejó que sus labios se retorcieran en una sonrisa soñadora, pero si se observaba de cerca, tenía un ligero toque de maldad-"Solo quiero volver a verlo"

Ichiru frunció el ceño, puro aborrecimiento y disgusto inundando sus ojos y oscureciéndolos-"Tsk."

"¿Por favor?"- Suplicó la peliplata mirando a Ichiru a los ojos quien aintió lentamente y apretando los puños, mientras la pequeña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba al frente suyo rodeando su cuerpo con sus pequeños brazos.

"Gracias Ichiru, sabes que de todos modos tu eres el único que me importa"- El peliplata abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabras de aquella doncella, pero luego, su expresión se volvió delicada.

La peliplata escondió su rostro de la mirada del humano mientras una nueva sonrisa curvaba sus labios. _¡Qué ingenuo eres!_

/xoxoxox/

"¿Shiki qué haces?"

"Encontré esto en la alacena, Ruka lo abandonó ahí"- Respondió el vampiro de cabello purpura imperial mientras se giraba de medio lado sobre el sillón para enfrentar a la vampiresa de cabello rubio encendido y mirada fría.

"Debiste dejarlo en su sitio"- Murmuró la vampiresa.

"Me dio curiosidad, Ruka no es del tipo que hace bromas"- Los vampiros cruzaron miradas.

_A menos de que se trate de Akako_- Pensó la fría muñeca.

"¿Qué es?"- Rima extendió el cuello para observar por encima de la cabeza de Shiki el objeto al cual se refería, parecía un libro con forro colorido, el vampiro lo abrió lentamente.

"Es un álbum"

"¡OH!"- La vampiresa sin ningún tono de voz que diera a entender que estaba sorprendida se sentó al lado del vampiro en un movimiento ágil. El vampiro hojeó las páginas atestadas con fotografías, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras su ceja se movía en una contracción nerviosa con cada foto.

Shiki suspiró-"Solo tiene fotos mías ¿de quién será esto?"

La vampiresa suspiró y le mostró un chocolate al vampiro, quien lentamente lo mordió mientras sus ojos seguían pegados al álbum.

"No lo sé"- Respondió Rima con un tono poco creíble evitando el contacto visual con los oculares agua marina del vampiro y observando por el rabillo del ojo todas las fotografías que ella misma había tomado.

**FOTO 1**- SHIKI DORMIDO

**FOTO 2**- SHIKI DORMIDO SOBRE EL SILLÓN

**FOTO 3**- SHIKI DORMIDO SOBRE EL SILLÓN PERO CON UN GORRO DE PANDA

**FOTO 4**- SHIKI COMIENDO

**FOTO 5**- SHIKI COMIENDO CHOCOLATE

**FOTO 6-**SHIKI HACIENDO UNA MUECA MIENTRAS COME

**FOTO 7**-SHIKI MIRANDO MAL A LA COLEGIALA DE AIDOU PORQUE LO DESPERTÓ (**Nota:** La cabeza de Aidou esta encerrada en un círculo con marcador rojo y letra gigante que dice COLEGIALA)

"Conozco a alguien que dice que Hanabusa es como una colegiala"- Señaló Rima mientras su delicado dedo apuntaba hacia la imagen y un chocolate se derretía en su boca.

Senri ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado en confusión- "¿Quién?"

_Akako_- Pensó la vampiresa-"No recuerdo su nombre"- Respondió, mientras su fría mirada parecía perdida.

Una ceja púrpura imperial se arqueó paulatinamente. Shiki volvió su mirada hacia el álbum, un bostezo escapándose de sus labios.

**FOTO 8-**AKAKO JALANDO LOS CACHETES DE AIDOU Y AIDOU HACIENDO LO MISMO, SHIKI OBSERVANDO LA SITUACIÓN INDIFERENTE MIENTRAS AKATSUKI INTENTA SEPARARLOS

**FOTO 9**- SHIKI AL DESPERTARSE Y ENTRANDO AL BAÑO

**FOTO 10**- *CENSURA*

**FOTO 11**- *CENSURA*

**FOTO 12**- SHIKI SALIENDO DEL BAÑO CON EL CABELLO MOJADO

Shiki cerró el álbum rápidamente. Rima se levantó del sillón como si nada hubiera pasado-"Debí cobrar por esas últimas fotos"- Susurró la vampiresa mientras se iba a su habitación.

/xoxoxo/

"ZEROOOOOOOOOOO"- Clamé extendiendo mis brazos como zombie y caminando hacia el peliplata quien retrocedió unos pasos y arqueó una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres torpe? No te acerques"- Ordenó el cazador mientras yo seguía en mi acto de muerto viviente.

"ZEROOOOOOO"- Gemí, tambaleando con cada paso que daba. El peliplata refunfuñó fastidiado.

Me detuve unos centímetros delante de él y le dediqué una sonrisa traviesa- "TENGO HAMBRE"

/xoxoxoxox/

**O_O OH! Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, espero que haya sido de su agrado! Lamento mucho si no es como lo esperaban o si no cumplí con sus expectativas en ninguna de las partes! espero que no haya pasado eso! :O SERÍA DESASTROSO! jajaja xD :B si tienen alguna sugerencia estoy dispuesta a escuchar! :)  
**

**R&R! Su apoyo significa mucho para mi! y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia!  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! *abrazo*  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	14. Pelirroja Ruidosa NO es Cazada

**!OH VAYA! TENGO QUE ADMITIR QUE ME DEMORE BASTANTE TIEMPO! O_O**

**LO LAMENTO MUCHOOOOOOOOOO! Sé que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que publiqué el último capítulo unos días más y pasa un mes desde mi última publicación. Que vergüenza, pero tengo que ser honesta, sufrí un bloqueo terrible con mis historias además de tener que cumplir con examenes en la universidad :S, espero que este capítulo les guste y espero no decepcionarlos! :D**

**Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida! :)  
**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**COMO SIEMPRE MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES! :B por poner esta historia en sus favoritos o en alertas, o incluso ponerme a mi entre sus listas de escritores favoritos! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! :B KYAAA! y sobretodo MIL GRACIAS por los maravillosos reviews que me encanta leer una y otra vez.**

**Juliet-whitlock  
**

**Criistii206  
**

**katina-12**

**Dulcesiita****, ninnia depp, EtsukoDaishi, NightLotus****, Sayuki-Uchiha, JackySparrow, Erk92.**

**Historia dedicada a: Mina-chan a.k.a NightLotus :)**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri-sama, la trama y los OC's son TOTALMENTE MIOS!**

**Disfrútenlo! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Pelirroja Ruidosa NO es Cazada**

"ZEROOOOOOOOOOO"- Clamé extendiendo mis brazos como zombie y caminando hacia el peliplata quien retrocedió unos pasos y arqueó una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres torpe? No te acerques"- Ordenó el cazador mientras yo seguía en mi acto de muerto viviente.

"ZEROOOOOOO"- Gemí, tambaleando con cada paso que daba. El peliplata refunfuñó fastidiado.

Me detuve unos centímetros delante de él y le dediqué una sonrisa traviesa- "TENGO HAMBRE"

Me quité las gafas oscuras de Rima y las acomodé en el escote del chal rosa, para que el humano pudiera conmoverse por la contemplación de mis brillantes ojos azules de chibi. Parpadeé inocentemente.

"…."

_QUITA ESA MIRADA PELIRROJA…ES HORRIBLE…_

_¡CLARO QUE NO! Es la táctica # 54 para conseguir algo de un mortal…_

_¿LA QUÉ?_

_La táctica #54… ya sabes, mirada tierna, sonrisa traviesa…y TA-DAH Obtienes lo que quieres_

_Eso…es…ESTÚPIDO…_

_¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? ¡LO LEÍ EN UNA REVISTA! Y DICEN QUE SI FUNCIONA_

_Esas cosas no sirven con él…y ni se te ocurra usar otra de esas tácticas de nuevo…_

_Está bien… T_T_

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre nosotros, mi sonrisa se fue desapareciendo mientras mis ojos cerúleos observaban a Zero con cuidado, el humano movió su mandíbula por unos segundos antes de articular con sus labios un simple…

"Ni siquiera lo intentes…."

Ladeé la cabeza a un lado e hice una mueca, el humano entornó los ojos y me dedicó una mirada punzante con su iris violeta. Inflé los cachetes.

"¿De qué hablas?"- Pregunté con mis manos reposando en mis caderas, la ceja del peli plata se alcanzó a mover en una contracción nerviosa cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron de nuevo, incliné la cabeza hacia el otro lado y me aproximé dos pasos, acortando la distancia de nuestros cuerpos.

_¡OHHHH PELIRROJA! ¿VAS A DAR EL PASO HACIA LA PUBERTAD TAN RÁPIDO? _

_Por favor alguien que me diga que número dos no dijo eso…. YA TENGO 16 AÑOS _

_T_T Quiero llorar…. BUAAA mi pelirroja, mi torpe, tonta, despistada, ilusa, ignora-_

_Creo que ya todos entendimos el mensaje…._

_¡Oh! Está bien…entonces MI INMADURA Pelirroja va a tener su primer beso…con un….Con un…. _

_¿ESTAS LOCA? NÚMERO DOS TE ORDENO QUE TE CA-_

_CON UN INCREÍBLEMENTE (Y cuando digo "Increíblemente" quiero decir que una escala de 1-10 él tiene 100000000000000000000000)...SEXY, MISTERIOSO Y ENCANTADOR CAZADOR…_

_Tengo ganas de vomitar…_

_Pelirroja…tengo que admitir que me has sorprendido, creí que terminarías casada con Hisoka, ya sabes, con hijos cuidando la panadería de sus padres o algo así…_

_¡AHORA SI VOY A VOMITAR! _

_¡TE FELICITO PELIRROJA! AHORA DALE ESE BESO…._

_ARGHHHHHH_

"¡OUCH!"- Gemí con lágrimas formándose en mis ojos cuando sentí como un puño aterrizaba sobre mi roja cabeza-"MALDITA SEA, no tenías que hacer eso"

"Te lo advertí…"

Abrí uno de mis ojos después de unos segundos, mientras mis manos acariciaban el chichón que se había formado gracias al golpe. Zero estaba frente a mí, con una media sonrisa maliciosa curvando sus labios, arrugué el ceño y le mostré la lengua.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende que me hayas golpeado, Zero inútil?"- El humano bufó, mientras mis manos se convertían en guantes de box de un tamaño gigantesco.

"Ahora deja que te golpee como paga a tu salvajismo"- Sugerí levantando mi rostro en señal de supremacía, el peli plata suspiró fastidiado.

Refunfuñé y comprimí los puños-"Me malinterpretaste y me pegaste, ahora déjame golpearte ¡ES UNA ORDEN!"

"No seas tan ruidosa…"- Masculló y posó una mano sobre su fino cabello plateado mientras sus ojos se cerraban por unos instantes, era curioso, por más que intentara apartar la vista de aquel humano inclemente, no me fue posible, por primera vez, vi _suavidad_ en sus duras facciones.

_Se ve tan…._

_¡OH VOY A TOMAR FOTOGRAFÍAS MENTALES DE ESTA ESCENA! ¿ACASO ZERO NO PUEDE SER MÁS SEXY? Y yo que creí haberlo visto todo…. Ahora Zero Sexy, ¿Por qué no te pones de perfil? No, no espera, mejor…. DEJAME VER LO QUE HAY DEBAJO DE ESA CAMISA…._

_¡OHHHH UN MOMENTO! ¡NOOOOOOO! NI LO PIENSES, OLVÍDALO NÚMERO DOS…LO JURO SI NO TE CALLAS VOY A MATARTE…_

_¡OH VAMOS! ¿Cómo si no quisieras ver su cuerpo?_

_¡PERVERTIDA! MÁS TE VALE QUE CIERRES LA BOCA…._

_¡Eres una aguafiestas pelirroja!_

"¿Qué estas mirando?"- Me preguntó el peli plata, frunciendo el ceño como siempre.

_TU INCOMPARABLE SEX APPEAL… KYAAAAA_

_¡CLARO QUE NO!_

_¡VAMOS ZERO! Deshazte de esa camisa cazador sexy…_

_¡OH POR FAVOR SAQUEN A ESTA LOCA DE MI MENTE!_

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento por aclarar mi mente de aquellos pensamientos y obviamente borrar las imágenes (pervertidas) que mi número dos estaba creando. ¡Esto es vergonzoso! Mis ojos cerúleos se conectaron con el iris lívido del humano.

Tragué saliva.

"Solo estoy viendo como obstruyes la panorámica, cazador bobo"- Desvié la mirada ágilmente y la clavé en el suelo.

"Lo que digas torpe…"

Sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas. Después de unos minutos en silencio el peli plata empezó a caminar.

"Tenemos que continuar, apresúrate"

"¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ESPERA ZEROOOOOOO"- Grité, el humano ahora a 20 pasos de mí, giró de medio lado para afrontarme, arrugué el entrecejo-"¿NO ESTAS OLVIDANDO ALGO?"

Puse una mano sobre mi estómago.

_MALDICIÓN….TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE…_

_No te vendría mal una dieta pelirroja…_

_¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?_

_Nada…nada…solo decía... (Si solo supiera que parece mastodonte… pobre pelirroja)_

_Sí claro… (TE ESCUCHÉ NÚMERO DOS)_

"No"- El peli plata respondió con una expresión neutral en su rostro, suspiré irritada.

"HOLAAAAAA, TIERRA LLAMANDO A ZERO BOBO…"- Sacudí las manos pero el humano seguía con su expresión estoica-"TENGO HAMBRE"

Di un pisotón y me crucé de brazos, el humano arrugó el entrecejo, caminó hacia mí con pasos vertiginosos y cuando se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de mi cuerpo, con su sombra cubriendo mi pequeña contextura, se inclinó hacia adelante, aproximando su rostro al mío. Pasé saliva.

_Demasiado cerca…._

_UWAAAAAA BESO…BESO…BESO….Deja de perder el tiempo pelirroja_

_¡NO! ¡NO! ESO NUNCA…._

_¿O prefieres quitarle la camisa? Yo estoy bien con cualquier opción_

_¿CUÁNDO PIENSAS DEJAR ESE TEMA? _

_Nunca_

La mirada de Zero se encontró con la mía, no se me hizo raro cuando las corrientes eléctricas chocaron mientras nuestro soleado fondo se transformada en tormenta. Fruncí el ceño al igual que el cazador.

"Tengo hambre, no iré a esa tonta asociación con el estómago vacío"- Mascullé, el peli plata apretó la mandíbula. Pasaron dos segundos, pero el tiempo se había detenido para nosotros, una suave ventisca acarició nuestros cuerpos y denigré al viento mentalmente por haberme sofocado con el dulce aroma del cazador.

_Un dulce…dulce…aroma…pero hay algo diferente… uhmmm ¿qué será?_

_¡HEY! PELIRROJA…CONTRÓLATE…Aunque si le quitas la camisa no hay problema…_

_¡Estás exageradamente pervertida últimamente!_

Respiré hondo y cuando abrí mis oculares azules, Zero había volteado su cabeza de medio lado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Lo miré confundida e hice una mueca, pero no sin antes detallar el tatuaje en su cuello, ya lo había visto antes, pero esta vez, me causó más curiosidad.

_S-E-X-Y y rebelde… ¡WOW!... _

_¿Podrías dejar de pronunciar esa palabra?_

_¿Qué? No hay otra forma de describirlo… ¿o sí?_

_Pues…_

_¿Ves?...Aunque SEXY le queda pequeño… ZERO ERES TODO UN-_

_¡SILENCIO!_

Parpadeé. El cuerpo del cazador tiritaba sutilmente, descarrié la mirada hacia su rostro por unos instantes, sus facciones, las cuales siempre están severas e indiferentes, ahora me daban otro mensaje, el humano, por quien obviamente no debería preocuparme, parecía estar cargando con una tortura.

"Oye Zero…"- Murmuré, aproximando mi mano hacia él-"¿Te pasa algo? Lamento haber pedido comida, pero no tienes que poner esa cara de malestar estomacal"

_Eso no fue amable, pelirroja _

_¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?_

_Está sufriendo BOBA…no tiene un malestar estomacal…_

_¿Y CÓMO IBA A SABER ESO? Su expresión parece de malestar estomacal…_

_¡Ay pero que tonta! Si tuviera problemas digestivos ni siquiera estaría en medio de la nada, estaría en el baño… ¿Por qué me metieron en la mente de una pelirroja tan TORPE?_

_¿Y TU QUÉ SABES? ¿ACASO HAS TENIDO ESA EXPERIENCIA ANTES?_

_Eh…pelirroja…cuando tenías 5 años tú…_

_NO DIGAS MÁS…esas son cosas que deben quedarse atrás…_

El cazador se tambaleó por unos instantes, despertándome de mi pelea con mi número dos. Eché un vistazo hacia nuestros alrededores, el camino arenoso estaba despejado, no había a quien acudir y la Asociación aún estaba un poco lejos.

_Y NI LOCA IBA A CARGARLO…_

_¡Claro!...pareces un mastodonte pero tienes la fuerza de un ratón enfermo…_

_¡OYEEEE!_

"Zero…"- Musité preocupada al tornar la mirada nuevamente hacia el peli plata.

No hubo respuesta, quise sacudir su hombro, pero antes de que consiguiera tocarlo el peli plata abofeteó mi mano con la suya bruscamente apartándola, fruncí el ceño cuando se viró hacia mi y me dedicó una mirada llena de aborrecimiento en el proceso. Noté su respiración agitada y entrecerré los ojos.

"No…me toques"- Musitó entre dientes, le mostré la lengua al tiempo que me acariciaba la mano que aquel tonto con cara de pocos amigos había golpeado.

"Por mi está bien Zero inútil, no pienso contagiarme con tu estupidez"- Levanté mi rostro con un bufido, el humano dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y recobró la compostura o parte de ella.

"Que torpe eres…"- El cazador resolvió girarse y seguir su camino hacia la Asociación, suspiré y luego de unos segundos intenté seguirlo y por alguna extraña razón, mis ojos observaron su espalda colmándose de intranquilidad.

"Espérame cazador bobo"

Pasamos los siguientes 30 minutos en silencio, estábamos demorándonos más de los esperado, nuestros cuerpos ya estaban acabados y mis pasos se habían vuelto cada vez más pausados, en una que otra ocasión el peli plata esperaba hasta que yo pudiera alcanzarlo para poder seguir y a pesar de que íbamos en silencio, no me molestó su compañía cuando estuvo a mi lado.

_¡Eres muy lenta pelirroja! Yo ya le habría quitado esa camisa…no la necesita, este calor es intenso_

_¡CIERRA LA BOCA!_

Me sentí aliviada al ver que ya no tenía esa expresión de malestar estomacal en su rostro, a pesar de que la _genio_ de mi número dos dijera lo contrario e insistiera en examinar su cuerpo. ¡Sí! Si, toda una pervertida, pero ¡HEY! No vayan a pensar que soy igual a ella, estamos en el mismo cuerpo, pero yo no tengo ese tipo de inclinaciones…o eso espero.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes mientras caminaba, los únicos sonidos eran los de la naturaleza y el horrible gruñir de mi estómago. Refunfuñé al sentir los retortijones a causa del hambre.

_¡VAYAAAA! Que pocos modales pelirroja…_

_¡Silencio!...Ugh, demonios, quiero comer…_

_A tu lado, se puede ver un delicioso bocadillo sexy…_

_¡NO!_

Mi estómago era el ejemplo perfecto de estallidos y terremotos, parecía una guerra mundial en mi pobre órgano, pateé una piedra en el camino.

"Tengo hambre…"- Clamé. La verdad no podía estar en una situación peor, ya tenía que compartir el mismo aire con ese humano insensible y bipolar en la Academia y ahora a tan solo unos kilómetros de la Asociación de Cazadores, matándome de hambre, el humano se ponía más pesado e ignoraba mi existencia por completo a pesar de que me hallaba a su lado.

Gemí de nuevo-"Tengo hambre…comería lo que fuera"

Zero gruño-"No es mi problema…pero te recomiendo que cierres esa insoportable boca tuya antes de que te maten…"

"¿Eh?"- Giré hacia el peli plata.

"Ya escuchaste, ahora haz silencio y muévete, nos están esperando…"- Refunfuñé ante sus palabras, comprimiendo los puños mientras una vena gigante aparecía en mi frente. Estábamos a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada a aquella fortaleza, parecía un castillo de la época medieval, con torres cilíndricas a los lados y una entrada gigantesca de barrotes de acero afilados.

"NO ME DES ORDENES"- Vociferé exasperada, Zero bufó mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. Lo fulminé con mis ojos azules pero antes de que pudiera adelantarme un paso, el cazador ágilmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomó mi mano, se adelantó unos pasos y cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo.

"No hables ni te apartes de mi…"- Musitó el peli plata observándome por encima de su hombro, me encogí de hombros con su mirada, parecía determinado pero sus ojos también transmitían peligro, a pesar de todo asentí lentamente.

"Bien"

El humano volvió la mirada hacia la entrada de la Asociación de Cazadores, los barrotes de hierro ascendieron pesadamente, halados por una cadena.

Una risa masculina recubrió el silencio de la entrada -"Oye, oye…no tienes por qué estar a la defensiva Zero, solo queríamos darte la bienvenida"

Imprudente, asomé la cabeza por un lado del peli plata, había un grupo de humanos con miradas hostiles detrás de un tipo rubio con tez morena, de repente el mutismo hizo que el blondo descendiera la mirada, conectándola con la mía, hipé _EEK_. Cuando frunció el ceño y rápidamente volví a ocultarme detrás del cazador.

"Vaya, vaya… Deberían poner trampas para vampiros ¿cómo es posible que hayan llegado hasta aquí?"

"No vinimos a pelear"- Objetó Zero, el rubio se rió entre dientes-"Vengo de parte del Director Cross"

"¿Acaso nos envió un regalo? ¿Un vampiro para torturar tal vez?"

Pasé saliva y mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante el comentario del gigante.

_¡VAMOS A MORIR! A MOOOORIIIIR_

_¡NADIE VA A MORIR!_

_PELIRROJA ¿NO LO VISTE? ESE HUMANO ES ENORME Y TIENE A TODOS SUS SOLDADITOS LISTOS… ¡VAMOS A MORIIIIIIR!_

Zero dio un paso hacia atrás estrellando su espalda con mi cara, refunfuñé en silencio y lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Ten cuidado"- Susurré.

"Haz silencio"- Ordenó rápidamente.

"Vamos Zero, déjanos jugar con ella"- Clamó el rubio mientras sus camaradas emanaban un aura asesino más grande que el del peli plata cuando está enfurecido. Me reí entre dientes, nerviosa.

"¿No están hablando de mi cierto?"- Pregunté en voz baja, Zero no respondió. Escuché el sonido de las suelas de unos zapatos deslizándose por el camino arenoso, no me atreví a dar una ojeada, porque cada vez los escuchaba más cerca y eso me intimidaba.

"No me importaría que hicieran algo respecto a su parloteo, es muy molesta, pero debo seguir órdenes y llevarla con el presidente"

Entrecerré los ojos de forma perversa y golpeé a Zero en la espalda con mi puño de boxeador, el cuerpo del peli plata se arqueó en el momento del impacto.

_¡Buena forma de meter la pata pelirroja! AHORA SI VAN A MATARNOS POR TU CULPA_

"¿QUÉ FORMA DE DEFENDERME ES ESA? ¿AH? CAZADOR INÚTIL"- Exclamé mientras el humano se giraba para enfrentarme, arrugando el ceño y con mirada asesina, las corrientes eléctricas aparecieron de nuevo, pero esta vez con más potencia. Gruñí mostrándole los dientes el peli plata.

"DEBERÍAS ESTAR AGRADECIDA DE QUE TE HE AGUANTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO"- Bufó Zero, entorné los ojos, notando que el grupo de humanos se había encogido de hombros y ahora sus rostros poseían expresiones en blanco.

"¿AGUANTARME?"- Me reí maliciosamente, mientras mi cuerpo parecía amplificarse, mi versión gigante bajo la mirada- "TU TAMPOCO ERES SOPORTABLE IDIOTA"

El peli plata refunfuñó.

"No seas tan ruidosa"- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que los de Zero, el peli plata elevó la mirada estupefacto y yo observé por encima de mi hombro la fuente de aquella voz masculina y apática.

"Maestro Yagari"-Exclamó Zero, lo miré aturdida.

"¿YAGA- QUIÉN?"- Pregunté y me giré para enfrentar al humano que me observaba con prepotencia.

Dejé caer mis pestañas hasta la mitad de mi ojos_ ¡OJALA SE QUEDE CALVO!_

"Baja la voz"-Me ordenó aquel pelinegro de cabello rebelde y ondulado que le llegaba hasta el cuello, con sombrero de vaquero y un ojo cubierto con un parche, el humano notó mi mueca ante sus palabras pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Soy Touga Yagari, un cazador de vampiros y hace mucho tiempo fui el maestro de Zero"

Gruñí- _No me importa si eres su abuelo…_

Pero él simplemente me siguió observando con su ojo azul claro mientras yo detallaba su vestimenta y su apariencia, era un anciano, eso es seguro, además olía bastante a cigarro. Llevaba un gabán marrón, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azul oscuro con chaparreras que lo cubrían.

_Que pasado de moda… EWWW_

_¿ESTE ANCIANO NO SABE QUÉ ES UNA REVISTA?_

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"- Inquirió Zero, el pelinegro desvió la mirada hacia el peli plata y sonrió de medio lado.

"Aquí trabajo…"- Respondió estoico el vaquero, con un tono de sarcasmo en su respuesta.

"Que agradable reunión…"- Hice una mueca y me giré hacia Kiryuu-"Ahora Zero-"

"¿Quién es ella?"- Preguntó el pelinegro, interrumpiendo mi intento por captar la atención del peli plata. Fruncí el ceño y comprimí los puños.

"No te importa anciano"- Repliqué indignada, dedicándole una mirada venenosa al pelinegro por encima de mi hombro, el cazador arqueó su ceja y se rió entre dientes.

"Ten más respeto, jovencita"

"Sí, sí, como quieras…"

El ambiente se puso tenso, podía sentir un aura aplastante viniendo del pelinegro. Si lo había hecho enojar, estaba perdida, completamente perdida. Ya me podía imaginar la forma en la que le darían la noticia sobre mi muerte a Kaname….Bueno, en realidad no, ¿cómo se la darían? Supongo que lo primero que le indicarían seria…

"_FUE CULPA DE AKAKO"_

"_ELLA LO PROVOCO"_

"_SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ENVIARLA CON ZERO TERMINARÍA MAL LO LAMENTO KANAME-KUN"_

Si, sería eso. Todo fue culpa de la pelirroja.

_POR ABRIR SU BOCOTA_

_¡Gracias por el apoyo!_

"¡OH MALDICIÓN!"- Grité, cuando una poderosa y gigantesca mano aterrizó sobre el cuello de mi chal rosa y me levantó del suelo-"¡OYE! ¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? BAJAME ANCIANO"

"Voy a llevarte a la cámara de tormento, necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos-"¡DEMONIOS! TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA"

En el grupo de humanos, unos cuantos, por no decir la mayoría, se cubrieron los oídos por mis alaridos. Zero observaba la situación sosegadamente y con una expresión de imperturbabilidad en rostro.

Sacudí mi cuerpo en un intento por zafarme y dirigí una mirada letal hacia Zero-"TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA ZERO INÚTIL"- Lo señalé con mi dedo índice de forma amenazante mientras el pelinegro avanzaba, aun sosteniéndome en el aire. El peli plata sonrió de medio lado.

"¿No piensas hacer nada Zero?"- Curioseó Yagari, volteándose un momento hacia su estudiante, conmigo delante. Hice que mis ojos cerúleos centellearan con inocencia cuando el peli plata me divisó.

"Ayúdame"- Quise sonar inocente, pero en realidad mi tono era ronco, maléfico y reclamante.

_Tienes que ayudarme…_

_¡SI! NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE TU FAN# 1 MUERA…_

_¿CUÁL FAN? SOLO SOY FAN DE SHIKI, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO NÚMERO DOS…_

_¡BIEN! ENTONCES…QUE LA MATEN A ELLA PERO YO SI TE QUIERO ZERO…_

"Hagan lo que quieran…"- Me quede boquiabierta con la respuesta de Kiryuu-"Pero déjenla viva tiene que regresar a la Academia"

Yagari se volvió a reír entre dientes, miré por el rabillo del ojo hacia el grupo de cazadores detrás del rubio gigante y noté, por desgracia, una mueca malintencionada curvando sus labios.

_¡MALDITA SEA!_

"VOY A MATARLO, BAJAME ABUELO"- Aclamé desesperada, y extendiendo las manos en un intento por agarrar el pescuezo del peli plata y DESTROZARLO.

"Tranquila…solo será un momento"- Articuló el pelinegro.

"ZERO INÚTIL ME LAS VAS A PAGAR"- Gimoteé, deje que una catarata de lloros recorriera mis mejillas, mientras el pelinegro se alejaba del peli plata, llevándome como si fuera un animal recién cazado, un conejo para ser más exacta, ya que parecía elevarme del suelo de las orejas.

"BUAAAAAA VENGO EN SON DE PAZ"

_Pero voy a matarlos cuando tenga la oportunidad…_

_¡SI ES QUE NO NOS MATAN PRIMERO! VAMOOOS A MORIIIIIIR_

_¡SILENCIO NÚMERO DOS! Ya hemos sobrevivido a muchas cosas esta no será la última vez…MUAHAHAHAHAHA_

_¿Por qué te ríes como villana? ¡ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE MORIR!_

_¡Argh!_

"Es muy ruidosa"- Se quejaron los humanos al unísono mientras mi estrepitoso sollozo les destrozaba los tímpanos a medida que Yagari caminaba entre ellos.

"¿Cómo la soportas?"- Se preguntó el vaquero, seguí lloriqueando a todo pulmón.

_¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! RIDOOOOOOOOO ¡AYUDAAA! KANAMEEEEEEEEEE ¡CUALQUIERA!... ¿Podría alguien ayudarme?_

/xoxoxoxo/

El purasangre se despertó de un brinco.

"Señor Rido ¿se encuentra bien?"- Preguntó Hisoka, quien alegremente limpiaba la habitación del Kuran mientras esté dormía sobre su majestuosa cama con fundas de terciopelo. Rido suspiró un momento y dirigió la mirada hacia el paisaje a través de su ventana.

Aún estaba en su mansión con el perrito faldero de Hisoka y sin señales de la pelirroja. Todo había sido una _alucinación_, desgraciadamente.

"Sí, estoy bien…"- El Kuran se recostó de nuevo, pero con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos, cubrió su rostro con su mano y luego despejó su frente de los mechones, enviando su cabello húmedo hacia atrás con sus dedos, suave y delicadamente. _Creí que Akako me estaba llamando… _

Rido cerró sus ojos paulatinamente antes de volver a caer en un profundo sueño.

/xoxoxo/

"Kaname…Kaname"- Ichijou sacudió una mano al frente del purasangre, quien después de unos segundos suspiró y bajó la mirada nuevamente a su lectura.

"No puedo leer con tanto ruido…"-Comentó el Kuran con tono sosegado.

"¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos esmeraldas. El Kuran levantó la vista y cerró sus ojos por unos instantes. Los ojos de Ruka se llenaron de ansia, mientras el resto de los vampiros observaban a su líder con curiosidad.

"Solo estoy…"

"¿Preocupado?"- Aclaró Ichijou, la ceja de Ruka se movió en una contracción nerviosa-"Akako-chan está bien, apuesto a que se está divirtiendo…"

"Ruka, no arrugues tu frente, vas a quedarte así algún día"- Musitó Akatsuki cruzándose de brazos. La vampiresa de ojos miel, _intentó_, cambiar su expresión a una más suave.

La expresión neutral de Kaname se transformó en intranquilidad, algo le decía que la pelirroja no iba a salir muy bien de ese lugar, confió en las palabras del Director Cross cuando dijo que no le revelarían nada a la pelirroja, pero su confianza en el presidente de la Asociación no era muy fuerte que digamos.

"Ella…"- Rima, ahora sin desviar la mirada de su revista, captó la atención de sus compañeros-"Va a regresar, tiene la habilidad de meterse en problemas pero también sabe cómo salir de ellos"

_Eso espero..._

Ruka refunfuñó.

"Akako, es muy fuerte"- Comentó Aidou, quien, aunque no se atrevía a decirlo al igual que los demás, extrañaba a la pelirroja, excepto Ruka por supuesto, quien esperaba pacientemente que el Director llegara lloriqueando y con muy _malas_ noticias.

/xoxoxox/

"¡SOY INOCENTE! LO JURO"- Grité, mientras caía al suelo sobre mis rodillas con una expresión de angustia en mis facciones, podía sentir las frías baldosas debajo de mis rodillas en aquella habitación sombría con paredes rocosas, una simple vela en una de las paredes para alumbrarla, una mesa de madera vieja en el medio y dos sillas igual de antiguas en cada extremo.

Escuché un leve gruñido, pero ignoré cualquier distracción.

"SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ESTE DÍA LLEGARÍA"- Sollocé, mientras trágicamente sacudía mi mano y observaba el _horizonte_ (paisaje imaginario) en dirección contraria-"PERO…."

"¿Podría alguien callarla?"

Me solté la cola de caballo que mi querida amiga Rima me había hecho y trágicamente me despeiné. Envolví mi estómago con mis brazos, creando una barrera protectora y dejé que mis ojos llorosos dejaran caer las lágrimas por mis mejillas nuevamente.

"BUAAAAAAA"

De nuevo, se escuchó un bufido. Zero se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta con Yagari, los dos con miradas neutrales en sus rostros, pero si se observaba con detenimiento se podía ver como ligeramente arrugaban el entrecejo.

Gemí agonizante- "¡CRÉANME! SOY INOCENTE"

Agaché la mirada y la clavé en el suelo de cerámica. Dejé que mis manos envolvieran mi rostro humedecido de lamentos, mientras mi cuerpo tiritaba y mi cabello servía como una cortina.

"Eh-Señorita Ak-"

Esnifé.

"YA SE LOS DIJE, SOY INOCENTE"- Berreé, alzando mi mirada cerúlea y frunciendo el ceño. El humano, aquel rubio corpulento, que tenía en frente se encogió de hombros y tragó saliva. Desvié la mirada de aquel ser gigantón mientras mis lágrimas seguían recorriendo mis facciones.

"BUAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAA"

El rubio gruñó-"YA NO LA SOPORTO"- Y rápidamente salió de la habitación con pasos de elefante, abriéndose paso entre los dos cazadores-que al parecer si soportaban mis llantos-. Y aquellos que estaban fuera de la cámara de tormento con miradas de curiosidad.

"Vaya, el maestro duro 10 minutos…"- Escuché una voz adolescente murmurando.

"Siguiente…"- Ordenó Yagari, me levanté del suelo con mi cabello rojo cubriendo mi rostro.

"Ese fue el último señor…"- Respondió una voz masculina y joven. Vislumbré a través de mis mechones como el pelinegro fruncía el ceño.

"¿Cuántas personas se necesitan para callarla?"- Preguntó el vaquero, Zero no respondió y me observó por el rabillo del ojo.

Una risita se escapó de mis labios. Noté que la mirada de los cazadores se tornó atontada y sorprendida.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"- Musitó el peli plata. Alcé la mirada y cepillé mi cabello hacia atrás con mis dedos antes de señalar a los cazadores en señal de victoria.

Ubiqué mi pie sobre la silla con fuerza.

"HOHOHOHOHO CAZADORES TONTOS LES HE GANADO"

Me miraron boquiabiertos. Zero seguía indiferente y suspiró cuando seguí mi discurso.

"LA GRAN AKAKO NO ES UNA CHICA FÁCIL"- Sonreí malignamente, se encogieron de hombros y temblorosos, dieron un paso hacia atrás. Mi cuerpo se envolvió con fuego, mientras mis ojos parecían linternas.

"ES UN DEMONIO"- Gritó un joven.

"CORRAN"

"ERA SOLO UNA BROMAAAAAA"- Gritaron al unísono mientras sus pies se alejaban del lugar.

_¡QUE MIEDO! PELIRROJA NUNCA VAS A CONSEGUIR NOVIO…Lo sabía va a terminar casada con Hisoka y en una panadería… _

"PIÉNSENLO DOS VECES ANTES DE QUERER TORTURARME"- Respiré hondo para calmarme. Cuando en la habitación quedamos Zero, Yagari y yo, les sonreí a los cazadores campantemente, me miraron con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?"- Pregunté. Yagari sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo entre sus labios mientras buscaba un encendedor.

"Tengo que admitir que no es fácil hacerlos perder la compostura"- Masculló, a medida que encendía su cigarro y dejaba escapar el humo por un rincón de su boca.

"Bueno abuelo, algunos nacemos con esa habilidad"- Dije, dedicándole una sonrisa al pelinegro, quien retuvo una carcajada.

"Heh, con tal de que no intentes lastimar a un humano, todo está bien conmigo, podría decir que llegas a agradarme un poco vampiro"

Zero gruñó-"No tardará en hacerlo…"

Fruncí el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yagari me interrumpió con un susurro hacia el peli plata.

"Un purasangre puede durar más tiempo sin beber sangre que un Nivel-E Zero, tu deberías tener _cuidado_"

Abrí los ojos como platos-"¿Cómo sabe que soy una sangre pura?"

Yagari me miró detenidamente-"Algunos nacemos con esa habilidad jovencita"

Me reí-"Abuelo, estoy hablando en serio…"

El pelinegro escondió su mirada, bajándose el sombrero unos centímetros- "Vámonos, el Presidente los espera…."

Los humanos se giraron y salieron de la habitación, resolví seguirlos al cabo de unos segundos. Por más de que no me gustara la idea, el maestro y el discípulo eran idénticos, tal vez el abuelo era un poco más simpático, pero por más amable que fuera su actitud conmigo, podía sentir su odio hacia los vampiros con solo mirarlo. Afortunadamente, aquel cazador pasado de moda, solo liquidaba a los vampiros que rompían las reglas, aquellos que se atrevieran a herir a un humano, mientras que al peli plata poco le importaba eso, simplemente quería destruirlos a todos, inocentes o no.

Durante el trayecto por aquellos corredores en arco y un poco oscuros de la Asociación, tuve la desgracia de encontrarme con cazadores, que obviamente me dedicaban miradas hostiles y estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento, observaban desde el primer piso, desde las escaleras, cuando pasaban por mi lado o desde niveles superiores, traté de no prestar atención a tal provocación, pero era difícil cuando hacían comentarios como…

"Es un tomate"

Eso me ponía los nervios de punta, sin embargo, decidí dedicarles pequeñas sonrisas, indicándoles de esa forma que no me importaba que dijeran o como me miraran, yo no iba a prestarles atención ni a caer en su trampa de provocación. Además tenía que seguir las instrucciones de que Kaname me había dado.

"_Sé amable, guarda silencio la mayoría del tiempo y NO vayas a gritar, ni a provocarlos"_

Bueno, ya había infringido la mayoría, pero por ahora no veo ningún movimiento que diga que van a matarme.

_PERO SI LOS ENCUENTRO…LOS MATO NADIE ME DICE TOMATE_

_Creí que ibas a ignorar eso…_

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Zero y Yagari se quedaron de pie junto a una mesa en uno de los corredores, el peli plata y el pelinegro solo se limitaban a cruzar miradas pero parecían decirse todo solo con eso, me quede de pie a unos pasos de ellos, conservando cierta distancia.

Mecí mi cuerpo de atrás a adelante, mis ojos rondaban por cada rincón del lugar, empecé a musitar las armonías que tocaba con el violín cuando estaba con Rido, eran melodías tristes y melancólicas pero que de alguna manera daban tranquilidad.

Algunos cazadores desfilaban por los pasillos para verme, pero ninguno se atrevía a quedarse mucho tiempo cuando cruzaban miradas con el peli plata o con el pelinegro. Suspiré.

"Creí que nos estaban esperando"- Articulé con cierto fastidio. Yagari se giró hacia mí por un momento con una mirada seria y letal.

"Ten paciencia"

"Claro, es muy divertido estar en este lugar siendo un vampiro, voy a venir más seguido"-Repliqué arqueando una ceja. El pelinegro suspiró.

"Silencio…"- Masculló Zero, hice una mueca.

"Eres un quejoso cazador bobo"

"Ah, lo lamento, la reunión se alargó un poco…"- Dijo una voz gruesa detrás de mí, Zero y Yagari se apresuraron a ponerse de pie correctamente mientras yo me volteaba.

"Tú debes ser Akako, Kaien me envió una carta informándome de tu visita"- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver aquel personaje de cabello púrpura platinado, con un abanico cubriendo parte de su rostro de tez nívea, aquella persona me miró detenidamente con sus ojos rasgados de color verde ambarino.

Arqueé una ceja.

"Presidente, ha pasado mucho tiempo…"- Dijo Zero con, sorprendentemente, mucha cordialidad. Los ojos del presidente se iluminaron.

"Zero, como has crecido"

Lo observé detenidamente.

"Síganme, esto no nos tomará mucho tiempo"- Ordenó el presidente girando sobre las suelas de sus zapatos, aquel personaje, el cual aún no sabía si distinguir como mujer u hombre, llevaba puesto una túnica ancha y larga con mangas curvas que llevaban una tela blanca en ondas en los extremos, parecía una vestimenta ceremonial.

_Espero que sea rápido… NECESITO VER A SHIKI_

_Habrías disfrutado más si Zero estuviera sin camisa… WAHOOO_

_¡SILENCIO! ¡SILENCIO! ¡SILENCIO!_

"Yo me voy"- Dijo Yagari antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso, el pelinegro se giró rápidamente y se fue.

"Nos vemos abuelo…"- Musité, el vaquero levantó la mano en señal de despedida. Zero y yo resolvimos seguir al presidente de la Asociación a su oficina.

"Es muy extraño tener a una sangre pura en este lugar… no te sientas mal, es normal que los cazadores te miren de esa forma"

Arqueé una ceja al escuchar las palabras del presidente en nuestro recorrido hacia su oficina, el pasillo por donde íbamos caminando estaba siendo aún más transitado que los anteriores.

"¿Por qué lo dice?" – Pregunté. El presidente rápidamente se detuvo y giró sobre las suelas de sus zapatos para enfrentarnos.

"Desde aquí podemos seguir solos…"- Dijo, fulminando a Zero con su iris verde ambarino, tragué saliva y le dediqué una mirada suplicante al peli plata para que no me dejara sola, pero el cazador se vio obligado a hacerlo.

"Bien"- Asintió Zero y girando hacia mí por un momento.

"Oye, se supone que no me puedes dejar sola"- Mascullé. Apreté mi mandíbula cuando el peli plata arrugó el ceño.

"No hagas nada precipitado torpe, estaré cerca…"

Asentí-"Por fin actúas de forma amable Zero. Está bien, confiaré en ti"

El presidente y yo subimos unas escaleras y cruzamos un pasillo a oscuras en total silencio, al final de aquel corredor tenebroso había una puerta de hierro gigantesca que se abrió en el instante en el que nos detuvimos.

La luz me cegó por unos instantes, dentro de aquella habitación había un ventanal que vislumbraba el paisaje que Zero y yo habíamos recorrido, el lugar tenía un piso de madera cubierto con una alfombra de terciopelo cuadrada, una mesa redonda de madera oscura con aproximadamente 10 puestos y un cuadro gigante del presidente en una de las paredes rocosas con su vestimenta de ceremonia.

_Que extravagante_- Mi ceja se movió en una contracción nerviosa, mientras el personaje que tenía al lado se deslizaba hacia la mesa. Lo seguí pero permanecí de pie cuando él se sentó.

"Muy bien, vine aquí a firmar unas cosas e irme, rápido, el papel"- Ordené apática. Una risita se escapó de los labios rojos del presidente.

"No seas impaciente…toma asiento"

Dude por un momento pero hice como me lo pidieron y ágilmente tomé asiento. El presidente clavó su mirada en mí.

"Ese cabello rojo me trae recuerdos…"- Musitó.

"¿Heh?"- Ladeé la cabeza confundida.

"Era una característica muy particular del primer clan de vampiros que trabajó con la Asociación de Cazadores…"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me congelé en el asiento, estupefacta.

_¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ? _

_¡NO PUEDE SER! IMPOSIBLE_

_¡ESTE LOCO QUIERE ENGAÑARNOS! _

"¿Sorprendida? Se supone que todos murieron hace muchos años, pero tu visita me dice lo contrario, qué curioso que tengas el mismo nombre de la única heredera"

El personaje de cabello púrpura platinado entrecerró los ojos, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"Se supone que no debería decirte esto y mantenerlo en secreto, justo como me lo pidió el mismo Kuran Kaname pero es difícil guardar promesas…¿Qué se siente volver a nacer Nakamori Akako?…"

_Esto es….MENTIRA…_

_

* * *

_

**O_O OH! ****La visita a la Asociación resultó ser algo más que una simple firma de papeles para nuestra pelirroja. Qué revelaciones le esperan? Y qué pasará con Hisoka y su noticia del baile para Rido? Podrá Zero aguantar a Akako más tiempo? jajaja xD Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
**

**Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, espero que haya sido de su agrado! Lamento mucho si no es como lo esperaban o si no cumplí con sus expectativas en ninguna de las partes!**

**R&R! Su apoyo significa mucho para mi! y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia!  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! *abrazo*  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	15. Verdades al Descubierto

**HOLA HOLA! MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN... *Saca un escudo* QUIERO DECIRLES, NUEVAMENTE QUE**

**LO LAMENTO MUCHOOOOOOOOOO! Espero que este capítulo les guste y espero no decepcionarlos! :D Ahora sí pueden hacer lo que quieran! *-*  
**

**Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida! :)  
**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**COMO SIEMPRE MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES! :B por poner esta historia en sus favoritos o en alertas, o incluso ponerme a mi entre sus listas de escritores favoritos! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! :B KYAAA! y sobretodo MIL GRACIAS por los maravillosos reviews que me encanta leer una y otra vez. Lamento no haber respondido ninguno, me siento muy mal al no hacerlo, pero es que en realidad estoy pasando por una pequeña crisis y tengo la mente en otras cosas...afortunadamente esta vez pude concentrarme en escribir el cap. de esta historia...sin (espero) echarlo todo a perder.  
**

**Criistii206**

**Juliet-whitlock  
**

**katina-12**

**Ksforever, Dulcesiita****, ninnia depp, EtsukoDaishi, NightLotus****, Sayuki-Uchiha, JackySparrow, Erk92**

**Historia dedicada a: Mina-chan a.k.a NightLotus :)**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri-sama, la trama y los OC's son TOTALMENTE MIOS!**

**Disfrútenlo! :)

* * *

**

**Verdades al Descubierto**

"_¡Akako! No hagas eso"_

"_Lo siento"_

"_Mira, te presento a Kuran Kaname, ¿No es muy lindo? Espero que los dos sean buenos amigos"_

"_¡OLVÍDALO! Le llevo 7 años a este enano"_

"_¡AKAKO!"_

"_Está bien, como quieran…. Oye niño, vas a ser mi nueva mascota"_

"_¡AKAKO!"_

"_Está bien entonces Kuran, vas a ser mi esclavo"_

"_¡AKAKOOOOOOO!"_

"_Bueno, bueno… serás mi sirviente ¿Genial no?"_

"_¡JOVENCITA ME ESTÁS COLMANDO LA PACIENCIA!"_

"_Ay, no te enojes mamá….Está bien, serás mi…. A—ami—amigo ¡ugh! que difícil fue decir eso, sígueme enano"_

"_Ah- Akako es un placer conocerte, puedes decirme Kana—"_

"_¡Qué falta de respeto enano! Deberías dirigirte a mí como 'Akako-sama' ¿Entiendes?"_

"_¡Sí!"_

"_¿Y bien?"_

"_Ah…Sí, Akako-sama"_

"_¡Muy bien!... ¡Hey! Mamá me agrada este pequeño, aprende rápido"_

"_TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS ESO AKAKO"_

"_¡OUCH! Madre violenta, no era necesario el golpe"_

"_¿ME ESTÁS DESAFIANDO?"_

"_Argh, no, para nada. Bien Kaname, solo dime 'Akako' porque nuestros padres son lo suficientemente aburridos como para no entender una broma, así es…La vejez no bien sola…"_

"_¿QUÉ DIJISTE?"_

"_¡OUCH! Oye no me pegues"

* * *

_

"Se supone que no debería decirte esto y mantenerlo en secreto, justo como me lo pidió el mismo Kuran Kaname pero es difícil guardar promesas…¿Qué se siente volver a nacer Nakamori Akako?…"

_Esto es….MENTIRA…_

_Esto es….MENTIRA…_

_Esto es….MENTIRA…_

_Esto es….MENTIRA…_

_Esto es….MENTIRA…_

No, no, no, no y NO. No puede ser posible. ¿Cómo es que no puedo recordar nada, entonces? Parecía estar transitando en un laberinto con los ojos vendados, colisionaba con todo. Los portones de las habitaciones que encontraba, no abrían y las que estaban abiertas, se encontraban vacías, como si no existieran recuerdos, como si mi vida fuera una página en blanco.

_¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy?_

_¿Por qué la pregunta, a la que le tengo tanto miedo, no tiene respuesta cuando más la necesito?_

_¿Por qué no puedo abrir una puerta y encontrar algo que me ayude a recordar?_

Cuando llegué a la Academia Cross me olvidé de todo. Rido y el perrito faldero, obtuvieron un lugar importante en mi vida, cada día que pasaba con ellos era un día lleno de felicidad en el que conseguía dejar de lado la búsqueda de mi verdadera familia, porque créanlo o no, esos dos lograron ser el vendaje de la herida, pero cuando llegué a esa Academia, todo parecía girar en el presente, hice amigos o al menos eso creo, hice enemigos, de eso no hay duda, pero ellos también lograron cubrir la herida aún más….

_Había olvidado mi verdadero objetivo…y ahora que alguien me está revelando la verdad…_

_¿Por qué me siento tan mal?_

Quiero saber quién soy pero al mismo tiempo no quiero. Porque tengo miedo, ¡sí! La pelirroja temeraria, ya no lo es tanto…tengo miedo de saber la verdad, tengo miedo de que al descubrir mi pasado tenga que perder algo de igual valor, tal vez ¿la vida con los vampiros en la Academia o incluso con Rido y el fastidioso de Hisoka?

_Tengo miedo…pero algún día tenía que pasar esto._

Parpadeé unos segundos para descubrir que aún me encontraba en la oficina del Presidente de la Asociación. Me había quedado callada por un buen rato después de la pregunta, con un nudo en la garganta, tragué saliva dificultosamente y cerré los ojos por unos minutos para calmarme, podía sentir la mirada vigilante del presidente sobre mí.

"No entiendo…"- Suspiré y abrí mis oculares cerúleos-"No entiendo a qué se refiere"

"¿Ah? ¿Acaso no sabes, que los vampiros pueden volver a nacer después de un largo período de sueño?"

Sacudí la cabeza en señal de negación y con la mirada en blanco.

"Pobre, debes estar sorprendida…"- El presidente posó una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, di un pequeño brinco sobre el asiento cuando sentí sus largos dedos peinando mi cabello. Miré por el rabillo del ojo como su mano se movía de arriba abajo.

"¿Podría…no hacer eso?"- Ladeé la cabeza hacía el lado contrario de sus…caricias y lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Oh, lo siento…"-Se disculpó rápidamente al tiempo que retiraba su mano y cubría su rostro con el abanico. Me fulminó con sus ojos rasgados-"Yo también estoy sorprendido, no había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar ese color tan impactante de cerca…"

"¡Oh!"- Simulé sorpresa y dirigí la mirada hacia el verde panorama que se vislumbraba por el ventanal. Montañas, caminos arenosos, un pequeño bosque, me hubiera gustado poder ver la Academia desde aquí, así estaría un poco más tranquila, pero no se podía, estaba muy lejos de casa.

"Todos los de tu Clan fueron vampiros extraordinarios"- El presidente interrumpió mi distracción al levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia unos estantes de madera oscura atiborrados con libros y archivos, el humano se detuvo en frente de una de los repisas cerca al ventanal y pasó su dedo sobre los gruesos manuscritos.

Parpadeé, y pregunté-"Si era un Clan conocido, ¿cómo es posible que los cazadores no me traten con respeto?"

"…"- El humano detuvo su dedo sobre un libro color vino y con las puntas desgastadas, lo sacó del estante con mucha delicadeza y se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa- "Para ese entonces trabajar con la Asociación era considerado traición…trabajaban encubiertos solo cazadores de altos rangos sabían de ustedes ayudándonos"

"¿Y? ¿Qué recibíamos a cambio? Nosotros no hacemos nada gratis"

El humano volvió a su asiento con el libro en mano, una vez se sentó me observó por unos momentos y decidió hablar.

"¡Que lista eres! Pero no había intercambio, los Nakamori nos dieron herramientas para cazar, nos entrenaron para enfrentar pura sangres y nos ayudaron a crear reglas para estar en paz con los vampiros, además fueron ellos los que ayudaron a varios clanes de cazadores a formarse"

"¿Por qué lo harían? Hace más de diez mil años una de nuestros ancestros le dio su sangre a los humanos para que la bebieran, sus cuerpos se volverían más fuertes y resistentes y además podían crear armas para cazarnos"

El presidente entrecerró los ojos y frunció sus labios rojos.

Arrugué la nariz-"Ese es el único dato que hay sobre los orígenes de los cazadores…no hay nada sobre el tal Clan Nakamori"

"¿Segura? ¿No será que no quieren revelar nada?"

"No lo creo, Kaname_—_ "- Me detuve. _¡Un momento!_ Respiré hondo. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Kaname no me escondería nada? Qué buena broma, siempre evadiendo mis preguntas o cambiando de tema. No podía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo este humano pero…era mejor que nada.

"Ustedes fueron los reyes en su momento, tenían el más alto rango entre los vampiros incluso los pura sangre les tenían miedo"

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré incrédula- "Eso es imposible, todo el mundo sabe que los Kuran son los_—_"

"No, no"- El presidente me interrumpió agitando su dedo de un lado a otro frente a mi rostro, cerré la boca y espere pacientemente-"Mucho antes de los Kuran fueron los Nakamori, de no haber sido por la tragedia que los llevó a su fin, todavía seguirían siendo ellos"

"¿Qué…qué tragedia?"- Tragué saliva.

"No querrás saberlo"- Me respondió rápidamente y abrió el manuscrito en una página en blanco.

_¡ESTO ES DESESPERANTE!_

_¡Pelirroja tranquila, tenemos que conservar la cal—_

_¡MALDITA SEA! QUIERO MATAR A ESTE HUMANO!_

_¡Olvídalo! Ya te perdí_

"Bien, Akako, ahora que sabes quién eres…"

"¿Ahora qué sé quién soy? ¡Esto debe ser una broma!"- Giré hacía el humano con el ceño fruncido-"¿De qué me sirve saber eso si no puedo recordar nada? Hasta usted sabe que esa información puede ser inservible o una mentira"

El humano dejó escapar una risita, arqueé una ceja-"¿Por qué te mentiría?"

"¿Por qué decirme la verdad?"- Pregunté cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos. El presidente abrió los ojos como platos y pude escuchar su garganta pasando saliva.

"Bien, no puedo revelarte más cosas, estaría rompiendo un trato con un purasangre"

Fruncí el ceño enojada-"Debió quedarse callado desde un principio si no iba a revelar más información"

Crucé miradas con el humano por un buen rato. Un silencio incómodo y sofocante rodeaba la habitación, mientras los rayos de sol que atravesaban el ventanal se iban desvaneciendo, las finas líneas doradas se enflaquecían lentamente mientras la oficina se veía envuelta en oscuridad. El día estaba llegando a su fin.

_Nakamori…suena conocido…_

_¡OH SI! Bastante…. LO ACABAS DE ESCUCHAR TONTA_

_¡NO! ¡NO! Hay algo más…estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que escuchó ese apellido…tal vez lo leí_

_¿En serio? ¿Dónde? Tu cabeza está demasiado vacía…_

_¡Ya lo sé! ¡AH! ¡OYE! QUE GROSERA…_

_JAJA PELIRROJA ADMÍTELO NO SABES NADA_

_Si, tienes razón…_

El Presidente de la Asociación puso un bolígrafo sobre el libro en la mesa, sin despegar su mirada de la mía-"Desearía revelarte más pero sé que el Kuran se daría cuenta..."

"¿Y qué con eso?"- Pregunté iracunda.

"Créeme…es mejor que no sepa, además debería ser él quien te revele la verdad"

Agaché la mirada-"Nunca dice una palabra"

"No tienes que preguntar…."

Ladeé la cabeza confundida-"Cuando se bebe la sangre de un vampiro se pueden ver sus recuerdos"

"Eso es imposible, yo nunca pude ver los recuerdos de Rid_—"_- Abrí los ojos como platos mientras el humano acercaba su rostro, atento a que terminara la frase.

_¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA!_

_MALDICIÓN PELIRROJA TU Y TU ENORME BOCA METIERON LA PATA_

_¡OH DEMONIOS! ¡ESTOY MUERTA! ¡MUERTA! ¡MUERTA!_ _SE SUPONE QUE NUNCA DEBO MENCIONAR ESE NOMBRE_

_¡NOS VAN A MATAR POR TUUUUUU CULPAAAAAA! PELIRROJA PIENSO ATORMENTARTE EN LA PRÓXIMA VIDA…_

_¡AHHHHHH! NO, SUFICIENTE CON TENERTE EN ESTA VIDA NO NECESITO TU COMPAÑÍA EN LA OTRA_

_¡ERES HORRIBLE PELIRROJA! ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGA QUE MORIR SIN ANTES HABER VISTO A ZERO SIN CAMISA AH?_

_¡LO SÉ, ES TERRIBLE! ¡OYE! QUE PERVERTIDA… ¿ES EN LO ÚNICO QUE PIENSAS?_

_CRÉEME…MORIRÁS FELIZ UNA VEZ QUE LO VEAS…._

_NO LO CREO_

Me reí nerviosamente-"Aja—ja—ja…Olvídelo, no dije nada"- Sacudí mis manos y giré la cabeza a un lado para evitar el contacto visual, pero el presidente no dejó de observarme, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, mientras el silencio entre nosotros se tornaba cada vez más incómodo, era como estar entre la espada y la pared. Tragué saliva nerviosa y le dediqué una sonrisa frenética, sentí las comisuras de mis labios moviéndose en contracciones nerviosas.

"En serio, estaba pensando en mi ridículo sirviente…eso es todo"

_¡EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ¿ESTABAS PENSANDO EN HISOKA? Y YO QUE CREÍ QUE TENÍAS BUEN GUSTO…QUE GRAN ERROR_

_¡NO! CLARO QUE NO ESE PERRITO FALDERO ¿CÓMO CREES?_

_¡Lo que digas! Pero…de veras si quieres casarte te recomiendo que saques a Hisoka de tus pensamientos…_

_¡ARGHHH!_

El humano de cabello purpura platinado dejó escapar un suspiro y me sonrió-"No hay problema. Ahora tienes que firmar…"

"Ah"- Tartamudeé mientras el cazador me señalaba el bolígrafo con su dedo, asentí rígidamente y me giré lentamente, como un robot, mientras unas gotas de transpiración recorrían mi rostro. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar como maraca, fruncí los labios, me mordí la lengua para calmar mis impulsos…

_¡MALDITA SEA ESO DUELE!_

_¡Ay! Pero que TORPE ERES_

Tomé el esfero lánguidamente, mis dedos temblaban, se me podía caer el objeto en cualquier momento parecía tener dedos de mantequilla, créanme si podía llegar a escribir la 'A' de mi nombre, era un milagro. Respiré profundo, el trato silencioso del presidente me ponía aún más frenética.

Me faltaba solo la 'O' para terminar el nombre de Rido. ¡QUE GRAN ERROR!

¿Y si se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué tal que al cruzar la puerta me esperaran un montón de cazadores listos para torturarme? ¿O si antes de salir, me detuvieran? Sé que Zero no haría nada, por favor, haría lo que fuera por volver a la Academia solo, él es el único que sabe como arreglárselas cuando se trata de Kaname.

_¡NO! ESO NO, NO QUIERO MORIR_

Crucé los dedos.

Ya había lidiado con los cazadores anteriormente, pero en ese entonces, todo era una broma, estoy segura que de ir en serio, lo revelaría todo mucho antes de que pudieran amarrarme contra el asiento o incluso antes de entrar a la habitación.

_¡Sí, puedo llegar a ser así de cobarde!_

Aunque no creo que a Rido le moleste si digo algo sobre él, ha estado huyendo de los cazadores por siglos…unos cuantos más no harían daño, le ayudarían a conservar su figura perfecta.

_¡OH RIDO! TU TAMBIENE ERES UN BOM—_

_¡SILENCIO! RIDO ES MI PADRE_

_¡ADOPTIVO!_

_¡PERO SIGUE SIENDO MI VIEJO!_

_¡ADOPTIVO! ¡OH VAMOS! NO PUEDES NEGARLO… ESE CUERPO ERA—_

_¡NÚMERO DOS! ¡HAZ SILENCIO! _

Intenté parecer calmada, si se había dado cuenta, lidiaría con los cazadores de nuevo pero esta vez con el increíble poder de la negación.

"_AKAKO, HABLA"_

"_Yo no me llamo Akako, ¿qué nombre tan ridículo es ese?"_

"_¿TIENES RELACIÓN ALGUNA CON KURAN RIDO?"_

" _¡Pff! ¿RIDO? ¿QUIÉN ES ESE? ¿ALGÚN LOCO MANIATICO, MASOQUISTA Y DEPRAVADO?"_

_Oh no, tengo que cambiar la respuesta a esa pregunta, se darían cuenta de que estoy mintiendo. Son las palabras que lo describen, después de todo. _

_Te falta decir que RIDO tiene el CUERPO MÁ ESPECTACULAR QUE HAYAS VISTO_

_¿CUÁNDO LO VIMOS?_

…_Er, no lo sé… ¿lo vimos?_

_¡Ugh! ¡NO HABLES!_

Observé la página en blanco frente a mis ojos detenidamente- "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

"Solo debes firmar"- Me respondió el humano con voz tranquila e indiferente. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y pasé saliva.

_Que no se dé cuenta, que no se dé cuenta _

"Claro, claro…"- Acerqué mi tembleque mano para escribir mi nombre-"Que torpe…"-murmuré.

Empecé a escribir, con gran dificultad escribí la 'A' incluso suspiré y sonreí en señal de victoria cuando lo hice, escribía tan lento que podían pasar tres días y yo aún no terminaba la 'K'.

Escuché un suspiro, el humano ya se estaba desesperando, lo podía notar por la forma en la que chocaba sus uñas contra la mesa, creando un sonido muy fastidioso. Gruñí y apreté mis puños, podía sentir el bolígrafo rompiéndose entre la palma de mi mano, una vena apareció en mi frente pero decidí seguir escribiendo antes de gritar en desesperación o simplemente abofetear al humano que tenía al lado.

_¡CALMA! ¡TRANQUILA! ¡TRANQUILA! LA PACIENCIA ES UNA VIRTUD, SI VAMOS, SI SE PUEDE TENER PACIENCIA…_

**TAK-TAK-TAK-TAK**

Ese sonidito **TAN** molesto** TAN** fastidioso **TAN** increíblemente desesperante, no me dejaba concentrar. Ya estaba terminando mi nombre, firmaría solamente como 'Akako' si a Kaname se le diera por revisar la lista no sé que podría pasar si descubriera que había firmado como 'Nakamori Akako' además, aun no estaba segura de lo que me había dicho el presidente, la verdad es que quería investigar más…pero lo más extraño fue la sugerencia que me había dado el cazador.

¿Beber la sangre de Kaname?

Primera pregunta: ¿SERÍA CAPAZ DE HACERLO?

Nunca he usado mis colmillos para penetrar el cuello de otro ser, Rido me daba de su sangre en pequeños envases me daba pánico el solo hecho de convertirme en una loca chupasangre si llegaba a usar mis colmillos, y creo que fue por eso que nunca pude ver sus recuerdos. Asumo, que para poder hacerlo tengo que tener contacto directo con la víctima...

_¡DALE PELIRROJA! ¡BEBELA BEBELA! KANAME ESPERA POR MI_

_¡SILENCIO! ¡OYE! ¡OYE! ¿ACASO CREES QUE ESTO ES UN HAREM O ALGO POR EL ESTILO?_

_PODRÍA SERLO…No me molesta ¿a ti si?_

_¡CLARO QUE SI! ESTO NO ES UN HAREM…_

¡Esto es de verdad estresante! Una situación tan complicada….no debería estar destinada para mi cabeza. Me duele pensar, soy una completa tonta cuando me ponen a pensar tanto y ni hablar de que comparto mi mente con una pervertida que lo único que hace es crear pensamientos de sujetos sin camisa.

_¡ES DIVERTIDO! SI FUERA SHIKI NO ESTARÍAS ENOJADA_

_¡! KYA ¡NO! ESPERA, AKAKO CONCENTRATE…._

Cuando terminé de escribir mi nombre. Por favor, hagan una fiesta por eso. Dejé el bolígrafo a un lado del gigante manuscrito, mientras el presidente ágilmente lo cerraba.

"Este libro contiene las firmas de todos los vampiros que están dispuestos a ayudarnos a aniquilar a los Nivel-E que no estén bajo el cuidado de un purasangre y por supuesto aniquilar a aquellos vampiros que se atrevan a convertir a un humano, a menos de que haya sido voluntario"-Me explicó el humano con una media sonrisa, asentí ágilmente a pesar de no prestar mucha atención.

Solo procesé- Nivel-E, algo de convertir y otra cosa de un gusano. Si algo así era. Bien, información procesada, información borrada… ¡No! Todavía no puedo hacer eso, tengo que llegar a la Academia, decirle a Kaname, de forma orgullosa lo que aprendí y empezar a investigar. ¡SI!

"¿Ya puedo irme?"-Pregunté con afán, miré por encima de mi hombro la puerta de acero gigante que me llamaba con tantos ánimos.

_¡VETEEEE! ¡VETEEEE!_

_¡YA ME VOY! NO TE PREOCUPES PUERTA_

_¡VETEEE! ¡VETEEE!_

_¡DEMONIOS! YA DIJE QUE YA ME VOY _

El humano asintió lentamente y se levantó de su asiento, hice lo mismo-"Fue un placer Señorita Nakamori…"- Bajé la mirada al notar como el presidente me extendía su mano, lo miré un tanto perturbada.

_¡EWWWWWWWW GERMENES! ATRÁS INSECTO DE SEXO CONFUSO_

"Sí, claro"- Sacudí manos con el humano y una sonrisa falsa curvando mis labios. No importaba que tan bien me trataran los cazadores, podía ver claramente la falsedad en sus rostros. Somos enemigos naturales, no se puede esperar verdadera cortesía cuando lo que reina entre nosotros es la hipocresía. Lo miré firmemente y él hizo lo mismo.

"Te están esperando…"- Me murmuró después de un rato de estarnos viendo. Levanté la mirada, hice una reverencia y me dirigí al portón.

Antes de poder posar mis manos sobre las manillas de aquellas puertas de acero, me giré de medio lado para enfrentar al presidente, quien me observó con curiosidad.

"No sé si todo lo que me dijo es verdad…"- Entrecerré los ojos-"Pero…gracias"

El humano simplemente asintió, dejándome ver la totalidad de su rostro en el momento en el que movió su abanico para dedicarme una sonrisa.

"Solo recuerda que nada es lo que parece Akako, eres importante y todos merecen saber que los Nakamori aún tienen una descendiente, créeme…"

Asentí-"Lo tendré en cuenta"

* * *

/xxxxxxxxx/

"HISOKAAAAA"- Un estruendoso grito hizo vibrar la mansión de Kuran Rido. El vampiro de tez nívea, cubrió sus delicadas facciones con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra, sujetaba una carta entre sus dedos.

El perrito faldero entró a la habitación, con un rostro empalidecido, y respiración agitada, su cabello despelucado y su ropa toda desorganizada dio a entender que había corrido hasta el lugar. Removió unas gotas de sudor en su frente con su antebrazo y se dirigió a paso acompasado hacia el Kuran, quien _pacientemente_, se encontraba de pie frente a una ventana, el bosque era su único panorama.

"Sí, señor Rido ¿Qué se le ofrece?"- Preguntó Hisoka, deteniéndose a unos pasos del Kuran. El purasangre se giró de medio lado, mostrándole sus colmillos al Nivel-E mientras su ojo azul se iluminaba.

"¿QUÉ ES ESTO?"- Preguntó el Kuran con un bufido. Hisoka ladeó su cabeza confundido, y bajó la mirada cuando el Kuran lo hizo, había una carta entre sus delicados dedos, pero no era una carta cualquiera. ¡NO! Estaba medio abierta, y en el sobre residía el sello de la Academia Cross.

"Es una invitación Señor"

"YA LO SÉ"- Gruñó Rido volviendo la mirada hacia el bosque.

"Es para…acompañar a la Señorita Akako en su baile…"

"NO SOY IDIOTA HISOKA"- Rido, botó la carta al suelo y la pisoteó-"Esta invitación es solo para ti"

El perrito faldero pasó saliva-"E-Ellos no saben que usted es familiar de la-la señorita, pero en la invitación dice que pueden ir todos los familiares"- Hisoka se agachó a recoger la nota, moviendo, muy pero muy delicadamente el pie de Rido que con tanta furia la pisoteaba.

"¿Ah sí?"- Preguntó el purasangre, empujando al perrito faldero con su zapato-"Entonces, creo que tenemos que prepararnos para un baile Hisoka…"

"Pero…el baile es dentro de dos meses, señor"

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lejos?"- El Kuran pasó una mano por su sedoso cabello y suspiró, Hisoka se encogió de hombros al tiempo que observaba a su maestro con ojos aterrorizados.

"No importa"- Dijo el Kuran al cabo de un rato y se giró para dirigirse a su guardarropa-"Es mejor prepararnos desde ahora"

"Sí, Señor"- Hisoka asintió, se levantó del suelo y rápidamente ayudó a Rido a escoger un traje. Obviamente, no podían comprar uno nuevo, ya que se estaban quedando sin dinero, la desesperación de Rido por no tener a la pelirroja a su lado, los estaba llevando a la quiebra.

_¡Ooops! Lo siento Akako, pero…el Señor Rido va a estar en tu baile…. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

_

/xxxxxxxx/

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron por sí solas, detrás de mí. Respiré hondo y crucé el oscuro pasillo en silencio y con pasos aligerados. La cabeza me daba vueltas, primero descubrí esa parte de mi pasado, que por más que trataba no podía recordar, luego casi meto la pata diciendo que no había podido ver los recuerdos de Rido al beber su sangre.

¡Qué día tan largo! Espero que Kaname tenga galletas...eso me ayudará a relajarme. !Oh sí que sí!

_Yo sé que te puede ayudar a relajarte pelirroja_

_En serio? Qué?_

_!UN ZERO SIN CAMISA!_

_!AGH! !NO ESO NO!_

_!OH SIIIII! Está bien, qué tal Shiki..._

_!BUENA IDEA!_

_NO, NO...MEJOR POR QUÉ NO BEBEMOS LA SANGRE DE KANAME?_

Me dieron escalofríos, sentí una corriente bajando por mi espalada, me estremecí. _No sé si quiera hacer eso. _

_QUE AGUAFIESTAS PELIRROJA ERES UNA ABURRIDA_

_Lo que digas..._

Cuando creí que iba a mitad de camino, decidí recostarme sobre una pared, sentí las frías rocas rozando mi espalda, mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás. Mis ojos azules se clavaron en el techo.

_¡Tengo miedo! _

**Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap**

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando mis oídos captaron unas marchas en el pasillo, no venían del lado de la oficina del presidente por lo que descarté la idea de que fuera él.

El eco en el pasillo se hizo más fuerte, no podía distinguir ningún olor.

"Vaya, vaya… ¿con qué aquí estabas?"-Pronunció una voz masculina, recobré la compostura rápidamente cuando mis ojos vislumbraron un tipo robusto y alto frente a mí.

"Eres el gorila de hacer un rato…"- Dije apática-"¿Qué quieres? Vengo en son de paz, no busques problemas conmigo"

Era el cazador rubio de tez morena que había enfrentado a Zero en la entrada de la Asociación. Noté sus ojos oscuros observándome de pies a cabeza, hice lo mismo con mis ojos azules.

"Ven conmigo"- Me ordenó. Arqueé una ceja.

"Olvídalo, quiero largarme de este lugar lo más pronto posible, a menos de que me vayas a llevar hasta la salida, no pienso seguirte"- Le dije cruzando los brazos y dando un pisotón en el suelo. El rubio gruñó y apretó la mandíbula.

"¡VAMOS!"

Me negué con la cabeza. Lo empujé con mi mano hacia atrás para abrirme paso y empecé a caminar lejos de él con pasos vertiginosos.

"¡ERES UNA_—_¡"

De repente, una mano gigantesca rodeó mi muñeca desde atrás y me impulso para girar de medio lado, sentí los huesos tronando en el momento del giro y gemí por el dolor.

"¡OYE GORILA! TEN MÁS CUIDADO"- Le grité al rubio enfurecida y sacudiendo mi brazo en un intento por zafarme, pero fueron intentos en vano, el blondo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme volar solo golpeándome con su dedo. Su apretón se incremento, agaché la mirada hacía mi muñeca y luego lo miré a él.

_¿CUÁL ES SU PROBLEMA?_

_¡QUE GROSERO! PATEALO PELIRROJA_

"¿QUÉ QUIERES?"- Le pregunté con un gruñido y exterminándolo con la mirada.

"Vas a pagar lo que hiciste"- Me respondió rápidamente. Levanté las cejas sorprendida y volví a sacudir mi cuerpo para soltarme.

"No tengo la culpa, déjame ir"

"¡OH VAMOS! Será divertido"- El rubio me haló hacia él de forma violenta, una vez que mi rostro chocó con su corpulento cuerpo, soltó mi muñeca, sentí que la sangre volvía a mi mano, pero el dolor no terminó ahí, justo cuando pensé que podía salir de allí corriendo, el humano atrapó mi cabello y lo sujetó con fuerza, de nuevo, en un movimiento brusco echó mi cabeza hacia atrás para observarme.

"¡SUELTAME CAZADOR IDIOTA! NI SIQUIERA MI VIEJO TENÍA DERECHO A TOCAR MI CABELLO"- Le grité, mientras ponía mis manos sobre la suya e intentaba, con todas mis fuerzas, que me soltara.

El moreno se rió malignamente.

"¿De qué te ríes? El presidente está a solo unos pasos, voy a gritar hasta que_—mmph fmhph"_- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el gigante cubrió mi boca con su mano libre, sujetó mi cabello con más fuerza y me arrastró por el pasillo rápidamente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

_¡ESTE TIPO ESTÁ LOCO!_

_¡PELIRROJA TIENES QUE HACER ALGO!_

_¡ESTOY PENSANDO! ¡ESTOY PENSANDO!_

_¡NO PIENSES! ¡ACTUA! ERES UNA TONTA CUANDO PIENSAS_

_¡NO ME ESTÁS AYUDANDO NÚMERO DOS!_

"Esto terminará antes de que alguien se dé cuenta…"- El rubio volvió a reírse por lo bajo, a medida que sus pasos se aligeraban. Ya podía ver la luz al final del pasillo. ¡NO! No estaba muerta, tranquilos, me refiero al pasillo de verdad en el que me encontraba con el gorila. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

_ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE_

_¡PELIRROJAAAAAA!_

_¡POR FAVOR! ¡ZEROOOOOOOOOOO!_

_LE PEDISTE AYUDA A ZERO? A ZERO? A ZEROOOOO? A ESE ZERO? AL CAZADOR SEXY?_

_AGH! NO ME IMPORTA SOLO QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!_

_Claro, claro, solo quiero...que UN CAZADOR EXTREMADAMENTE SEXY Y MALO ME AYUDE...querrás decir..._

"No des un paso más"- Una voz masculina y suave, como una dulce melodía en medio de la tormenta, viajó hasta mis oídos. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, y aunque por unos instantes me cegó la luz que entraba por las ventanas de la Asociación, su olor me lo dijo todo.

No podía creer la felicidad que me inundó en ese instante, mi rostro pareció iluminarse y mis ojos azules centelleaban de alegría. Un gruñido se escapó de los labios del rubio gigante.

"¡No te metas Zero! Esto es entre ella y yo"

"Contrólate, ¿vas a permitir que un vampiro te haga perder la razón?"-Preguntó el peliplata, sacando su arma del bolsillo de su pantalón negro.

"Sabes que puedo usarla de escudo"- Dijo el gorila mientras me ponía frente a él cuando Zero apunto su arma. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Suéltala"- Ordenó Kyriuu con voz impaciente. El rubio se rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué piensas hacer si no lo hago?"

"¡Hazlo!"- El peliplata dejó que sus labios formaran una fina línea, sus ojos violetas se conectaron con los míos y por más loco que suene esto, tuve la sensación de que me dijo.

_Tranquila…._

Lentamente el gorila dejó de sujetar mi cabello y destapó mi boca.

Mi respiración agitada me hizo agacharme por unos instantes para poder calmarme, dentro de toda esa confusión, había pasado por alto la reacción de mi cuerpo ante el miedo. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, me detuve por unos instantes y observé mis manos.

Estaba temblando.

El gorila se acercó al peliplata, con una mirada amenazante y peligrosa. Levanté mi rostro para observar a Zero, el peliplata permanecía estoico, guardó su pistola en el bolsillo y fulminó al rubio con la mirada.

"¡Tch!"- El rubio gruñó, se giró de medio lado y se fue al cabo de unos minutos-"Me las van a pagar"- Murmuró antes de perderse de vista en las escaleras.

"Vámonos"- Sorprendentemente Zero extendió su mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Lentamente extendí mi mano, pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de curiosidad al humano.

"¿Estás enfermo?"- Le pregunté cuando posé mi mano sobre la suya y me levanté, el peli plata me dedicó una mirada letal. Me reí entre dientes.

"Gracias"- Le sonreí.

"Que no se te haga costumbre"- Dijo, apretando su mandíbula, mi ceja se movió en una contracción nerviosa pero asentí lentamente.

"Tranquilo, no quiero infectarme, ahora me tengo que preocupar de que no se me caiga la mano antes de llegar a la Academia"- Le mostré la lengua al peli plata quien arrugó el ceño. Zero giró su cabeza de medio lado y por un momento, creí escuchar una risita entre dientes.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

"Vámonos torpe, por fin terminamos"- Me ordenó el peli plata al tiempo que caminaba hacia las escaleras.

_Zero… ¿SE ESTABA RIENDO?_

_¡OH EL AMOR!_

_¿CUÁL AMOR? NO HAY NINGÚN AMOR_

_Eso es lo que TÚ crees…._

Aunque tengo que admitir que salvó mi vida y podría dejar de gritarle por un día por eso.

_!OH VAYA! TU INFINITA AMABILIDAD ME SOPRENDE PELIRROJA_

_QUÉ?_

* * *

/xxxxxxxx/

"¡ARGH! ZERO IDIOTA ESTO ES LO QUE PASA POR QUERER CAMINAR"

"NO ME GRITES NIÑA TORPE DE CABELLO RARO"

"YO TE PUEDO GRITAR CUANDO QUIERA CAZADOR TONTO"

Sí, la paz que existió entre nosotros por unos cuantos minutos fue destrozada en el momento en el que nuestro camino de vuelta a la Academia se vio interrumpido por una tormenta.

Zero se giró de medio lado, el agua nos estaba bañando, literalmente. El humano me fulminó con la mirada-"Haz silencio"

"NO QUIERO!"-Di un pisotón en un charco y tropezé, caí de cara en lo que parecía una pequeña laguna-"MALDITA SEA!"- Pegué un alarido y empecé a chapotear en el agua con mis manos convertidas en puños.

"Te lo mereces"- Murmuró el peli plata. Arrugué el ceño y le mostré la lengua, pero una sonrisa curvó mis labios cuando el cazador caminó hacia donde yo estaba, espere pacientemente a que acercará y rodeé su pierna con mis manos.

"TU TAMBIEN TE LO MERECES"- Grité con una mirada juguetona y malévola cuando hice que el peli plata perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera en el charco.

El humano gruñó y me observó enfurecido. Me reí a carcajadas.

_Espero que recordar mi pasado no me haga perder nada a cambio. No intercambiaría estas experiencias por nada…después de todo…_

_Hacen de mi loca vida….una más divertida

* * *

_

/xxxxxxx/

Rima desvió la mirada de su revista a la ventana. El cielo estaba gris, la vampiresa dejó escapar un suspiró y señaló-"Akako va a volver pronto"

Sus compañeros levantaran la mirada y observaron con curiosidad a la muñeca. Kaname suspiró aliviado, tal vez Rima había sentido su presencia antes que él.

" ¿Por qué lo dices?"- Preguntó Aidou, un tanto incrédulo.

Rima observó fríamente al vampiro y volvió la mirada a su revista-"Se acerca una tormenta"

_En otras palabras Akako también es como una tormenta.

* * *

_

**Bueno, si me lo preguntan, sé que la pelirroja puede parecer muy calmada con el asunto de su vida pasada, pero en realidad quise ponerla así porque me parece que va con el personaje, ella es despistada, por tanto no importa que tan importante sea la información su mente podrá hacerla pasar por alto...obviamente tambien hago esto con el motivo de crear una evolución en el personaje más adelante, cuando en serio se enfrente a la verdad, ella tendrá que madurar de alguna forma y me pareceria muy pronto si la hago madurar desde ya, sin siquiera saber si lo que le dijeron es cierto...espero que comprendan mi punto de vista. En los próximos capítulos habrá más profundidad en la historia y Akako empezará a recordar su infancia en su vida pasada... lo del principio fue un pequeño flashback, que más adelante mostraré con más detalles. También, aparecerán Shizuka e Ichiru, ya que obviamente la relación de Zero y Akako tiene que llegar a algo...y además, de pronto Shizuka tiene algo que ver con el despertar de nuestra pelirroja... NOS VEMOOOOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!  
**

**Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, espero que haya sido de su agrado! Lamento mucho si no es como lo esperaban o si no cumplí con sus expectativas en ninguna de las partes!**

**R&R! Su apoyo significa mucho para mi! y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia!  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! *abrazo*  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	16. Pelirroja O Peli plata?

**HOLA HOLA! A TODS!  
**

**LO LAMENTO MUCHOOOOOOOOOO!EN SERIO! SÉ QUE ESTA VEZ SI ME PASE! EN SERIO LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO UNA ETERNIDAD CON ESTE CAPÍTULO! T_T NO SABEN LO APENADA QUE ESTOY POR ESTO! SOY DE LO PEOR!  
**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste y espero no decepcionarlos! :D Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida! :) Tengo una cuenta en twitter, si quieren saber algo, preguntarme cosas incluso regañarme por la demora en mis publicaciones o cuando voy a publicar el próximo capi, estoy dispuesta a responder todo :) en mi perfil esta el link =D  
**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**COMO SIEMPRE MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES! :B por los favoritos, alertas, o incluso ponerme a mi entre sus listas de escritores favoritos! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! :B MIL GRACIAS por los maravillosos reviews que me encanta leer una y otra vez. LOS APRECIO DE VERDAD! NO SABEN LOS ANIMOS QUE ME DAN DE CONTINUAR ESTE FIC, CUANDO COMENTAN SOBRE LA HISTORIA! SU APOYO ES LO MÁXIMO!  
**

**Criistii206, Ciel Ligtwood, May, Katina-12, Ksforever, Dulcesiita****, Ninnia depp, EtsukoDaishi, NightLotus****, Sayuki-Uchiha, JackySparrow, Erk92**

**Historia dedicada a: Mina-chan a.k.a NightLotus :)**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri-sama, la trama y los OC's son TOTALMENTE MIOS!**

**Disfrútenlo! :)

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Pelirroja O Peli Plata?**

**.**

**.**

_¿Se trataba de un sueño?_

_¿Era esto una ilusión?_

_¿Un producto de la imaginación?_

_¿Una mala jugada por parte de un vampiro?_

Todo estaba negro, envuelta por una cortina sombría, me ahogué en desesperación por no encontrar otra cosa que no fuera obscuridad. Corrí por aquel espacio ennegrecido sin destino alguno pero con la esperanza de encontrar algo…una salida, un pequeño rayo de _luz_

"_Akako"_

"_Akako"_

"_Akako"_

Me estanqué. Una dulce voz pronunciaba mi nombre con tanta ternura y amabilidad que suplió mi consternación con nostalgia y felicidad. ¿Quién era aquella mujer que pronunciaba mi nombre? Su voz me era familiar y sentí como me arrullaba en aquel espacio vacío

"_Akako"_

De nuevo la mujer me llamó. Giré en todas las direcciones para encontrar el lugar de donde provenía aquella armoniosa voz pero justo como hace un rato, lo único que me asediaba era lobreguez.

"_Akako"_

"_Akako…Akako"_

Opté por responder al llamado-"Aquí estoy…"

Pero la mujer no dijo nada y me dejó en total silencio.

De repente mis ojos fueron cegados por una luz blanca, me cubrí el rostro creando una barrera protectora con mis brazos, sentí como mi cuerpo era consumido por aquel brillo, como si me tragara por completo y me transportara a otro lugar. Una vez que abrí mis ojos, me encontré en una habitación

"¿Huh?"

Una recámara completamente vacía, no di ni un solo paso pero dejé que mis ojos detallaran con cuidado las cuatro paredes que me rodeaban, era una habitación monumental y bastante infantil a pesar de no tener objetos como una cama o juguetes, las paredes estaban decoradas con paisajes de cuentos de hadas, cuadros de animales tiernos y se podían distinguir algunos rayones en las paredes hechos con colores o crayones

Me recordaban a lo que yo le hacía a las paredes de Rido. Nunca pudo evitar que lo hiciera ya que por más que me regañara siempre terminaba coloreando en sus paredes como si nunca me hubiese gritado

"_Akako ya deja de hacer eso, no quiero garabatos en MI pared"_

"_¡Ay, vamos viejo! No te pongas pesado… ¡ES DIVERTIDO! Y NO son garabatos, somos tu y yo, aunque tu pelo parece el nido de un pájaro"_

Suspiré—_Este lugar es muy extraño_—Pensé. Alcé una ceja cuando mis ojos cerúleos distinguieron adherida a una de las paredes una hoja de papel arrugada. Me acerqué a la pared a mi derecha, una vez al frente, caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas, mientras mis manos rozaban la hoja con cuidado

El papel tenía tres figuras, dos cuerpos grandes y uno pequeño. Asumí que se trataba de una pareja y su hijo, tenían un arcoíris encima de sus cabezas y todos poseían una sonrisa más grande que sus rostros. El padre, la madre y el pequeño en el medio de la mano de los dos adultos.

Me reí entre dientes—_La típica imagen de una familia feliz_

Me levanté rápidamente de mi puesto y suspiré— _Y a todo esto ¿Dónde diablos estoy?—_Pregunté mentalmente

"_Akako"_

Me giré sobre mis pies descalzos al escuchar mi nombre, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarme con una mujer de piel nívea y ojos verdes, con rasgos finos y delicados, un rostro tan simétrico y aristocrático, que parecía irreal ante mis ojos. Pero no fue su incomparable belleza lo que me dejo sin habla, ni su elegante vestimenta; un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo con una caída tipo túnica y lazos en los hombros

Sino su _cabello…_

"Rojo…como el mío"- Murmuré al ver su pelo en ondas que le llegaba hasta la cintura. La mujer me dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura, sus ojos centelleaban de felicidad y de ¿tristeza?

Ella dio el primer paso para acercarse, retrocedí al tiempo

"Mi pequeña…"- Antes de que mi mente pudiera procesar las palabras pronunciadas por la pelirroja, mi cuerpo fue rodeado por sus brazos

"¡HEY! Un momento…"- Dije asustada

"No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí contigo"- La mujer me acercó a ella y me abrazó con fuerza, como si se tratará de una despedida dolorosa. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin razón alguna, su dulce olor me producía pena y no pude evitar abrazarla con la misma fuerza

"Promételo"-Me susurró, cerré mis ojos con fuerza-"Prométeme que vivirás tu vida al máximo sin importar que suceda, escucha a tu corazón y no dejes de ser quien eres…"

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, pero sentí que tenía que responder a sus sentimientos-"Lo…prometo"

"Buena niña"- Musitó con un tono suave y entristecido. Sus brazos dejaron de envolverme, me miró directamente a los ojos. Eran hermosos, iris color esmeralda, era como ver dos piedras preciosas. Me sonrió a pesar de tener lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y besó mi frente mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

"Te llevaré a un lugar seguro, sígueme"- Me ordenó y rodeó mi mano derecha con la suya. Bajé la mirada y noté que mi mano era pequeña comparada con la suya, volví la mirada a su rostro con mis ojos llenos de curiosidad

**PAM! PAM! PAM!**

Escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras yo intentaba descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"_Nakamori Kumiko_ abra la puerta ¡ES UNA ORDEN!"- Gritó un hombre.

Un grito ahogado se escapó de mis labios

"Mami…"- Pronunció una voz dulce y débil

Parpadeé. Ya no me encontraba frente a la ojiverde. Ahora parecía estar de espectadora en aquella habitación, abrí los ojos como platos cuando me vi, de unos 12 o 13 años de edad siendo abrazada por la pelirroja mientras el hombre seguía gritando para que abriéramos la puerta.

"_Akako_, vámonos de aquí"

_Es ella_—Pensé, mis ojos observaban con sorpresa la escena que tenía en frente—_Es ella…es mi madre…_

Sonreí con tristeza—_Creí que nunca volvería a ver su rostro _

_¡PUES LO ESTÁS VIENDO BO—BA! Ay, pero que dramática eres_

_¡UGH! Y YO QUE CREÍ QUE ESTE SERÍA UN SUEÑO SIN TI, NÚMERO DOS_

_¡PUES NO LO ES! HOHOHOHOHO… ¡Oh! Oye, ¿De qué me perdí? Parece que están en problemas…_

_¡No hables! _

Los golpes en la portezuela se intensificaron. Querían derribarla y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera. Pestañeé, mi visión se tornó borrosa y pronto todo empezó a oscurecerse de nuevo

"¡ESPERA! QUIERO SABER QUE PASA DESPUÉS…."- Grité, estrechando mi mano hacia la pelirroja

_Mamá…_

Un sonido extraño empezó a zumbar en mi mente

_Mamá…_

El sonido era persistente consiguiendo darme un dolor de cabeza

"¡OUCH! DEMONIOS"

O creí que esa era la causa, hasta que abrí los ojos y noté mi cara sobre la alfombra a un lado de mi cama.

_¡MALDICIÓN!

* * *

_

_¡Qué lindo amanecer! PELIROJA ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE, HOY ES UN NUEVO DÍA PARA COMENZAR NUESTRA ROMÁNTICA HISTORIA CON UN CAZADOR SEXY, UN GEMELO TRAUMATIZADO, UN SUPER MODELO Y UN PURA SANGRE SOBREPROTECTOR ¡KYA!_

_¡Has silencio número dos!_

_¡BAH! ¡Qué aburrida eres! Deberías estar animada y dispuesta como YO _

_Eso no tiene lógica…_

Gruñí, al tiempo que me acariciaba el enorme chichón que me había originado el suelo sobre mi frente. Miré por encima de mi cama hacia la ventana y noté que el cielo estaba siendo decorado con los colores cálidos del atardecer

"Si, ya es hora de levantarse"- Mascullé con cara de pocos amigos

_¿LO VES? TE LO DIJE, AHORA VE Y SAL A BUSCAR AMOR…. ¡OH EL AMOUR!_

_¿Cuál es el afán? _

_Ninguno, solo quiero que te cases rápido para que tu mente no vaya a explotar con tantos libros_

_¡Vaya, que amable!-_ Repliqué, mientras mis oídos retumbaban con un ruido molesto e inoportuno

_Beep—_

_Beep—_

_Beep—_

"¡ESTÁ ESTÚPIDA ALARMA NO SE CALLA!"

Me incorporé en un brinco para apoderarme del reloj que se encontraba vibrando y resonando sobre mi mesa de noche. El molesto objeto salió volando hacia la puerta, despedazándose por completo cuando chocó con la entrada.

Alcancé a escuchar unos gritos ahogados desde los pasillos y como el dormitorio se quedó en silencio por unos minutos

"Oh-oh"- Dije con los ojos como platos cuando mi mente procesó el violento acto de hace unos segundos-"Kaname me va a matar. Es la décima alarma que me da en una semana"

Tragué saliva

_¡Genial! Ahí va nuestra historia romántica…Candidato número cuatro: ¡PERDIDO!_

_¿QUÉ? ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?_

_¿Quién se quiere casar con una mastodonte que no sabe como apagar una alarma?_

_¡ARGHHHHH! ERES UNA—_

_¡UN MOMENTO PELIRROJA!_

Detuve mis pensamientos asesinos cuando mi número dos me mostró una imponente mano con la palabra 'STOP'

_¿Qué pasa?_

_ATARDECER— ¿VIMOS UN ATARDECER? ¿Y LA ALARMA SONÓ? _

_¡Sí! Oye, si de algo estoy segura en esta vida es que no somos ciegas ni sordas-_ Contesté orgullosa

_¡MALDITA SEA ELEFANTE! VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE_

Mi mente se puso en blanco al escuchar esas palabras, la única reacción involuntaria fue la de un grito a todo pulmón- ¡OH DEMONIOOOOOOOOOS!

Este día no solo comenzó con una caída sino con una carrera contra el tiempo. Volé, literalmente, hacia el baño del dormitorio sin importarme los muchos compañeros que empujé en el proceso

Una vez vestida con mi uniforme blanco y sin rostro de 'recién levantada' salí del tocador con un portazo (Que hizo temblar el recinto) y me dirigí a la entrada del dormitorio mientras intentaba peinar mi rebelde cabellera roja

_¡Tu cabeza parece un globo con esa maraña!_

_¿QUÉ DIJISTE? _

_Nada, nada…que tu cabeza tiene una araña_

_¡AHHHHH! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? _

Empecé a rascarme la cabeza mientras torpemente zapateaba por los pasillos y mis ojos desorbitados miraban hacia arriba, como si pudieran ver por encima de mi cabeza

"MALDITA SEA, ¿DÓNDE?"- Grité con lágrimas en los ojos

_¡Oh, ya se fue!_

Respiré hondo y seguí mi trayecto. Las mucamas me saludaban_ amablemente_ al encontrármelas por los pasillos del dormitorio; con una _sonrisa_ les respondí a sus cortesías

"Buenos días Akako-san"

"No tienen nada de buenos"

"Hola Akako-_chan_"

"Grrrr"

"Akako ¿cómo estás?"

"A punto de golpear algo"

"Vas tarde Akako-san"- Una voz dijo a lo lejos. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y eché un vistazo al reloj en mi muñeca

"OH NO ESO NOOOOOOOO! ¡VAMOOOOS VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS! GYAAAAAAAAAAHH"

_¡ÚLTIMAS NOTICIAS!:_

La paz y tranquilidad del dormitorio de la Luna se vieron opacados por los chillidos de un pequeño individuo de cabellera roja, que corre por los pasillos como un corredor profesional de 100 metros planos, más bien como una motocicleta sin frenos.

_¡No, mejor como un desastre natural o un animal salvaje o simplemente como la ruidosa Akako!_

_¡OYE! Soy sensible con eso…_

_¡Entonces piénsalo dos veces antes de actuar como una maniática frente a todos!_

_¡Lo siento!_

Aunque, siendo sincera, por más que me disculpara y que quisiera actuar normalmente no podía evitar seguir corriendo como un robot por los pasillos dejando cortinas de humo detrás, para encontrar mi habitación, coger mis libros, luego ir hasta la entrada principal donde, supongo, todos me están _esperando_-"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

**VROOOOM VROOOOOM**

Aceleré el paso

* * *

"Bien, vámonos…"- Escuché a Kaname decir, mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio con todos los alumnos de la clase nocturna detrás

"ESPÉRENME GYUAAAAHH"-Mis compañeros se voltearon con los ojos tan saltones como los de un sapo cuando escucharon mi grito de gladiador zumbando en sus oídos, además, claro, después de ver como en vez de bajar las escaleras como una dama, saltaba casi tocando el techo y volaba por encima de ellos como un cohete, dejaron caer sus mentones en el suelo

"OHHHHHHHH"- Los vampiros se asombraron ante mi _inexplicable habilidad_ para los deportes (Piensan que solo soy buena para gritar y golpear…bueno, es cierto)

_¡Ha! No contaban con eso_

_¡Muy bien pelirroja! Ahora vamos a ser conocidas como 'EL FENÓMENO VOLADOR ROJO'_

Mi expresión de loca maniática se oscureció cuando noté que mis compañeros no me iban a dar espacio para aterrizar en el suelo.

"FUERA DE MI CAMINO NO SOY UN PÁJARO"- Grité. Las hormigas nocturnas se abrieron como el mar, mientras mi cuerpo descendía hacia el brillante suelo. Sujeté mis libros con fuerza con una enorme sonrisa curvando mis labios, a medida que mi cuerpo caía como una jabalina

_¡SIENTETE ORGULLOSO KANAME! NO VOY A LLEGAR TARDE_

_¡SIENTETE ORGULLOSO KANAME!...Has ACEPTADO A UNA __**NIÑA DE LA SELVA**__ EN LA ACADEMIA_

_¡OYEEEE!_

Aún en el aire, le eché un vistazo al pura sangre, si bien estaba inexpresivo parecía molesto

_CREO QUE PREFIERO LLEGAR TARDE_

_¡HA! ¿DESPUÉS DE ESTÁ ENTRADA TRIUNFAL? NI LOCA TE PERMITO QUE HAGAS ESO_

_PERO—_

_¡ERES LA ÚNICA CHICA EN TODO EL MUNDO QUE VUELA POR ENCIMA DE LAS ESCALERAS SOLO PARA NO LLEGAR TARDE! ESTO MERECE RECONOCIMIENTO_

Tragué saliva

"AKAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- Escuché una familiar voz llamándome con desesperación

"¿QUÉ PASA?"- Contesté. Pestañeé asustada y noté que ya me encontraba con los pies en la tierra

"¡HA! ¡UN ATERRIZAJE PERFECTO!"- Puse mis manos en mis caderas en señal de victoria, mientras escuchaba los cumplidos y aplausos de mis compañeros.

"Gracias, gracias…"- Hice pequeñas reverencias para mi público

"AKAKOOOOO"- Escuché la voz nuevamente, era la misma voz que me había aclamado antes pero está vez se escuchaba más cerca y un tanto adolorida

"Tranquilo, no vamos a llegar tarde"-Dije, buscando al vampiro entre la multitud que me rodeaba, ahora con expresiones ansiosas y perturbadas. Kaname suspiró cuando conectó miradas conmigo, le sonreí y sacudí mi mano en señal de saludo

"AKAKO"- Gruñó la voz nuevamente

"¿QUÉ PASA?"- Refunfuñé desesperada aún sin poder encontrar al vampiro entre la multitud, pero se escuchaba tan cerca como si estuviera al lado mío o como si estuviera—

"NO CREAS QUE ERES TAN LIGERA COMO TE VES… ¡ME ESTÁS APLASTANDOOOO!"

_Debajo de mí_. Mis ojos miraron hacia abajo paulatinamente. El tiempo se detuvo mientras el gentil soplar del viento entraba por las puertas principales del dormitorio que se encontraban abiertas. Tragué saliva, mi cuerpo se congeló y mi piel se empalideció aún más

Hanabusa estaba debajo de mis pies, boca abajo, con un enorme cráter en el suelo, rodeando su cuerpo.

_¡QUE ANIMAL PELIRROJA! _

_¡CÁLLATE! _

"Ooops, lo siento"- Dije mientras daba un brinco fuera del agujero y dejaba que el ídolo de la clase diurna se levantara, obviamente con una expresión psicótica en el rostro. ¡Oh! Y tengo que agregar las hermosas marcas de las suelas de mis zapatos en su blazer blanco

_¡Le quedan bien pelirroja!_

_¡Si, le dan un toque…moderno!_

"EEEK"- Hipé en el momento en el que mis ojos azules se conectaron con los ensombrecidos irises índigos del vampiro

Se acercó a mí con pasos de elefante, una vez que quedamos cara a cara, le di unas palmaditas en el hombro y decidí reírme a carcajadas

"JAJAJAJAJA ¿QUÉ TE PARECIÓ ESO? GRAN ATERRIZAJE ¿NO?"

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del dormitorio. Aidou delicadamente quitó mi mano de su hombro, tomó una bocanada de aire y

**Gritó **

"¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE ESTÁ ACADEMIA ERA UNA SELVA? ¿NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE VOLAR Y ATERRIZAR ENCIMA DE MÍ COMO UN **GORILA**, LO SABIAS?"- El vampiro de cabello dorado movía los brazos de arriba abajo con una expresión infantil en el rostro. Una vena apareció en mi frente, mis dientes rechinaban con fuerza en un intento por calmar mi enojo

_¡TU—NIÑITO MALCRIADO!_

_¡Eh, mira quién habla! _

El vampiro empezó a sacudir mis hombros con sus manos mientras seguía quejándose-"¿ACASO ERES UN **ELEFANTE **VOLADOR? DEBERÍAS TENER MÁS CUIDADO **FENÓMENO ROJO**"

Mi cuerpo se meneaba de atrás hacia adelante como una muñeca de trapo, sin embargo, eso no impidió que mis oídos captarán cada palabra con claridad

_¡OH OH! PELIRROJA NO VAYAS A HACER NADA PRECIPITADO_

_¡YA ESTÁ! AHORA SÍ SE PASO_

"¡HANABUSAAAAA_!"- _Una nube negra apareció dentro del dormitorio. El vampiro se detuvo al notar mi expresión enfurecida, me soltó, tragó saliva y me miró con ojos como platos_, _nuestros compañeros retrocedieron unos pasos con miradas saltonas_ y _boquiabiertos

"MUEREEEEEEEEEEE"- Vociferé golpeando al ídolo rubio en la barbilla con mi puño de boxeador y enviándolo a volar hacía el techo

Aidou gritó-"AHHHHHH KANAME-SAMAAAAAA"

Mis compañeros retrocedieron asustados ante mi reacción mientras yo intentaba calmar mi respiración agitada. Un grupo de vampiros se apresuró a ayudar a Aidou a sacar su cabeza del agujero en el techo

"Hmph. Fenómenos"- Escuché a Ruka murmurando. Le dirigí una mirada asesina a la vampiresa quien se alcanzó a asustar por mi expresión, sin embargo, al sentir un indiscutible aura destructor proveniente de un purasangre, ágilmente salí del dormitorio con la cabeza en alto

_¡QUE INFANTIL PELIRROJA!_

"Vamos a llegar tarde…"- Mascullé mientras cruzaba la puerta, ignorando el llamado y la mirada de Kaname. Sin mirar atrás me dirigí con pasos de elefante hacia el portón de acero para poder ir a clase. No es que quisiera ir pero era mejor que ser el centro de atención en ese dormitorio o dejar que Kaname me reprendiera frente a todos.

Aceleré mis pasos para evitar cualquier encuentro con alguno de los vampiros. Desde atrás podía parecer serena, pero en realidad estaba mordiendo un pañuelo para calmar la ansiedad que me daba el hecho de haber salido del dormitorio sin siquiera mirar al _seguramente_ enfurecido, Kuran

_¡ME VA A MATAR! KANAME ME VA A MATAR, VA A COGER MI CUELLO Y LO VA A RETORCER ¿POR QUÉ LO IGNORÉ? SOY UNA TONTA_

_CÁLLATE, ÉL NO HARIA ESO_

_¿EN SERIO?_

_¡Claro! Yo creo que le pediría a Kain que lo hiciera, no creo que quiera ensuciarse las manos_

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

_

"¿Qué le pasa?"- Preguntó Ruka cuando notó a lo lejos que la pelirroja estaba sujetando su cabeza con las manos y moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras gritaba _incoherencias _hacia el cielo

"¡AHH ME VA A MATAR! NOOOO NO QUIERO MORIR"

"Tan alegre como siempre, Akako-chan es muy divertida"- Dijo Ichijou con una sonrisa cegadora, Kaname suspiró

Los vampiros observaron estupefactos como el _'fenómeno rojo' _daba vueltas y vueltas, de repente comenzó a correr, se detuvo, dio vueltas de nuevo y se cayó al suelo dejando escapar un berrinche

"BUAAAAH NO QUIERO MORIR"

Ruka no pudo evitar reírse-"No puedo creerlo, en serio tiene problemas"

"De pronto algo la está preocupando…"- Dijo Akatsuki bajando la mirada hacia Kaname

Ichijou arqueó una ceja-"Hmm, tal vez es porque Kaname la ha estado ignorando…"

El purasangre le dedicó una mirada letal al rubio y se adelantó-"No sé de qué hablan"

* * *

Creo que ya era la doceava vez que escribía _'Kaname me odia'_ en mi cuaderno. Desde que inició la clase me entretuve con mis dibujos infantiles (de Kaname ahorcándome) y con el hecho de que ya no podía recordar nada del sueño que había tenido.

Solo recordaba los sentimientos de tristeza y la melancolía que sentí en ese momento, pero no puedo recordar ni una imagen.

Desde que volví de la Asociación de Cazadores, hace dos semanas para ser exacta, he tenido sueños extraños pero no logro recordar ninguno con detalle como si _alguien_ o _algo_ los borrará de mi mente.

'_Nakamori'_

'_Nakamori'_

'_Nakamori'_

¿Dónde lo había visto?

Suspiré. Esta situación ya me estaba dando fastidio y no solo eso, Kaname empezó a conservar cierta distancia desde que volví, como si algo le molestara o como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que me habían revelado un secreto de mi familia. Le pregunté suficientes veces si tenía algún problema pero…como siempre él únicamente respondió

"_Todo está bien"_

Todo está bien. ¡Heh! Qué gran mentira, podía sentir su aura amenazante cada vez que nos encontrábamos. Dejé de escribir. Aidou estaba a mi lado con su mano envuelta en hielo y apoyando su barbilla sobre ella, me reí entre dientes

"Te lo mereces"- Le susurré. El vampiro me gruñó pero su movimiento fue brusco ya que un dolor punzante le recorrió el cuello, le sonreí inocentemente y después de un rato le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza _suavemente_

"Eso—duele"- Masculló

"Lo siento"- Me disculpé sin mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo pude ver su expresión de asombro

"¿Estás enferma?"- Me preguntó, me negué con la cabeza y le sonreí

"¿Te vas a morir pronto?"

Hice una mueca- "¿Qué?"

"¿Sabes? el buen trato antes de morirse es nauseabundo…"

Le dediqué una mirada mortal al rubio-"¿Quieres que te golpee otra vez?"

"¡Hah! Me las vas a pagar _rojita_"- El rubio conectó miradas conmigo, y pude percibir las corrientes eléctricas chocando. Aunque Hanabusa tenga una relación _físicamente violenta_ conmigo, nos llevamos bien, incluso puedo admitir que quiero al vampiro

Obviamente eso nunca lo diré en voz alta.

"Lo que digas I.D.O.L"- Le di una palmada en el hombro y me giré hacia el frente

"ITAIIIIIII"

El chillido del oji-azul dejó a la clase en silencio. Inmediatamente comencé a hacer garabatos en mi cuaderno disimulando mi falta de atención y mi complicidad con el blondo

"La la la la"- Canté en voz baja

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡OH! HANABUSA-KUN QUE MALOS MODALES TIENES_

_O_o Estás muy rara, pelirroja._

El profesor carraspeó y protestó con una voz ronca-"Hanabusa-san haga silencio"

"Er, Si señor, disculpe…"- Contestó el rubio con un gruñido por lo bajo cuando el profesor le amonestó.

La clase siguió su curso normal, después de tan estrepitosa interrupción.

"Gritas como niña Hanabusa"- Mascullé con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, el rubio volvió a gruñir y volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado

"Hmph. No voy a caer en tus provocaciones…"- Musitó, me reí entre dientes

_¡HOHOHOHOHO!_

_¡Pelirroja, no te entiendo él no te ha hecho nada!_

_¡ES DIVERTIDO MOLESTARLO! HOHOHOHO_

_¡Qué infantil eres! _

Miré un momento hacia el purasangre Kuran por el rabillo del ojo. Era bueno saber que no era la única que no estaba prestando atención en clase, el Kuran tenía sus ojos vino clavados en un libro y de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana.

Cuando volvió la mirada a su texto alcanzó a conectar miradas conmigo, pero rápidamente dirigí mis ojos al frente como si estuviera concentrada en la lectura de hoy. El profesor seguía su clase como si nada, de vez en cuando hacía preguntas o simplemente se metía tanto en la historia que ignoraba por completo que tenía estudiantes

_¡Oye pelirroja!_

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Hace dos días que no vemos a Zero_

_¿Y?_

_¡OH VAMOS! ¿No me digas que no extrañas esos ojos violetas?_

…_._

_Apuesto a que si lo vieras sin camisa, lo extrañarías _

_¿DE NUEVO CON ESO?_

Por más que no quería pensar en ese cazador tonto, la imagen de Zero inundó mi mente. Digamos que si me preocupaba un poco no haberlo visto en estos últimos días. Era extraño, él siempre nos esperaba en el portón con esos ojos que dicen "¡MUERAN! ¡MUERAN! HOHOHO"

_La verdad no creo que Zero se ría así pelirroja_

_¿Segura? No lo conocemos, tal vez es bipolar y su otra personalidad tiene esa risa_

_La única BIPOLAR ERES TÚ_

_¡Hey! Tengo mis razones, tú eres una creación por la falta de comunicación con otros seres vivos además del Masoquista de Rido y el Perrito faldero de Hisoka_

_¡ERROR! Soy una creación por tu falta de personalidad, ya que no eres capaz de decir todo lo que piensas…_

_¿ACASO CREES QUE ESTOY TAN LOCA COMO PARA DECIR QUE QUIERO VER A ZERO SIN CAMISA O TODAS ESAS OTRAS COSAS QUE TE HAS IMAGINADO?_

_¡OH VAYA! Así que SI lo quieres ver, ¿eh? TE ATRAPÉ HOHOHOHOHO_

_¡AH! NO, NO YO NO QUISE DECIR ESO…_

_HMM PELIRROJA, NUNCA MIDES TUS PALABRAS, ESA BOCOTA QUE TIENES ACABA DE REVELAR UNA VERDAD…. ¡__**SI **__QUIERES VER A ESE CAZADOR SEXY SIN CAMISA WO~HOOO!_

_¡NOOOOOOOO! GRRRRR, ¡ME ESTAS CONFUNDIENDO!_

_Si, si…excusas, excusas_

En fin, dejando de lado esta discusión sin sentido, volvamos a Zero (ES EN SERIO, YO **NO** LO QUIERO VER SIN CAMISA). El cazador ahora parecía trabajar desde las sombras y el Director se negaba a darme información sobre su paradero

_Ni siquiera sé porque fui a preguntarle esa vez…solo han sido dos días_

_¡TE GUSTA…SIN CAMISA!_

_¡Ugh! NO NO NO Y NO ¡ME ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCA!_

Esta semana estaba destinada a ser aburrida y lenta; Rima y Shiki no estaban se fueron a una sesión de fotos y no había forma de pasar tiempo con Aidou quien salía a buscar cosas como un detective o con Akatsuki que no soporta mis gritos, ni con Ichijo que con su luz cegadora de príncipe encantado solo tiene tiempo para tomar el té con otras 15 chicas de la clase, ni con Hana que ahora tenía actividades en un club de lectura que había organizado el día que me fui…Y ni hablar de Ruka, cada vez que nos veíamos era como estar en un cuadrilátero

_Ding. Ding. Ding _

_EN ESTA ESQUINA LA CHICA QUE VUELA COMO UN COHETE Y TIENE HABILIDADES COMO LAS DE TARZAN: LA ROJA AKAKO_

_Y EN ESTA OTRA ESQUINA UNA CHICA QUE DEDICA HORAS A SU CABELLO, ESTA OBSESIONADA CON KANAME, ES MALA, ES CRUEL, ES: Ehm… ¿RUKA? _

Suspiré y apoyé mi rostro sobre mis manos en la mesa

"Que aburrido"- Refunfuñé—_Hasta imaginarme una pelea con la vampiresa es tedioso_

"Señorita Akako, ¿algo que quiera compartir con la clase?"

Di un brinco sobre el asiento mientras mis ojos cerúleos vislumbraban a mi _NEMESIS _apuntándome con su libro desde las escaleras.

Gruñí y me negué con la cabeza-"No, nada…"

"Muy bien"- El dictador cuatro ojos se cruzó de brazos mientras una sonrisa malévola curvaba sus labios. Fruncí el ceño, tenía un presentimiento de lo que se venia

"¿Podría darme un resumen de lo que estaba diciendo?"- Preguntó. Tragué saliva

_¿RESUMEN? ¿RESUMEN? ¿RESUMEN?_

_¡SI PELIRROJA! ESO DIJO R.E.S.U.M.E.N_

_¡YA SÉ LO QUE DIJO!_

_¡AY! Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?_

_Olvídalo _

Aidou se rió entre dientes, mis compañeros voltearon sus rostros desde sus asientos para observarme y todos esperaron pacientemente a que hablara

"¿Resumen, eh?"-Dije nerviosa

"Así es…"- Asintió Némesis

Lo maldije entre dientes, mientras apretaba con fuerza el lápiz entre mis dedos. ¡_Grrr!_

Sin embargo, me incorporé sobre el asiento y asentí lentamente, eché un vistazo al tablero para ver si tenía algo escrito pero mis ojos cerúleos viajaron hasta la entrada del salón, por un momento mi vista se clavó en un elegante cabello plateado que desfilaba por los pasillos.

"¡ZERO!"- Grité sobrecogida, pegando un brinco para levantarme de la silla

_¿LO VEN? La pelirroja es bastante obvia si me lo preguntan_

_¡ARGHH! NOOO ¿QUÉ HICE?_

_Ehm, acabas de gritar el nombre de un cazador de vampiros de nombre Kyriuu Zero quien es extremadamente atractivo y tiene un gemelo…Ahora que lo pienso, estos chicos se ganaron la lotería genética ¿no crees?_

_Eh, si claro—_Sacudí la cabeza—_ ¡NO! ¡NO! NO DIGAS NADA, CIERRA ESA BOCA Y…Y NO APAREZCAS POR UN TIEMPO_

_¡A.B.U.R.R.I.D.A! _

Los vampiros me observaron incrédulos y empezaron a cuchichearse cosas, el profesor intentó calmar el alboroto pero solo consiguió aumentar la bulla. Me giré un momento hacia el purasangre y me cubrí la boca cuando noté su ceño fruncido

_¡HA! ¡Y DE NUEVO METES LA PATA CON KANAME! BRAVO, BRAVO _

_Gracias por el apoyo número dos…PERO NO TIENES QUE REMARCAR LO OBVIO_

"Ah-Ah…"- Tragué saliva

"Señorita Akako, tome asiento"- Me ordenó el profesor furibundo y acercándose a mi puesto con pasos de elefante, con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza lo enfrenté, asentpi rígidamente e hice como me ordeno.

_¡MALDICIÓN! AHHHHHHHHHHHH SOY UNA TONTA_

_¡No se te olvide poner ese 'TONTA' en __**negrilla**__! ¿ESTAS LOCAS? ¿CÓMO GRITAS EL NOMBRE DE ZERO ENTRE TANTOS VAMPIROS?_

_¡GYAAAAH! NO LO SÉ, ESPERO QUE ESTE SALÓN SE DERRUMBE EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CINCO MINUTOS _

No me explicaba mi forma de reaccionar ni porque sentí alivio al ver ese cabello plateado cuando ni siquiera me llevo bien con ese cazador. Sentí mis mejillas encendidas y mi cabeza daba vueltas

"Mira lo que me haces, cazador estúpido"-Mascullé mientras miraba al techo esperando a que me cayera un pedazo de concreto encima.

_¡MALDITA SEA! ¿POR QUÉ NO TE DERRUMBAS?_

Parpadeé al escuchar la voz del profesor diciendo-"Los espero mañana, pueden irse"

Los vampiros se apresuraron a coger sus cosas y retirarse del pesado salón de clase, rápidamente el lugar se desocupó y solo unos pocos quedamos.

Me quedé clavada en mi asiento— ¿Acaso cuanto tiempo me había quedado mirando al techo?—Vaya, hablando de estar desocupada. Noté cuando Kaname se levantó de su asiento, tomó sus libros y pasó por mi lado dando largas zancadas.

"Kaname"- Dije, levantándome de mi asiento y caminando hacia el Kuran quien se detuvo un momento para observarme con un par de fríos e indiferentes ojos vino. Arqueé una ceja

_¿CUÁL ES SU PROBLEMA?_

_¡PEGALE PELIRROJA! MUESTRALE QUIEN MANDA_

_¡HA! Claro, y después le puedo decir a Ruka que me diga el secreto de su cabello… ¿ESTAS LOCA? _

"¿Qué pasa?"- Me preguntó el purasangre una vez que lo alcancé en la entrada del salón.

"Ah…"-Balbuceé-"¿Pasa algo malo? Te noto distante"

El Kuran se quedó en silencio, nos hicimos a un lado cuando unos compañeros se acercaron a la puerta para salir, gentilmente se despidieron de nosotros y se unieron al resto del grupo. Miré a Kaname con ojos llenos de curiosidad

"Nada, todo está bien"- El Kuran respondió al percatarse de que estábamos solos

"No te creo"- Musité, abultando mis mofletes y bajando la mirada-"Puedo verlo en tus ojos"

El purasangre suspiró pesadamente y puso una mano sobre mi cabeza-"No lo entenderías"

Me quedé en silencio al escuchar sus palabras, sin embargo, antes de que el Kuran fuera a dar el primer paso para irse, lo detuve rodeando su antebrazo con mi mano y mirándolo a los ojos-"No. Tú no quieres que entienda"- Le reproché

Rápidamente solté al Kuran y salí del salón, cerrando la puerta con un violento golpe. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando con Kaname pero no podía dejar que me tratara como una niña pequeña.

* * *

Caminaba por los ensombrecidos pasajes de la Academia, por fortuna ningún vampiro había salido a buscarme por el lugar como se esperaría, no creo tener la valentía de mostrarme ante sus ojos después de lo ocurrido

Me detuve un momento para descansar y apoyé mi espalda contra una ventana. Ya era media noche y solo unas pocas estrellas decoraban el cielo.

_¡Maldita sea Kaname!—_Pensé y pateé la pared con fuerza

"¡DEMONIOS!"- Grité furibunda, esta vez no solo pateaba la pared también la golpeaba con mis puños-"GRRRR. ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA!"

Ahora que 'meditaba' sobre la situación, creo que nunca debí reaccionar así, debí seguir como si nada, no haber preguntado nada, tal vez hasta haber esperado que Kaname se me acercara y me dijera cuál era su problema, pero ¡NO! Tenía que abrir la boca _¡YO Y MI ENORME BOCA!_

_¡NÚMERO DOS, DI ALGO!_

_¿AH? Disculpa ¿Dijiste algo?_

_Olvídalo_

"Ichiru"

Detuve mi berrinche al escuchar la melodiosa voz de una jovencita pronunciar el nombre del gemelo del cazador tonto. Me tapé la boca cuando, gracias a mi último golpe en la pared, casi gritó a los cuatro vientos un cúmulo de abominaciones

"¿Qué pasa?"- Preguntó Ichiru. Mi oreja se volvió gigante, definitivamente si para algo era buena, era para escuchar chismes, Rido siempre me decía que mis orejas se volvían tan grandes como las de un elefante cuando se trataba de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

"No veo a Zero por ningún lado, ¿Crees que me este evitando?"- Respondió la voz femenina. Se escuchó un gruñido por lo bajo y luego una risita

Ladeé mi cabeza hacia el lado. ¿Con quién estaba hablando Ichiru? Decidí buscar de dónde provenían las voces y descubrí que venían del pasadizo a la vuelta de la esquina. Me acerqué a paso acompasado, marcando mi marcha con cuidado para no hacer ruido y que no me descubrieran husmeando.

_¡OH NO! ¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?_

_¡VAMOS PELIRROJA! ESTO ES CHISME BOMBA, CREEME _

_¡NO! ESTA ES UNA CONVERSACIÓN AJENA ¡NO PUEDO!_

_¡SI PUEDES! Además, si no quieres que alguien escuché tus conversaciones deberías ir a un lugar más privado_

_¡ES CIERTO! Si me descubren puedo decir que iba de paso hacia…la clase de arte_

_¿ARTE?_

_¡SI! Es mejor que decir 'Matematicas' _

_¡Buen punto! _

Me escondí en la pared esquinera, sin embargo, mis piernas temblaban como maracas. Claro, podía ser Ichiru, pero a nadie le gustan los sapos. Intenté asomarme, mis ojos azules abiertos y saltones.

_¡MALDITA SEA! NO SOY BUENA PARA ESTO_

_¡COBARDE! ¿HAS ESCUCHADO CONVERSACIONES DE KANAME Y NO VAS A PODER CON ICHIRU? _

Tragué saliva— ¡_ESTÁ BIEN! SI PUEDO, SI PUEDO, SI PU_—

Cuando mi cabeza se asomó un poco para ver a la pareja discutiendo, la mirada letal por parte de unos ojos lila me dejaron congelada en mi puesto.

_¡OH, OH!_

_¡MALDICIÓN PELIRROJA! CORRE, CORRE, NOS DESCUBRIERON ¡ERES UNA TORPE!_

_¡NO ES MI CULPA!_

_¡CLARO QUE SI! ¿QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?_

_¡NO ESTÁS AYUDANDO NÚMERO DOS!_

_¡TU TAMPOCO! TE DOY IDEAS Y SIEMPRE METES LA PATA _

_¡NO HABLES!_

Pasé saliva. Sentí los vellos de la nuca levantándose y una extraña corriente recorriendo mi espalda. Los escalofríos me pusieron los pelos de punta. Aquel par de ojos lila que me miraban tan de cerca, pertenecían a una joven de pequeña estatura de cabello plateado y largo hasta la cintura, piel nívea y facciones delicadas, pero era tan pequeña, parecía una muñeca y por primera vez me sentí parte de la 'Tierra de Gigantes'

_¡SIIII! YA NO SOMOS LAS ENANAS DE LA ACADEMIA, PELIRROJA_

_¿ENANAS? ¿CUÁLES ENANAS?_

"Ah—"-Me reí tímidamente, rascándome la cabeza y dejando ver la totalidad de mi cuerpo-"¿Hola?"

La pequeña me observó de pies a cabeza, mientras a unos pasos de ella, Ichiru me miraba con ojos sorprendidos y alegres-"Akako-chan"- Me saludó el cazador.

"Hola Ichiru"- Le sonreí al humano y volví la mirada hacia la chica, quien para mi sorpresa, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la clase Nocturna.

_¡ES UN VAMPIRO!_

_¡NO ME DIGAS PELIRROJA! NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA_

_¿ACASO ESTAS SIENDO SARCÁSTICA?_

_Tal vez…Tal vez no…_

_Eres imposible_

"¿Y quién eres tú?"- Me preguntó la vampiresa de cabello de plata, ladeé mi cabeza hacia el lado y fruncí el ceño al notar la mirada de 'Poco me interesa, quien eres en realidad' de la pequeña

"¿Acaso no escuchaste? Mi nombre es Akako"- Le respondí con un tono seco y molesto, la vampiresa dejó escapar una risita y me dedicó una mirada de inocencia que en realidad me dio escalofríos.

_¡ELLA ES MAAAAALA PELIRROJA! ¡MALAAAA!_

_¡Ni que lo digas!_

"Vaya, alguien está de mal humor"- Me dijo. Me crucé de brazos al instante, Ichiru se acercó a nosotras y me sonrió de medio lado

"Mejor nos vamos…"- Le dijo a la vampiresa, posando una mano sobre su hombro. La chiquilla levantó la vista y sacudió la cabeza

"No, espera, creo que tenemos más invitados…"

El humano y yo miramos a la peliplata con incredulidad y seguimos la dirección de su mirada. Me volteé un segundo y noté que detrás mío, estaba la mirada llena de odio y rencor que me apuñalaba en el pecho y me dejaba sin habla, sentí la energía sofocante de aquel individuo que a paso acompasado se acercaba a nosotros, con su arma plateada en mano y un ceño fruncido

"Zero—"

"Zero-kun"- Mi voz fue cortada por la ventisca que paso por mi lado, no sé, en qué momento la enana de cabello plateado dejó de estar detrás mí y apareció rodeando la cintura del cazador menos simpático de todos con sus pequeños brazos.

"Tenía tantas ganas de verte"- Musitó la vampiresa con una risita_ inocente_

Involuntariamente apreté los puños con fuerza y me imaginé golpeando la cabezota de la peli plata varias veces. _¿ACASO ESA ENANA NO PENSABA DEJAR DE ABRAZAR ZERO?

* * *

_

_**Próximo Capítulo:**  
_

"NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Akako"

"NO PIENSO HACERLO—_SUELTAME GIGANTE DE MUSCULOS PERFECTOS YA NO ERES MI AMIGO"_

"_Hmph"_

"Akako-chan"

"¿QUIERES MORIR ICHIJOU?"

"Akako-chan, por favor, solo piénsalo"

"¡YA DIJE QUE NO!"

"No importa cuántas veces te niegues, tienes que hacerlo"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

¡Oh! ¿Quieren saber qué parte de la historia se perdieron? Con gusto se las cuento.

_DESPUÉS DE MATAR A UNOS CUANTOS VAMPIROS

* * *

_

**Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, espero que haya sido de su agrado! Lamento mucho si no es como lo esperaban o si no cumplí con sus expectativas en ninguna de las partes!**

**R&R! Su apoyo significa mucho para mi! y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia! LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS NUEVAMENTE!  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! *abrazo*  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	17. Planeta Pelirroja

**!FELIZ NAVIDAD! !FELIZ AÑO! atrasado...super, duper atrasados. QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS SE CUMPLAN, ESTE 2011 TIENE QUE SER UN SUPER AÑO PARA TODOS Y VAMOS! A DISFRUTARLO HASTA MÁS NO PODER, NO OLVIDEN SONREÍR Y DEJAR QUE LA VIDA LOS LLENE DE MUCHA FELICIDAD =D =D  
**

**Tengo varias excusas por este capítulo (aunque sé que poner excusas no es lo más adecuado perooo). Diciembre fue un mes de muchas celebraciones y Enero no comenzó tan bien como esperaba, pues mi mascota, mi perrito ya se ha enfermado dos veces y sinceramente han sido los peores sustos que he sufrido desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta el punto de hacerme llorar por la angustia y es por eso que no había podido publicar el cap. antes. **

**Muy pronto voy a a volver a la Universidad, mi horario es flexible, tengo tiempo libre, esperemos que los profesores puedan respetar eso y no me torturen con muchos trabajos xD Lamento mucho la demora, espero que les guste este cap. Si no, pues creo que me puedo ir despidiendo de la historia...Es broma, si no les gusta, haré lo posible por arreglarlo o mejorar la trama en los próximos capítulos jajajaja xD**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: !VAYA! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LO REVIEWS (nunca imaginé tener tantos en una sola historia, antes completaba esa cantidad sumando los de todas mis historias jajaja xD) LOS FAVORITES, ALERTS Y DEMÁS! EN SERIO MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS! ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR CON ESTO Y A TERMINARLO POR SUPUESTO! ME SIENTO ALIVIADA AL SABER QUE ESTOY RECIBIENDO SU APOYO. ES DE VERDAD MARAVILLOSO:  
**

**Criistii206, Ciel Lightwood (Me alegra saber que piensas ser la mamá adoptiva de Akako, la pequeña necesita mucha disciplina, Rido no fue tan duro con ella como se esperaba xD), Katina-12, Ksforever, May, Dulcesiita****, Ninnia depp, EtsukoDaishi, NightLotus****, Sayuki-Uchiha, JackySparrow, Erk92**

**Historia dedicada a: Mina-chan a.k.a NightLotus :)**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri-sama, la trama y los OC's son TOTALMENTE MIOS!**

**Disfrútenlo! :)

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Planeta Pelirroja**

_Todo puede pasar y nada puede impedirlo_**  
**

**.**

**.  
**

"Zero—"

"Zero-kun"- Mi voz fue cortada por la ventisca que paso por mi lado, no sé, en qué momento la enana de cabello plateado dejó de estar detrás mí y apareció rodeando la cintura del cazador menos simpático de todos con sus pequeños brazos.

"Tenía tantas ganas de verte"- Musitó la vampiresa con una risita_ inocente_

Involuntariamente apreté los puños con fuerza y me imaginé golpeando la cabezota de la peli plata varias veces. _¿ACASO ESA ENANA NO PENSABA DEJAR DE ABRAZAR A ZERO?_

"¡suéltame!"- Ordenó el cazador con una mirada iracunda oscureciendo sus ojos lila. Era extraño, ver como el humano en realidad no parecía molesto con el contacto físico de la pequeña. Claro, su voz y su mirada eran la prueba viviente del 'asco' pero…su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar como él quería que lo hiciera. Como si le diera órdenes y este no obedeciera.

Ichiru se puso tenso. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos clavados en el suelo como si no quisiera ver nada, pero podía sentir su aura enfurecida y escuchar sus ligeros susurros con los que maldecía a su hermano.

_¡VAYA! ¡VAYA! Tienes una rival muy coqueta pelirroja…. TIENE A LOS GEMELOS SEXY BAJO SU CONTROL….Deberías aprovechar y ponerte melosa con Ichiru…._

_¿QUÉ? ¡OYE, OYE, OYE! A DIFERENCIA DE ESA ENANA YO NO—_

_¡AH! ¡AH!—_Mi número dos sacudió su dedo, inmediatamente mandé mis pensamientos al vacio e hice una mueca—_NI siquiera la conoces, no digas esas cosas…_

_¿Desde cuándo eres tan educada?—_Gruñí para mis adentros, sabía que mi número dos tenía razón y por ende, esta vez, sí iba a escucharla y cerrar mi bocota. Un pensamiento loco se cruzó por mi cabeza. _Sería mejor si fuera Ruka_

_Al menos ella mantendría su distancia—_Fruncí el ceño y clavé dagas en la espalda de la peli plata, que aún mantenía sus pequeños y delicados brazos rodeando al cazador. Zero se veía inquieto

_¡OYE! PELIRROJA…tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero ese de allí es ZERO…a RUKA le gusta KANAME… ¿ESTAS CIEGA? _

_No le gusta…le encanta—_Corregí.

_¡Claro! ¿A quién no? Es regañón, mandón, tedioso, demasiado serio, es muy cerrado, le encanta que todo este organizado, odia no poder controlar algo o a alguien y por supuesto le encanta dar sermones mientras juega ajedrez y apuesto a que piensa que nosotros somos como fichas…_

Me quedé estupefacta por unos instantes y sacudí la cabeza—_ ¿Huh? Número dos, creí que Kaname te agradaba…no solo porque quieres verlo sin camisa y eso, lo cual me parece horrible, sino que de verdad te simpatizaba…_

_Me agrada...CUANDO TENGO UNA IMAGEN MENTAL DE ÉL SIN CAMISA_

_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS—? ¡ESTAS LOCA! ES COMO UN HERMANO_

'_COMO' Muy bien dicho. _

_¡DA IGUAL! COMPARTAMOS GENÉTICA O NO, __NO QUIERO ESAS IMÁGENES EN MI MENTE_

_¡AH! VAMOS PELIRROJA…Sé que te gustaaaaaan _

_¡NO!_

_Agh, aburrida…._

Nuevamente, decidida a terminar con ese abrazo, se me prendió un foco sobre mi cabeza, ante una idea que me serviría para dar por terminada la sesión de melosidad entre el humano y la vampiresa. Aún si entender porqué en realidad, simplemente no me había marchado dejándolos solos para que arreglasen sus diferencias, si es que las había, pues los dos parecían muy cómodos en ese abrazo. _Demasiado cómodos en ese abrazo_

_Hmm, ¿celosa? ¿Es eso?_

_¿CELOSA? ¿¡YO! POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE ESTAR CE—_

_Ni siquiera intentes parecer tranquila pelirroja….solo haces que tus celos se noten más_

_¡NO ESTOY CELOSA! NO LO ESTOY, NO LO ESTOY_

_Sí, sí, sí como digas…_

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mi mente. No estaba celosa. Es imposible. ¡Sí! Imposible, no estoy celosa. ¡Ja! Celosa yo, por favor. ¡Pff! Ese cuento no va conmigo. Dirigí la mirada hacia la extraña pareja. No importa cuántas veces se escucharan las quejas de Zero, el estrujón no terminaba.

"Oye, pequeña…"- Fingí una voz dulce e inocente, parecida a la de la chiquilla. Carraspeé un poco cuando se rió entre dientes y le susurró algo al cazador que lo dejó desorientado. Continué, dejando de lado el tono de voz tierno. Esta vez, hable como si fuera una amenaza y fruncí el ceño.

"No están permitidas las demostraciones de afecto en esta Academia y menos entre humanos y vampiros…"- Mi tono seco me alcanzó a sorprender. Había sonado como la chica más amargada del planeta. Hice una mueca y reprimí una risita

"Si no quieres tener problemas, será mejor que sueltes al inútil que tienes abrazado"

_¡BRAVO PELIRROJA! QUE GRAN AYUDA_

_Solo estoy diciendo la verdad…_

Zero me dedicó una mirada de disgusto que me hizo retroceder un paso-"Silencio torpe"

Me preparé para responder pero el movimiento de una cabeza diminuta llamó mi atención

Con ojos tajantes y amenazadores, la vampiresa me miró por encima de su hombro sin dejar de abrazar al cazador. Tragué saliva. No necesitaba ver el resto de su cara para notar su disgusto ante mí— obviamente aburrido y un poco de ratón de biblioteca— llamado de atención.

_¡SUENAS PEOR QUE UNA SOLTERONA AMARGADA!_

_¡NO ES CIERTO!_

"No te metas"- Señaló la pequeña, con una voz dulce como la miel pero igualmente ácida-"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo"

Parpadeé y recobré la compostura, tragándome los nervios y al mismo tiempo, las ganas de lanzármele encima para dejarle una marca de por vida en esa carita de muñeca de porcelana.

Apreté los puños temblorosa-"Pequeña—"- susurré sin poder terminar la frase, en un intento por controlar mi furia, apreté los labios. ¡ERA TAN IRRITANTE! Pero decidí contener mis emociones, por primera vez tenía que salir bien de algo, sin peleas ni catástrofe.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y hablé nuevamente-"Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, ¿quieres que nos maten? No me importa si se conocen pero tu niñería puede salir cara y todos los vampiros vamos a ser afectados"

"¡Vaya! Que molesta…"- Masculló la peli plata, dejando escapar un quejido

Ichiru levantó la mirada, sus ojos entristecidos me rompieron el corazón en el momento en el que conectamos miradas, unos instantes antes de volver a la vampiresa, noté como sus labios se arrugaban. Zero arqueó una ceja incrédulo y apretó la mandíbula. Le dediqué una mirada llena de curiosidad. ¿Acaso me estaba diciendo que él lo tenía todo controlado?

¡Ja! Zero era muy orgulloso…hasta el punto de llegar a ser igual de irritante a Ruka cuando habla de Kaname

_¡OH VAYA! Eso es como escuchar la misma historia tonta de cuando te caíste por las escaleras más de mil veces._

_¡OYE FUE UN ACCIDENTE! Y NO ES UNA HISTORIA TONTA_

_¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¿QUIÉN ES TAN TORPE COMO PARA TROPEZARSE CON SUS PROPIOS PIES?_

_AH—Olvídalo, no voy a discutir contigo. _

Nos quedamos en silencio. Cruzando miradas de fastidio de vez en cuando. Por fortuna, solo estábamos nosotros cuatro y ningún otro vampiro se había presentado, por _casualidad_, buscándome. Al parecer Kaname no había enviado a nadie, de haberlo hecho, me habrían encontrado hace rato, mis compañeros eran bastante hábiles en eso, nunca duraba más de 20 minutos sin que me hallasen. Por un momento, pensé que el Kuran debía estar bastante disgustado y que estaba esperando a que volviera sola al dormitorio como una buena niña para escuchar su reprimenda acerca del respeto.

¡Bah! No me importa las veces que escuche ese sermón, seguiré prestándole el 0 por ciento de mi atención, hasta que Kaname se cansé de decirlo. No tenía idea, de cuál era su problema y por un lado no quería averiguarlo, tenía miedo de que fuese conmigo, aunque sería bueno saber si lo era. Sé que he sido una niña malcriada, gritona y latosa hasta más no poder, pero…no había hecho nada de gravedad, nada que indicase que era una amenaza para la raza o algo así…supongo.

_Pelirroja, tu sola existencia YA ES UNA AMENAZA_

_¡OYE! Un poco de respeto, por favor…_

_¡JA! Tal vez Kaname sufre del SSSI_

_¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO?_

_Ahhhh…El Síndrome de Sed de Sangre Insaciable _

_¡OH!...Que nombre tan ridículo…te lo acabas de inventar, ¿cierto?_

_¡C-CLARO QUE NO!_

_¡Número dos! Me sorprende que seas tan obvia…._

¿Alguien siente que se están intercambiando nuestros papeles?

En fin. Si Kaname estaba sufriendo del SSSI, ¿por qué no tomarse las pastillas que con tanta _amabilidad_, el consejo había desarrollado para nosotros? Ya saben, para no beber sangre de humanos o de cualquier criatura que se cruzase por nuestro camino. Y si sufría de eso, ¿POR QUÉ SE PONIA A LA DEFENSIVA CONMIGO? Yo no tengo la culpa de que no se tome sus pastillitas de la felicidad apenas se despierta o antes de irse a dormir.

_Bueno, pelirroja, lamento…interrumpir en tu pleito acerca de Kaname y su felicidad…_

_Pastillitas de felicidad_

_Eso. Pero…creo que debes volver al tema de Zero…EL CHICO SEXY ESTA ENOJAO_

_¿AH?_

Observé boquiabierta y totalmente desorientada a la vampiresa que por un breve instante dejó de rodear a Zero con sus brazos, para luego, en un delicado movimiento apresar el rostro del cazador con sus pequeñas y blancas manos. Sentí un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. No, no era eso. Eran náuseas, era una extraña sensación de retortijones y revuelcos que me revolvían el estómago y me hacían tambalear sobre mis pies.

Mis ojos azules se clavaron en el cazador, su ceño arrugado palpitaba y su rostro asumía una expresión de descontento y asombro, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento mandaría a volar a la pequeña vampiresa, pero también de que la dejaría hacer cualquier cosa antes de que eso pasara. Apretó los dientes y dejó escapar un gruñido

"Suéltame o no respondo por lo que haré después…"- Sus ojos lila estaban clavados en la vampiresa, que ante tal amenaza solo dejó sonar una armoniosa carcajada, tan delicada como la de una princesa

"Zero-kun, no te pongas violento conmigo, es una lástima pero tengo que irme, la próxima vez…Me aseguraré de que no hayan interrupciones"- Dijo con su voz aguda e infantil manchada de deseo. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban el rostro del cazador mientras lentamente se empinaba para acercar su rostro al de él. El peli plata abrió los ojos como platos al igual que su gemelo y yo.

_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS..?_

Los labios de la pequeña rozaron una de las mejillas de Zero. Me puse tiesa como una tabla cuando la peli plata se volvió hacia mí por unos instantes, dedicándome una mirada entre burlona y odiosa.

Una risita se escapó de la pequeña. Debo admitir que era bastante valiente la enana esa. Yo soy una cobarde, he dicho muchas veces que golpearé a Zero hasta desgastar el suelo, pero en realidad creo que primero saldré corriendo. Nunca habría sido capaz, ni siquiera dentro de la locura, de llevar a cabo tales actos como los de la peli plata, a diferencia de ella, el contacto físico no es mi fuerte.

_¡LO VEO Y NO LO CREO! LA PEQUEÑA SABE JUGAR SUS CARTAS_

_¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO TE QUIERES CAMBIAR DE BANDO?_

_¡NO! ¡NUNCA PELIRROJA!...En realidad no puedo dejarte, eres demasiado torpe y es imposible dejarte sola un segundo sin que metas la pata…_

_¡Oh!_

Dando pequeños saltos, como si flotara, la peli plata se encaminó hacia Ichiru, tomando su mano derecha para apoyar su mejilla sobre ella. El peli plata se asombró cuando la vampiresa paseaba sus nudillos contra su cara y lentamente las comisuras de sus labios se fueron curvando, una diminuta casi invisible sonrisa iluminó su inocente rostro.

"Ichiru-kun, vámonos…"- Murmuró con una voz infantil que alcanzó a disimular el tono de mandato.

El humano asintió ansioso, mostrando su afán por irse

_Pobre idiota_, Ichiru era un buen ser humano y verlo tan…tan feliz por culpa de la tentación hacia una vampiresa, me daba ganas de cachetearlo. Además, ¿no se supone que es aquí cuando entra su hermano para impedir que caiga en la tentación de las criaturas nocturnas? Me froté la sien y miré a Zero

Estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Tal vez, necesitaba alejarme y dejar a esos tres solos.

"Muy bien. Creo que mejor me largo…"- Dije malhumorada al ver que ninguno de los hombres reaccionaba y hacia un esfuerzo por frenar la situación. Ni siquiera Zero, a quien obviamente se le notaba la rabia, por ser ahora su hermano quien cayó en las garras de la pequeña, se fue a darle una trompada a su hermano para que abriera los ojos. ¡NO! En vez de eso, se quedo frunciendo el ceño y jugueteando con los dedos en un intento por calmar sus afanes por sacar su arma.

Ichiru me observó un tanto sorprendido-"Akako-ch—"

Di un pisotón sobre el concreto que resonó por los pasillos antes de que Ichiru pudiese terminar su frase, marché hacía adelante, ignorando por completo lo que iban a hacer esos tres una vez que me marchase.

"Akako-chan, espera…"- Suplicó el gemelo del cazador bobo una vez que me vio caminar encolerizada por donde había llegado, la vampiresa soltó su mano cuando notó que su brazo se alargaba para atraparme. Di una larga zancada para evitar su toque y seguí caminando.

"Kaname me está esperando…"- mentí sin girarme hacia él-"Nos vemos…"

Mis botas chocando contra el concreto lastimaban mis pies, estaba pisando severamente para canalizar mi rabia. Apreté los puños. La vampiresa ya había soltado a Zero, quien observaba a la pequeña con aborrecimiento y frustración, y ahora estaba con Ichiru, eso me ponía de malas.

_¡ESTABA JUGANDO CON LOS DOS!_

_¡QUE INTELIGENTE! TU NI SIQUIERA PUEDES CON HISOKA_

_¡EWWWWW! ¡OBVIO QUE NO, ¿CÓMO PUEDES SIQUIERA MENCIONARLO?_

Sé que Zero es difícil, no hay que ser un genio para notar que el cazador es un Anti-vampiros y que odia nuestras _Tácticas para Seducir_. Pero estaba demasiado callado y quieto, para mi gusto, normalmente, cuando alguien se mete con su hermano dice algo como

_Suéltalo torpe, ¿quieres morir?, Niñita estúpida, No lo toques, Cállate, Voy a cazarte algún día…_Mientras saca su arma y amenaza con apretar el gatillo como el loco maniático que es.

Sin embargo, no había escuchado muchas quejas de su parte con la peli plata, al contrario, por sus ojos parecía hechizado, un tanto tonto (como siempre) y bastante atraído hacia ella…

_Nunca debí meterme_

"Estúpidos hombres…"- Mascullé, arrugando la frente. _Ven una cara bonita y ¡BAM! Caen como abejas en la miel…_

_¡Aww! No te preocupes pelirroja…existen las cirugías plásticas, unas cuantas y vas a quedar PERFEC—_

_¡CALLATE!_

Miré a Zero por el rabillo del ojo, mientras un mechón de cabello me hacia cosquillas en el cuello. Una vez volví la vista hacia delante. Me detuve en seco, dejando escapar un grito ahogado ante la alta y esbelta silueta que se detenía frente a mí.

"Te encontré Kurenai-san..."- Dijo una fabulosa y extremadamente fría y peligrosa voz escondida en la oscuridad. Tragué saliva, cuando un par de ojos oscuros se clavaron en mis ojos cerúleos, dándome escalofríos. La silueta dio un paso hacia adelante para que su cuerpo quedase totalmente reflejado bajo la luz de la luna que ingresaba por el ventanal.

Primero vi su uniforme blanco de la clase Nocturna. Serena, noté que el pelo oscuro del vampiro brillaba, haciéndolo ver suave y sedoso. Pero su rostro reservado, me dejó desanimada.

_Olviden el comercial de champú para el cabello. ¡ESTO APESTA!_

"Kaname…"- Susurré, apretando los labios para que una risita nerviosa no se me escapara. ¡Demonios! Hoy no era mi día. Tendría más posibilidad de divertirse un gato en el agua que yo. El purasangre suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras una de sus manos se posó sobre mi cabeza, me encogí de hombros

"Será mejor que vuelvas al dormitorio"- Me dijo con un tono paternal y sincero, levanté la mirada confundida. _Es bipolar, definitivamente es bipolar_-"No quiero meterte en problemas…."

Ladeé la cabeza a un lado-"¿Tu? ¿Meterme en problemas?"

_Pensé que diría algo sobre hablar conmigo sobre mi 'comportamiento' o algo así…._

"Después hablaré contigo sobre tu comportamiento…"- Agachó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, hice una mueca

_¡Un momento! ¿ACASO LEE MENTES?_

_¡ESPERO QUE NO! NO SOPORTARIA SABER QUE SABE QUE ME LO IMAGINO SIN CAMISA_

_¡ESO NO HA PASADO NÚMERO DOS! Y ESO NO ES LO QUE ME PREOCUPA…_

_¿ENTONCES QUÉ? Sabes, eso te hace sonar como una pervertida…_

_¡CALLATE! Me preocupa que sepa que me la paso insultándolo cada vez que me pone a hacer las tareas_

_¡OH DEMONIOS! ERES UNA COMPLETA TONTA_

_¡CALLATE! ¡NO ESTAS AYUDANDO!_

_¡YO NO EXISTO PARA AYUDARTE!_

_¡CLARO QUE SÍ!_

_¡CLARO QUE NO!_

_¡QUE SI!_

_¡QUE NO!_

_¡QUE NO!_

_¡QUE SI!_

_¡JA! AHÍ TIENES…_

_¡TRAMPOSA!_

Miré a Kaname nuevamente, notando su tenue expresión de asombro. Le sonreí, sintiéndome como una idiota a quien acaban de descubrir-"Como digas…pero tendrás que escucharme también"

_¡ESTÚPIDA NÚMERO DOS! ESTO PASA PORQUE TE PONES CON FANTASIAS ASQUEROSAS_

_¿QUÉ? ¿Acaso imaginarse al cazador sexy sin camisa es asqueroso?...Te entendería si fuese el perrito de Hisoka… ¿PERO ZERO, KANAME, SHIKI O INCLUSO AIDOU? Que mal gusto tienes si no te gustan…_

_¿¡AIDOU! ¿¡AIDOU! ¿QUIÉN ERES EN REALIDAD? TU NO ERES MI NÚMERO DOS, DEVUELVEME A MI NÚMERO DOS, QUIERO DE VUELTA A MI VERDADERA NÚMERO DOS…VETE DE MI MENTE NÚMERO DOS FALSA Y ENFERMA_

_¡AH! ESO DUELE PELIRROJA…_

El Kuran descendió su mano hasta mi rostro y tomó mi mejilla con delicadeza-"Muy bien"- Aceptó sin rodeos, lo cual me sorprendió y me dio mala espina

"Promételo…"- Le dije-"Promete que vas a escucharme…"

No respondió y pasó por mi lado para dirigirse hacia los dos humanos y la pequeña vampiresa.

"Vete…"- Me ordenó

Respiré hondo. Sabía que si Kaname me quería en el dormitorio era porque algo grave iba a suceder. Caminé, sintiendo la punzante mirada de Zero clavada en mi espalda. Si existe alguien que puede clavarme dagas con su mirada…ese es el cazador tonto. Giré en la esquina, di tres pasos antes de detenerme y pegarme a la pared, para lentamente ir arrimándome de nuevo a la esquina y espiar la conversación, sin que me notaran.

_¡NO SOY ESTÚPIDA_! Claro, llámenme sapa si les place, pero Kaname estaba escondiendo algo y sabía el nombre de la vampiresa. Bueno, es un purasangre es normal que conozca a todo el mundo, no obstante, parecía tener asuntos serios con ella y yo iba a averiguarlos. Además, él sabe muy bien que yo 'La Gran Akako' no sigo órdenes

_MUAHAHAHAHHA_

_DEBERÍA SER 'LA CHICA DE LA SELVA AKAKO' No, mejor 'LA TARZAN AKAKO' o 'LA TONTA PELIRROJA AKAKO' ¡NO! Espera, ya sé 'LA GRAN SAPA SIN CEREBRO QUE QUIERE QUE NOS MATEN AKAKO'_

_¡VOY A MATARTE!_

Escuché la voz de la peli plata dirigiéndose al Kuran, con un tono alegre-"¡Jaja! Por fin tengo el honor de conocer a un sangre pura…"

"Kurenai-san…"-Suspiró Kaname, y con un ligero tono de desagrado continuó-"Ser nueva no te da el derecho de ir rondando por ahí haciendo travesuras…"

"¿Travesuras?"- Inquirió la pequeña-"Con todo respeto Kuran-sama, pero solo estaba conociendo mi _nuevo hogar_..."

Escuché un gruñido. Kaname volvió a suspirar-"Zero-kun…"

Me sorprendió la cordialidad con la que se dirigió a Zero. No debería sorprenderme, siempre era así, pero había algo más que cordialidad en su voz…era, una amenaza

"Me aseguraré de que Kurenai-san siga las reglas al pie de la letra, no es necesario que la sigas en todo momento"- El humano se quedó en silencio pero el vampiro prosiguió con tranquilidad

"No queremos tener _problemas_, ¿Verdad? Lo mismo va para ti Ichiru-kun. Entiendo que eres su guardián, pero ella va a tener que adaptarse a la vida de la clase Nocturna sola"

"Sí, señor…"- Respondió Ichiru con amabilidad. No sabía si categorizarlo en el miedo o en el respeto, pero a veces Ichiru era demasiado cordial con nosotros.

Escuché unos pasos acercándose y mi corazón dio un brinco. ¡Oh maldición! Si salía corriendo se iba a notar que en realidad no me había ido. Me quedé quieta. Con la esperanza de que se quedaran hablando otro rato y yo podría salir caminando campantemente sin que se dieran cuenta.

La voz de Kaname hizo eco en el corredor-"Sabes lo difícil que es mantener los _instintos_ controlados, será mejor que te vayas preparando Zero-kun…"

El Kuran se detuvo. Cerré los ojos y fui dando lentos y silenciosos pasos por el pasillo para marcharme. Estoy segura de que se refería a los instintos de cazador. Me reí para mis adentros, Kaname dándole consejos a Zero sobre eso, era bastante extraño. ¿Instintos controlados? Eso sonaba como si fuese un salvaje. Está bien, lo era. Por un momento me alegró saber que Kaname podía poner a Zero en su sitio, sin usar sus puños.

"No quieres_ unirte_—"

La voz de Kaname se fue dispersando con mi alejamiento y no pude escuchar la totalidad de la frase. Sin embargo, escuché el sonido de una cadena tambaleando y un _click_, la voz de Zero me estremeció.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses Kuran…_No planeo perder el control_…"

Rápidamente me marché del lugar. No quiero escuchar el resto, si se iban a matar no iba a dejar que mis oídos captaran los gritos de espanto y agonía. Quería poder dormir por el resto de mi vida, no tener pesadillas. Pasé por los vacíos salones dando brincos y no me detuve ni un momento para ver si alguien me estaba siguiendo o escuchaba algún disparo.

La Academia es aterradora cuando no hay nadie para hacerte compañía. Piensas que algún Némesis con gafas y un libro de literatura va a aparecer y te va a convertir en su esclava o te va a poner a hacer planas. _¡Ugh! De verdad es aterradora…._

Una vez fuera del edificio. Me quedé sentada en los anchos escalones de la entrada. Saqué un bolígrafo del bolsillo de mi falda y empecé a juguetear con él entre mis dedos. Estaba decidida a esperar a Kaname. Saldría vivo, lo sé. Es un sangre pura.

_Y SEXY ZERO UN CAZADOR…._

_¿TIENES QUE PONER EL 'SEXY' ANTES DE SU NOMBRE?_

_¡SI! ¿TE MOLESTA?_

_¡CLARO QUE SI! NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON ESO…_

_¡EHHH! MUY BIEN…PUES TE TOCO AGUANTARTE... ¿ESTAS SEGURA DE QUE EL MANDÓN DE KANAME VA A SALIR VIVO?_

_¡ESTOY SEGURA!_

_Espéralo en el dormitorio como te dijo…_

_¡NO!_

Si lo esperaba en el dormitorio sé que mis compañeros me bombardearían con preguntas sobre dónde estaba o por qué Kaname estaba de mal genio conmigo o por qué no estaba con él. Si algo quería evitar, era eso. Que todos estuvieran encima de mí por algo a lo que ni siquiera le tengo respuesta.

_¡Oye pelirroja!_

_¿Qué pasa número dos?_

_Ahora que lo pienso, Sexy Zero tiene un olor diferente al de cualquier otro humano…_

_¿Te parece? A mí me parece muy normal….Y DEJA DE LLAMARLO 'SEXY ZERO'_

_¿En serio? Sé que eres TONTA pero no tener olfato ya se pasa…._

_¡OYE!_

Me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí el leve cosquilleo de uno de mis mechones rojos en la mejilla. Suspiré…

"¿Akako-chan?"- Inquirió una voz masculina a lo lejos, que no reconocí. Levanté la mirada y busqué la fuente de la voz.

"¿Qué haces aquí sola?"- Volvió a preguntar la voz. El sonido de los arbustos llamó mi atención, giré mi cabeza hacia el jardín que rodeaba el edificio y esperé pacientemente a que el hombre se materializara. Miré aliviada al Director Cross, mientras esté me dedicaba una enorme sonrisa al salir de los arbustos, la luz que se reflejaba en sus lentes me impedía ver sus ojos, pero no era necesario, sabía que estaban brillando como estrellas

"Estoy esperando a alguien…"- Respondí, guardando el bolígrafo en el bolsillo y levantándome de mi puesto, sacudiendo la falda con cuidado de no levantarla mucho

"Ya veo…"- Susurró-"¿A Kaname-kun?"

Hice una mueca-"Sí, se quedó hablando con Ichiru, una enana peli plata y con Zero"

"¿Enana?"- Mis ojos fulminaron al Director cuando noté su expresión de 'Tú no eres muy alta que digamos'

Ladeé la cadera y giré la cabeza a un lado ante el insulto-"Si, una chica nueva…"

"¡Ahhh! Kurenai Maria"- Dijo Kaien. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y arqueé una ceja

"Eso…no recordaba su nombre…"- _En realidad, nunca me lo dijo…_

_¡QUE GROSERA! VAMOS A PATEARLA Y ENVIARLA DE VUELTA A SU CASA_

_¡SI! VAMOS…. ¡NO! ¡NO! ESPERA…. _

_¿AHORA QUÉ?_

_¡ES UNA VAMPIRESA! NO PUEDO IR PATEANDO A LOS VAMPIROS CUANDO ME PLAZCA_

_¡SI QUE PUEDES! SIEMPRE LO HACES…._

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre nosotros. Por un momento, sentí paz al no escuchar más palabras viniendo del Director, normalmente si lo escuchaba era porque algo malo iba a sucederme, como cuando me envió a la Sociedad de Cazadores con Zero. ¡Debí hacerme la sorda en ese momento! Pero noooo, yo siempre lo escucho, porque siempre estoy pendiente de que se le escape algún comentario ridículo que me sirva para chantajearlo.

"¿Y…?"- Cross se acercó a mí, con increíble rapidez. Le gruñí cuando noté que estaba a punto de poner su brazo sobre mis hombros. Se detuvo a medio camino pero su cercanía seguía siendo incomoda-"¿Cómo van las cosas con Zero-kun?"

La pregunta me hizo parpadear. Mi cara se desencajó-"¿Ah?"

"Si, ustedes parecen tener una buena relación…lo supe cuando los vi en mi oficina antes de la misión con los cazadores…"

Volví a pestañear- "¿Ah?"

_QUÉ LE PASA A ESTE LOCO?_

_¡OH! PELIRROJA… ¿ME ESTAS ESCONDIENDO ALGO?_

_¡NO! NADA…_

_¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ—?_

_NO TENGO NADA CON ZERO ES OBVIO QUE TU LO SABRIAS ANTES QUE CUALQUIERA_

_¡OH! Siempre supe que éramos unidas pelirroja… ¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA!_

_O.o ¡ESTAS LOCA!_

Sacudí la cabeza-"Estábamos discutiendo ese día. ¿Cómo se tiene una buena relación con alguien como él?"

Cross dejó escapar un suspiro-"Mi niña…"

_¿Mi niña? Habla como anciana_

"El amor es algo complicado. No te preocupes me aseguraré de que puedas cuidar bien de Zero-kun cuando se casen…"- El Director empezó a hablar para sí mismo-"Es increíble. Nunca pensé que Zero-chan se iba a enamorar de una vampiresa, debe ser la adolescencia…es decir… ¡Ah! Crecen tan rápido…"

De nuevo, se dirigió a mí. Me crucé de brazos-"¿Qué piensas Akako-chan? Eres una coqueta…sabía que tu gran cabeza era algo más que una decoración fantásticamente roja y hermosa…"

_¿Se supone que debo tomar eso como un cumplido?_

El Director estaba hablando de más y eso no me gusta-"¿Decoración? Me está subestimando Director y no pienso casarme con ese tonto"

Cross ignoró mi negación.

Inflé mis mofletes. _¿QUIÉN SE CREE?_

_¡Pelirroja, no hagas nada precipitado! El anciano está diciendo tonterías…_

_¿TONTERIAS? ¿TONTERIAS? DIJO QUE MI CABEZA ERA UN DECORACIÓN_

_NO LO DIJO COMO UN INSULTO _

_¿ENTONCES COMO QUÉ?_

_¡AH—NO LO SÉ! DEBE SER SU FORMA DE DECIR QUE ES MUY LLAMATIVA…._

_SÍ, CLAROOOOO… LLAMATIVA, ¿POR QUÉ NO LO PENSÉ ANTES? ¡AH SÍ! PORQUE NO SE REFIERE A ESO_

_¡PELIRROJA! O_O_

"Siempre te metes en problemas Akako-chan, eres una gran chica pero creo que a veces hay que detenerse a _pensar_ y—"

Sentí una vena brotando en mi frente y luego otra y otra y otra y otra. Ignorando el resto de la frase. Apreté mis puños y me giré de medio lado para golpear como un boxeador profesional al humano—"IDIOTAAAAA!"-Grité, con la cara enrojecida y echando humo por las orejas. Cross salió volando por encima del edificio, después de que mis nudillos rompieran sus gafas y gritó

"LO SIENTOOOOOOOO"

Exasperada, me fui dando pasos de elefante hacia el dormitorio. Olvídenlo, ya no iba a esperar a nadie. Si veía a alguien, fuese quien fuese, me iba a poner como un trol y a golpearlo hasta que me cansara. ¡Vaya! Eran increíbles las estupideces que decía el director. ¿Amor? Sí, creo en eso. Me encantaría tener una historia como de cuento de hadas, pero ¿con ZERO? ¡ZERO! ¡ZERO! Esto era peor que un castigo de Némesis y ni hablar de mi cabeza siendo una simple decoración. ¡JA! Decoración…había que tener una docena de guardaespaldas antes de decirme algo así

_¿POR QUÉ AHORA NO SOLO ERA MI NÚMERO DOS QUIEN DECIA QUE PARECIAMOS ENAMORADOS? SIEMPRE ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO, ESO NO ES AMOR ¡NO LO ES! ¡NO LO ES!_

Apreté la mandíbula y pateé una piedra, enviándola a volar lejos del camino-"¡NO LO ES! Y PUNTO"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¡BAM!**

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con un golpe. Los vampiros que caminaban por los pasillos se quedaron quietos como una roca y sus ojos desorbitados dejaban ver su desasosiego. Mi cabeza gacha se fue levantando lentamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa malévola curvaba las comisuras de mis labios

"Hola, queridos compañeros…"- Los vampiros tragaron saliva nerviosos ante mi saludo, unos cuantos susurraron un ligero 'hola' y salieron corriendo del lugar.

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA _

_¿Y A TI QUÉ TE PASA?_

_¡VOY A DEMOSTRARLES QUE MI CABEZA NO ES UNA DECORACIÓN!_

_¿CÓMO? ¿ASUSTANDOLOS A TODOS CON TU FEO ROSTRO?_

Ignoré el hiriente comentario. Y seguí en mi acto maléfico.

"Akako-chan…"-Escuché la alegre voz de Ichijo llamándome a lo lejos. Su sonrisa cegadora hizo sonrojar a mis compañeras de piso mientras él se abría paso entre ellas. El vampiro era todo un rompecorazones, es increíble que no solo tenga a las humanas locas por él sino también a las vampiresas.

El vampiro parpadeó cuando se detuvo frente a mi puerta-"Veo que aún no estás lista"- Dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo. Aún estaba en pijama, eran las dos de la tarde y el sol lastimaba mis ojos (por eso me levanté), las clases comenzaban a las 6. ¡Está loco si piensa que voy a alistarme tan temprano!

"¿Qué quieres Ichijo?"- Pregunté con un tono ronco y oscuro.

"¿Cómo estás?"

Que no tuvo efecto en él. Debería actuar asustado, como un bebe a quien le acaban de quitar su dulce. Fulminé al rubio con la mirada. Celosa de que el vampiro siempre se viera tan bien puesto, con su cabello perfectamente peinado y su uniforme acentuando su figura a la perfección. Era tan perfecto…

_¡QUE ABURRIDO!_

"Estoy bien..."- Respondí y bostecé, cubriéndome la boca con mi mano en el proceso. Miré por encima de su hombro a nuestros compañeros, todos habían vuelto a sus actividades, aparentemente, _ignorando_ nuestra conversación.

"Me alegro…"- El rubio me sonrió-"Estabas muy enojada anoche…"

Parpadeé. Recordando que había llegado al dormitorio gritando que nunca iba a dejar que me dijeran que mi cabeza era una decoración de nuevo-"No es cierto…"- Repliqué con una pequeña sonrisa

"Estaba practicando para una obra…"- Me miré las uñas para evitar el contacto visual con el vampiro para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Lo miré de reojo al notar su silencio.

La cara del vampiro se iluminó con la nueva sonrisa que curvó sus labios-"Así que aceptaste trabajar con las chicas de la clase diurna. ¡Qué bien Akako-chan! Pensé que ibas a decirles que no…"

El tiempo se detuvo abruptamente. _¡STOOOOOP! _

_¿QUÉ DIJO?_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Mi cuerpo se congeló. Sentí que mi corazón dejó de palpitar y que la fabrica interna de 'Mini Akakos' en mi mente dejó de funcionar.

_EMERGENCIA, EMERGENCIA…ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, REPITO, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO_

_¡AHHHHH! AKAKO NO ESTÁ RESPIRANDO_

_¡SU CORAZÓN SE DETUVO!_

_¿QUÉ HACEMOS? ¿QUÉ HACEMOS?_

Ichijo tomó mi mano-"Si necesitas ayuda en algo, solo dime. Es increíble que Kaname te convenciera de actuar en la obra de la clase diurna…"- El vampiro entrecerró los ojos y sus iris esmeralda se oscurecieron-"¿Por qué te dejó elegir, cierto? No te obligó ni nada…"

Mi cabeza se ladeó hacia un lado, con la mirada perdida.

"Akako-chan, me aseguraré de que todos vayan a verte en la obra…"- El rubio suspiró y soltó mi mano-"Bueno, mejor te dejó. Tienes que practicar, ¿no?"- Me sonrió alegremente, se volteó y se fue caminando a paso acompasado por el pasillo. Lo seguí con la mirada, aún sin poder procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Una compañera se acercó a mi puerta. Mi vista se nubló por lo que no pude ver su rostro-"¿Así que es cierto?"- Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro-"Vas a actuar en la obra de la clase diurna. Definitivamente voy a ir al Festival de este año…contigo allí, eso tiene que ser divertido…"

La vampiresa se fue y se unió a un grupo que se echó a reír con fuertes y estridentes carcajadas.

_EHHH…. ¿PELIRROJA?_

Me quedé en silencio por unos minutos hasta que alguien pudiera conectar el cable que me hacia funcionar, nuevamente.

Sentí una extraña sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo y haciendo calentar mis mejillas. Sentí que echaba fuego por los ojos cuando parpadeé

_¿PELIRROJA? ¡CONTESTAME! PELIRRO—_

De repente los vampiros que estaban cerca se taparon los oídos. El dormitorio de la Luna tembló cuando un colérico grito que sacó lo mejor de mí

"¡COMO UN DEMONIO KANAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_¡Oh! Ya estas de vuelta…

* * *

_

**_._**

_**.**  
_

"¡KANAMEEEEEE!"- Gruñí. A medida que caminaba. No, marchaba con pasos de gigante por los luminosos pasillos del dormitorio. Dirigiéndome hacia la única habitación más grande que la sala y con puerta doble que se encontraba del lado derecho de las escaleras y bien en el fondo. Me importaban poco las miradas de incredulidad y asombro con las que me topaba, porque iba caminando descalza y en pijama por la alfombra de terciopelo.

Las mucamas, ignoraban mi expresión sublevada y me saludaban amablemente. Seguí dando martillazos con mis pies en el suelo, con el cabello un tanto alborotado y mis ojos echando fuego, ácido o cualquier cosa que simplemente hiciera arder todo.

"¡TE PASASTE ESTA VEZ!"- Volví a gritar, cuando vi la doble puerta de madera plasmándose al fondo del pasillo. Algunos vampiros abrieron las puertas de sus habitaciones para ver que estaba pasando. Se me quedaron observando en silencio pero noté como se cruzaron miradas de preocupación entre ellos

El largo pasillo se me hacia eterno. Aceleré el paso y a medida que me fui acercando noté unas cuantas siluetas reunidas frente al portón de la morada del líder Kuran.

_¡GENIAL! SUS GUARDAESPALDAS_

_¡PATEALOS PELIRROJA! _

"¡A UN LADO VAMPIROS! ESE PURASANGRE ES MÍO"- Grité con las manos en la cadera y con la mirada clavada en la entrada. Fruncí el ceño, esperando pacientemente a que se movieran los sujetos allí reunidos, sin embargo no hubo movimiento y una voz femenina refunfuñó

"Sabía que tanto ruido solo podía ser culpa tuya…"- Bajé la mirada para encontrarme con un par de ojos miel-"Akako…"

"Ruka…"- Susurré, entornando los ojos.

Akatsuki arqueó una ceja ante nuestra actitud. Era increíble, pero Ruka siempre lograba sacar lo peor de mi, y apuesto a que yo hacía lo mismo con ella. Rima una vez me dijo que nunca había visto a Ruka actuar tan desafiante y arrogante con alguien, pero estaba agradecida conmigo por eso, ya que gracias a mí, estaba viendo un lado de la vampiresa que por mucho tiempo había permanecido oculto. Shiki dijo que eso solo lo lograban las 'amigas verdaderas' pero es obvio que no nos conoce.

_Y CON TODO ESO, AÚN TE AMO SHIKI… YA TENDREMOS TIEMPO PARA CONOCERNOS…_

_¡SI, SI! AL GRANO PELIRROJA, HAY QUE PATEAR A UN PURASANGRE_

_¡CIERTO!_

"Quítate Ruka, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con tu cabello perfecto…"- Espeté, ladeando la cadera

_¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER SU CABELLO EN TODO ESTO?_

_AH—FUE UN MOMENTO DE POCA IMAGINACIÓN_

_¡PERO QUE TORPE ERES!_

"El Señor Kaname está durmiendo y mientras siga así, no vas a cruzar esa puerta…"-La vampiresa me señaló con su dedo índice. Arrugué el ceño, sin importarme las muchas arrugas que debieron formarse en mi rostro

"¡OBSERVAME!"- Grité y empujé a la oji miel a un lado usando mi mano. La vampiresa gruñó mientras su cuerpo chocaba contra el dorso de Akatsuki y esté rodeo su cintura con el brazo

"Me puedes agradecer después…"- Le susurré a mi amigo de músculos perfectos quien se quedo boquiabierto unos segundos.

"Ustedes dos, no dejen que entre"- Ruka se movió el pelo de la cara e intentó mirar hacia atrás a Rima y a Shiki

_¡UN MOMENTO!_

_¡SHIKI!_

"¡KYA! SHIKI QUERIDO TE EXTRAÑÉ, POR FIN REGRESASTE A MI LADO"- Mis ojos se volvieron dos corazones gigantes, mientras mi cuerpo automáticamente se abalanzó sobre el vampiro, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo en un fuerte estrujón.

"¡Oh! Akako…"- Sus ojos aguamarina me miraron sin sorpresa alguna. Shiki ya se estaba acostumbrando a mis saludos. ¡Genial! Dentro de poco podríamos casarnos y caminar hacia el atardecer, cogidos de la mano, tener muchos, muchos, muchos hijos y ser felices para siempre…

_¡SIIII! FELICES PARA SIEMPRE…._

Me agradaba la imagen que se plasmaba en mi mente.

"Akako"- La fría voz de Rima interrumpió mi sueño. Una pequeña sonrisa curvaba los labios de la muñeca que se encontraba a mi lado

"Rima-chan"- Solté a Shiki para abrazar a la vampiresa de cabello rubio encendido. La rubia se quedó inmóvil-"Te extrañé, ¿sabes? No es fácil estar sola entre tantos locos…"

Sentí un aura amenazante detrás de mí. Tragué saliva

"También te extrañamos. Ya nos acostumbramos a tus gritos…"- Dijo Rima. Hice una mueca ante su seriedad. Sé que lo decía en serio y con mucho cariño pero… ¿Era eso un cumplido?

"No soy solo gritos y peleas, Rima-chan"- Mascullé

"¿Podrían callarse?"- Susurró una voz. Me giré sobre mis talones para notar la cabeza de Aidou asomada en la puerta de la habitación de Kaname. El rubio me dedicó una mirada mortal cuando cruzamos miradas.

Ruka se puso de pie correctamente y se acercó al vampiro con una expresión de preocupación-"¿Cómo esta?"

Arqueé una ceja-"Está durmiendo. ¿Cómo crees que esta?"

El grupo de vampiros me observó detenidamente

"¿Qué?"- Pregunté enojándome por la forma en la que me estaban viendo. Como un bicho raro, así me estaban viendo.

"No seas tonta…"- Ruka se giró hacia mí con aire ofendido. Le mostré la lengua ante su pequeño insulto

_¡QUE INFANTIL!_

_¿QUÉ? ME DIJO TONTA ¿QUÉ QUERIAS QUE HICIERA?_

La vampiresa tomó aire-"Kaname-sama se desmayó anoche, cuando llego al dormitorio"- Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta-"Pero tu dormías como una morsa y ni cuenta de diste"

"¡Oye! ¿Acaso estas buscando pelear conmigo?"- Le amenacé, mostrándole los dientes cuando apreté la mandíbula, Ruka abrió los ojos como platos

"¡Que vulgar!"

Quise abalanzarme hacia ella, pero Aidou salió de la habitación y me detuvo, sosteniendo mis hombros con sus manos, creando tensión en todo mi cuerpo. Lo sacudí groseramente-"No haré nada. ¡Suéltame!"

El rubio suspiró y lentamente me liberó-"Akako…"

"No"- Lo interrumpí-"No quiero escuchar nada más…"

Con la cabeza gacha, miré de reojo la manija de la puerta de la habitación de Kaname. Ante mi silencio, los demás vampiros se relajaron y se marcharon a paso acompasado, me quedé esperando un rato frente a la puerta, con Hanabusa aún en su sitio. Sonreí debilmente

"AL MENOS NO DE USTEDES"- Aidou se sorprendió al notar como rápidamente abrí la puerta de la habitación y salté dentro, para luego cerrarla antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese entrar para sacarme de allí. Puse el seguro de la puerta y el grito de Hanabusa me hizo sonreír aún más.

"AKAKO PEQUEÑA TRAMPOSA, SAL DE AHÍ, DEJA A KANAME-SAMA EN PAZ"

Ruka gruñó-"ERES UNA TONTA, TONTA, TONTA…"

Me reí a carcajadas-"NO ME VOY A CREER ESE CUENTO DE QUE KANAME SE DESMAYÓ, ¡NO SOY ESTÚPIDA! UNA VEZ QUE ME VOLTEÉ VOY A VER A KANAME LEYENDO UNO DE SUS ABURRIDOS LIBROS Y MIRANDOME MAL POR HABER DICHO ESO MUAHAHAHA"

Lentamente me giré sobre mis pies, aún riéndome por lo alto y con las manos en la cadera-"MUAHAHAHAHA—"

Mi risa se detuvo. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y me quedé boquiabierta

"Veo que tu intuición está mejorando…"

"Ah—"- Tartamudeé. Kaname si estaba sentado sobre su largo sillón de terciopelo frente a la gigantesca ventana de su habitación, por donde se filtraba la luz solar, iluminando gran parte del lugar, leyendo uno de sus aburridos libros de historia y mirándome estoicamente por lo que había dicho hace unos segundos sobre él. ¡VAYA! Había dado en el blanco, ni idea cómo lo hice.

_¡ERES INCREÍBLE PELIRROJA!_

_¡LO SÉ! ¡LO SÉ!_

_¡NO ES CIERTO! FUE PURA SUERTE_

_¡OYE! MEREZCO RECONOCIMIENTO_

Me acerqué hacia él. La fría baldosa debajo de mis pies me daba escalofríos. Kaname se quedó en silencio mientras caminaba, sus ojos vino se clavaron en mi. Aún estaba enojado, podía verlo a través de sus ojos, no importaba cuanto lo disimulase. Aún podía sentir su aplastante aura envolviéndome y dejando una sensación de vacío en mi cuerpo

"Tenemos que hablar"- Dije con gran esfuerzo. Su oscura mirada me acobardaba, el vampiro asintió y palpó el espacio vacío a su lado derecho en el sillón. Indicándome que me sentara. Tomé aire y en pasos pequeños pero rápidos, hice como me ordenó. Porque sabía muy en el fondo que no era una invitación, era un orden, todo lo de él, era una orden.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"- Me preguntó, cerrando su libro de golpe y abandonándolo a su lado izquierdo. No lo miré a los ojos, clavé mi vista en sus manos descansando sobre su regazo y en sus largas piernas cubiertas con el pantalón blanco del uniforme.

_Creo que debí cambiarme…_

_SI, DEBISTE HACERLO PELIRROJA UN PANTALON DE OSITOS Y UN TOP BLANCO NO ES QUE SEAN…PRESENTABLES_

_LO SÉ, LO SÉ_

_SI LO SABES POR QUÉ NO—_

_NO DIGAS MÁS. YA SÉ QUE METÍ LA PATA AL VENIRME ASÍ_

"Te levantaste temprano, qué sorpresa"-Comentó el purasangre, inclinándose hacia adelante para intentar ver mi rostro, que se escondía bajo la cortina de mi cabello

"Si, si…"- Dije nerviosa-"Se me olvidó cerrar la cortina antes de irme a dormir y la luz del sol me estaba lastimando los párpados…"- Me reí entre dientes ante lo estúpido que había sonado eso. ¿A qué vampiro en su sano juicio se le olvida cerrar las cortinas antes de irse a dormir, sabiendo que el sol va a filtrarse por la ventana?

_A TI…ESO ES TAN TÍPICO DE TI_

_¡AHHH! NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASÍ_

_¡ASI TE QUIERO!_

_¿AH SI?_

_CLARO. A VECES TENGO GANAS DE PEGARTE PERO…TE QUIERO COMO LA TORPE CON GRAN BOCOTA QUE ERES_

_Gracias…_

Kaname se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Tomé aire

"¿Es cierto que te desmayaste?"

"No"- Me respondió-"Estaba agotado, eso es todo"

"Y te desmayaste…"-Insistí, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo para intentar leer su expresión, pero permaneció estoico e indiferente casi ajeno a mí.

"¿Kaname?"- Pronuncié su nombre encarándolo, entornando los ojos y dejando que mi mirada recorriese su rostro.

"¿Hmm?"- El pura sangre esperó a que hablara de nuevo. Dudé un poco si debía preguntar o no, pero las palabras equivocadas salieron de mi boca sin que yo lo pensase antes

"¿Mi apellido es Nakamori?"

Los ojos de Kaname se oscurecieron. Su mandíbula se apretó y sus cejas se arquearon en extrañeza cuando me miró a los ojos-"¿Cóm—A qué viene eso?"

"Ah—Eso no importa"- Repliqué, controlando mis nervios. Me di una bofetada mentalmente y esperé por su respuesta.

"Eso…No puedo decírtelo"- La seriedad del Kuran me dejó sin palabras. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a saber quién soy? La sola idea de que Kaname me ocultase algo me enfurecía.

"Entonces, ¿tampoco puedes decirme por qué estas enojado conmigo?"- Apreté los puños sobre mi regazo, comprimiendo la tela del pantalón-"O por qué intéstate impedir que viniera a hablar contigo, diciéndole a los demás que te habías desmayado, o qué paso anoche"

"Yo no dije eso…"- Kaname me interrumpió-"Y no estoy enoja—"

"SI LO ESTAS"- Le grité, cerrando los ojos de golpe-"SI LO ESTAS, SI LO ESTAS"

"Akako…"-Kaname murmuró con un tono áspero-"Estas siendo infantil"

"¿Infantil? Eso es normal en mí"- Me mordí el labio por un momento y lo miré-"Tu estas siendo más infantil que yo, evitándome y comportándote como un _idiota_"

El rostro de Kaname se ensombreció. Sentí punzadas en el estómago e inconscientemente me tapé la boca con la mano. _¡LE DIJE IDIOTA!_

_¡LE DIJISTE IDIOTA! ERES UNA IDIOTA_

_¡YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO!_

_¡VAS A HACER QUE NOS MATEN! TÚ Y TU GRAN BOCOTA_

_¡NO NOS VA A HACER NADA! _

Kaname cerró los ojos sin decir una palabra, solo escuchaba su respiración lenta y un poco apagada. Como la de un cazador en la pradera a punto de perseguir a su presa, controlando el sonido de sus patas y su inspiración para evitar que su comida se diese cuenta de su presencia.

_¿POR QUÉ LO COMPARAS CON UN ANIMAL? ¡QUE GROSERA!_

_¡AH—¡ NO LO ESTOY COMPARANDO CON UN ANIMAL_

_¡CLARO QUE SI! _

_¡CLARO QUE NO!_

_¡QUE SI!_

_¡QUE NO!_

Finalmente, el Kuran se cubrió el rostro con la mano-"Será mejor que te vayas…"

Puse cara de pocos amigos-"Déjate de rollos Kaname, no tienes que ponerte así solo porque dije eso"

"No es eso"- Me replicó, girándose para darme la espalda-"Necesito estar solo, eso es todo"

"¿No me digas que vas a llorar?"- Le pregunté. Riéndome para mis adentros ante la idea de Kaname llorando, eso tenía que verlo. Apuesto a que solloza como niña ¡No! Esperen ese tiene que ser Zero. No saben cuánto daría por verlos mostrando un poco de emoción, al menos si Zero lloraba, podía decir que tenía algo de 'humano'

"Solo vete…"

"Oye, oye, oye"- Sacudí la cabeza indignada y reposé una mano sobre su espalda-"Lo siento, pero no me iré hasta aclarar el tema de la obra de teatro con la clase diurna. Olvida el resto, puedes decir que no pasó pero quiero una respuesta sobre lo otro, ahora"

_¡SI! ANTES DE QUE TE GOLPEE_

_NO VOY A GOLPEAR A NADIE_

_UN POCO DE EMOCIÓN, POR FAVOR. QUEREMOS VER LA SANGRE, LOS GOLPES, EL DOLOR, LA ANGUSTIA_

_¿QUIÉN ERES PSICOPATA? _

El vampiro no me respondió. Me quedé en silencio y mis cejas se fueron acoplando en señal de confusión.

_¿KANAME?_

_PELIRROJA, ESTO NO ME GUSTA_

Tragué saliva. Kaname no me había mentido sobre estar agotado. De eso estaba segura, aún sin poder ver su rostro completo, su perfil me hizo notar lo pálido que estaba. Y sus manos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, como intentando controlar la reacción de su cuerpo. Sentí angustia al verlo así. Había sido una pesada con él y no estaba siendo más que un estorbo en ese momento. Retiré mi mano de su espalda y decidí levantarme para pedir la ayuda de los demás vampiros

Me acerqué a la puerta, estirando mi mano para tomar el mango.

Mis dedos rodearon el cerrojo lentamente y miré por encima del hombro hacia el vampiro-"Le avisaré a los de—"- Las palabras se borraron de mi mente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el sillón vacío-"¿Kaname?"- Pregunté asustada, la adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo en segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces decidí que debía abrir la puerta

"¡Guah!"- Mi cuerpo chocó contra la madera en un golpe seco. Sentí el cuerpo de Kaname a meros centímetros del mío, emanando vehemencia, sus dedos rodeaban el antebrazo de la mano con la que iba a abrir la puerta, apretándolo fuerte y lastimándome. Se agachó, su frente descansaba sobre mi hombro mientras su controlada respiración viajaba por mi espalda y su cabello rozándome la piel, me producía un cosquilleo

"Me lastimas…"- Musité enojada-"¡Suéltame! Esto no lo permito, prefiero escuchar tus sermones mil veces al día"

"Akako…"- Me paralicé al escuchar el tono frío y seductor del Kuran. Sentí como si fuese Rido el que estaba detrás de mí y el horrible recuerdo de sus colmillos enterrándose en mi cuello, me aceleró el pulso.

"Ya no resisto más…"- Siseó, moviendo a un lado mi cabello con su mano libre para despejar mi cuello. _¡ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO! ¡ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO!_

_¡OH NO! PELIRROJA HAS ALGO_

_¡PIENSA! ¡PIENSA!_

_¡PATEALO! SABES QUE SI PIENSAS HACES COSAS TONTAS COMO SI NO PENSARAS_

_¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?_

_¡OVIDALO! SOLO HAS ALGO_

Tragué saliva-"¿Kaname? ¿Por qué no te tomas tus pastillitas de la felicidad?"

"Esas tabletas no sirven de mucho"

Me sorprendí ante el hecho de que supiera que me estaba refiriendo a las tabletas de sangre.

"Kaname, tú no quieres hacer esto…"- Gemí cuando sentí su acalorada respiración en mi cuello y su nariz viajando de arriba abajo paulatinamente, como jugando conmigo. Su apretón se intensificó, sentí que la sangre dejó de circular por mi antebrazo y me afligí

"Kaname, es en serio deja de jugar"- Me quejé-"Me lastimas"

"No estoy jugando…"- Me susurró al oído. Ladeé la cabeza hacia el lado contrario instintivamente. Odio cuando hacen eso, me da escalofríos. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, notando sus profundos ojos carmesí

"Ya veo…"- Me humedecí los labios. Estaba tranquila. Demasiado tranquila. ¿Acaso tengo fiebre? Debería estar gritando, dándole puñetazos o haciendo algo más que conversar tranquilamente con el sujeto que iba a morderme. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME SUCEDE?

Debía ser la adrenalina. Sí, eso es. Como no quería que algo pasara, tomé una posición ante el miedo que me hace evadir la realidad. No estaba tranquila, solo tenía tanto miedo de que me mordiera que asumí una posición de escapatoria, que me hace pensar que estoy tranquila, porque estoy tratando de convencerme de que no va a pasar nada, cuando sí.

_¡ESTOY LOCA! SOY UNA COMPLETA IDIOTA_

Por ponerme a analizar ahora estoy a punto de colapsar ante mis nervios.

Me reí nerviosa-"No lo hagas…"- Apoyé mi frente sobre la fría madera de la puerta. De repente las risita dejaron de salirse de mi boca y Kaname se detuvo-"Por favor, no lo hagas…"- Le supliqué, reprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con recorrer mis mejillas, cerrando los ojos. No iba a llorar, tenía que ser fuerte. No iba a mostrarle a Kaname, ni a nadie, lo vulnerable que podía ser

Sentí los ojos del pura sangre observándome con cuidado -"¿Akako?"-Su voz ascendió y descendió como la seda y su apretón se suavizó, cuando sacudí la cabeza

"Si lo haces…"- Abrí los ojos para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Su iris carmesí se tornó vino en segundos antes de que pudiese continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. Sus labios entreabiertos me dejaron visualizar sus blancos y finos colmillos. Respiré profundo y con una expresión de fingido coraje seguí hablando

"Si lo haces, voy a odiarte...por siempre"

Apreté la mandíbula. El Kuran dejó caer mi brazo al soltarlo de su apretón, lo froté un poco con mi mano para calmar el dolor, decidí no voltearme a verlo para evitar más conflictos. Sentí su cuerpo alejándose, dando pasos hacia atrás cautelosamente.

"Akako, yo…"

"Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no debí venir…"- Dije. Mi cuerpo temblaba y mi mano arduamente pudo tomar el manojo para abrir la puerta

Salí, cerrando de un portazo

"Kaname necesita tabletas…"- Dije, escondiendo mi brazo lastimado detrás de mi espalda y con la cabeza gacha. Los vampiros habían estado frente a la puerta todo ese tiempo, podía ver sus zapatos y sentir sus miradas de recelo. Solo deseé que no supieran nada, que todo lo que le dije a Kaname quedase entre los dos.

"¿Paso algo?"- Inquirió Hanabusa. Me negué con la cabeza y me abrí paso entre el grupo de vampiros. Rima me miró con sospecha antes de pasar por su lado

"Akako, te ves pálida, ¿segura que no paso nada?"- Me preguntó. Volví a negarme con la cabeza. Me di cuenta de que mi forma de responder era bastante apagada en comparación con la gritería que siempre ensordecía a los vampiros, así que decidí dedicarle una sonrisa a la vampiresa, ladeando mi cadera y haciendo gestos con mi mano

"¡TENGO HAMBRE RIMA-CHAN ESO ES TODO!"

Rima me observó por unos instantes antes de alargar su "Oh" de poco asombro.

Ichijou apareció al lado de la rubia con una de sus usuales sonrisas cegadoras y se dirigió a mi-"Akako-chan, necesito tu ayuda…También te necesito Kain"

Lo miré confundida al igual que el amigo de músculos perfectos- "¿Eh?"

"Ven…"- El rubio me tomó del brazo y me arrastró por el corredor antes de que pudiese protestar. Miré hacia atrás por encima de mi hombro, Akatsuki nos seguía con expresión aburrida. Rima y Shiki se despidieron de mí sacudiendo sus manos, y detrás de ellos, Ruka entraba a la habitación de Kaname sola, cerrando de un portazo, casi golpeando la nariz de Aidou y exigiendo cero interrupciones.

Por un breve instante, me sentí aliviada, gracias al Niño Etiqueta me había salvado de las preguntas que probablemente querían que yo respondiese, para asegurarse de que no estaba mintiendo.

"Ichijou, ¿A dónde rayos me llevas?"- Pregunté mientras el vampiro seguía arrastrándome por los pasillos del dormitorio, subiendo y bajando escaleras. Por un momento creí que me estaba llevando hacia mi habitación pero cuando la pasamos de largo, mi idea de irme a dormir un rato para despejar mi mente se esfumó tan rápido como se me ocurrió.

Ichijou me sonrió por encima de su hombro-"Vamos a despejar tu mente…"

"¿Ah?"

"¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en esto?"- Espetó Akatsuki, acariciándose la sien. El rubio hizo una mueca, que me hizo sonreír, y sacudió un hombro

"No lo sé, yo solo te llamé…"

Mi amigo de músculos perfectos dejo ver su fastidio cuando frunció el ceño y gruñó por lo bajo

"Es broma…"-Dijo el rubio, sacudiendo su mano libre-"Necesito tu fuerza…"

"¿Fuerza?"- Inquirí, sabiendo que Akatsuki pensaba lo mismo que yo- "¿Para qué?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

"NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Akako"

"NO PIENSO HACERLO—_SUELTAME GIGANTE DE MUSCULOS PERFECTOS YA NO ERES MI AMIGO"_

"_Hmph"_

"Akako-chan"

"¿QUIERES MORIR ICHIJOU?"

"Akako-chan, por favor, solo piénsalo"

"¡YA DIJE QUE NO!"

"No importa cuántas veces te niegues, tienes que hacerlo"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

¡Oh! ¿Quieren saber qué parte de la historia se perdieron? Con gusto se las cuento.

_DESPUÉS DE MATAR A UNOS CUANTOS VAMPIROS_

"Akako-chan"

"NO, NO, NO Y NO"- Le mostré la lengua al rubio de ojos esmeralda que me observaba suplicante con un extraño traje en sus manos. Akatsuki había tenido que retenerme, atajándome por los brazos, después de que Ichijou nos pidió entrar en la sala de reuniones del dormitorio y me pidió actuar la obra de teatro de la clase diurna—de la cual no tenía idea, ni siquiera de qué se trataba— e intenté salir corriendo.

Al parecer, las humanas le habían pedido ayuda con mi actuación en caso de aceptar el trato—El cual no he aceptado—pero eso Ichijou no lo sabe y Akatsuki estaba allí en caso de que se me diera por querer destruir medio dormitorio por la frustración

"Akako-chan, por favor…"

"¡NO!"- Me negué con la cabeza y levanté la nariz en señal de arrogancia.

"Solo has el papel de príncipe"

Al sentir que mis piernas se apartaban del suelo, empecé a lanzar patadas en el aire-"¿PRÍNCIPE? ¿PRÍNCIPE? ¿ACASO TENGO CARA DE NIÑO?"

Ichijou se sonrojó-"Bueno…."

Empecé a zarandearme en el aire-"¡suéltame!"- Bufé hacia Akatsuki, quien suspiró molesto.

"Créeme, no quiero seguir haciendo esto…pero ese chico"- Me señaló a Ichijou usando su barbilla-"Es peor que tu cuando se enoja"

Lo miré incrédula-"¿En serio?"- alargué las palabras y arqueé una ceja-"No te creo…"

"Como quieras, pero él no es tan alegre como parece…"- Se encogió de hombros

Las palabras de Akatsuki me dejaron pensando. No iba a dormir hoy, estaré repasando las acciones de Kaname y la loca imagen de Ichijou gritando como loco para reírme un poco, durante mucho tiempo.

"Akako-chan, yo soy el Director de la obra…"

Abrí los ojos estupefacta-"¿QUE TU QUÉ?"

El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás, las suelas de sus zapatos repiquetearon contra el piso de madera-"Bueno, este año se llevará a cabo un Festival para los nuevos estudiantes de la Academia. Se supone que teníamos que hacer algo con la Clase Diurna pero todos estaban muy ocupados y decidimos que…."

"QUE TENÍAN QUE METERME A MÍ PARA CUBRIR SU FALTA DE COMPROMISO ¿HUH?"-Chillé indignada. Esto era un insulto. Un verdadero insulto.

"No, no, no"- Ichijou sacudió sus manos y me sonrió-"Decidimos que yo iba a dirigir una obra, así el resto podrían estar tranquilos. Tengo bastante tiempo libre…."

Arqueé una ceja-"¿Y PARA QUÉ ME NECESITAN?"

Akatsuki suspiró profundamente-"¿No te das cuenta? Eres perfecta para el papel de Romeo…"

Me carcajeé. Ichijou me miraba sereno y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Akatsuki aún me sostenía en el aire por los brazos, pero ya se sentía cansado, ya que me subía y me bajaba como a un bebé.

Detuve mi risa y miré al noble vampiro con llamas en los ojos-"¿ROMEO? ¿CÓMO EN ROMEO Y JULIETA?"

Los vampiros asintieron al tiempo. Me quedé en silencio

"¿ESTAS LOCO? ¿ACASO TENGO CARA DE SER COMO EL TRANQUILO Y APASIONADO ROMEO?"

Los vampiros se negaron con la cabeza. Ladeé la cabeza confundida y entorné los ojos-"¿Entonces por qué—?"

"Nadie más quiere hacerlo…"- Respondieron al tiempo.

Arrugué los labios-"PUES YO TAMPOCO"

Ichijou me miró ofendido-"Pero Akako—"

"¡NO!"- Le interrumpí y una pregunta se cruzó por mi cabeza-"¿Y QUIÉN VA A SER DE JULIETA? ¿RUKA?"-Rezongué ante la posibilidad.

Los dos vampiros cruzaron miradas-"En realidad…."

Ichijou tragó saliva y el pequeño brillo en sus ojos me dijo la respuesta-"¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿ES ZERO?"

Los vampiros me dedicaron miradas de asombro-"No"

Akatsuki gruñó-"Intentamos preguntarle pero simplemente nos disparó"

"¿SHIKI?"- Mis ojos destellaron de felicidad

"No"

Mi expresión se tornó aburrida.

"¿ES UNO DE USTEDES DOS?"

"No"-Respondieron al unísono

"¿LA COLEGIALA, ES DECIR HANABUSA?"- Inquirí con un tic en el ojo. Deseando que la respuesta fuera 'no'

Ichijou sonrió-"Suena bien…pero no"

Suspiré aliviada. Aunque, un nuevo personaje inundó mi mente

"¿ES KANAME?"

"No…"- Los dos vampiros se negaron con entonación de fascinación ante mi loca idea. ¡Kaname haciendo de Julieta! ¡Ja! Eso iba a ser perfecto para una comedia.

Ichijou se quedó pensativo-"Aunque es una buena idea…"

Akatsuki sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

Dejé que mis pestañas cubrieran la mitad de mis ojos-"No tienen Julieta, ¿verdad?"- Pregunté

El dúo se negó con la cabeza, y una expresión de preocupación se plasmó en el tranquilo e íntegro rostro del rubio. Bufé defraudada

"¿Qué piensan hacer? Usen a alguien de la Clase Diurna y ya"

Akatsuki me dejó en el suelo, pero no soltó mis brazos-"No podemos, piensan que vamos a—ya sabes…"

"Oh"- Asentí-"Claro, que falta de confianza"- Miré hacia arriba para fijar mis ojos en los de Kain

"¿Por qué no cambian de obra, entonces?"- Sugerí. Si cambiaban de obra ya no iban a necesitarme. Estaría libre, y no tendría que hacer el ridículo con el papel de Romeo, usando un ridículo traje y probablemente usando una ridícula peluca. _MUAHAHAHAHA_

_¿QUÉ ONDA CON EL 'RIDICULO'?_

_¡NÚMERO DOS! ¿QUÉ HAGO?_

_¡ACEPTA! ES BUENA IDEA, TE MANTENDRÁS OCUPADA Y NO ESTARÁS PENSANDO EN KANAME O EN ZERO O EN ICHIRU O EN SHIKI O EN LA ENANA PELI PLATA_

_¡HMMM! ¡NO! NO QUIERO HACER EL RIDICULO, SUFRO DE PÁNICO ESCENICO…Y 'ROMEO Y JULIETA' ES ANTICUADO TODOS LOS COLEGIOS HACEN ESA OBRA…_

_¡QUE FALTA DE ORIGINALIDAD!_

Asentí en concordancia.

"Ah—"- Ichijou sonrió-"Pienso pedirle a la nueva estudiante que haga el papel de Julieta, ¿qué les parece?"

Abrí la boca para protestar pero la dulce e inocente voz de Maria Kurenai hizo eco en la habitación, reemplazando la mía.

"Acepto…"

_¿QUÉ?

* * *

__._

**Las cosas con Kaname se están complicando. Zero parece bastante perturbado por Kurenai e Ichiru, van a haber muchas rivalidades entre esos cuatro. Y WOW! Kurenai de Julieta! Creo que Akako va a querer saltar por la ventana antes de aceptar el papel, eso, claro, si es que Kaname no la obliga a actuar. Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores, espero que haya sido de su agrado! Lamento mucho si no es como lo esperaban o si no cumplí con sus expectativas en ninguna de las partes! *-* Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. !Oh! y si me quieren regañar por haber publicado este capítulo tarde...envienme un inbox jajaja xD  
**

**R&R! Su apoyo significa mucho para mi! y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! *abrazo, besos y galletas para todos*  
**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood! xD**


	18. IMPORTANTE

¡HOLA! ¡HOLA!

¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores?

**Hikari-Letal-Blood,** reportándose y anunciando que

**¡SIGUE VIVA!**

_(No se preocupen, aún me queda mucho tiempo de vida...Supongo O.o)_

Y además de eso... que estoy

**¡EXTREMADAMENTE APENADA CON TODS UDS!**

Sé que deben estar pensando— ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI SIGUES VIVA, QUIERO UN CAPÍTULO AHORA!—Y es totalmente entendible si piensan así, es decir, además de que me desaparecí de la faz de la tierra desde el último día que publiqué un capítulo nuevo, o sea desde el **19 de Enero de 2011** (¡OH DIOS MIO! CÓMO PASA EL TIEMPO O_O XD) ahora tengo el descaro de aparecer con una nota y no con un capítulo como muchos esperan.

Pero debo ser sincera con ustedes. No había podido publicar nada desde esa fecha porque como algunos saben yo ya estoy en la universidad y necesitaba concentrarme en las materias que estaba viendo durante el semestre. No fue un semestre fácil tampoco difícil pero si muy estresante y un poco triste. Me pasaron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, estuve deprimida un tiempo y a pesar de que escribí el nuevo capítulo unas 3 veces (De verdad!) no lo publicaba porque simplemente no lo estaba haciendo bien.

No les voy a decir que no tuve tiempo para escribir porque si lo tuve pero siempre lo hacía mal, me salía de mi objetivo de la historia, incluso se convertía en un capítulo sin sentido y sin progreso por lo que decidí que no podía simplemente publicar lo primero que se me ocurriera solo porque es un fanfic. ¡NO! si hago algo, lo hago bien o no lo hago. Además no podía dejar que todo su apoyo se fuera a la basura solo porque mi depresión me impedía escribir bien, prefiero tomarme un tiempo, escribir y publicar algo que les guste a simplemente escribir a la loca y publicarles cualquier estupidez como si no me importara.

Espero que entiendan que no me estoy tomando un tiempo por tomarles el pelo. Es más, si yo pudiera publicaría un capítulo cada semana, pero a veces el bloqueo de autor que me da es muy fuerte y como se habrán dado cuenta las ideas no me llegan en meses. Pero en serio estoy muy apenada con Uds. Su apoyo ha sido incondicional y ¡Por dios! Este fic es el más popular de los que tengo y le tengo mucho cariño. Akako es el primer personaje explosivo que hago y no pensé que mi sentido del humor fuera tan bien recibido xD

_Por si acaso alguien se pregunta ¿Qué va a pasar con la historia? ¿La voy a dejar? ¿Voy a seguir? Etc._

Mi respuesta es ¡NADA! No va a pasar nada con la historia, la voy a seguir porque la quiero terminar, este es un proyecto que me planteé el año pasado y planeó terminarlo. Yo no dejo las cosas a medias. Así me demore otro año en terminarla, la termino porque la termino. Así que no se preocupen ¡SIGO VIVA Y DISPUESTA A TERMINAR LA HISTORIA!

Me perdonarán si no les mandé un mensaje privado por sus reviews pero deben saber que estoy totalmente agradecida con Uds. Y es por uds que voy a seguir con esta historia.

A pesar de que recibí un mensaje muy conmovedor de una de mis más fieles lectoras diciendo que esperaba pacientemente el capítulo (Perdón, creo que mi respuesta de que el nuevo cap. Saldrá pronto no termino siendo tan veraz) y también a pesar de que con el último cap. Recibí reviews que de verdad me gustaron y que me llamaron mucho la atención y estoy extremadamente agradecida con Uds. Porque de no ser por su apoyo esta historia se habría quedado en el primer capítulo y hasta ahí no más. Debo anunciarles que

_NO HABRÁ CAPÍTULO HASTA EL __**DOMINGO 12 DE JUNIO DE 2011**_

Les pido paciencia. Estoy trabajando en el capítulo y les prometo que para compensar mi desaparición durante meses, va a ser un capítulo largo y con una que otra sorpresa. También responderé a todos sus comentarios de los reviews del cap. 17

_¡Sin más preámbulos me despido!_

_UN ABRAZO_

_CUÍDENSE_

_RECUERDEN EL CAPÍTULO 18 DE "SOMBRA DE TI" SALE EL __**DOMINGO 12 DE JUNIO DE 2011**_


	19. Rómpete una Pierna Pelirroja

**ES LA 1:40 DE LA TARDE EN MI PAÍS DEL 13 DE JUNIO DE 2011! POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME PEGUE EN MI GRAN CABEZOTA POR PUBLICAR ESTE CAPÍTULO UN DÍA DESPUES DE LO PROMETIDO Y A ESTA HORA!...ME LO MEREZCO!**

**LO LAMENTO TANTO! Creo que ahora si pueden matarme!**

**Primero. Tengo dos cosas por decir:**

**1. Este capítulo puede que no sea tan chistoso como los demás. La verdad lo hice más serio a lo que estoy acostumbrada y por eso Número dos no está tan presente como antes**

**2. Sé que había prometido un capítulo largo pero decidi dividir este capítulo, porque se lo que es leer en el computador. Es bastante tedioso si me lo preguntan, y entre más largos sean los capítulos más tiende uno a saltarse partes y leer por encima a ver si encuentra alguna escena interesante. Al menos yo soy así xD**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! LOS/LAS AMO! EN SERIO GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES SIGA GUSTANDO A PESAR DE SER UNA HISTORIA (aparentemente) DEMASIADO LENTA XD Tambien quiero agradecer y darle la bienvenida a mis nuevas lectoras/nuevos lectores! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS FAVS, ALERTS Y DEMÁS! Espero que me den su opinión y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**Snoogle Goo, Criistii206, Ciel Lightwood, Katina-12, Ksforever, Magaly3994, Brighter Blue, May, Dulcesiita****, Ninnia depp, EtsukoDaishi, NightLotus****, Sayuki-Uchiha, JackySparrow, Erk92**

**Inevridarach: Con respecto a tu review, respeto y acepto completamente tu opinión, pero no la comparto. Eso si, voy a tener en cuenta tus sugerencias y no te preocupes, no lo tome a mal. Sé que Akako es un personaje muy istrionico y que muchas veces gustaria mas si tuviera un poco más de cabeza, pero todo eso lo hago a propósito; estoy acostumbrada a ver personajes calculadores o un poco más listos que el mío, que obviamente crean un ambiente de más profundidad en una historia, porque el lector siempre va a estar más conectado al personaje que se acerque más a la realidad, pero tambien he visto personajes que a pesar de parecer cabezas huecas tienen una personalidad dificil de descifrar o que van madurando con el tiempo. Akako es como una niña perdida, tiene una personalidad explosiva e incluso puede ser una completa idiota, lo admito, y tambien sé que entre un trabajo escrito y un manga hay una gran diferencia pero, para poner el ejemplo, voy a nombrar a Naruto, es un personaje parecido al de Akako, cabeza hueca, pero a medida que paso el tiempo fue madurando y se fue desarrollando como un personaje más calculador pero fue porque tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas antes de llegar a eso. Lamento si sueno agresiva, no es mi intención. A veces las personas piensan que las estoy ofendiendo, pero no es así. Lo único que digo, es que Akako es un personaje con una personalidad completamente ficticia que hasta que no se estrelle contra un muro y se golpeé no va actuar más real y humana. Espero que entiendas a lo que me refiero, y de nuevo, gracias por manifestarme tu opinión, lo aprecio mucho.  
**

**Historia dedicada a: Mina-chan a.k.a NightLotus :)**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri-sama, la trama y los OC's son TOTALMENTE MIOS!**

**Disfrútenlo! :)**

* * *

Una vieja puerta de madera que rechina al abrirse. Un ancho corredor con piso de cerámica. Una enorme cortina roja que se vislumbra a lo lejos. Tenues luces en las paredes que alumbran el pasaje hacia cómodos asientos, que se vuelven poco visibles a medida que se avanza, por la escasa iluminación. Una alfombra roja de terciopelo que forma un camino entre los reclinatorios dirigiendo la atención hacia unas diminutas escaleras y cuando se asciende por ellas, los zapatos repiquetean contra un piso de madera elevado. La cortina se abre lentamente, las luces se apagan, solo queda una cegadora luz que desde el techo ilumina un punto específico

_Este es el escenario_

Se espera en silencio por las palabras de apertura. Aquellas palabras que llevarán tu mente a otra dimensión, que te harán reír, llorar, pensar y sentir desde tus entrañas lo mismo que siente aquella persona sobre el escenario

_Esto es Teatro_

Donde todo tipo de historias de amor, angustia, dolor, alegría, miedos, rencor y pasión se forjan para una audiencia.

Donde las artes se convergen

Donde la vida se puede mostrar en minutos o en horas

Y donde…

_¡VOY A HACER EL RIDICULO!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Rómpete una Pierna Pelirroja**

**.**

.

_ROMEO & JULIETA_

**QUINTO ACTO**

**ESCENA TERCERA**

**(Mausoleo de los Capuleto)**

_Romeo se dispone a beber el veneno_

"[….] ¡Amor mío, salud! _(Bebe)_ Buen boticario, es rápido el veneno y mi agonía termina con la muerte y con un be— ¡WOW! ¡Un momento, yo no pienso dar ningún beso y menos a ella, esto no estaba en mi contrato!"

"¡COR—TE!"

Gruñí

"Akako-chan, debes decir bien tus líneas"

"Pero es que…"-Mi mirada se desvió del libreto en la mano hacia la peli plata recostada en el suelo aparentando estar muerta, mi rostro se retorció en repulsión-"¡Ugh! ¿No pueden poner a un gato para que le dé el beso?"

Kurenai apretó los puños. Takuma suspiró como un padre cansado

"No, Akako-chan, Romeo no besa a Julieta es solo un decir"- Su expresión se volvió infantil y se ruborizó-"Pero yo puedo tomar ese puesto si no te molesta"

Suspiré aliviada, ignorando la última parte

"Y Akako-chan, se supone que debes _beber_ el veneno…"- El vampiro de ojos esmeralda hizo énfasis en la palabra y recorrió el escenario con la mirada. Extrañamente, había logrado lo que ningún ser vivo en este planeta ha logrado en tan poco tiempo…

Ver a Ichijo Takuma exageradamente serio e incluso impaciente (¿?) Algo lo estaba perturbando pero nadie sabía qué, y por supuesto ninguno se atrevía a preguntar.

"Lo sé, lo sé"- dije muy clarito, abandonando el libreto en el suelo. A Takuma se le iluminó el rostro, pero un estudiante de ojos marrones con gafas de montura plástica decidió regañarme en su sitio

"Entonces ¿POR QUÉ LO RIEGAS SOBRE KURENAI-SENPAI? ¡Ya es la quinta vez que lo haces!"

"AH— ¿En serio? ¿No es la primera?"- Pestañeé inocentemente. Escondiendo las ganas que tenía de golpear al humano en el rostro-"A mí se me hace que es la primera"

Escuché unas risitas burlonas y algunos balbuceos. Los labios de Takuma emitieron una risotadita por mi comentario, pero al responder, su voz fue severa al igual que su mirada

"No, Akako-chan, es la quinta vez"

Protesté emitiendo quejidos de cansancio. No me van a creer pero es verdad. Decidí actuar en la obra de Ichijo, ¡así es! están viendo a la más increíble actriz de todos los tiempos que debutara en el mundo de la fama y el dinero con un papel protagónico masculino;_ Romeo_.

Pueden aplaudir si quieren.

_¿Más increíble actriz? ¡POR TU CULPA TUVIMOS QUE PRACTICAR EL TERCER ACTO MÁS DE 10 VECES!_

_No me lo recuerdes_

_¡ADEMÁS NI SIQUIERA TE HAS APRENDIDO BIEN TUS LÍNEAS!_

_Ya sé_

_¡Y NI HABLAR DE LA FORMA TAN RIDÍCULA QUE ESTROPEASTE LA ESCENA DEL BALCÓN!_

_¡Ah—Creo que es suficiente información, número dos!_

_¡ROMPISTE UNA TABLA! Tuvimos que esperar tres días, ¡TRES DÍAS! para que repararan el suelo porque se te dio por saltar por el escenario en la escena del balcón… ¿Acaso no comprendes que tu pesas lo mismo que un elefante?_

_Eres una—_

_¡AH—Espera! No he contado la mejor parte de tu terrible actuación _

_¡YA CALLATE!_

Refunfuñé por lo bajo. Mi número dos solo está celosa. Si, puede que por mi culpa tuviésemos que practicar varias veces, pero todos parecían contentos con mi actuación. Me levanté de mi marca en el escenario y bajé por las diminutas escaleras del centro, unas estudiantes de la clase Diurna ayudaron a Kurenai a secarse el líquido que había regado sobre su cabeza. La vampiresa me miró con ojos tajantes mientras una de las asistentes le pasaba una toalla suavemente por el rostro, había arruinado su peinado perfecto además de ensuciar su blanco uniforme, no podía sentirme mejor, le sonreí y con simulada ingenuidad le pedí disculpas

"Lo lamento…_Julieta_"

_¡HOHOHOHOH!_

La peli plata apretó la mandíbula. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezamos a practicar la obra, llevábamos una semana y media y desde mi punto vista íbamos por buen camino. Ya estábamos intentando alcanzar las últimas escenas, los más retrasados eran los encargados de los vestuarios y de la escenografía, que aún no habían comenzado el proceso, pero teníamos tiempo de sobra como para preocuparnos por eso.

Los únicos de la clase Nocturna que iban a participar en la obra eran Takuma como el director, Aidou como el príncipe Escalus (¡Así es! El arrogante no quería aceptar un personaje de menor categoría) Kurenai como Julieta y por último yo, como ya saben quién.

El problema que había entre Kurenai y yo no era nada personal, al menos no por mi parte, no hablamos mucho, pero a veces nos sentamos juntas e incluso logramos decir más de dos frases sin querer pelearnos, por lo general, siempre la veo con Ichiru, quien últimamente ha estado raro conmigo. La vampiresa es bastante controladora con el humano y rara vez lo he podido coger a solas. Desde el día que nos conocimos supimos que no estábamos hechas para ser amigas y a pesar de poder actuar de forma indiferente entre nosotras, me parece divertido molestarla tanto como molesto a Ruka. Rima dice que es mi forma de entablar una amistad con ellas; como un niño cuando molesta a la niña que le gusta, para no admitir que le gusta pero mantenerla cerca.

_¡JAJA! TE ESTA DICIENDO NIÑO_

_¡NO! RIMA NO ES ASÍ_

_¡Con razón te dieron el papel de Romeo! ¡Oye un momento! No me digas que todo este tiempo te inclinaste por las mujeres_

_¡CLARO QUE NO!_

"¡Descanso de 20 minutos!"

El grito de una estudiante de la clase Diurna me despabiló; muchos le decían "Presidenta", al parecer era la versión femenina de Kaname en los dormitorios y siempre se acomodaba en los últimos asientos del teatro, para asegurarse de que todos tuviésemos el tono de voz perfecto pero que además esto no terminara en desastre.

Di un brinco al escuchar la buena noticia-"¡SI!"

Mis compañeros se sonrieron al verme con tan buenos ánimos. La verdad, es que no me afectaba tener humanos a mí alrededor tanto como creí. Incluso había logrado entablar una buena relación con muchas de las estudiantes, sobre todo al descubrir que muchas compartíamos un gusto en particular: _Shiki._

_¡Claro que Shiki dijo algo que no me agradó! _El vampiro me dijo una vez que al verme rodeada de humanas, yo no daba la sensación de ser diferente, físicamente si lo era. Por primera vez, Shiki dijo que resaltaba pero que me veía como parte del grupo, casi como una '_humana'_

Y creo que tiene razón

"Akako-senpai…"- Una de las chicas de la clase Diurna se me acercó con una caja pequeña, envuelta con un paño-"¿Quieres comer con nosotras?"

Me disponía a contestar, cuando sentí dos pesadas manos sobre mis hombros y luego aprecié una tenebrosa voz masculina susurrándome al oído-"_No te las vayas a comer"_

Rezongué y levanté la nariz arrogante-"¿Quieres que te golpee Ichijou?"

El rubio me dio suaves palmaditas sobre mis hombros y se rió tímidamente-"No te preocupes Akako-chan, estoy bien. ¡Diviértete!"

La chica de la clase diurna nos miró alternativamente al rubio y a mí. Le di un codazo al vampiro para que se apartara, antes de sonreírle a la humana

"Me encantaría acompañarlas"- Asentí y la seguí hacia el grupo de estudiantes de uniforme negro, que esperaban en el oscuro pasillo del teatro.

Se preguntaran ¿Qué me hizo querer actuar en la obra? Bueno, a pesar de que tiene sus ventajas ser parte de este tipo de actividades como; clases libres, no tareas, incluso puntaje extra en algunas materias, debo admitir que más que todo fue porque ¡ME OBLIGARON A ACTUAR! Después de que Kurenai aceptó el papel de Julieta—Que por cierto, aún me opongo a esa idea ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo que la hace más capaz de interpretar a Julieta, HUH? ¡NADA! ¡NADA! Yo podría interpretar mejor a Julieta que esa enana de cara bonita y—

_¡Te estas desviandooooo!_

_¡Oh! Lo siento…_

Volviendo al tema de la obra. Cuando digo que me obligaron, no estoy mintiendo, pero equivalentemente sufrí los efectos del chantaje y la intimidación, nunca antes me había sentido tan arrinconada. Es decir, ni siquiera Rido era tan persistente y molesto cuando quería algo de mí (Porque siempre terminaba adquiriéndolo todo a la fuerza) pero los vampiros de esta Academia además de los humanos, pueden ser peor que Rido cuando se unen por una causa.

_Créanme…Son peligrosos_

Pero el mayor culpable de esto fue un vampiro tan malandrín y desalmado que comparte el mismo apellido que mi padre. Un vampiro cuyo pasatiempo es jugar ajedrez y al parecer torturarme con el estudio pero que además tiene carisma y puede controlar a todos con su dedito. ¡Sí! Un vampiro que con el solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre, me da escalofríos; _Kuran Kaname_

_¿Uhmm—qué hizo exactamente, pelirroja?"_

_¿QUÉ QUE HIZO? ESE CRUEL Y DESPIADADO VAMPIRO ME DIJO—_

"_Si no participas, voy a confiscarte todos los álbumes que tienes de Shiki. He permitido ese tipo de conducta hasta ahora porque has cumplido con tus obligaciones, pero si en esta ocasión osas desobedecerme—"_

"_¡ACEPTO! ¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE NO LO IBA A HACER? ¡JA! QUE LOCURA"_

Y así fue como termine acá.

_¡ALGUIEN QUE ME MATE! ¡NO PODRÍA VIVIR SIN ESAS FOTOGRAFÍAS!_

_Especialmente la última que nos regalo Rima_

_¡OH! ¿La de la ducha, Número dos?_

_¡NO! Esa no, y no deberías decir esas cosas te hacen parecer una pervertida_

_Miren quién habla_

_ME REFIERO A LA FOTO EN LA QUE SALE ZERO CON SU MIRADA DE CHICO MALO DE FONDO. SALE TAAAAN PERFECTO_

_O_O ¡GAH! ¿CUÁL ES ESA? ¡YO NUNCA PEDÍ UNA FOTO COMO ESA!_

_¡SI…CLARO!_

Me senté con las chicas de la clase Diurna en el amplio jardín frente al teatro de la Academia, no había mucho sol, por lo que pensé que no me sentaría mal un poco de tiempo al aire libre. Mientras merendaba con mis compañeras—quienes amablemente preparaban comida a montones—

_¡Pobrecitas! No saben que solo están contribuyendo a tu obesidad…_

_¡OYE!_

Observé con detenimiento a los demás humanos que por allí transitaban. Los ensayos de la mayoría de las escenas eran durante el día, unas tres horas antes de comenzar las clases nocturnas, por fortuna el teatro es oscuro y por eso ninguno de los vampiros se ve afectado. Al principio fue caótico, pues muchos estudiantes querían ver a los famosos de la Elite de la Academia, especialmente a Hanabusa y a Takuma; pero gracias a que los del Consejo Estudiantil asignaron a Zero de salvaguardia para evitar que alguien se infiltrase en el teatro, no hubo problemas. Rara vez lo veíamos pero nuestros sentidos siempre nos indicaban que estaba cerca

Asimismo, debo agradecer que mi fama de ser una pelirroja un poco agresiva y gruñona era la barrera perfecta para que nadie se acercara.

_¡Claro! Nadie quiere ser aplastado por una luchadora de sumo _

_¡GRRRRR!_

"Senpai ¿sabes por qué no habrá ensayos ni mañana ni pasado mañana?"-Me preguntó una chica de cabello dorado en ondas y ojos verdes. La miré confundida al tiempo que le daba un mordisco al último bocadillo que quedaba en mi plato

"¿Nomph hampbrá enshuayos?"- Pregunté con la boca llena. La joven se quedó desencajada en su sitio por mi falta de modales. Tragué de forma precipitada y volví a preguntar-"Lo siento. ¿No habrá ensayos?"

Las cuatro chicas que me acompañaban dejaron salir una bocanada de aire que transmitía agotamiento y decepción

"Ichijo-senpai dijo que los de la clase Nocturna tenían que resolver unos asuntos antes de retomar los ensayos…"- Comentó una estudiante de piel bronceada y cabello negro-"Quisimos preguntar de qué se trataba todo eso, pero simplemente cambió el tema. Dijo que teníamos que aprovechar estos dos días para practicar las escenas que no los incluía a ustedes y que sería estupendo si avanzábamos con lo del vestuario"

_¿Cambió el tema? Eso no es normal en Takuma_—Pensé— _O tal vez si…_

"Akako-senpai, no me digas que te quedaste dormida mientras Ichijo-senpai anunciaba eso"- Me reprochó la rubia con una fingida mueca de enfado.

Me quedé en silencio por un rato, masticando lo último que quedaba de mi tentempié

"Ah—"- Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás en señal de pereza, mis ojos se clavaron en el despejado cielo azul y sacudí un hombro indiferente-"Supongo que así fue…"

"¡ARGH—SENPAI!"- Gritaron las chicas al unísono

Me reí campantemente y les di una respuesta para tranquilizarlas-"Uhmm—debe ser que tenemos exámenes o algo así"

Vislumbré el pequeño jardín con mis ojos azules abiertos de par en par, mientras mis oídos captaban las quejas de mis compañeras humanas. Parecían divertirse con mi falta de atención. El teatro quedaba cerca a la zona de los dormitorios de la clase Diurna, ya que los festivales y celebraciones familiares se hacían allá, por eso muchos estaban emocionados al saber que la clase Nocturna por primera vez haría parte de algo tan importante.

El lugar estaba rodeado por una amplia zona verde con escasos árboles que permitían distinguir las montañas a lo lejos, aparte de los estrechos caminos hacia las diferentes haciendas de algunos pueblerinos que por allí vivían. Era un paisaje tranquilizador, si me lo preguntan. En el cielo, los pájaros desplegaban sus alas libremente y me daba envidia solo verlos.

Anhelaba tanto poder hacer lo mismo. Es cierto que estaba lejos de las cuatro paredes en las que Rido me tuvo por tantos años, y aún con todo eso, quería mucho al viejo vampiro. Pero la vida en la Academia no me parecía tan diferente a la vida que tuve con Rido, me seguía sintiendo encerrada y a pesar de que ahora podía conversar con los demás vampiros y pasaba ratos agradables al lado de mis amigos, había algo que no encajaba, algo que no me permitía seguir mi vida como una estudiante más, sino como una _prisionera._

_¡Suenas como anciana, recordando el pasado!_

_¡Solo estoy diciendo la verdad!_

_¡Ah—no te preocupes pelirroja, estoy segura de que recordarás tu pasado en cualquier momento!_

_¡Gracias número dos!_

_Podemos comenzar… ¡Quitándole la camisa a un cazador sexy! Créeme, las respuestas están en su perfectamente constituido abdomen_

_¡GAH! NO DEBÍ CONFIAR EN TI_

"Akako-senpai, tenemos que regresar…"-Dijo una voz suave y femenina. Asentí lentamente sin despegar la mirada del panorama que tenía enfrente.

"Voy en un momento. Pueden adelantarse si quieren…"

Las humanas se levantaron de su sitio y se marcharon sin decir una palabra. Exhalé lentamente, era bueno tener un tiempo a solas de vez en cuando, a pesar de ser una vampiresa con muchos defectos, le agradaba a los demás o al menos eso parecía, desde que comenzó lo de la obra de teatro, no había momento en el que no tuviera por lo menos a un personaje a mi lado. Escuché un par de zapatos rozando contra el pasto y acercándose a mi área cautelosamente, pero no me giré a ver de quien se trataba

"Tranquilo cazador, ya me voy…"- dije sonriendo alegremente. Hacía unos días que no recibía la mirada punzante de Zero en mi espalda, me había acostumbrado tanto a ella que ahora en vez de aclamarla como algo molesto me daba nostalgia si no la sentía.

_¡SUENAS TAN CURSI PELIRROJA!_

_¡AHHHH! ¿QUÉ ME PASA? ESAS CHICAS DE LA CLASE DIURNA LE PUSIERON ALGO EXTRAÑO A MI BOCADILLO_

_¡OH! EL AMOOOOOR_

_¡NO! ¡HAZ SILENCIO!_

El humano no emitió respuesta alguna ante mi advertencia y simplemente se quedó de pie a mis espaldas. Su sombra cubrió mi cuerpo haciéndome levantar la mirada, como siempre, mantenía su rostro impasible y sus ojos violetas seguían tan infames y cautivadores, como la primera vez que lo vi. El peli plata me frunció el ceño, lo tomé como una señal de que si no me movía rápido, él me movería.

Me levanté de mi posición relajada, alisando las arrugas de la falda y me dispuse a salir de su vista antes de que la inexplicable situación de tranquilidad entre los dos, fuese arruinada por algún comentario. Al pasarlo de largo, me giré un momento para verlo y arqueé una ceja. Estaba actuando de forma extraña, normalmente me diría

"_¡Levántate torpe! No contamines el suelo" _

O algo por el estilo. Me giré nuevamente y decidí ignorar el tema

Al menos lo intenté

"¿Estás enfermo Zero bobo?"- Pregunté sin rodarme a verlo. Escuché un suave movimiento de su parte y luego su tajante tono de voz

"¡No es tu asunto torpe!"- Hizo una pausa-"¡Apresúrate! Eres la única que no ha llegado y necesitan practicar…"

Me moví un mechón de cabello que me hacia cosquillas en el cuello y puse las manos en mi cadera-"Estas así porque tienes hambre o debe ser porque nadie te invitó a comer. No te preocupes, puedo comer contigo la próxima vez"- Lo miré por encima de mi hombro, con mis ojos azules centelleando satíricamente

"Desaparece antes de que me enoje"-Amenazó. Hice gestos con las manos

"Siempre estas enojado ¿qué diferencia habría esta vez?"

Su frente se arrugó

"¿No podías irte en silencio?"

"Noooo"-Dije, alargando la vocal

Resopló enérgicamente por la nariz y se formó un mutismo entre nosotros. Crucé miradas con el cazador varias veces pero él siempre terminaba desviando la mirada o frunciéndome el ceño en un intento para que yo desviara la mía.

"Ya, ya…tranquilo"- Dije relajando los músculos y caminando hacia la entrada del teatro-"No tienes que ponerte tan tenso. Solo quería un tiempo a solas antes de volver a los ensayos y lo de comer contigo era una broma, no me malinterpretes…"

No me contestó nada y me detuve de sopetón. Me di la vuelta y le mostré la lengua de forma infantil-"Nos vemos, cazador bobo"

El humano pasó una mano por su sedoso cabello, sus labios formando una fina línea pero antes de marcharme noté como una de las comisuras se curvaba en lo que probablemente era una media sonrisa.

_¡Qué cazador tan extraño! _

_¡Y TAN SEXY! _

_¡ARGH! No de nuevo…_

* * *

.

.

La puerta de mi habitación se cerró, emitiendo un golpe en seco. Caminé hacia mi extensa cama y me desparramé sobre la cubierta color crema. Los ensayos se habían demorado menos de lo habitual, dándonos un poco de tiempo para descansar y tomar medidas para ir a clase, sin embargo, terminé igual de cansada. Las últimas escenas las estábamos practicando con libreto en mano, aún teníamos que pulir algunas de las primeras escenas y ni hablar sobre como a Takuma se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de ayudar al grupo de vestuario y escenografía, ya que estábamos adelantados.

_¡NO SÉ COSER!_

_¡Ni pintar, pelirroja! Y ni hablar de cocinar, ¡Oh! Espera, tampoco sabes peinarte y_

_¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Y SI SÉ PINTAR! Antes de que me pusiera a tocar el violín, Rido me enseñó a pintar _

_¡PERO APESTAS!_

_¡NO ES CIERTO! Rido dijo que hice un esquema perfecto de mi habitación a los—_

_¡TENIAS 5 AÑOS! Y habías llorado todo el día. Tenía que decirte algo bueno para calmarte_

_¿TIENES QUE ARRUINAR ESE HERMOSO RECUERDO DE RIDO, APRECIANDO MI TALENTO?_

_¡EH—SI!_

Hundí mi rostro en la almohada y gemí irritada. Decidí hacer caso omiso a la conversación en mi mente; me giré para quedar boca arriba y cerré los ojos perezosamente en un intento por quedarme dormida. Pero por más agotada que estuviese, no podía conciliar el sueño. No era porque algún pensamiento me importunara, era por el ruido que hacían los vampiros al acercarse la hora de salida a clase.

Las conversaciones atravesaban las paredes como por arte de magia, sacudiendo mis tímpanos. Mis compañeras de piso resultaron ser las más ruidosas de la Elite, demoraban horas alistándose y siempre andaban en grupo. Mi antipática vecina Ruka, era un poco más aguantable pues no hacia tanto ruido como las demás, pero solo porque Rima estaba con ella.

Me sentí con suerte al recordar que yo era la única sin una compañera de cuarto, al igual que Kaname, pero su caso era diferente. Él estaba solo porque era un pura sangre y el jefe del dormitorio, yo estaba sola porque nadie quería dormir conmigo, piensan que ronco o que probablemente les voy a lanzar el escritorio cuando no esté de acuerdo con algo.

Además, ya tengo a número dos. Suficiente con ella. No necesito una compañera

_¡AWWW! ¿Eso quiere decir, que me quieres?_

_¡NO! Lo digo porque eres lo suficientemente fastidiosa como para querer a alguien más—Sería como tener a tres personas en una habitación con capacidad para dos_

_¡QUE GROSERA!_

Me senté al borde de la cama, echándole un ojo a la puerta. Nadie me molestaba, porque sabían que estaba agotada. Es más, creo que tanto ruido es porque están celebrando que por primera vez, no llegué gritando al dormitorio.

_¡Sí! Hasta yo me sorprendí_

Me levanté y me dirigí a mi escritorio. Si no podía dormir, al menos leería algo. Abrí la primera gaveta del buró marrón, mis cejas se arquearon al encontrar cubierto de polvo el libro que hace unos meses había escondido de Kaname.

_El diario…_

"No me acordaba de este pequeñín"-Dije, al tiempo que sacaba el viejo y pequeño manuscrito del cajón y le removía el polvo usando la yema de los dedos. Abrí el documento con la curiosidad de un niño, ojeé las páginas ambarinas sin detenerme a buscar detalles. Estaba escrito a mano, había letras tachadas pero por ningún lado decía un nombre y se veía un poco desorganizado.

_¡Deberías buscar al final!_

Seguí la sugerencia de mi número dos y salté a la última página para buscar un nombre, pero me distraje de mi objetivo y leí un pedazo de un párrafo al final, que llamó mi atención

_(…)Los pura sangres somos marionetas de los vampiros. Se apoyan en nosotros para calmar su llanto y enfrentar su culpa, somos como madres protegiendo a sus hijos y mientras sigamos con vida no habrá tranquilidad para los cazadores._

**Knock-Knock**

Detuve mi lectura, desviando la vista hacia la puerta. La voz de Hana se escuchó del otro lado

"Akako-chan, ¿Estas despierta? Ya todos se fueron, tenemos que ir a clase"

Cerré el libro de golpe y lo volví a guardar en la gaveta con llave. Por seguridad. No es que no confié en mis compañeros pero siempre hay que estar precavido

"Parece interesante. Leeré un poco cuando llegue"-Susurré. Tomé mis cuadernos, un bolígrafo y salí de mi habitación para encontrar a la vampiresa recostada en la pared frente a mi habitación, jugueteando con su corto cabello blanco

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"- Me preguntó con una sonrisa

"Leyendo un poco. No pude dormir con tanto ruido"-Hice una mueca de disgusto.

* * *

_(….)Los Nakamori nos acercamos mucho a los humanos, parecíamos felices al ser aceptados, pero fue esa cercanía tan letal y ese ingenuo pensamiento de que podía haber paz entre los humanos y los vampiros, lo que nos llevo a nuestra extinción._

_Y a pesar de todo, mi madre dijo que ellos no nos habían acusado. Sabían que si abrían sus bocas, toda una guerra se desataría._

_Este va a ser mi último testimonio. Mi madre piensa que no lo sé, pero está equivocada. Sé que detrás de estas cuatro paredes existe una cámara secreta donde nuestros antepasados duermen y sé que mi último aliento será allí adentro. Espero que algún día, alguien encuentre este diario, y si por cosas del destino llega a encontrar a un heredero de la familia Nakamori, debe entregarle esto, ese vampiro debe saber que fueron—_

_Los Kuran, quienes revelaron nuestro secreto, acerca de nuestra colaboración con los cazadores de vampiros. Será mejor averiguar la razón, antes de efectuar un castigo. _

_Nuevo heredero, tu vas a cargar con la pesada tarea de ponerle fin al Alto Consejo de Vampiros. Los Nakamori, cuentan contigo, yo cuento contigo _

_Nakamori Akako_

* * *

"¡Akako-chan! ¡Akako-chan!"- Me llamó Hana desde atrás, miré por encima de mi hombro a la vampiresa de cabello blanco que se abría paso por un grupo de vampiros y seguí mi camino-"¡Akako-chan! Espérame"

Ante su pedido fui retardando el paso. La vampiresa me alcanzó en segundos y marchamos juntas por los oscuros pasillos de la Academia hacia nuestro salón de clase. La aglomeración de jóvenes me tenía un tanto alterada, o mejor dicho, de _mal humor_. Últimamente los vampiros habían cogido la mala costumbre de salirse de los salones a conversar antes de comenzar y una vez terminadas las clases, por alguna extraña razón no querían entender que ese desorden solo ayudaba a que el disgusto de Zero hacia nosotros incrementara; el humano ya se ha quejado varias veces pero Kaname siempre le asegura que no va a pasar nada. Y no es por querer ponerme de su lado pero el humano tiene razón, algo huele mal cada vez que salen de los salones.

Hana llamó mi atención al golpearme suavemente con su codo en mi brazo. Giré mi rostro para verla

"¿Cómo estuvo el ensayo?"

"Bien…"- Contesté casi que automáticamente-"Supongo"

Hana se echó a reír-"Que respuesta tan poco convincente…"

Sonreí de medio lado-"Lo siento. Estoy un poco distraída últimamente…"

"¡Jaja! Siempre estas distraída Akako-chan"-Dijo la albina-"Recuerda que tenemos una reunión con el Consejo de Ancianos después de clase, no llegues tarde…"

Arqueé una ceja-"¿Reunión?"- me quejé mirando hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido-"Por qué siempre me entero de todo a última hora"

Los ojos ambarinos de Hana se iluminaron mientras una risita se escapaba de sus labios-"Lo siento Akako-chan pero siempre que anuncian estas cosas te quedas dormida en clase"

Hice una mueca. Maldición.

"¿Y a qué vienen esos ancianos?"-Pregunté y empecé a mirar los números ascendentes en las placas que sobresalían a un lado de las puertas, buscando nuestro salón.

"No lo sé, tal vez solo quieran asegurarse de que los estudiantes siguen completos o ver si hay alguna cara nueva"- Respondió Hana acercando su cuerpo al mío para dejar pasar a un ruidoso grupo vampiros.

"Ya veo"- Dije asimilándolo un instante-"¿Es obligatorio asistir?"

Hana pegó un brinco y se detuvo frente a mí. Mis pies marcharon hacia atrás por su cercanía. La vampiresa entrecerró los ojos y luego los abrió como platos, no podía decir si su expresión era de asombro o de enojo.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que tienes que ir!"

Era de_ enojo_

La vampiresa se incorporó a mi lado nuevamente para seguir caminando

La miré de reojo y suspiré-"Que aburrido—"

"El Consejo de Ancianos es muy importante, a pesar de estar constituido por nobles su figura es tan importante como la de un sangre pura. No asistir a una sus reuniones, por más informal que sea, es una falta de respeto. Además dependemos de su impresión de nosotros para seguir en la Academia, si llegas a faltar nos pondrás en peligro a todos. Mi padre trabaja para ellos, dice que son—"

"Está bien. Está bien, ya entendí"- Interrumpí descortésmente. Hana sonrió abiertamente y asintió. Caminé más lento al ver al séquito de Kaname esperando frente a una puerta. Asumí que era la nuestra.

"Parece que el profesor no ha llegado…"-Comentó Hana, adelantándose unos pasos. Noté como llegaron más estudiantes del otro lado del pasillo pero ninguno entraba al salón. Sonreí y estiré los brazos, aún con los cuadernos en la mano

"¡Qué bien! Es la primera vez que no llego tarde"

La vampiresa de ojos ambarinos me sonrió de forma tranquilizadora-"Parece que es tu día de suerte"

Me cambié los cuadernos a la otra mano y busqué entre los rostros de los estudiantes al educador. Era extraño que Némesis no llegara temprano, pero era aún más extraño que nadie supiera nada de él; pensé que era de esos sujetos que al menos avisaba si no podía llegar a un lugar.

Hana escuchó que alguien gritó su nombre a lo lejos, las dos nos giramos para ver que detrás de nosotras se acercaba un grupo pequeño de vampiros, una de las amigas de la albina sacudía la mano llamando su atención, la vampiresa se volteó un instante para afrontarme

"¿Quieres unirte?"-Me preguntó con vergüenza.

"¿No piensas ir a clase?"- Le inquirí ladeando la cadera. Jugueteó nerviosa con los cuadernos antes de darme una respuesta

"Uhmm—Solo será un momento, además el profesor no ha llegado. ¿Vamos?"- Me insistió

Hana sabía que yo no me llevaba bien con sus amigas, me disgustaba su obsesión con Kaname y los temas de conversación sobre la sangre y dónde podían encontrar humanos dispuestos a dejarse morder, pero aún así, ella quería que fuésemos amigas o al menos que nos llevásemos bien, no le agradaba la idea de que algún día la pusiesen a escoger entre el grupo o yo. La chica es muy inocente, ingenua pero sobre todo insegura, por eso tenía que recordarle constantemente que ese tipo de decisiones no eran mi asunto y que ella siempre sería mi amiga; después de todo, fue la primera vampiresa con quien entable una conversación normal al llegar al dormitorio.

"¡Hana date prisa!"

Me reí entre dientes cuando escuché como sus amigas la llamaban desesperadas, podía sentir lo irritadas que estaban porque Hana estaba conmigo y no con ellas. La vampiresa me miró impaciente esperando una respuesta. Se le notaba lo mucho que quería que me uniera

"No te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí"- Le respondí. Ella me dedicó una mirada de desasosiego, me carcajeé

"Estaré bien, Hana"- Le aseguré, apartándome el pelo hacia atrás con mi mano libre-"Además necesitas que alguien te avise si Némesis llega"

Hana se rió por el apodo que le tenía a nuestro profesor, pero su mirada se clavó en el suelo-"Va a ser aburrido sin ti"- masculló

"Todo es aburrido _sin _mi"- Le mostré los dientes en un gesto de alegría y con los dedos le hice una señal de victoria.

La vampiresa me miró con ternura y se marchó

Me despedí con la mano

Al verla reunirse con sus amigas y con otros vampiros me causó curiosidad lo que tenían planeado hacer. Tal vez se pondrían a conversar en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio o darían un paseo por el campus mientras llegaba el profesor, de todos modos terminarían devolviéndose, había un humano allá afuera dispuesto a dispararles.

Me giré sobre las suelas de mis zapatos y me acerqué a la puerta del salón, la cual, sorprendentemente, estaba abierta. Mis ojos cerúleos viajaron por los rostros de los vampiros con curiosidad, todos parecían perturbados y un poco molestos, pero si la puerta estaba abierta eso quería decir que si había clase, entonces ¿por qué nadie entraba?

"¿Pasó algo?"- Pregunté. Los vampiros se amontonaron en la entrada, chocando unos contra otros. Caminé entre ellos sin recibir respuesta alguna, cuando alcancé la portezuela asomé mi cabeza. Había alguien dentro del aula pero no era Némesis. Me puse de pie correctamente bajo el marco de la puerta y entrecerré los ojos.

"¿Hay un nuevo profesor?"- Inquirí mirando hacia atrás por encima de mi hombro. Algunos de mis compañeros se negaron con la cabeza y otros pocos murmuraron un 'No sé'. Viré mi cabeza hacia el frente nuevamente, ausculté algunos vampiros musitando cosas sobre el extraño que se encontraba dentro del aula pero ninguna revelación indicaba que lo conociesen.

Sacudí mis hombros despreocupada-"¡Bien! Como sea, yo voy a entrar…"- Di un paso hacia adelante para simultáneamente ser detenida por un mano que atrapó mi brazo y me haló con fuerza fuera del salón.

"¡HEY! Existe algo llamado delicadeza"-Bufé, entornando los ojos y tratando de mantenerme en pie. Mis cejas se acoplaron formando una arruga entre ellas, al ver que mis cuadernos estaban totalmente desparramados sobre el suelo. Cerré mis ojos y me agaché para recoger mis materiales escolares con un gruñido

"Lo siento…"- Escuché a alguien susurrando mientras se ponía en cuclillas para ayudarme

Me encogí de hombros, notando como un par de manos masculinas pillaban los cuadernos que habían caído más lejos-"Lo hecho, hecho está. No hay problema"- Dije sosegada.

_¡Ohh! ¡Qué educada!_

_Gracias_

_¡NO ME CREO ESA MENTIRA! ¿QUÉ ESCONDES? ¿MATASTE A ALGUIEN Y ACTUAS ASÍ POR EL SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA? ¿HUH?_

_¿QUÉ? ¡NO! NO ES ESO_

_¿ENTONCES QUÉ ES? _

_Nada…lo juro_

_¡MENTIROSA!_

"¡Toma!"- Exclamó el vampiro, extendiendo sus brazos para pasarme los cuadernillos.

Mis ojos cerúleos miraron hacia arriba para visualizar la fisonomía de la fuente de la voz. Inmediatamente mis labios se arrugaron en un gesto de disgusto. Hanabusa, con dos de mis cuadernos en sus manos, me regaló una sonrisa llena de ternura

Inflé mis mofletes. _Con esa sonrisa era difícil ser grosera con él_. Rápidamente le arrebaté mis cuadernos de sus manos y me levanté de un brinco, él hizo lo mismo. Los dos nos quedamos observando el salón, lo miré de reojo y le pregunté en voz baja

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"¿Ves a esa persona frente al escritorio del profesor?"- El rubio señaló con su dedo hacia delante. Entorné los ojos para mirar al personaje en cuestión

"No, no lo veo…"- Dije sacudiendo mi roja cabellera. Aidou me miró con cara de pocos amigos

"No es chistoso Akako.."

"Cállate, colegiala"-Dije más por costumbre que por otra cosa. El rubio gruñó pero se contuvo, era obvio que no quería empezar una pelea, sobre todo cuando sabe que soy más fuerte que él.

"¿Y bien?"- Pregunté-"¿Quién es ese?"

Hanabusa recobró la compostura y su usual expresión de ternura y alegría fue reemplazada por seriedad e incluso ¿enojo? Sacudí la cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento de mi mente. Hanabusa tenía una personalidad muy alegre, creía poco probable el hecho de que se enojara seriamente; conmigo lo hacía por seguirme el juego, pero todo es posible y viéndolo ahora creo que esa posibilidad se había cumplido. Esperé pacientemente por su respuesta. El rubio se acercó un poco más y me susurró al oído

"Es un cazador. Parece que tu profesor _preferido_ tiene reemplazo, la Asociación de Cazadores lo envió"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ignorando completamente el sarcasmo que me había murmurado el rubio para hacerme sonreír. ¿La Asociación lo había enviado? Me quedé pensando un rato, es extraño que la asociación envié cazadores, especialmente cuando saben que tenemos un trato con ellos; nosotros no lastimamos a los humanos y ellos no nos lastiman a nosotros. Ni siquiera si hay vampiros de Nivel-E por ahí, ellos saben que el grupo de Kaname se encarga de ellos o incluso el mismo Kuran.

Akatsuki se acercó a nosotros un instante para preguntarle a Hanabusa sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los dos se quedaron discutiendo un rato mientras yo seguía paseando entre mis pensamientos. Si la Asociación había enviado a otro cazador eso debía significar que alguien peligroso iba a venir a la Academia o que ya estaba entre nosotros, por un momento pensé que de pronto se trataba de Kurenai pero recordé que Takuma me explicó que ella era inofensiva—_Lo cual no me convence_— pero la enana peli plata no tiene influencia entre los vampiros, si ese cazador estaba entre nosotros debía tratarse de alguien más poderoso.

_¿PELIRROJA ESTAS PENSANDO? _

_¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO NO PUEDO?_

_¡OH NO! ¿NOS VAMOS A MORIR O ALGO?_

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

_¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR! QUE LA PELIRROJA PIENSE ES COMO EL FIN DEL MUNDO_

_¡NO ES CIERTO!_

_¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!_

_¡AGH! ¿POR QUÉ TANTO ALBOROTO?_

_¡VAMOS A MORIR!_

_¡SILENCIO!_

Las palabras de mi número dos lograron distraerme un rato pero luego, recordé lo que me había dicho Hana mientras nos dirigíamos al salón.

"_Recuerda que tenemos una reunión con el Consejo de Ancianos después de clase, no llegues tarde…"_

…_.._

"_El Consejo de Ancianos es muy importante, a pesar de estar constituido por nobles su figura es tan importante como la de un sangre pura. No asistir a una sus reuniones, por más informal que sea, es una falta de respeto. Además dependemos de su impresión de nosotros para seguir en la Academia, si llegas a faltar nos pondrás en peligro a todos. Mi padre trabaja para ellos, dice que son—"_

¡ESO ES! Ese cazador había sido enviado para cuidar a los estudiantes de la clase Diurna de los vampiros del Consejo de Ancianos.

_¡GAH! PELIRROJA DEJA DE PENSAR_

_¡NÚMERO DOS, NO VAMOS A MORIR! ESTAREMOS BIEN, LO PROMETO_

_[…] ¡VAMOR A MORIR!_

_¡Esto es inútil!_

A pesar de que el trato también incluye a los del consejo, es muy probable que entre esos vampiros se encuentren algunos que no quieran seguir las reglas, lo cual exige que la asistencia a la reunión sea obligatoria, se tienen que asegurar de que todos estemos en un mismo lugar para evitar conflictos. Sin embargo, ¿por qué solo enviaron a un cazador? Imagino que Zero también estará presente en la reunión, no obstante solo dos cazadores contra tantos vampiros, no es _lógico_.

_¡LA PELIRROJA USÓ LA PALABRA 'LÓGICO'!_

_¡Esto es patético! Deja de ser tan dramática, ya he usado esa palabra antes  
_

_¡Y ME ESTA SERMONEANDO! O_O_

_Eres una causa perdida…_

_¡AL MENOS DEJAME VER A ZERO SIN CAMISA ANTES DE MORIR!_

_¡Si...Como quieras!_

_¿EN SERIO?_

_¡AH! ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡NO! ESO NUNCA_

Mis ojos inspeccionaron al sujeto dentro del aula. _Algo no cuadra._ Pensé, mientras la alta silueta del personaje se me iba haciendo conocida. Había algo en su pose despreocupada y en la forma en la que lánguidamente revisaba los documentos sobre la mesa que se me hacían familiares. La luz de la luna me dejó ver un cabello negro brillante y fue ahí cuando algo hizo—_click_— en mi mente

_¡Yo conozco a ese sujeto!_

Ladeé mi cabeza hacia el lado intentando captar un segmento del rostro del humano. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando esté se giró un momento para verme, su estoico rostro se tornó en una expresión de remembranza, lo que me hizo sonreír más. Sí era él. Cabello negro, largo y rebelde, el parche en el ojo y el fuerte olor a cigarro que despedía eran característicos del único cazador a quien parecía agradarle

"¡Tiempo sin verte Abuelo Yagari!"- Exclamé alegremente. El cazador resopló molesto un segundo antes de responder mi saludo con una media sonrisa en el rostro

"Sabía que tanto alboroto solo podía ser culpa tuya, pelirroja"

Me acerqué hacia él, ignorando los comentarios de asombro de mis compañeros por conocer a un cazador diferente a Zero. El pelinegro se daba golpecitos en el hombro, con el libro que llevaba en la mano y por ser más alto se inclinó un poco hacia delante para verme.

"No pensé que fueras del tipo de estudiantes que son puntuales"- Hizo una pausa y me miró de arriba abajo con su ojo azul-"Ese uniforme te queda bien. Pensé que por ser tan pequeña parecerías una niña de párvulos"

Inflé mis cachetes ante la última parte del comentario pero me sonrojé un poco por el cumplido y le sonreí-"Gracias abuelo, pero tienes que admitir que no soy tan pequeña"

"Tienes razón"

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- Inquirí con un aspaviento de bobería. El cazador arqueó su ceja y golpeó mi roja cabeza con el libro que llevaba en la mano

"Si quieres preguntar qué hago aquí, no voy a responderte"

"No es necesario que me respondas eso, ya sé porque estás aquí"- El humano me miró con curiosidad y decidí completar mi respuesta-"Estas aquí para asegurarte de que no pase nada cuando lleguen los del Consejo de Ancianos, ¿verdad?"

Yagari suspiró y me sonrió débilmente-"No eres tan torpe como pareces. Puedes ser bastante perspicaz si te lo propones"

Arrugué el entrecejo-"¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, anciano?"

_¡Hey, el anciano nos acaba de halagar con un cumplido!_

_¿Cuál cumplido? ¡Suena más como un insulto!_

_¡A VECES LOS INSULTOS SON CUMPLIDOS, PELIRROJA! Es necesario voltear la frase para captar la idea detrás de las palabras_

_¿QUÉ LOCURA ESTAS DICIENDO, NÚMERO DOS?_

El cazador se rió entre dientes y luego me preguntó- "¿Y bien? ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?"

"Ah—Quería saber si eres el único enviado de la Asociación, estaba pensando que si tus razones para venir era por el Consejo de Ancianos, lo más probable es que necesiten más de dos cazadores presentes en la reunión"

"No. Solo estaremos Zero y yo"

Me sorprendí. ¿Solo dos cazadores? ¡Estaban locos! Eso era suicidio. Arriesgarse solo los dos era como poner a un ciervo entre una manada de leones hambrientos. Mis ojos cerúleos se quedaron clavados en el agotado rostro de Yagari para ver si encontraba algún indicio de mentira, pero el humano estaba diciendo la verdad. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación e incluso parecía estar sumergido entre sus pensamientos.

Me giré de medio lado para conectar miradas con mis compañeros vampiros y sin mirar al humano le volví a plantear una duda

"¿No piensas dictar clase?"

Escuché al cazador suspirando pesadamente y luego lo vi pasar en frente de mí dando largas zancadas, se acercó a la puerta y con tono aburrido y áspero se dirigió a mis compañeros

"¡A clase! No crean que porque soy humano pueden hacer lo que les plazca ¡Tienen 15 segundos para entrar!"

Con gran velocidad los vampiros entraron al aula y se acomodaron en sus asientos. Decidí hacer lo mismo pero al llegar a mi puesto recordé que quien se sentaba a mi lado izquierdo se había ido con un grupo de vampiros y no había regresado

_Hana…_

Miré hacia la puerta. Kaname fue el último a quien vi entrar pero no tomo asiento, se quedó recostado contra la ventana de la esquina, en los últimos puestos y por encima de su hombro miró hacia el campus, iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. Al parecer no estaba muy interesado en hablar con nadie, se veía muy concentrado, lo cual era algo bueno.

_¡SI! No va a molestarnos dentro de un buen rato_

_¡ASI ES!... ¡Ah! Quiero decir..._

_¡No te preocupes pelirroja! Eso no quiere decir que le tengas fastidio_

_Es cierto_

_¡QUIERE DECIR QUE DE VERDAD LO __**DETESTAS**__!_

_¡AHHHH! ¡NO SEAS PESADA! SABES QUE NO ES ASÍ_

"Oye Akako"- Aidou pasó por mi lado y se acomodó en su puesto al lado derecho del mío, lo miré tranquilamente-"¿Sabes dónde están Hana y los demás? Akatsuki los estuvo buscando y no los encontró. ¿Te dijo algo?"

Me negué con la cabeza al tiempo que miraba al alto pelinegro en la puerta-"No, no me dijo nada"-Yagari no había comenzado la clase y aún quedaban algunos compañeros por fuera, por lo que decidí salir a buscar a Hana y traer a los demás de vuelta

"¿A dónde vas, Akako?"- Me preguntó Rima al notar que dejaba los cuadernos en mi puesto y me resolvía a salir del aula nuevamente. A su lado, Shiki me observaba con su habitual extrañeza cuando no se me daba por apresarlo en un estrujón

_O_O ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE DEJÓ DE GUSTAR SHIKI!_

_¡CLARO QUE NO! pero debo buscar a Hana_

_¡MENTIROSA! Quieres buscar a un sexy cazador peli plata que ronda por ahí con su súper arma plateada, que solo contribuye a su sex appeal_

_¡ERES UNA ENFERMA!_

"Er, tengo que buscar a Hana y a los demás. No me demoro"- Le afirmé a la modelo y rápidamente bajé las escaleras antes de que me preguntara otra cosa. Al explicarle la situación a Yagari, el cazador refunfuñó

"Tengo que hacer de _niñera_ y llevarlos hasta el salón donde se va a llevar a cabo la reunión, si te vas, vas a ocasionarme inconvenientes"

"Vamos anciano, no te pongas pesado. Lo hago porque le prometí a mi amiga que iría a buscarla"

"Tienes 10 minutos antes de que envié a alguien por ti, pelirroja"

Asentí-"Si, señor"

El pelinegro suspiró-"¿Sabes donde es la reunión? Una vez que los encuentres, dirígete hacia allá"

Salí del salón diciendo-"Hana debe saber"- y desfilé por el pasillo camino a la entrada del edificio.

* * *

.

.

Abulté mis mofletes de forma exagerada. Mis cejas se unieron en un profundo fruncido, mientras dejaba caer mis pestañas hasta la mitad de mis cerúleos ojos, ahora de un tono más oscuro de lo habitual. Mi cuerpo se elevaba y se meneaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera flotando. El detestable olor a habano llegaba hasta mis pulmones a pesar de que el frío viento de la noche—que arrojaba el aroma de las flores del jardín que cercaba la edificación de los salones—ayudaba a aplacarlo y lo hacía más soportable.

"Creí que habías dicho que enviarías a alguien por mi"- Dije entre dientes. La potente mano que sostenía el cuello de mi blazer blanco y mantenía mis pobres piececillos alejados del suelo, le pertenecía a la chimenea de Yagari. El cazador había salido a buscarme después de haber esperado 30 minutos a que llegara a la reunión.

Lo único que había logrado y que había querido conseguir, al salir a buscar a Hana, era un tiquete gratis de salida hacia los dormitorios.

_¿O SEA QUE NO TE PREOCUPABA HANA?_

_¡Eh! No es eso. Estaba segura de que ella estaría bien, usé esta situación para huir_

_¡Ya veo!... ¡HEY! UN MOMENTO, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS PLANEADO TODO ESTO SIN MI AYUDA?_

_¡Por primera vez, usé la cabeza!_

_¡SÍ!... ¡De veras pienso que vamos a morir después de esto!_

_¡Ugh!_

Al encontrar a mi amiga albina, le pedí que se fuera hacia el lugar de la reunión pero que no dijera que nos habíamos encontrado. Al principio fue reluctante a seguir mi plan, pero cuando le dije que le conseguiría una foto exclusiva de Kaname a cambio de su silencio, aceptó sin protestar. No pensaba asistir a esa reunión con los del consejo y como solo había dos cazadores lo más probable era que ya se encontraran en el lugar de la reunión, lo que me daba aún más oportunidades de salir del lugar desapercibida. Nadie extrañaría mi cabellera roja. Si no tenía éxito en esta misión, era porque la suerte no estaba de mi lado

_¡O porque eres una tonta!_

_¡CALLATE!_

Lamentablemente, Zero me pilló con las manos en la masa cuando me disponía a escalar la gigantesca muralla que cercaba el lugar. Aún recuerdo su cara de asombro y enojo cuando conectamos miradas

_¡OH MALDITA SEA!_

_¡PELIRROJA CORRE, ESCALA, VUELA, USA TUS PODERES DE ARAÑA! ¡LO QUE SEA!_

Por un momento, pensé que como actué rápido y escalé gran parte de la muralla en cuestión de segundos, lograría salir de ese enredo sin problema, pero el cazador intentó bajarme de ahí, amenazando con dispararme si no lo hacía.

"_¡Baja de ahí, torpe! La reunión ya empezó ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?"_

"_Eh, ¿huyendo? ¡NO PIENSO BAJAR! ¡DEJAME LARGARME DE ESTE LUGAR!"_

"_No"_

_Escuché la cadena que conectaba el arma a su pantalón y me estremecí. _

"_¡KYA! ¡NO DISPARES SOY INOCENTE, MALDICIÓN! Solo voy a ir al dormitorio, no pienso ir a ningún otro lado. Aborrezco a los ancianos"_

Luego llegó Yagari, con cara de pocos amigos y tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones. Se reparaba que había corrido una maratón por todo el lugar, buscándome. Entre los dos humanos me suplicaron (amenazaron) para que bajara y me fuese a la reunión como una buena niña.

" _¡No me gusta repetir lo que digo! ¡Baja de una buena vez, torpe"_

"_¡NO! NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO"_

"_Vamos pelirroja, solo es una reunión"_

"_¡NO!"_

"_Dispararé si no bajas. No creo que al Kuran le moleste"_

"_Eh—En realidad sí creo, Kaname es regañón pero sé que me quiere" _

"_¡Pelirroja no seas problemática!"_

"_¡QUE NO PIENSO BAJAR, CAZADORES TONTOS!"_

Al irritarse porque no descendía del muro, los dos cazadores me apresaron las piernas y me halaron unas cinco veces hasta que me solté y caí sobre ellos como vaca. _¡Que falta de delicadeza!_

_¡Ni me lo digas, pelirroja! ¿Caer como vaca? Por suerte no les rompiste las costillas_

_¡ME REFIERO A ELLOS! _

"¿Piensas bajarme algún día?"- Le pregunté a Yagari sin poder ver su rostro. Lo único que se me cruzaba por la mente en ese momento era lo que me iba a pasar cuando ingresase a la reunión. Lo más probable, es que los vampiros se queden estupefactos al ver mi facha. Después de la caída, mi uniforme se ensució con tierra, mi cabello quedó lleno de hojas secas que lo hacían parecer un nido gigante, incluso mi rostro tenía algunos rasguños. Nada grave, pero en cuanto al aspecto, era lo peor con lo que había transitado hasta ahora.

El pelinegro renegó antes de contestarme bruscamente-"No pienso bajarte hasta que estemos frente a la puerta del lugar de la reunión. Además, parece que te gusta las alturas"-Se burló

Resoplé por la nariz-"¡NO ES JUSTO!"- Grité, dándole puños al aire. Escuché que alguien más gruñó y giré mi cabeza para verlo

"Zero, todo es tu culpa"-mascullé villanamente. El peli plata parpadeó

"Yo no tuve la _genial_ idea de escalar un muro para escapar"-Me replicó con sarcasmo. Mis labios se arrugaron y entrecerré los ojos

"¡Yo solo quería salir de este apestoso lugar y dormir un rato! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

Yagari se rió entre dientes-"¡Heh! No tiene nada de malo, si me lo preguntas"

Zero se quejó de la respuesta del pelinegro-"La asistencia a esa reunión es obligatoria, no debería ponerse de su lado maestro"

"No seas tan estricto, aprendiz"

Saqué la lengua y me crucé de brazos. Yagari me mecía de un lado a otro, al parecer, le parecía divertido moverme como una muñeca de trapo-"¡Buu! Zero bobo, que respuesta tan aburrida"-dije en voz baja, pero sé que logró escucharme.

"Mis respuestas no son para divertirte"

"Una sonrisa de vez en cuando, no te vendría mal"- Le recriminé con voz entusiasta

Yagari se carcajeó suavemente-"La pelirroja tiene razón"

"¿Lo ves Zero? Hasta el abuelo Yagari quiere que sonrías también"

"…"

"Además, tengo el presentimiento de que muy en el fondo quieres reírte como los demás. No deberías ser tan gruñón, tienes familia. Ichiru es tu gemelo ¿no? Algunos ni siquiera saben quiénes son sus padres"

El silencio de los cazadores me puso nerviosa, por haber tocado el tema de la familia. Sin girarme a ver al peli plata o al pelinegro, hice una 'V' con mis dedos y se las mostré

"¡Como ninguno me responde, asumiré que es mi victoria!"

"¿Victoria de qué?"- Me preguntó Zero, algo molesto

"¿No estábamos compitiendo?"

Escuché una exhalación cargada de fastidio

"¡Ah! Bueno, lo único que debo decir es que tu deber, de ahora en adelante, es sonreír Zero. Puedo asumir eso como una misión, tal vez me den puntos extra en algunas clases por eso"-Bromeé torpemente.

"Algunos simplemente no podemos sonreír tan libremente como tú, torpe"

Me sorprendí cuando el peli plata me manifestó su opinión. ¿Estaba teniendo una conversación con el cazador? Digan lo que digan, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, era la conversación más larga que había tenido con él sin que nos peleásemos físicamente.

Me reí a carcajadas y apunté con mi dedo índice el edificio de enfrente-"¡Muy bien abuelo Yagari! Cambié de opinión, llévame a esa aburrida reunión"

"¡Tendrías que ir de todos modos, pelirroja!"

"_Torpe, ruidosa_"

.

.

* * *

**MUY BIEN MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

**Eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo quiero pedirles disculpas por mi falta de cumplimiento y agradecerles por su paciencia y por el MARAVILLOSO APOYO que me han dado!**

**Espero poder publicar la segunda parte de este capítulo en unos días, pero esta vez si no les doy fecha porque dependo del tiempo que tenga esta semana para escribir. Tambien quiero darles la buena noticia de que ya ESTOY DE VACACIONES !SI! POR FIN! y espero tener mucho tiempo libre para escribir mis historias. Crucen los dedos por favor! =D**

**R&R**

**Un abrazo a todos!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood xD**


	20. Las Cartas sobre la Mesa, Pelirroja

**HALLO! ¿CÓMO ESTÁN?  
**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero esta vez no quiero demorarlos con explicaciones por acá arriba por lo que este pequeño saludo va a ser corto y al final del capítulo, podrán encontrar mi explicación xD aunque me alegra saber que el cap. anterior les gusto y espero que este tambien. Ah! lamento cualquier error de ortografía o de redacción, no tuve tiempo de releer y a veces cuando lo hago, solo encuentro los errores hasta despues de que el cap. ya fue publicado, patético xD**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: Muchas gracias por el apoyo incondicional! BIENVENIDOS MIS NUEVOS Y QUERIDOS LECTORES y espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado.**

******Ciel Lightwood**, FreeDomLess, Snoogle Goo, Criistii206, Katina-12, Ksforever, Magaly3994, Brighter Blue, May, Dulcesiita**, Ninnia depp, EtsukoDaishi, NightLotus****, Sayuki-Uchiha, JackySparrow, Erk92, Inevridarach**

**Historia dedicada a: Mina-chan a.k.a NightLotus :)**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri-sama, la trama y los OC's son TOTALMENTE MIOS!**

**Disfrútenlo! :)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Las Cartas sobre la Mesa, Pelirroja**

**.**

**.**

Yagari me dejó frente a la entrada de madera del aula de clase. Por la bulla, supe que el lugar estaba atestado con vampiros jóvenes y que el desorden solo podía significar una cosa; la reunión con el Consejo de Ancianos, por fortuna, no había iniciado. Los tan anhelados invitados se estaban haciendo esperar.

Según Zero, probablemente estaban hablando con Kaname sobre el motivo de su visita o sobre otros asuntos más privados. El peli plata me insinuó que entrara rápido al lugar, antes de que llegaran los demás vampiros si no quería meterme en más problemas, aparte, me señaló que mi conducta de hace un rato al intentar escapar iba a ser discutida con el Director. No pude evitar querer golpearlo pero contuve cualquier acto violento, sobre todo porque noté que por la forma en la que me estaba viendo, estaba más sobresaltado que antes.

Mientras me removía las hojas secas que se habían enredado en mi cabello e intentaba limpiar las manchas de tierra que habían ensuciado mi uniforme, lo miré a los ojos y le hice un puchero.

"¿No puedes simplemente fingir que no pasó nada?"- Le pregunté, pestañeando varias veces para embelesarlo con la mirada. El humano me arqueó una ceja y gruñó por lo bajo

"Ni siquiera lo pienses"

"¡Vamos! no seas aguafiestas Zero, haré lo que sea"-Insistí. Sabía que si el director averiguaba sobre mi intento fallido y risible de huir a los dormitorios durante la reunión, no solo terminaría con una enorme sanción sino que también acaecería un_ hermoso_ comunicado en el escritorio de Kaname al día siguiente.

_¡Y TODOS SABEMOS QUE ESO NO ES BUENO!_

_Pelirroja… ¿Cuántas veces has metido la pata? Una vez más, una vez menos ¿Qué diferencia hay? _

_¡NO QUIERO UN SERMÓN!_

Zero se negó con la cabeza-"No"

Me acerqué unos pasos hacia él-"¿No, qué?"

"No lo haré"-Hizo una pausa para respirar profundo y me ordenó-"¡Ahora entra! ya van a comenzar"

"Eres un antipático"- Susurré, cruzando los brazos y recostando mi espalda contra la puerta bruscamente.

A pesar de no haberme acercado mucho a él, el olor del peli plata me había dejado ridículamente mareada, por lo que decidí esperar un momento para calmarme antes de ingresar al anfiteatro. Los dos cazadores se quedaron esperando junto a mí en la entrada, querían ser precavidos y asegurarse de que no se me daría por huir de nuevo.

"No deberían dejarme entrar así ¡Estoy hecha un desastre!"- Bufé, señalando mi impresentable y mugriento uniforme. Zero me miró a través de sus largas pestañas, sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta negra y me lo lanzó al rostro con fuerza.

"¡OW!"-Me quité el trapo de la cara y lo mire enojada-"¿PERO QUÉ HACES?"

"¡Límpiate con eso y no me lo devuelvas!" -Me ordenó, descarriando la mirada hacia el pasillo. Mi mirada se tornó confusa pero sacudí un hombro y empecé a limpiarme.

_¡Oh vaya! Que obediente_

_¡GRRRR!_

"Abuelo Yagari…"- Musité, dándole suaves golpes al humano en la pierna, con mi zapato.

El pelinegro levantó su mirada y se alejó unos centímetros para que no pudiese seguir golpeándolo-"¿Qué pasa?"- me preguntó bostezando.

Me cubrí un lado de la boca como si le fuese a cuchichear un secreto al oído y le dije-"No dejes que Zero le diga al director lo que paso"

"Reglas son reglas, pelirroja"

Suspiré rendida. Apreté el pañuelo con fuerza entre mis dedos. Convencer a los humanos era más difícil que sacarle una sonrisa a Kaname

"Ustedes dos son de lo peor"-Mascullé y miré al insensible de Zero por el rabillo del ojo-"Se ahorrarían muchos problemas si no le dicen al director"

El peli plata me devolvió la mirada-"No debiste intentar huir desde un principio. Tu torpeza _aumenta_ con los días"

Una vena brotó en mi frente. Sentí el énfasis que había hecho en la palabra 'aumenta', mis oídos echaron humo y mi rostro se enrojeció-"¡Oye, oye, oye! Aunque no lo parezca saco buenas notas"- gruñí, mostrándole los dientes.

_¡NO ERES UN PERRO, PELIRROJA!_

_¡Lo sé! ¡SOY UN TIGRE!_

_¡Agh! ¿Acaso no entendiste la indirecta? ¡DEJA DE PORTARTE COMO UN ANIMAL!_

El peli plata arqueó sus cejas. No parecía convencido, lo cual me enojó más. Sus ojos lila se veían más oscuros de lo normal pero no le presté mucha atención porque simplemente quería golpearlo.

_¡SI, DALE PELIRROJA!_

_¡SIII!_

_¡Recuerda…todo menos el rostro!_

_¡GRRR! ¡UN RASGUÑO NO LE HARA DAÑO!_

_¡EEK! _

Yagari se rió entre dientes y puso su mano sobre mi roja cabeza, molestó un poco con mi cabello para atajarme y murmuró un-"Haré lo que pueda"

Hice un puchero. El pelinegro solo quería que me tranquilizara y no pretendiera atacar a Zero. Aún así, le sonreí, satisfecha con su respuesta.

Después de un rato, Yagari desapareció junto a Zero en el oscuro pasillo, no iban a entrar todavía para no llamar la atención, pero podía sentir que aún estaban cerca.

Guardé el pañuelo que Zero me había dado en el bolsillo de mi falda y abrí la puerta del lugar sin muchas ganas, nadie se percató de mi presencia al ingresar, por lo que me sentí aliviada. Como lo había sospechado, el lugar estaba repleto.

Era la primera vez que me encontraba en un terreno tan atiborrado de vampiros, ni siquiera en el dormitorio parecíamos tantos. Inspeccioné el lugar con mis ojos azules, buscando algún rostro conocido. Hana estaba conversando tranquilamente con Hanabusa, esos dos se llevaban bien, supongo que ser los más inteligentes de la clase tiene algo que ver. Los dos vampiros descarriaron la mirada como si instintivamente una parte de ellos les hubiese indicado que los estaban mirando.

La mano de Hana se levantó y se sacudió, la vampiresa me notó mucho antes que Hanabusa, quien simplemente sonrió y descansó sus brazos detrás de su nuca al verme. Les sonreí ampliamente. La albina me señaló un puesto vacante entre ella y el rubio, era obvio que lo había estado guardando para mí, por lo que arrugué el entrecejo. Eso quería decir que sabía que mi plan iba a ser un fracaso. ¡Vaya, qué amiga!

Subí los escalones hacia ellos y tomé asiento.

"No creas que te guardé un puesto a propósito"- Me dijo la albina un poco apenada. Viré mi rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa dientona

"¡Más te vale que no!"

"Ah! Akako-chan…tu uniforme está muy sucio"- Me dijo, ojeándome con sorpresa de pies a cabeza. Me reí tímidamente.

"Ahh—Me tropecé con una roca"

_¡CAI COMO VACA SOBRE DOS CAZADORES!_

_¿TE ESTAS BURLANDO?_

_¿POR QUÉ NO MEJOR DICES; CAI COMO __**MORSA**__ SOBRE DOS CAZADORES MIENTRAS TORPEMENTE CREÍ QUE PODÍA TENER SENTIDOS ARACNIDOS Y ESCALAR UNA MURALLA?"_

_¡ERES UNA—!_

"¿Y cómo fue eso? ¿Fue durante la ejecución de tu plan?"-Me preguntó Hana, con sus ambarinos ojos llenos de curiosidad

No sabía si su pregunta era una forma de burlarse o porque de verdad le interesaba como había ejecutado mi plan de retirada estratégica; por un momento pensé que sería mejor si no le contaba la ridícula escena de Yagari y Zero bajándome del muro. Sé que Hana guardaría el secreto pero Hanabusa definitivamente, no lo haría. No solo era vergonzoso el solo hecho de haber sido atrapada tan fácilmente, sino que si se hacía público sería el hazme reír de todos los vampiros presentes.

"Después te cuento"- Siseé

La cabeza de Hana se movió lentamente en señal de entendimiento. Me acomodé en mi asiento al tiempo que con mis ojos viajaba por los rincones del aula. Los vampiros no parecían muy contentos con la visita del consejo, muchos tenían expresiones de aburrimiento y entre las conversaciones que absorbía por mis oídos, eran muy pocos los que de verdad querían estar aquí.

"¿A qué vienen esos ancianos?"- Pregunté.

Hana sonrió débilmente-"Ya habías hecho esa pregunta antes, Akako-chan"

La miré aburrida-"Lo sé, lo sé, pero tal vez Idol sepa algo que tu no"

Hanabusa dejó su posición de descanso para acomodar los codos sobre sus rodillas, su rostro descansó sobre sus manos y sus cejas se acoplaron, arrugando su frente. No sabía si el rubio estaba o muy serio o muy encolerizado. Algo lo estaba molestando, como una mosca zumbándole en el oído, pero no podía descifrar el porqué de su actitud.

"Solo vienen a ocasionarle problemas a Kaname-sama"- Me respondió el rubio. Ladeé mi cabeza a un lado y pasé una mano por mi cabello

"Ya veo…"-Me quedé pensando-"¿Pero sólo a él? No tenían que venir hasta acá solo por él"

Hana estiró su mano como una señal para que me callara.

"La forma más fácil de molestar a Kaname-sama, es metiéndose con la Academia"- Dijo Hanabusa. Bostecé ampliamente, cubriéndome la boca con mi mano

"¿Por qué?"

Aidou apretó los puños que sostenían su barbilla y cerró los ojos de golpe-"Este lugar es especial para él. Los miembros del consejo solo quieren que Kaname-sama vuelva a su puesto en el Alto Consejo. Tener a un pura sangre es muy raro en estos tiempos y para ellos la Academia es un simple juego de niños sin sentido, una pérdida de tiempo"

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Era obvio que los vampiros a mi lado no estaban de acuerdo con los ancianos, sus rostros se retorcían en las expresiones más exageradas de desagrado cada vez que los mencionaban, pero por alguna extraña razón no me parecía tan mala la idea de esos ancianos.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ese consejo"- Hana y Hanabusa saltaron sobre sus asientos al escuchar mi resolución. Los dos vampiros me miraron con los ojos como platos y dejaron caer sus barbillas, seguido por un grito ahogado

Hana fue la primera en reaccionar-"Pero qué dices—"

"Es la verdad, este lugar es una pérdida de tiempo"- Le interrumpí-"Piénsenlo. Los cazadores no confían en nosotros y nosotros no confiamos en ellos, tampoco hemos pasado mucho tiempo junto a los humanos como para adaptarnos a su forma de vida y muchos aquí presentes, se sienten obligados y no hacen esto por convicción"

Hanabusa me frunció el ceño. Parecía ofendido por mis palabras-"¿Eres bipolar o algo por el estilo? Te he visto muy amable con los humanos últimamente, incluso estas llevando una actividad con ellos y ahora dices eso como si en realidad los detestarás"

Le dediqué una mirada fulminante-"No es que no me agraden, Hanabusa"-Sonreí alegremente-"En realidad, no pensé que sería tan bien aceptada entre ellos, incluso mejor que en mi propia especie"

"¿Entonces por qué dices eso?"- Me inquirió la albina

Suspiré y sacudí un hombro-"Porque es la verdad"

Mis compañeros me dedicaron miradas de merodeo y desconcierto.

"Puede que el problema no esté en nosotros, sino en los mismos humanos. Cuando fui a la Asociación de Cazadores me dio la impresión de que no importa que tanto intentemos cambiar, seguiremos siendo _criaturas salvajes_ en sus ojos y tal vez esa imagen se quede así para siempre"

_Aunque insólitamente parezco simpatizarle al Abuelo Yagari—_Pensé—_De veras que es extraño_

"Habla por ti"-Me reprendió el rubio. Lo miré confundida-"Yo estoy aquí por Kaname-sama, no por los cazadores y estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo en su objetivo por simpatizar con los humanos, no importa el tiempo que lleve"

Las palabras del rubio tenían validez, pero a eso me refería cuando dije que muchos se sentían obligados a estar aquí; Kaname es un purasangre, sus amables pedidos son en realidad _mandatos,_ puede que su séquito este aquí porque, literalmente, _lo adoran_, pero los demás se sienten obligados a seguir a uno de los pocos purasangres cuerdos que quedan, por el simple hecho de que él tiene más poder, es la ley de la jerarquía, nadie sería capaz de decirle que no quiere estar aquí.

_Excepto nosotras_

_Recuerda que nunca nos toma en serio…_

Me reí entre dientes. Si había algo admirable en Hanabusa era su exagerada lealtad hacia el purasangre. Me recordaba un poco a Hisoka, _fiel como un perrito y _al mismo tiempo me producía cierta sensación de nostalgia. Ni siquiera sé si Rido lo dejó vivo después de que me ayudo a escapar, apuesto a que el sádico de mi viejo lo torturó por un buen tiempo, si es que sigue respirando.

Volví a la realidad cuando Hanabusa me preguntó algo.

"¿De qué te ríes?"- El rubio infló sus cachetes y desvió su mirada de la mía, en un acto malogrado de fiereza. Usando mi dedo le pinché una de sus mejillas abultadas y me carcajeé

"De tu cara, no puedo evitar reírme cuando la veo"

Hana se echó a reír conmigo. La vampiresa abrazó su estómago, su risa era melodiosa y dulce. Solo escucharla era divertido.

"¡DEJEN DE REIRSE!"-Gritó Aidou, rojo de la vergüenza. Ya varios vampiros habían girado su cabeza hacia nosotros. A pesar de que siempre me consideraron la más ruidosa de toda la elite, ni Hana ni Hanabusa se quedaban atrás cuando estaban conmigo. Detuve mi risa y me removí las lágrimas que se habían alcanzado a formar en mis ojos.

Tragué saliva e intenté ignorar el hecho de que la risa de Hana me daba ganas de reír nuevamente.

"Creo que tienes razón, Idol"- Mis oculares cerúleos se conectaron con los hermosos luceros índigo del rubio. Mi expresión se volvió seria-"Tal vez, si lo intentamos lo suficiente, sea posible un cambio. Pero debo decirte que pese a todo, yo tengo otras razones para quedarme en este lugar"

_Como averiguar sobre mi pasado _

_Y quitar unas cuantas camisas, morder un sexy cuello tatuado y—_

_¿POR QUIÉN RAYOS ME TOMAS?_

_¡Ay, yo solo decía! _

"Eso no importa, yo también tengo mis razones para estar aquí"-El vampiro sonrió, burlón, despertándome de mi pelea mental.

Hana asintió en concordancia-"¡No te preocupes, Akako-chan! Todos tienen una razón para estar acá. Lo que importa es que nos mantengamos unidos"

Aidou dejó escapar una risita-"Pero ahora nuestro único problema para lograr el objetivo de convivir con los humanos, eres _tú, _Akako, es decir no eres exactamente la imagen que se tiene de una _vampiresa, igual_ que Ruka las dos son_—_"

Fruncí el ceño y le di un puñetazo de boxeador en su dorada cabezota

"¡ITAI!"

"¡No me pongas en el mismo nivel que ella!"-Mascullé siniestramente. Hana se siguió riendo, más fuerte que antes, y yo no pude evitar unirme a sus carcajadas.

* * *

.

Me levanté de mi asiento, apretando los puños. Los del consejo nada que llegaban, ni siquiera el mismo Kuran había aparecido, si iban a hablar de asuntos privados en la oficina de Kaname, no debieron pedirnos venir a esperarlos en primer lugar. Hana ya se estaba quedando dormida, yo estaba totalmente agotada por el ensayo de la obra y Hanabusa estaba conversando con un vampiro a su lado, ya que nos habíamos quedado sin tema de conversación y nuestros compañeros nos enviaban mensajes con la mirada como diciendo "Ni se les ocurra abrir la boca" por lo que preferimos no dirigirnos la palabra y evitar un escándalo.

Hana abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió que mi cuerpo la rozó al intentar pasar por delante de ella en silencio; no quería que se diera cuenta de que iba a intentar salir del lugar inadvertida, pero mis rodillas chocaron con las suyas en el intento.

"¿A dónde vas?"-Me preguntó, restregándose los ojos. Vacilé un poco antes de contestar

"Solo quería ir a mirar si los del consejo ya venían en camino. Llevamos un buen tiempo esperando ¿no lo crees?"

"Te acompaño"- Me dijo, estirando sus brazos para luego levantarse del asiento. Frenética, la empujé hacia abajo con mis manos, la albina no pudo evitar mirarme mal, tal vez había usado fuerza de más para devolverla a su sitio. Le sonreí débilmente

"Lo siento"

"Akako-chan, deberías aprender a medir tu fuerza"- Me sermoneó. Retiré mis manos de sus hombros y asentí

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero créeme cuando te digo que a veces es bueno tener esta fuerza fuera de control"-Me arqueó una ceja, continué-"Er, bueno después te explico eso"-Miré hacia el lado, evitando su mirada ambarina-"No es necesario que vengas conmigo, solo voy a vigilar desde la entrada"

La albina me miró confundida pero entendió-"Está bien, no te vayas a ir, ¿eh?"

Me acomodé el pelo detrás de la oreja y consentí-"No te preocupes, no me quedé esperando tanto tiempo para simplemente irme, sin decirles unas cuantas palabras a esos ancianos antes"

La vampiresa me miró asombrada. Sabía que estaba a punto de sermonearme de nuevo o darme un discurso sobre la importancia del consejo, por lo que le di unas palmaditas en su cabeza antes de retirarme sutil pero rápidamente-"Era una broma, Hana"

Bajé las escaleras, deslizándome por entre mis compañeros, como una hoja de papel que es aventada por el viento y me dirigí a la puerta del anfiteatro. Ninguno de mis sentidos me indicó que me estaban observando, pero igual miré por encima de mi hombro solo para cerciorarme de que mis sentidos no me estaban fallando.

_¿ESTAS DUDANDO DE MÍ, PELIRROJA?_

_¡SI!_

_¡GAH! ¡ERES UNA GROSERA! ¡YO NUNCA TE HE FALLADO!_

_¡No voy a discutir contigo!_

Mi amiga albina, ya se había quedado dormida, la pobre estaba cabeceando, su cráneo agitándose de arriba abajo daba la impresión de que se caería en cualquier momento. Abrí la puerta sigilosamente y me escurrí por un angosto espacio para no llamar la atención. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí emitiendo un suave sonido. Exhalé y me removí el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo.

"¡Puu! Lo logré"- Dije, apoyando mi mano en la empuñadura de la portezuela. Levanté la mirada y la clavé en el deslucido pasillo. Ahora la suerte estaba de mi lado y nada podría arruinar eso. Marché por el corredor a paso acompasado, acto continuo; di media vuelta para devolverme

_¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ TE ESTAS DEVOLVIENDO, PELIRROJA?_

_¡NO PREGUNTES!_

_¡HOLAAA! LA SALIDA ES DEL OTRO LADO GENIO, NO TE DEVUELVAS_

_¡YA LO SÉ! ¡YA LO SÉ!_

_¿ENTONCES QUÉ—?_

"¡Así que aquí estabas Akako-chan!"- Dijo una voz masculina

_¡MALDICIÓN!_

_¡Oh! Pudiste haberlo dicho antes_

Detuve mi marcha. Mi cuerpo se endureció como una roca y mi piel cogió un tono azul. La voz que había pronunciado mi nombre le pertenecía a Takuma; las posibilidades de escapar eran nulas. Ichijou podía parecer un vampiro relajado, un poco torpe, incluso su aura tan brillante que me cegaba siempre, lo hacía parecer casi que _humano_, pero extrañamente él nunca pasaba las cosas por alto, cualquier detalle, incluso hasta el más mínimo y ligero cambio de expresión era notado por el vampiro.

_Como si detrás de esa fachada de sonrisas y decorados brillantes, viviera un ser calculador, serio y letal_

_¡SEXY!_

_¡EN SERIO, NÚMERO DOS! ¿TIENES QUE FIJARTE EN TODOS LOS VAMPIROS?_

_Oye, no es mi culpa que estemos rodeadas de seres que se ganaron la lotería genética_

El rubio puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Mis músculos se tensionaron ante su toque y sentí escalofríos recorriéndome el cuerpo. Me negaba a girar la cabeza para mirarlo, me producía terror el solo hecho de ver su alegre sonrisa. Era amenazante, _peligroso…_

"Kaname me pidió buscarte, dijo que probablemente estarías en los dormitorios escondiéndote para no asistir a la reunión"- Hizo una pausa para inclinarse hacia adelante, al parecer estaba buscando la forma de despistarme para que me voltease a verlo. Creo que había olfateado mi miedo

_¿ACASO ES UN PERRO O ALGO ASÍ?_

_¡AH—ES SOLO UN DECIR! A propósito, ¿En serio soy tan predecible?_

_¡Oh si! Cuando se es tan torpe todos saben que las ideas brillantes no pasan por tu cabeza_

_¿QUÉ DIJISTE? ¡Me gustaría oírte repetir eso!_

"No pensé que estarías aquí esperando a los del consejo, Akako-chan. Por eso me sorprendí cuando te vi salir del salón"-Hizo una pausa-"A propósito ¿ibas para algún lado?"

Me quedé muda. Las palabras no querían salir de mi boca. Cualquier excusa iba a ser considerada una mentira.

"¿Akako-chan?"

"Eh—"-Balbuceé, mi voz sonaba mecánica como la de un robot-"Solo iba a buscar mis libros, los dejé en el salón"

El rubio retiró su mano de mi hombro. Dejé escapar una bocanada de aire que había estado manteniendo y mis músculos se relajaron al instante, como si me hubiesen retirado una tonelada de cemento de la espalda.

"Ya veo"

"Bien, creo que los recogeré después"- Me despedí con la mano, aún sin voltearme a verlo, pero el vampiro detuvo mi intento de retirarme, tomando mi mano y girándome velozmente para enfrentarlo

"Un momento, Akako-chan"- Me dijo

Por el miedo no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, solo vi como su rostro se iluminaba con una de sus sonrisas cuando quedamos cara a cara; estaba tranquilo y me di cuenta de que me había inundado el miedo sin razón alguna. Respiré profundo, pero solo me tranquilicé cuando soltó mi mano

"Kaname tiene tus libros, pero necesito que me acompañes a un lugar"- Me dijo, con sus ojos resplandeciendo con inocencia

"¿Kaname tiene mis libros?-Me paralicé al terminar de hablar.

_¡MALDICIÓN! VA A ENCONTRAR LOS DIBUJITOS QUE HICE DE ÉL AHORCANDOME_

_¡AHHH! ¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡VAMOR A MORIR!_

Takuma sacudió mis hombros, despertándome de mi shock-"Akako-chan, Akako-chan"

"Ahora sí es necesario que vaya a buscar mis libros o estoy muerta…"- Susurré para mis adentros. Empujé a Takuma hacia atrás con mis manos y caminé hacia los salones de clase.

"¡Akako-chan! ¿No me estabas escuchando?"- Takuma interrumpió mi marcha, me giré un momento para verlo.

"Eh—No"

"Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, no te preocupes Kaname no es de los que mira los cuadernos de los demás"- Dijo Takuma en un tono de confianza muy particular en él. Hice una mueca y él añadió-"Si te preocupan tu dibujos, que por cierto, están muy bien hechos, deberías considerar volverte una artista, captaste el rostro de Kaname perfectamente—"

"Está bien, está bien, ya entendí"- Sacudí mis manos frenéticamente, sentí una oleada de calor inundando mi rostro. Me sentía observada, no mejor dicho, como si todo este tiempo, mientras hacía mis dibujos en clase alguien inundase libremente mi burbuja personal y yo no me diera cuenta. Si Takuma sabía lo de los dibujos, era muy probable que Kaname también ya supiera de ellos. _Game Over,_ ojala la vida real fuese como un videojuego donde se pudiese reiniciar donde perdiste. Kaname me mataría si nos encontráramos.

"Vamos Akako-chan, entre más tiempo nos quedemos aquí menos vas a poder descansar"- Me dijo Takuma, ladeando su cabeza graciosamente.

Arrugué el entrecejo-"¿Por qué yo? No me vas poner a hacer algún ridículo trabajo por ti, ¿Cierto?"

El rubio se rió nervioso-"No, para nada"

Mis pestañas descendieron hasta cubrir la mitad de mis ojos azules, oscureciéndolos y dándome una mirada de sospecha-"¿A dónde vamos?"- Pregunté entre dientes.

Takuma despegó su mirada de la mía y tímidamente me tomó de la mano, con la mano libre acarició una sus mejillas, percibí que extrañamente habían cogido un color rosa. El vampiro parecía apenado, como una niña a punto de confesar su amor. Era la expresión más infantil e inofensiva que había tenido hasta ahora, por lo que simplemente me quedé observándolo con miles de signos de interrogación sobre mi cabeza

_¿Puedo opinar sobre esto?_

_¡No! Quién sabe con qué comentario pervertido vas a salir_

_Bueno, ya que lo dices, Takuma se vería bien sin camisa_

_¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE?_

_Uhmm, ¡Sí! Todo un bombón… ¡Ah! Disculpa, pelirroja ¿dijiste algo?_

_¡AGH!_

Finalmente, el vampiro separó sus labios y me dijo-"Tengamos una cita,Akako-chan"

Me quedé desencajada. Sentí que mis piernas habían perdido toda su fuerza. Tal vez era el agotamiento por los ensayos. Mis cejas se arquearon, sé que mis oídos no me fallan pero quería pensar que esta vez sí habían estropeado el mensaje, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca emitió un ensordecedor-

"¿QUÉ?"

Que sacudió medio planeta.

* * *

.

"Al menos pudiste llevarme a un lugar más romántico"- Dije entre dientes. Takuma me sonrió abiertamente, dio una vuelta grotescamente afeminada por el lugar y abrió los brazos ampliamente

"¡Alégrate Akako-chan, es la biblioteca!"

Me di una palmada en la frente, mi mano libre se convirtió en un puño. Mis labios dejaron escapar un bufido. _No sabía si golpear a Takuma o reírme por su payasada_

"¡EXACTO! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Leerme un libro de filosofía? ¿Buscar la _ecuación del amor_ en un libro de matemáticas? ¿AH?"

El vampiro se detuvo y acarició su barbilla con sus dedos, pensativo

"No es mala idea"

Gruñí. Takuma podía ser un niño bonito y educado, pero ¡vaya! Que si era torpe en cuestión de relaciones. Lo cual era extraño porque él siempre estaba rodeado de chicas humanas o incluso de vampiresas. Miré al vampiro y me di cuenta de que estaba un poco nervioso, lo cual era extraño en él.

"¿Esto no es una cita verdad?"- Pregunté. El rubio me dedicó una de sus sonrisas cegadoras, pero sus ojos esmeraldas se ahogaron en preocupación.

"¿No estás enojada?"

Le sonreí tranquilamente-"¿Debería?"-Ichijou se quedó en silencio

_¡SI DEBERIAS!_

_¡TIENES RAZÓN! _

_¡GOLPEALO!_

_¡SI!... ¡NO!_

_¿AL FIN QUÉ?_

_¡NO VOY A GOLPEARLO!_

_¡Estás muy debilucha últimamente, pelirroja!_

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mi mente-"¿Puedo preguntar para qué me trajiste, Takuma?"

"No, no puedes"

"¿Es en serio?"-Lo miré incrédula.

Takuma parpadeó y sonrió-"Es en serio"

El rubio desvió su mirada para clavarla en una de las estanterías. Me quedé de pie frente a la entrada. ¡Esto no puede ser posible! Primero me pide salir en una cita de la forma más femenina que haya visto, luego me confirma que en realidad no es una cita y ahora no me quiere decir la razón para estar aquí.

_¡Este lugar apesta!_ No era exactamente una biblioteca, Takuma fue bastante exagerado, diría que más bien era un estudio muy grande, tenía unas 5 estanterías para los libros y una mesa de madera cuadrada de seis puestos en el centro, no tenía ventanas, la única luz era la del candelabro sobre la mesa y lo que la hacía aún más terrorífica era que quedaba en la planta baja del edificio, cerca a los comúnmente conocidos como '_Salones Malditos'_ entre los humanos, eran las típicas aulas de clase que nunca se usaban, donde leyendas como la estudiantes sin cabeza o la armadura asesina se creaban, inclusive para una vampiresa como yo, eran _tétricos._

_¡AH PELIRROJA UN FANTASMA!_

_¡KYAAAAA! ¿DÓNDE?_

_¿No deberías simplemente salir corriendo en vez de preguntar dónde está?_

Suspiré al tiempo que Takuma me llamó desde una de las estanterías-"Akako-chan ¿me ayudas con algo?"

Levanté la mirada para ver que el vampiro estaba bajando unos libros, mientras sostenía otro montón sobre su brazo. Sin más remedio, me acerqué a él para que me entregara los documentos y los puse sobre la mesa cuidadosamente, parecían libros de siglos atrás, cualquier movimiento brusco y los volvería polvo.

"Creo que con eso es suficiente"-Dijo Takuma, sacando un último libro del escaparate y acercándose a la mesa. El vampiro se sentó y me invitó a tomar asiento a su lado

"¿Suficiente, para qué?"-Inquirí

"Para pasar el rato, no quieres ir a esa reunión ¿verdad?"

Mis cejas se arquearon. ¿Acaso los vampiros tenían una enfermedad que no me habían contagiado? Porque estaban muy amables y raros recientemente. A menos de que me estuviesen escondiendo algo, era más que obvio que la reunión con esos ancianos era importante de no ser así no nos habrían hecho faltar a clase para esperarlos, pero más allá de eso había algo que me ponía nerviosa, todos esos vampiros eran nobles, lo más cerca que se podía estar a un purasangre, como me dijo Hana, faltar a esa reunión sería una falta de respeto grave, entonces ¿por qué sentía que de alguna forma ni Takuma ni Kaname querían que yo los viera? _Como si…_

Inspeccioné el rostro del vampiro detenidamente y algo hizo _click_—en mi mente. Me moví el flequillo del rostro con los dedos.

_Como si me estuviesen escondiendo de ellos…_

Si lo pienso bien, de alguna forma tenía sentido. Takuma se había sorprendido al verme salir del salón, nunca pensó que en realidad estaría esperando a los del Consejo, después de todo Kaname le había dicho que probablemente me había escapado, pero cuando vio que no era así, decidió llevarme a un lugar lejos de la reunión. ¿Pero, por qué?

_Tal vez ellos saben algo sobre los Nakamori ¿no lo crees?_

_¡ESO ES! _

Golpeé la mesa con mis puños. Los libros saltaron sobre la superficie de madera al igual que Takuma, brincó sobre su asiento.

"¿Ak-Akako-chan?"

Me giré hacia el vampiro con los ojos proyectando ácido.

"¿Me están escondiendo del Consejo?"- Pregunté, arqueando una ceja cuando el vampiro se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"- Takuma me sonrió alegremente, pero sus ojos parecieron dirigirse a un punto por encima de mi cabeza por lo que no hubo contacto visual, y eso me puso más recelosa. Arrugué la frente

"Así que eso era…"-Sonreí de medio lado y con mi mano derecha lancé los libros al suelo, despejando la mesa. Los músculos de Takuma se pusieron tensos y escuché como tragaba saliva, nervioso.

_¡Uh! ¡Qué agresiva, pelirroja!_

Luego de un rato de estarlo fulminando con la mirada, Takuma suspiró rendido-"Kaname, no quiere que te conozcan todavía, es por tu bien"

Mis labios se arrugaron e hice gestos con las manos-"¿Por mi bien? Esconder la verdad no ayuda a nadie"

"Lo sé, y él también lo sabe, pero es por eso que necesitas ser paciente, si mi abuelo llega a conocerte—"

"¿Abuelo?"- Le interrumpí-"¿Tu abuelo hace parte del Consejo?"

"Es su líder"- Me respondió Takuma, con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

"Por tu tono de voz, no pareces llevarte bien con él"- Le dije tranquila-"Pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo"

Takuma se negó con la cabeza-"Tienes razón, mi relación con él no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero no es eso lo que nos preocupa"

"¿Entonces, qué?"- Le exigí

Su mirada se entristeció-"Kaname me dijo que tú también eres una purasangre, por tu olor no es una idea convincente, es por eso que nadie se da cuenta"- Hice una mueca-"Pero crecí con él y sé que no mentiría al respecto, si mi abuelo llega a conocerte los vampiros empezarían a oprimirte con el mismo trato que le dan a Kaname y lo último que él quiere es que seas una marioneta del consejo"

Abrí la boca y luego la cerré. Dejé caer mis hombros abatida.

"Además, si llegasen a decirte algo sobre tu pasado, ten por seguro que el noventa por cierto, serían mentiras"- Concluyó Takuma, levantando los libros del suelo.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente y entorné los ojos-"…Es difícil ir en tu contra, si me lo pones así"

Takuma sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa, pero más débil y forzada. Cuando su mirada se desvió de la mía, mis ojos se entristecieron y pronto sentí que cambiaron a un tono carmesí. Una sensación de vacío me invadió radicalmente, sentí la garganta seca y por más que pasara saliva, no podía controlar las ganas de beber algo…

Mis ojos se clavaron en el cuello de Takuma, cerré los ojos bruscamente

_¡OH NO! ¡AHORA NO!_

* * *

_._

Era una noche fría y desolada, con una que otra estrella titilante en cielo, el viento era tan congelante que se podía comparar con las fuertes ventiscas en el invierno, el camino por donde transitaba el auto era oscuro, estrecho y un poco más que destrozado. Varias veces los pasajeros daban brincos sobre sus asientos, por los huecos y las piedras.

Sus ojos violetas miraban a través de la ventana hacia el monótono y aburrido panorama de árboles y tierra, pero era mejor que mirar hacia el conductor de cabello negro muy corto y verlo como un apetitoso aperitivo cuando ni siquiera era atractivo, pero tenía hombros bonitos y su cuello no estaba nada mal, tampoco.

De pronto, el auto se detuvo. El personaje conduciendo el auto, con su traje negro, su camisa blanca con corbata negra y de aire estirado, abrió la puerta del conductor y se bajó, para luego darle la vuelta al auto por detrás y abrir la puerta del pasajero delicadamente.

"Hemos llegado, señorita"- Dijo el conductor con tono indiferente y estirando su mano libre para ayudar a la susodicha a salir del coche.

En el exterior no era más que una mansión vieja y abandonada, con los vidrios rotos, las puertas a solo un toque de caerse, escombros y madera podrida alrededor, ni hablar de las telarañas en las ventanas, parecía salida de un cuento de terror, con los años llegaría a derrumbarse completamente y después no sería más que un recuerdo.

"Gracias…"- Dijo la joven de ojos lila, su pequeño y pálido cuerpo estaba cubierto con un vestido rojo, de cuello amplio rectangular, mangas cortas abombadas y una falda que le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, combinada con unos tacos de punta redonda del mismo tono del vestido. Cualquiera que le viese por primera vez diría que parece una muñeca.

"¿Quiere que la espere, Señorita Kurenai?"- Preguntó el hombre de cabello negro. La peli plata parpadeó lentamente y sonrió para sí misma.

"No, alguien más viene por mi…"

El hombre hizo una reverencia, se retiró y rápidamente volvió a tomar el volante. La vampiresa se quedó observando el espantoso lugar por un buen rato antes de entrar, mientras el coche daba reversa y giraba para volver por donde había llegado.

"Espero que no le moleste que me haya auto invitado"-Susurró la joven.

El interior del sombrío lugar era otra historia. Si se seguía derecho por el oscurecido pasillo principal hasta el fondo, se encontraría una puerta, por no decir la única en buen estado, la cual al abrirla daba paso hacia unas escaleras que descendían a la planta baja del lugar.

Sus oídos captaron el ruido producido por las múltiples conversaciones que se daban al tiempo; las carcajadas, los gritos, el ligero golpe entre las copas de vino al hacer un brindis. Daba la impresión de ser una reunión de varios invitados. La vampiresa aceleró el paso al ver una luz blanca al final de las escaleras.

El lugar era un salón amplio, piso blanco y brillante de cerámica, no tenía ventanas, las paredes tenían un tono verde pastel, y un cielo raso. Era una de las residencias de uno de los vampiros del Consejo, la utilizaban para las reuniones sociales que con mucha frecuencia se realizaban, pero no todos sabían eso, este tipo de reuniones, eran _exclusivas _para los vampiros _sedientos_ y con unos cuantos tornillos sueltos.

Kurenai saludó a los invitados con la mano y viajó entre las mesas llenas de comida y los vampiros vestidos elegantemente dando largas zancadas a pesar de su estatura, buscando con la mirada al único personaje que quería ver. De vez en cuando los vampiros jóvenes se le acercaban para entablar una conversación, pero ella los ignoraba, mostrando poco interés en las posibilidades de morder cuellos tiernos libremente, después de todo, digan lo que digan, no había nada como morder el cuello de un _joven_ vampiro o humano, pero hoy no sentía ganas hacer tal cosa.

* * *

**.**

Sus ojos viajaban por el lugar perezosamente, estaba aburrido. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía sentado en ese sillón rojo, esperando a que algo interesante pasara en vez de hacerlo él mismo, después de todo, siempre era él quien empezaba a morder cuellos y a tentar a los demás vampiros. Suspiró. No había nada que hacer, no tenía ganas, ninguno de los presentes le llamaba la atención, no parecían cumplir con sus exigencias para satisfacer sus ansias por perforar un cuello con sus colmillos.

_Incluso las vampiresas jóvenes, ya no le parecían tan atractivas como antes_.

"Señor Rido, ¿quiere comer algo?"- Preguntó Hisoka alegremente, revelándole un plato repleto de comida al Kuran. El vampiro hizo una mueca e hizo gestos con sus manos para que el Nivel-E retirara la comida humana de su rostro. El castaño lo miró preocupado.

"Sé que no me permite entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero no creo que sea aconsejable quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, Señor Rido"-Hisoka suspiró y continuó-"Estos vampiros pertenecen al Consejo ¿no cree que esta podría ser una trampa?"

El aludido se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa negra, revelando su tonificado cuerpo. Algunas vampiresas que lo veían a lo lejos, suspiraron lujuriosamente. Hisoka arqueó una ceja

_El señor Rido es todo un exhibicionista… _

"Ya lo sé, Hisoka, pero no creo que sean tan tontos como para intentar algo aquí, necesitaran más que esto para matarme"

El castaño asintió lentamente y empezó a comerse la comida que su amo se había negado siquiera a mirar, de pronto sintió un leve toque en su hombro y se giró para ver de quién se trataba, con las mejillas abultándose mientras masticaba. Sus ojos revelaron sorpresa pero antes de poder emitir cualquier sonido, el personaje en cuestión se adelantó unos pasos y le habló al purasangre desparramado sobre el sillón

"Kuran Rido…"

Las cejas del Kuran se arquearon por unos instantes, sin embargo su mirada se volvió libidinosa y un tanto sospechosa al descenderla lentamente por el vestido rojo de la invitada y luego volverla a su rostro. El _rojo_ ya era casi que un tabú para él y al parecer la invitada se había puesto ese color _a propósito._

El vampiro se inclinó hacia la vampiresa, apoyó su codo en su rodilla y luego su rostro en la palma de su mano-"No pensé que volvería a ver ese rostro tan infantil, _Kurena_i"- Dijo en forma de saludo, estirando su mano libre hacia la joven-"¿Viniste solo para verme?"-preguntó con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

María sonrió inocentemente, ladeando su cabeza hacia el lado y tomando la mano del Kuran. La de él era mucho más grande que la suya; de no ser porque la apariencia física es tan desigual, podría tratarse de una pintura de padre e hija. La vampiresa ágilmente, se sentó de lado sobre el regazó del vampiro, poniendo a más de una celosa. Rido se relajó en el sillón e inspeccionó el simétrico perfil de la peli plata, aún con su mano rodeando la de ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Preguntó el Kuran, desenganchando la mano de la joven. Kurenai giró su cabeza hacia él, con unas risitas infantiles resonando entre sus labios.

"Vine a verte, Rido"- Respondió la peli plata, rodeando el cuello del Kuran con sus brazos y acercando su rostro al suyo-"¿Acaso no puedo verme con mi _prometido_? Aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo"- Preguntó, cerrando sus ojos.

"Claro que puedes"- Contestó el purasangre, envolviendo la pequeña cintura de la joven con sus manos y mostrándole sus colmillos-"Pero no en esta _forma"_

Kurenai parpadeó y volvió a sonreír-"Así que si te acuerdas de mí, ¿eh?"

El Kuran se rió entre dientes. Las cejas de la peli plata se acoplaron, arrugando su frente.

"Definitivamente eres muy diferente a esa niña que criaste"- Dijo maliciosa. Hisoka se sorprendió ante lo que había dicho. _¿Cómo sabía ella de la relación entre Rido y Akako?_—El Nivel-E estaba seguro de que Akako era demasiado torpe pero nunca revelaría algo como eso, y más sabiendo que su vida también estaría en peligro, si los vampiros cuerdos del Consejo atrapaban a Rido, ella sería la siguiente en la lista.

"Si vienes a decirme dónde está, no tienes que molestarte porque sé que está en esa tonta Academia Cross"- Bufó Rido, pero cariñosamente acarició el largo cabello de la peli plata.

"Por supuesto que lo sabes, pareces _obsesionado_ con ella. Desde que notaste el color de mi vestido, tus ojos revelaron _nostalgia_"

La vampiresa le sonrió farsantemente, lo cual no le molestó a Rido. Podía matarla en cualquier momento si decía algo más. El tono de voz de la peli plata se tornó burlón, cuando decidió continuar con su discurso-"Creo que su nombre es _Akako_, es pelirroja, ojos azules, torpe, ruidosa, ingenua, la protegida de tu adorado _Kaname_"- Rido dejó escapar un gruñido-"Pero creo que hay algo más entre esos dos"- La peli plata humedeció sus labios paulatinamente, dejando ver sus colmillos en el proceso.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"-Rido refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos brillaron con enojo, incluso Hisoka decidió dar unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar el posible caos. Los demás vampiros sintieron como el aire se ponía pesado y el aura que esos dos emitían era aplastante y asesina.

Kurenai sacudió su dedo índice de lado a lado, juguetonamente-"No te enojes, Rido. Yo estoy aquí para ti, además ¿no son esas buenas noticias? Pronto podrás dejar de preocuparte por ella, sin mencionar que he notado que Kaname no es el único _interesado_ en esa pelirroja, hay alguien más"- Kurenai puso sus labios sobre el oído del Kuran para susurrarle las últimas palabras-"Es un _humano_ ¿no me digas que eso no te trae recuerdos?"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una de las manos de Rido estaba apretando el cuello de la vampiresa maliciosamente, pero a pesar de ser una señal de amenaza, Kurenai estaba tranquila, su rostro seguía estoico, así el apretón se hiciese más fuerte, cada minuto.

"¿Qué intentas hacer _Shizuka_?"- Espetó el Kuran, mostrando sus colmillos abiertamente. Los vampiros se quedaron estupefactos. María estaba apoyando sus manos en los hombros del vampiro y apretó su camisa entre sus dedos, sentía que en cualquier momento la fuerza infundida en el apretón rompería su cuello. Hisoka se quedó inmóvil, ese asunto era entre noble y purasangre, un Nivel-E no tenía campo en esa situación.

Los labios de la vampiresa se curvaron en una sonrisa, incitando al Kuran para que terminara lo que había comenzado. Rido gruñó, ni siquiera los pocos miembros del Consejo allí presentes se atrevían a decirle que la dejara libre, Hisoka bajó la mirada. Lentamente, la mano del Kuran se fue relajando. María tomó bocanadas de aire al ser liberada y se sorprendió al ver que el Kuran volvió a recostar su espalda en el sillón, parecía _agotado_, más de lo que un vampiro estaría.

Sus ojos lila se oscurecieron, era una expresión entre felicidad y malevolencia. Rido se cubrió el rostro con la mano y respiró agitadamente.

"Uhmm—Rido, no te ves muy bien"-Dijo la peli plata con una expresión que la hacía ver, casi inofensiva-"Lastima que no puedo ayudarte, tengo que volver a la Academia"

La vampiresa se levantó del regazo del vampiro. Hisoka se acercó al Kuran rápidamente y lo ayudó a acomodarse sobre el sillón-"Señor Rido"- Susurró el castaño al tiempo que se volteaba a lanzarle ácido con la mirada a la vampiresa de cabello plateado—_En un instante, la llamó Shizuka..._

"Espero que te mejores…"-Dijo Kurenai sarcásticamente, ahora de pie frente al Kuran y con una mano en su cuello, su expresión seria se transformó en una de felicidad-"Pero no te preocupes, muy pronto, todo será más _apacible_"

Hisoka tembló cuando la peli plata bajó la mirada para verlo y le sonrió, diciéndole-"No pensé que nos volveríamos a ver"

El castaño pasó saliva, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

La vampiresa se giró sobre sus tacones rojos y se marchó del lugar, su sonrisa se amplificó al ver a un joven de cabello plateado, con un antifaz blanco y un traje negro que le quedaba como un guante, esperándola en la entrada del salón. La vampiresa dio un brinco y abrazó al joven, saludándolo cariñosamente

"Ichiru-kun, viniste por mí"

"Lamento la demora"- Dijo el humano, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven vampiro.

La chica escondió su rostro y se negó con la cabeza-"No, llegas justo a tiempo"

"¿Nos vamos?"- Preguntó el peli plata, a lo que la chica asintió en respuesta.

Antes de marcharse, la vampiresa resolvió, una última vez, mirar por encima de su hombro al debilitado Kuran—_ Sí, sí, todo será más tranquilo en poco tiempo._

Sonrió abiertamente._  
_

_Después de todo, tu querida hija, se encargara de matarte…._

* * *

_Próximo Capítulo_

_"_Mi corazón palpitaba acelerado. Sentí que mi pecho explotaría por la fuerza de los látidos. _Lo lamento, lo lamento_. Me decía una y otra vez, respirando pesadamente, pero la sangre cubriéndome las manos y goteando sobre mis botas, no ayudaba a calmar mi angustia. Me agaché aterrada, escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos, lentamente dejando correr las lágrimas por mis mejillas-_ ¿Qué demonios había hecho?_

_¿En qué momento mordí a este humano?_

* * *

**MUY BIEN MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! xD pero eso es todo por hoy...Sé que es corto, pero espero, de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Las cosas ya empiezan a ponerse un poco más pesadas jajajaja xD **

**Hice la escena de Rido, porque nuestro papá favorito (A próposito feliz día del padre super atrasado Rido xD)** **no había salido en mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, debo confesar que las vacaciones me afectaron negativamente, en vez de ayudarme a calmar mi mente y darme ideas para escribir mis historias, simplemente me atiborraron de pensamientos, que debería tener mientras estoy estudiando, sin mencionar que tanta tranquilidad, llega a relajarme tal vez un pco más de lo esperado, por lo que me da pereza ponerme a escribir -_- Si, si, patetico ¿cierto?**

**R&R**

**Un abrazo!**

**Hikari-Letal-Blood xD**_  
_


End file.
